The Secret of Katrian Hope
by Pearlness4700
Summary: Ignore the dramatic-ness (is that a word? Oh well) of title for time being. Modern AU, other Disney and Dreamworks characters incoorproated as well. Summary inside, check it out! Story better than summary. Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunatly) own any of the characters.
1. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Elsa Summers has always had two best friends; her sister, Anna, and her neighbor, Jack Overland. But everything changes with one crash. Anna and Elsa are orphans, and Anna doesn't remember the crash. Only more painful, Anna believes that Elsa died in the crash. Elsa doesn't explain her situation with Jack, and she is soon adopted and moved away, where she decides to erase whoever she was.**

** Now, three years later, Burgess Performing Arts Academy has a new student; Kate Hope. Jack Overland-Frost is still mourning the loss of his best friend, the one person he had faith in, with hopeless efforts to move on. Jack hides behind a mask of strength, Kate hides behind a mask of isolation. Can the two ever regain what they lost three years ago? Well, first they'll have to recognize each other...**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was something strange if platinum blonde haired Elsa Summers and brown haired Jack Overland were not together. They had been best friends since birth, and they were always having innocent fun with Elsa's little sister, Anna.

When Jack's father divorced their mother, Jack's life fell apart, but it was Elsa who was there to push him on. Even when he was gone those weekends visiting his dad, she would text him for comfort.

Elsa was the only person Jack put his faith in. In a way, they loved each other. But things got harder when they entered middle school, kids teasing Jack. But Elsa always stood tall and strong, standing up for both of them.

But Jack's source in confidence is distinguished after one drive.

Elsa's parents were killed, and Anna was taken to intense care, only to waken with no memory of what happened.

Elsa, heartbroken, allowed Anna to believe that she died in the crash as well, as decided to live with the Hope family far from Burgess and the performing arts acadamy she and Jack always dreamed of going to. There, she decides to erase her past and start anew, starting with changing her hair and eye colors and going by her middle name.

**~three years later~**

Kate Hope sat in front of her mirror, braiding her deep chocolate brown hair. When it was finished, she twisted it around, forming an elaborate bun. She sighed to herself.

Burgess Performing Arts Academy.

This school was her dream for the longest time. She was a piano prodigy, and didn't find herself all that bad at singing. Unfortunately, it was in Burgess, away from her parents and...to the people she had chosen to forget.

She sighed again at the thought of Anna. She had the docter send her weekly updates, and she was doing well, even going to school.

Sometimes (okay, very often) she pondered over what Jack was doing. She felt incredibly guilty for never telling him where she went, why, or never responding to his emails or texts, but she just couldn't. She read every one. She even drafted some replies, but her finger could never click send.

In fact, her laptop buzzed with a new message.

Her crown braid bun finished, she went over to the only thing she hadn't packed.

_To: Elsa Summers_

_RE: the usual_

_Hey Elsie,_

_I haven't emailed in a while. But I just want to know if you're still there. I'm sorry for whatever happened, but I'm sorry. Please, I just need to know if you're there for me._

_Jack Overland_

Jack hit 'send,' sitting back in his chair. His room was a mess, everything in boxes. It was almost time to leave for his third year in Burgess Performing Arts Acadamy. He couldn't wait to leave, he couldn't stand this place anymore. Sure, Nick made things a lot easier, but he honestly had no idea why or how he could put up with his mother. She was a mess, she was moody, snappy, rude, and unreliable, and he blamed her for everything.

But in an hour, he would be off to his dorm with Harry 'Hiccup' Haddock, a computer genius.

You had to be extremely talented to get in Burgess Performing Arts Academy. Jack was awesome in sports, and they practically begged him and another jock named Flynn Rider to apply.

He kept hoping to see Elsa at the orientations, but he never did. It was Elsa's dream to get to this school, and he always supported her. Since no one from his old school was going here, he decided to stop being shy, little Jack Overland. Now, since his mother had married Nick, he was Jack Overland-Frost, Jack Frost to everyone here. He was the most popular boy in school, and there wasn't a single girl who wouldn't say no to him.

He worked hard for this, and Elsa would be proud of how much he had changed and stood up for himself. He was respected there, no one dared mess with him.

He smiled. He was known for his taste for mischief and fun, so careless and problem-free. But on the inside, they would all laugh at how pathetic his life was. His mother falling apart, his fatherly role tired supporting them from his successful toy business, him always emailing his best friend who never responded or even told him why she left in the first place.

Elsa, on the 14th of March (yes, he kept track), faded away. She was always trying to convince him nothing was wrong, and she didn't stand up for him when bullies teased him. Then, fourteen days later, she left. They had agreed that they would chat everyday when she got there, even though she didn't tell him where she was going. She didn't ever respond.

After one year of emailing her everyday, he gave up. Today, he sent her another email. He didn't expect her to respond, but he wanted to give her one last chance before he finally let go of his past. He had spent enough of his time wasting thoughts and lonely nights waiting for his cell phone or computer to ring with a message.

His ipod played Somebody That I Used To Know, and he couldn't find it more fitting.

He listened to the lyrics, thoughts flying through his mind.

_You didn't have to cut me out_, Elsa just practically betrayed him by leaving him.

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing,_ he didn't know if she remembered all those pacts of best friends forever. He did.

_I don't even need your love,_ brotherly-sister love of course, except...for those last couple years. But she would never know about that. He turned red even at the thought. Did she even think of him the same way? He didn't know.

_You treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough,_ she left him. Those fourteen days had been the worst two weeks in his life. His best and only friend (except for Anna, but they only played outside of school) had just completely ignored him.

_No you didn't have to stoop so low,_ she knew. And he felt terrible for moping over her for so long, but he couldn't help it. She was his best friend, and best friends don't give up on each other. Guess Elsa forgot.

_ Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_ I don't even need that though,_

_ Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

As much as he told himself that he was mad at Elsa, he knew that he was really mad at himself. He hadn't tried hard enough, or something, she was always there for him. And there was something serious that had happened, and he hadn't been there for her. That 's what he was most mad at.

_To: Jack Overland_

_RE:_

_I'm sorry, Jack Overland, Elsa isn't here anymore. Please stop emailing this address._

_KH_

Kate hit 'send,' not expecting a reply, and not getting one.

She drove six hours to Burgess, cranking up the radio to block out the ad memories.

Suddenly she was jerked forward as she nearly ran into someone.

She was suddenly face to face with Anna.

Kate couldn't do anything except stare into her sister's blue eyes. They were darker than hers, almost green. But, Anna couldn't see this as Kate had her brown color contacts.

Anna snapped suddenly. "Hey! Watch it! I'm walking here!"

Kate was taken back. Did Anna just yell at her? Of course, she didn't recognize her, and she probably still thought she had died, but she hadn't thought...no, it was completely ridiculous.

Kate just nodded, driving away to park in an empty shopping mall parking lot.

Burgess was a big town, and the Hopes lived in a small peaceful one. Kate had at first missed Burgess and its city lights, but now that she was back, she just wanted quiet. Plus, Corona was a bigger part of Burgess, not like Arendelle, where she, Anna, and...Jack, had grown up.

Kate checked the rear view mirror to look at herself and her 'special bag' that she used for her appearance.

Chocolate brown hair dye for the next three months, three back up brown color contacts, bronzer for less pale appearing skin, she was good. In the mirror, freshly applied chocolate hair dye this morning, brown color contacts, light make up that made her skin look tanner, she was also good.

She smoothed the top of her hair, making sure the bun had not a hair out of place. She sighed. Conceal, don't feel.

When she was assured that she didn't look a thing like Elsa, Kate continued on.

She remembered this morning, for the first time in three years, she used dye remover. Just for a few minutes, she removed her make up and let her platinum blonde hair show.

"Hello, Elsa," Kate said.

She even let her hair stay in her braid for more than five minutes.

After that, Catheryn had called "Four hours to go!"

Then, she had frantically but expertly applied the dye. If she wanted to convince the world, even herself, that brown was her natural hair color, then she needed to undye and redye her hair every three and a half weeks. The brown color contacts she mainly used to change her eye color. But, in that thirty minute interval of seeing Elsa, she even wore her glasses. Blue eyes instead of brown stared back, and her platinum blonde instead of chocolate brown hair made her skin look even paler.

Kate was short for her middle name, Katrian. Katrian was a Scandinavian name that meant 'pure.' She couldn't stand the memories Elsa brought, so she became Katrian. Catheryn was the one who first started calling her Kate.

At her new school, she was terrified to get close to anyone. So she became known as the Queen of Isolation. She was rude and snobby, which they probably expected from a rich girl like her. Even if no one knew that she was adopted.

She hated how every 'playboy' wanted to have a chance at her, seeing her as a challenge. None succeeded, she made sure of that. But Kate didn't want to be mean and snobby here. She still would rather die than let someone in, but she wouldn't be rude here. She would conceal it, don't feel it.

Which somehow brought her back to Anna. She had grown up so much. She still wore her strawberry blonde hair in braided pigtails, but they were longer and glossier. She had grown to look mature in her freckles, and judging from her green shirt and converses, her favorite color was still green. She had been wearing tight blue jeans, and a purple coat that didn't exactly match her green shirt, but Anna wouldn't care about something like that.

Elsa herself, since it was still cold here in Burgess, had on one of two of her prized jackets; the white trench coat. It had silver buttons and slightly hugged her body. She was wearing a tight scoop neck black long sleeved shirt, and white leggings with killer white heels.

She thought she looked very professional, but she would change into her school uniform when she got there.

Burgess Performing Arts Academy was the prestigious school for talented young students, staring in high school. Kate had finally got the courage to answer one of BPAA's letter's and applied, almost immediately getting accepted, on a full scholarship. Not that Catheryn and Bob couldn't pay, Kate just won the scholarship. Unfortunately, she would be the new girl in third year. They assured her that she'd be perfectly fine, and she didn't doubt that she would be, she had plenty and every single second of time to practice and study, but all of the attention she would get gave her shudders just thinking about it.

The registration held a line of many people, non of them wearing uniform. Kate was glad that she had decided to change later rather than sooner. If unwanted attention was avoidable, she would avoid it.

A lady met her. "Hi," She said, friendly. I gave her a small smile.

"Name?"

"Katrian Hope," Kate said, hoping that Catheryn had really put that she preferred to go by her middle name like she said.

"Alright, since you're new, you don't have a roommate. Enjoy," She said, giving her a key.

Kate nodded, picking up her special bag and the main suitcase. She could unload later.

Her unlikely chance meeting with Anna still weighed heavily on her mind, and she floated through the corriders to the domitorries. She and Jack had visited this place over their eleventh birthdays, touring and memorizing everything.

She was, in fact, so wrapped up that she didn't even notice when she ran into someone.

"Whoa!" The other person called, slipping down on top of Kate.

"I-I am so sorry!" Kate stammered quietly, suddenly very shy. Of course this person had to be a boy. He had white hair and achingly familiar eyes brown eyes.

"Whoa, that's okay," he said. He still hadn't moved from on top of her.

"Um, I think I have to..."

"Oh, right sorry," he said.

Kate got up, brushing off the dust. She turned red when people snickered by her.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Dorms." She replied, still quietly where he had to strain to hear her.

"Oh, I'm Jack by the way, what year are you?" He said, friendly enough.

All the same, Kate's voice caught in her throat. "Jack?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, Jack Frost, you heard of me?" He smiled. She let out a breath.

Kate immediately shook her head. "Sorry, um, I'm third year."

"Really? You're not a first year? We never get new students," Jack said.

"Well, I guess, um, I," Jack cut her off.

"So, are you some kind of dancer?"

"Musicologist, actually," Kate said, darting her eyes looking for an escape. This Jack talked too much. Oh, how she missed her Jack, her quiet, best friend. Who she shut out.

No, conceal, don't feel.

"So, um, sorry for running into you, I guess I'll see you around."

"Uh, sure," she said, walking away quickly, crouching into her stride and moving quickly.

Jack Frost, in the mean time, was still there trying to figure out the feeling that had arisen in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Human

**Don't worry, my other crossover is still going, I just wanted to get the ball rolling for this one, I will try updating each one every other day.**

* * *

Kate was still reeling from her brief encounter with Anna. How much she had grown. Her fiery temper still remained. But, with Anna, brought thoughts of Jack. It was their dream to go here, and Jack had always been exceptionally good in sports. Kate kept an eye open for him, but orientation wasn't even until tomorrow.

Jack probably wouldn't even recognize her. And that was the point, right?

She pressed her hair flat, smoothing her coat. Whatever. She would just settle down, deal with her past life later.

Once the first suitcase was unpacked, she brought the rest of them up and laid them down on the empty bed. The dorm room wasn't too bad. It was plain, with white washed walls, places open for decoration, a nice enough bathroom with decent counter space, even a mini fridge and small kitchen with a microwave.

Kate only had one more suitcase to bring up, so she plugged in her laptop and went downstairs.

The boy who she had previously ran into, Jack Frost, was huddled by a mixture of boys (probably other sports enrollments) and fangirls drooling over him. She scoffed to herself. How pathetic. She didn't think that BPAA would be separated in popularity but she was often wrong in these situations. She sighed heavily, remembering her plan. Study, study, study, get good grades, scholarship, so she could finally pay off Catheryn and Bob Hope for everything they did for her. A sense of grief washed over her when she thought of her adoptive parents. It made her miss her real parents.

Jack glanced at her, but didn't give her a second thought. _Good, the last thing I need is someone like him bugging me. I do not need a replay of the last three years,_ she thought.

She remembered how lots of boys would try to woo her over. She wasn't terribly beautiful, in her opinion, so she didn't see why they would even try.. This year, she mainly just wanted to fly through the year invisible. A wallflower, as it would be described in a community like this.

No, there Kate went again, judging things before she even settled. But then again, she couldn't ever really settle. Not with things the way they were.

She got her suitcase, ignoring Jack and his posse.

The next day, people were running through the corridors with their uniforms on, racing to get a good seat at orientation.

Kate put her uniform on. She quite liked it. BPAA's uniform for girls consisted of a white collar blouse with a navy blue tie, navy blue blazer that Kate folded up to her elbows, a navy blue skirt that just reached her knees, white mid-length socks, and platform shoes of the wearer's choice. Kate, herself, had black ones with a nice buckle fastened at the toe. Plain and simple with a certain elegance and grace.

Kate had only brought three pairs of shoes with her, the first were the black flats, then the white heels, and some tan leather boots with a small heel.

She didn't need too many things. Even her clothes were simple. Mostly, she had shirts much like the black long-sleeved shirt she wore now. She had her white trench coat and her favorite turquoise blue leather jacket, and she had various skirts, leggings, and jeans.

She made sure her bun was perfect before heading out the door.

"Katrian Hope," She told the girl at the front desk, after waiting in line for twenty minutes.

The girl said nothing and rummaged through some files before handing Kate one. It had a treble clef with the words: _Musician Study._

Kate stepped to the side, going through her schedule. The first sessions were the mandatory, math, science, English, things like that. Kate had all advanced placements. Then, she had basic choir(required, it was that or band and band would bring too much attention), a private piano instructor for an hour, artist industry, orchestra to further improve her violin skills, advanced choir, and finally, a free period, which she would mostly use in the practice rooms.

Kate smiled with memories of her and Jack (Overland, of course) learning to play the piano. Jack was good at it, but he was more interested in sports, which flawed his technique and voice. Kate was always interested, and she was rarely ever flawed. She shook her head, pushing out the thoughts of Jack. Why was it so hard to focus now? She could clearly shut those memories out back with the Hopes. Of course, she never even had a chance of seeing Jack there...

She needed to focus. Her fingers twitched, yearning to fly across some keys. She absentmindedly tapped her fingers to the melody of a symphony, waiting for the announcements to start.

She was so wrapped up in thoughts, that she missed the introduction, and eventually, the whole speech entirely.

The whole student body erupted in applause at something. Kate snapped to attention, only to find Jack Frost walking up to the podium.

"Hello," He started very easily. "I'm Jack Frost, if you don't already know, and I am your student body president, looking forward to another great year here at Burgess Performing Arts Academy."

Kate sneered to herself. How corny. And just when she thought that this Jack Frost couldn't get any worse.

She expertly toned him out for the rest of his speech on...hm, she wasn't even paying attention.

"So, guys are now free to go to your studies, checking out what you are going to be doing here."

The students all filed out of the bleachers, and Kate slipped away. She wasn't going to waste time listening to the tour of the music department. She'd already heard it. No one would come to the practice rooms, so she gathered up her shoulder bag and headed there.

When she got there, she settled down gracefully at the grand piano, fanning out her skirt so it didn't get in the way. Kate straightened her tie, and set to playing a simple but beautiful melody. The practice rooms were designed to be soundproof and echo the sound back around the room, so Kate marveled in the beautiful song that filled the room.

When she finished, she started humming a popular tune, figuring out the chords for the song. When she did, she started humming, and eventually, singing, with the melody, not thinking, simply and only playing the song that she felt described her life at the time being.

_Hmm, hm, hmm, hm, hmmmmm,_

_I can do it, I can do it, I can do it,_

_But I'm only human!_

_And I bleed when I fall down,_

_I'm only human,_

_And I crash and I break down!_

_Your words in my head,_

_Knives in my heart,_

_You build me up and then I fall apart,_

_'Cause I'm only human_

She didn't finish the rest of the song, cutting it off. She wished that Anna was there. Even more, she wished that Jack was there. Kate hugged herself, furiously cursing the tears that were slowly building up.

She took a deep, shaky breath. Kate didn't cry. In fact, she didn't ever remember crying in her whole life. As a baby, yeah, but when she was aware and in control of her tears, never. Not even when her parents died. Or when she found out that Anna thought that she had died. That had come close, but she had held them back. In the crash, she woke up. When the doctors told her that her parents had been killed, she had sat there completely devoid of all emotion for five minutes straight. The words that she had uttered afterwards were, "Where's my sister?"

That had been a painful day. It was even more painful when the doctor said that she would have to stay at the hospital since she had no living relatives. She had argued against it, at thirteen, she could handle herself home alone, but how would she get to school? She couldn't ride the bus, it was a private school. The doctor then gave her a decision; help Anna recover or be willing to be put up for adoption. **(Quick A/N: yes, I am aware that this probably wouldn't happen in real life. There are a lot of things in this story that probably wouldn't happen in real life. But it's my AU so don't question it just read it) **So Kate stayed with the doctors until everything became official for Catheryn and Robert Hope to take her home.

She couldn't face telling Jack what happened, so, when she left, she told him that she was moving. It had been sad, but she was pretty sure that Jack had assumed that was why she had completely ignored him for the past two weeks. She couldn't bring herself to tell him in person, so she wrote a letter explaining everything, (except her plans to completely reform herself) and left it for him in his mailbox, which he always checked when he got home from school.

It also said something about how Kate had started to develop feelings for him. Ever since middle school started, she couldn't help herself from seeing him as more than a best friend. But she knew Jack, he would never like her back. Jack had started getting noticed because of his sports in school, so she didn't think that he would be too upset when she pushed him out. He was even talking to other popular kids. Kate had felt a little left out then, but she was happy for him.

Now, she just needed to compose herself. Sure, it had been hard to settle in at a new school when the school year had just started back in Burgess, but she managed with flying colors, earning her the attention of her dream school.

And she made it here, after a long time of convincing herself that Elsa was gone and that she could handle going back to Burgess.

But now that she was here, she wasn't so sure.

Meanwhile, Jack had skipped out on the tours as well, heading back to the boys' dormitories. Hiccup was also there.

Hiccup wasn't his real name, it was a nickname. As he mentioned before, the scrawny kid was here studying technological things. His real name was Harry, but no one called him that. Hiccup often stuttered when he got nervous, and he got nervous a lot, earning him the nickname 'Hiccup' from one of the seniors, Snotlout (that was the kid's last name, he was also a sports study). Who, also happened to be his cousin.

Hiccup was often picked on by the jocks. Ironically, his best friend was Jack, the captain of nearly every team.

"Hey Hiccup," Jack greeted.

"Hey," he said grouchily, turning back to his video game.

"What stepped on your tail today?" He teased.

"Band," he replies curtly. Jack formed an 'o' in his mouth. BPAA required at least one musical participation, and the choices were basic choir or basic band. Hiccup couldn't sing so he was forced to learn an instrument. Jack didn't join band, the two instruments he could play were piano and guitar. In choir, he rarely ever had to worry about the memories playing piano brought, and he could always get extra credit for using an instrument (guitar) on his performances. He was actually a very good singer, and it bought more fangirls for him. He knew at the beginning of the year, they'd have to perform a song, and he had chosen one that he claimed had been stuck in his mind for a while, but he really chose it because he felt he could relate to it. The song was Me and My Broken Heart by Rixton. Okay, he admitted that deciding to erase Elsa hadn't worked (for the thousandth time) and that this new song described his mood.

Jack had dated at least half of the girls in his grade, and he knew of not one girl who didn't have some sort of crush on him. What could he say? He was irresistible, but those relations had never lasted longer than a month. He kept thinking that someone eventually would fill the gaping hole Elsa left in his heart, but again and again he was mistaken. How pathetic. All of his fangirls wanted to be the one he wuld keep, as cliche as that sounded. He wasn't about to stop him, but in that hole, he knew that the one person who could refill or even mend that hole was gone for-probably-ever.

"I told you that you should've signed up for choir," Jack said.

Hiccup snorted. "Yeah, you know I can't sing."

Jack liked how Hiccup would only be comfortable around him. It was tiring hanging around with people like Flynn and Snotlout, even if they did think that they were his friends. He was secretly disgusted with how they would look at girls like they were something to eat. Maybe Jack had dated a lot of girls, and maybe he had used them, but he wasn't ready to grab a random girl in the halls if she was hot enough.

Speaking of which, that girl he had ran in to. What was her problem? She seemed nervous when he had said his name. Maybe he made the wrong impression, which was strange, girls always fell head over heels for him.

There must be something wrong with her, he concluded.

There were so many maybe's, and Jack just went over to his bed and flopped on, turning on his ipod so that music was blaring in his ears.

"Trrn...dn!" Something buzzed. Jack took an ear bud out.

"Sorry, Hiccup, what?"

"I said, turn it down. Sheesh, I'm across the room and I can hear it."

"What can I say," Jack shrugged. "I like my music loud."

When he said that, he cringed. Luckily, Hiccup didn't notice.

The memory behind that saying filled him with yet another pang of sorrow.

_"Elsie! Hey! Earth to Elsa!" Jack had called._

_She didn't respond, just hummed along to the tune, tapping her fingers with the song like she always did. Jack and Elsa had been fourteen, actually jjst days away from the incident that left Elsa broken and Jack without a clue._

_They had been really happy._

_Jack had eventually gone over and ripped the ear buds off._

_"Jack, hey!" Elsa had protested. He had smirked._

_"You're gunna be deaf by high school," he retorted._

_She glared at him, responding, "I like my music loud," and shoving the ear bud back in her ear, resuming her tapping._

_She drove him crazy, but he loved her._

Jack sighed. Then cringed yet again. Elsa would sigh often and over anything.

_You have got to be kidding, snap out of it you pathetic lowlife! _He scolded himself. But honestly, he couldn't help but feel miserable every time Elsa came to mind. Some friends left, that's just the way it went. You get sad and move on. So why couldn't he?

Probably because Elsa had been the one person he could trust in his life. His sister depended too much on him to be able to worry, and his mother was dru k half the time. With Elsa, he could just be himself. He thought it was vice versa, but Elsa was so strong. He didn't remember her crying once as as kids. He wished he had always been strong, like Elsa. Then, maybe kids wouldn't have bullied him as much.

Moving here, he wanted to not be...Jack Overland. Plus, his father was abusive and brought nothing but unfortune to his family, and Jack didn't want anything to do with him. Nick had been the real savior. Frost was his last name, and hardly anyone called him 'Overland' anymore.

Hiccup was lucky. Sure, his father had unrealistic goals for his future, but at least his life wasn't broken, and if it was he had someone to confide in. Not even Jack's best friend knew about Elsa. That was a story untold.

Hiccup's father ran the military base, and General Stoic Haddock was very talented at his job. Hiccup was extremely unfortunate, for he was born scrawny, no muscle whatsoever, and never thought like his father. He was different, since almost his entire family was in the military. His father barely even acknowledged the gifts that Hiccup had.

But Hiccup was happy, for the most part.

Jack, meanwhile, deserved an Oscar for acting. No one had ever even suspected a thing when he moved here, and that's the way it would stay.

Unfortunately for him, that was all about to come crashing down very, very soon.

* * *

**Next chapter, SONG TIME! And this story will have a bunch of song lyrics, but I'm wondering what song Elsa should sing for the opening. Some songs are reserved for later, so I will choose depending on things. Any ideas? Suggestions encouraged.**

**Love it? Hate it? I would like to know. Jk about the hate part, respectable criticism is always welcome, but please keep hate messages to yourself. See (you get the picture...) you guys next chapter! ;P**


	3. Me And My Broken Heart

**Well, the characters are in choir so yes, there will be a lot of song lyrics in this story. If you would like to request a song that suits what is going on with the characters, feel free. They need to be well known, i.e. most people would know them if they listened to 106.1 or 93.3 or 92.5FM radio. No promises that I'll use them, but I shall try so request away! Apologies if I forget to credit the song.**

* * *

Kate welcomed the first day of school. She woke refreshed, with her uniform clean and ready.

She picked at the hem of her blazer in the halls. Suddenly, the bell rang, and students went flying everywhere. Kate had to push through to get to her classroom. When she got in, she noticed that she wasn't late at all. She smoothed her already-perfect bun, sitting down in a corner. More people filed in afterwards. Kate looked up to find that it was non other than Jack Frost who was at the front of the group. He laughed his his friends, but there was a flicker of something in his eyes.

Jack's large group of big jocks and giggling girls gathered around a column of desks. Kate just happened to notice Jack send a brief but longing glance to a rather lanky looking boy with shaggy brown hair and freckles, doodling in another corner.

_Strange, _Kate thought.

But then she was busy filling her binder with notes to think about it again.

English was next, and Kate took a seat in another quiet corner. Her binder was filled with more notes by the end.

Only one more morning class before she was released to lunch, then the real fun would begin. Her fingers longed for the familair color and feeling of the smooth black and white keys.

Unfortunately, in science class Kate was forced in a eating chart.

She was paired with a girl named Rapunzel, who's tiny little uniform to fit her tiny little body was ruffled and uneven. But the girl had a certain perky personality that made her likable.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel, you can call me Punzie," she said. Kate nodded hello, burying herself in the worksheet they had been given.

"Hmm, so not a talker? Don't worry, I'll make you open up eventually," she replied to Kate's wordless response with a wink.

After that, she had dashed out of the room for lunch. She took a seat at the bar (a nonalcoholic one, this was still high school) with an apple and a book, but immediately regretted it. Jack and an even larger group of people sat not a table away. They were so loud and Kate just wanted to read. She sighed, closing her book, shoving it in her shoulder bag and headed off in search of some place quiet.

She happened to stumble upon the library.

"Perfect," she mumbled to herself.

Kate walked in, noticing a spiral staircase. She looked around, and, not seeing anyone around, helped herself up. The small room that accommodated the staircase was perfect. It was just that, a small room, but had a shelf of dusty books. There was a circular window that overlooked the main patio of the school, with a small love seat set to the side and a cushioned window seat that Kate immediately sat down on. It was nice and peaceful here.

Kate realized she had fallen asleep when the bell suddenly tolled. She jumped up, stuffing her book in her bag and racing off to the choir room.

"What?" Kate exclaimed, gaping at the board when she entered. Of course, she didn't say this out loud, so no one heard it but herself.

The board read: **Song performances today**

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel, the girl from Kate's science class asked. Kate nodded frantically, pushing away a nonexistent strand of hair.

She hurried over to the corner of the bleachers, setting her shoulder bag down.

The next moment, Jack entered, followed by a stream of girls. Kate had come to expect it. She also expected that the girls wouldn't shut up, just like math class. Kate nestled closer into her corner, trying to block out the world by tapping her fingers to a made-up tune.

"Ahem, excuse me?" A snobby voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kate looked around, wondering if the girl was actually talking to her.

"Yes, you. You're in our seats," she said, her jet black ponytail of some sort dangling over her shoulder. She would have been pretty if not for the nasty sneer.

"Oh, I-I didn't know there was a seating chart," Kate whispered helplessly, cringing at the girl's glare.

"You better-"

"Ladies, ladies, there's...oh, hey, I ran into you yesterday," Jack interrupted. Kate again was wondering if he was actually talking to her.

"Jacky," the girl said flirtatiously, making Kate gag inwardly. "Tell the girl that she's in our seats." She sent Kate another ice cold glare. If only Kate could return one. She was famous for her glares back at the other school.

"Oh, yeah, um, sorry, do you mind?" Jack said, sounding not at all sorry.

Kate sort of stared at him in disbelief for a second, then realized that they were waiting.

"Oh, s-sorry, I-I'm moving," Kate stammered quickly and earnestly. She winced at herself. Right then, she was the picture perfect image of a wallflower; shy, quiet, willing to obey those more popular than them, and a total pushover. But that was what she wanted. Nobody noticed a wallflower. And if they did, it would only be because they tripped and fell onto the most popular guy's lap.

Just like Kate did.

"I-I am s-so sorry!" Kate stammered quickly, getting up and speeding away, not waiting for him to be mad. Kate knew that girl had tripped her. She was pretty sure the whole class knew as well, but no one would stand up for Kate, not even Kate herself.

Oh, how she hated people like Jack Frost. He petty much used people for his advantage and could care less about their feelings. He had seemed alright when they had first met (fallen) but people never cease to surprise you. She didn't want to be associated with him or his petty little groupies. And he hadn't even been nice! Just pushed her away like she was trash. Not that she wanted him to notice her, but still.

Stupid conflicting feelings. She wanted to be noticed, but she didn't. She wanted Jack to be nice to her, but hated him anyways. She couldn't wait until she was an adult and free from all these bloody _hormones._

"Alright, welcome to open choir, class, I'm Ms. Tooth," the teacher said while Kate settled into another corner. "Today we are going to be doing presentations. When I call your name, please come up with your soundtrack."

Kate froze. She didn't prepare a song! She didn't know she was even supposed to. It wasn't in the notification emails, she would know, she read them three times!

Kate was included in the smallest basic choir class, the one with last names A-H. She would most likely be one of the last, if not the last, maybe she could explain and present in private later.

All of the kids sang fairly modern songs, all ones that she would hear on the radio. About fifty minutes later, Jack was called up.

"Hello," he greeted while slinging an electric guitar over his neck, earning him some dreamy sighs from the girls in the class. Kate rolled her eyes. "I will be singing Me and My Broken Heart, by Rixton."

What an interesting song to choose. Kate watched him as he pressed 'play' on the CD player, whirling around the guitar and strumming along with the music. He was pretty good with that guitar. And when he started singing, Kate had to admit, he wasn't bad. Not bad at all.

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
_

_Me and my broken heart_

Kate admired the level of energy he put into his lyrics. How he would wander around the stage, occasionally dancing or bouncing up and down, as ridiculous as it sounded. It wasn't that he looked bad up there, quite the opposite, in fact, but there was just something that felt off to Kate. Something missing from his performance and song. She couldn't quite pinpoint it, though, and her brow furrowed in concentration. She barely noticed her fingers tapping invisible keys to the beat of the song.

_I need a little lovin' tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
_

_Me and my broken heart_

**(A/N: I am not going to write all the lyrics down. If I don't put the whole song, it's either cuz a) the rest of the lyrics are unimportant to the main thingamajigger plot or whatever you wanna call it, as with this song, or b) I don't know the rest of the lyrics, also as with this song...carry on then)**

Kate found herself clapping with the rest of the class when Jack finished. She still couldn't shake the fact that his performance was missing something, but no one else seemed to notice anything amiss. She decided to ponder over it later.

Jack bowed, placing the guitar back on its stand.

Only three people were in between Jack's performance and Kate's, and when a blonde girl with a braid called Astrid Hofferson performed her song, Kate summoned up the courage to go up to Ms. Tooth.

"Um, Ms. Tooth?" Kate asked nervously.

"Mm?" She said, a pencil caught between her teeth. Her short dark brown hair fell across her face as she marked something down on a sheet of paper.

"Well, I, uh, didn't know we had to prepare a song, and um, I, uh," Kate could barely get the words out.

"Oh, that's right. You weren't enrolled when we sent out letters for open choir participants. I'm willing to let you have three days to prepare a song and present it to me. When is your free period?"

"Last session," she breathed, relieved.

"Okay, that will be perfect. Come in any time from tomorrow and Wednesday, otherwise it will be marked as a zero."

"Thank you," Kate said, rushing back to her corner.

She could breathe again. She didn't have to perform something, and everything else was going fine.

Now all she had to do was pick a song.

* * *

**Any suggestions or requests? I have one in mind already but am open to new ones. Happy reading!**


	4. Me And My Broken Heart Reprise

**So, like I said on my other story, busy month, not much time to write but will update whenever I can, etc. On with the story!**

* * *

Kate tapped her fingers elegantly against the table. She had yet to choose a song, but she was still scared of singing in front of an actual person. Maybe she would sing along when she was by herself, but only when she was that; by herself. A few years ago she would've been overjoyed at the thought of performing, but now, anything to avoid attention.

She sighed. At the time, she was in art industry, otherwise known as art class. Kate quite enjoyed art, and found it to be one of her hidden talents. But the hour was almost up, and she was nearly done with her sketch of the landscape. Oh well, she could finish it for homework. Kate started packing up early, wanting to get into the halls early. The music building was almost across the school, so she would have to be quick, one of her specialties.

Kate was out of the door almost as soon as the bell rang.

Of course, she had to think about Jack Frost's performance yesterday.

Oh God, what was it about Jack Frost that rubbed her the wrong way? Maybe it was because those kinds of popular, snobby kids that she had always tried to avoid? The same kinds of people that had bullied her Jack long ago? Maybe they shared the same name, but that was where the similarities ended.

Her Jack was willing to put those he loved before anyone else, including himself. He was kind everyone, he would never even think of 'playing' a girl, and he would never be anything like Jack Frost. While Jack Frost was...

Kate blushed when she realized that she didn't even know him well enough to judge him.

She made it to the practice rooms, deciding to stretch.

Suddenly, a girl walked in.

"Oh, um, hi, are you-"

"I go by Kate, but Kate Hope, right?" Kate quickly interrupted her, not wanting to hear the name.

The girl gives her a confused look, but waves it off. She says, "Yeah, Mr. Black will be unable to make it today, he had some issues with...um, something."

_Great, _Kate thought. Her second lesson and her instructor didn't even show up.

Mr. Black had been the ideal piano instructor: tall, intimidating, quick to point out flaws, and walked around with his arms crossed behind his back. Kate had noticed that all of her instructors walked that way. Whether it was just a coincidence not, she didn't know.

She sighed when the girl left, figuring out that she just had two hours of practice now.

She sat down, just about to lay her fingers on the keys when a sound stopped her.

It was a guitar.

Picking along to a familiar tune.

Kate got up, quietly sneaking out of her practice room in search of the player. Whoever they were, they sounded quite advanced.

Then, they started to sing. It was very slow and practiced, beautiful, really.

_...It seems like we've been losing control_

_Somebody tell me I'm not alone when I say_

It was Jack, singing the same song he had yesterday. But, it was so different. It wasn't because of the obvious changes, the facts that he was picking the tune instead of strumming, or that he was singing it dramatically slow compared to the original song, but what he was missing yesterday, when Kate had heard something off, it wasn't missing now.

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
_

_...Me...and my...broken heart_

His reprise was almost painfully slow, but it was so amazing.

He sounded beautiful, with a story behind it, his voice was filled with pain...that was it! That's what was missing!

Emotion.

That one performance, he didn't have any emotion in his song.

This time, his voice was filled with it. He sounded so much better this time.

Of course, her inner Anna had to come through, and she just happened to trip into his practice room, cutting off the beautiful song abruptly.

"Oh, um, s-sorry, I just tripped, I was just..." Kate stammered completely red.

"Uh, that's okay. Who are you?"

"I'm leaving," she said quickly, walking out.

"Wait a minute," Jack called, setting the guitar on a stand, running out after Kate.

"I know you," he says.

"Uh, you do?"

"Yeah, hmm, where?"

Seriously? He hadn't even bothered to remember her? Sure he was only in two of her classes but honestly?

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you don't," Kate tried, pushing away a nonexistent stray hair again.

She fixed her shoulder bag, pacing back into her practice room, closing the door behind her, hoping that she could give Jack the hint without talking to him any more than she'd have to.

He just had to follow her though.

"I do know you, and I will remember," he said.

"Yeah, I doubt that," Kate muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said innocently. "I have to, uh, practice now, so um, could you please..."

Kate would never tell someone to go away, that was much too rude. Maybe she could imply it, but she wouldn't ever say it.

"Fine, fine, but I will remember," he said. Kate just stared at him, unsure of what to say. Why would someone like Jack even bother with her?

She went over and sat down, feeling her french braid crown twist bun just to make sure it was perfect.

Of all things, it had to be Jack singing. Why couldn't it be some normal person?

* * *

**Haha, sorry guys, I lied, Kate's song will come next update! Ha, I have to go to bed now, so, I have no time to keep going... read and review! Also, song requests? Again, popular songs please, but stay awesome!**


	5. Demons

**Okay, now we shall hear Kate's song! Sorry about wierd updates, I've been trying to keep up with everything. But weekend, yay! Hopefully I can get a few more updates in to both of my stories;) thank you awesome guys for all the reviews, and here's a long chapter just for Livia Toric, glad you like it!**

* * *

Kate walked away from her piano (Mr. Black hadn't shown up again), hoisting her bag on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath. Now was when she had to perform. Since yesterday, she had been pondering on songs all day that she had stayed up 'til midnight finishing her landscape drawing. Good thing she didn't have a roommate.

Kate liked to choose songs that reminded her of herself and her own life. This time, she had chosen one that just happened to come on the radio, **(drum roll...;P) **Demons by Imagine Dragons.

She loved the way the chords sounded on her piano. She didn't have time to make a CD, not that she'd want to use one anyways, so she was using a piano.

She reached Ms. Tooth's choir room, sighing deeply and flattening her bun before stepping inside.

"Hello," Kate said nervously and very, very, quiet.

"Ah, you're here," she says. "Show me whatcha got!" She says enthusiastically.

She nodded, sitting down at the bench. She loved the smooth feeling of the keys as she ran her hands lightly over them. She enthralled in the fact that this wooden machine could make such beautiful sounds that only she should produce, with the right fingerings.

She had memorized the song, it wasn't a hard one, but her hands still shook with the thought that Ms. Tooth was right behind her.

Then, Elsa began to play, and then, she began to sing.

Little did she know, but a certain white-haired boy was biding behind the door, listening intently to the shy girl's song.

Jack was amazed by the sweet melody that came out of the instrument and her.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When the dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

Jack was awestruck. Who knew the shy little girl had such a voice. Her voice was beautiful. He could imagine her sitting at the piano, fingers flying with the music he heard floating out of the not-so-soundproof choir room. He listened intently as the girl glided into the chorus.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Kate was so caught up in her concentration and song that she forgot all about her graded assessment. Why oh why had she ever stopped performing? She loved this. Then, she remembered why. She had had to change everything about her, her hair, her eyes, her personality, her life in general, just so Anna and even Jack could forget her. Her eyes watered again, but Kate had held in her tears before, this time was no different. Pain seeped into her voice as she finished the moment of music where her singing had rested.

_At the curtain's fall_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_In the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

Both Jack and Kate thought of themselves when she sang that verse. Both for different reasons. Both the same amount of agony.

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

Kate's thoughts were clouded with Anna and Jack. She did need to let them go. They were both better off anyways without her. Of course, they didn't know Kate's real secret that she had buried deep in her mind, where no one would ever find it, not even Kate herself.

_Your eyes they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

She let the last chord echo around the choir room. She breathed a sigh. But this sigh was relieved. It felt really good to fully sing but like that, singing about her pain, a song that described her ways. Her eyes and her hair, that's what she changed the most. Her eyebrows made it easy for her dyed chocolate brown hair to look natural, and brown-haired people did not have blue eyes. If you looked really closely, the intensity of Kate's true blue eyes could be determined after a long and hard stare. Her past, her demons, lay there. Color contacts made it easy to hide her real emotions, especially since she was used to the brilliant blue that revealed her every thought. She enjoyed her dark eyes. It was like her cover, and she almost felt nude without them. She never really saw her hair, it was always pinned up in that bun. Sure, she missed her old french braid hairstyle but this was safer.

Her eyes had been the thing to really change. One could find the truth if only one one knew where to look.

Ms. Tooth, Kate turned around the find, was purely overjoyed.

"I have rarely ever heard a beautiful voice, Kate! You have to sign up for our winter festival!" Indeed, Ms. Tooth ran over to her desk for a flier.

"What?" Squeaked Kate. Sure, she loved singing but she wasn't ready for that kind of crowd!

"Oh yes, I'll make all the arrangements, you'll be wonderful! Trust me," she said sincerely, before squealing with excitement and shoving the winter festival flier in her bag. She then pushed her out the door, and it seemed like Kate's feet were literally dragging on the floor.

In fact, hearing how Ms. Tooth would sign her up to sing (in front of a crowd who-knows-how-big, eek!) At the winter festival, she felt very light headed.

"Uh, Ms. Tooth, I don't know if that's really a good idea," Kate mumbled, dazed.

"Don't worry, you'll be _fine!"_ With that, Kate was pushed firmly out the door, given a date and time for the festival that she didn't quite catch.

"Hmmg," Kate made a very interesting groan, staggering in the hallway...right into Jack.

"Uh, are you okay?" He asked awkwardly as Kate swayed back and forth.

"I think...I'm gunna..." With another moan, she collapsed in the hallway, falling right into Jack for the third time in three days. She would have been mortified if she hadn't been out cold.

**~A few unknown hours later...~**

"Mm," Kate muttered, coughing awake. She sat up, looking around.

This wasn't her dorm, and it certainly wasn't the hallway...

In which she had fainted on Jack! Could this day get any worse?

As a matter of fact, it could.

Speak of the devil, Jack came walking in at the time.

"Oh, good, you're awake." He says, giving a charming smile.

Kate ignored it, "What happened?"

"Well, you passed out, and I didn't want to just leave you in the hallway, so here we are in my dorm. My roommate's out right now, so I brought you here."

"What?" Kate exclaimed, standing up quickly, realizing that she had been passed out in _Jack Frost's dorm room._

"Don't worry, you're safe, it's not after hours so I'm not breaking any rules to bring you here," he told her, trying to calm her down. Speaking of which, she still hadn't even told him her name.

"Um, this is kinda awkward, but, what's your name?" Jack asked, rubbing his neck with his hand, a similar habit of someone else long ago...

Kate shook her head, clearing her thoughts. No, her Jack wasn't here, and if she ever wanted to really 'let him go' then she would have to stop comparing him to this Jack. Besides, a lot of changes happen in three years, especially from middle school to high school. She probably wouldn't even notice Jack, if he was here, and vice versa. Kate had gone to extremes to ensure that.

"Oh, my name's E-" She cut off, staring into space about something in which Jack had no clue.

Kate, on the other hand, was horrified at herself.

She hadn't introduced herself as...her real name...since before. She had nearly lost everything she had ever worked for just in one simple name! How could she be so stupid?

Kate composed herself, concealing her emotions and depriving herself of feelings.

It was one slip up. She would just have to conceal it, don't feel it, just like she always did.

"Uh, I just go by Kate," she said, suddenly very (well, more than usual) shy.

"Go by? What's your full name?" Jack laughed.

Well, no one ever said Kate wasn't good at finding loop holes."Katrian."

"What kind of name is Katrian?"

"Well, actually, it's Scandinavian, and also, I don't name myself," she replied smoothly and evenly.

"Well, who knew, Katrian can speak more than ten words," Jack gives her a round of applause.

"It's just Kate, actually," she whisper-corrected, wishing she had hair to hide behind.

"Sorry, what? What is it with you shy people? I never hear you," Jack says.

Anger bubbled up inside Kate. "So what? It's not like you popular kids give us the time of day anyways!"

But, being the shy character Kate was, she didn't say anything out loud, just turned her face to a deeper shade of crimson, looking for a way out.

"Um, I should, uh, probably go," her voice faded to a whisper.

"Oh yeah, do you want me to walk you to your dorms?" Kate shook her head, ducking low to attempt to hide her face (key word there: attempt).

"S-see you around," Kate said, rushingly pushing open the door.

"Ow!" Someone yelled.

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" Kate cried, running away before she could see. Or, at least, trying to run. The person grabbed Kate's elbow, stopping her.

"I-I really am sorry!" Kate stuttered, face to face with the girl who had asked (told) her to move from her corner the first day in choir just so she and a group of fangirls could fawn over Jack.

Her eyes narrowed to beady little slits. "I bet you are. What were you doing coming out of Jack's room?" She demands acidly.

"I-I f-f-f-" Kate was cut off.

The girl cackled. "God, you're worse than Hiccup. Just who do you think you are? Jack belongs to _me- _I mean, us."

"Huh?" Kate said, completely lost.

"Don't you know? All the girls are in line for Jack's heart. And you just skipped."

"What? No, I don't even want to-"

"Save it," the girl snapped her hand closed. She then began backing poor Kate into the wall.

"You are a pathetic loser who is already nothing on her first day here! You will never be anything to Jack! He's going to break your puny little hear-"

This time, the girl was interrupted.

"Jasmine," a voice said coolly.

"Jack!" So called Jasmine's attitude went from a breathing fire cracker to an overgrown puppy. Girls like these made Kate sick.

Kate practically collapsed on the ground when Jack cut in. She could feel her legs shaking.

Jack kissed Jasmine rather passionately on the lips. Kate nearly gagged, but remained cool and steady. She took a deep breath in and out, then got up, turning to leave.

"Oh, hey!" Jack called after her. Kate paused, looking around. Was he actually stopping her?

"Watch it next time," Kate gaped at what he just said. Was this the same Jack Frost who had shown her kindness in refusing to leave her alone unconscious in the hallway? To this mean, stereotypical player who just yelled at her when his girlfriend was hissing insults at her?

Kate just nodded, actually trembling, and ran off, holding her shoulder bag close as she did.

She shut her eyes tight when she came to a corner. She slid down the wall, catching her breath as well as what just happened.

One time. One time, someone had shown her kindness, even joked with her. And then they had turned around and become the cold, heartless person she had come to expect. God, she hated popular people.

"A-are you okay?" A voice asked. Kate's eyes snapped open, and she suddenly stood up.

She looked over at who had spoken. He was a skinny boy, with long and shaggy brown hair, freckles, and forest green eyes. Now that she thought about it wasn't this the same boy Jack had been looking at in math class? Not that she kept track of those things...

"Uh, I'm fine," Kate said.

"Okay. I'm Hiccup," the boy introduced.

"H-Hiccup?" Kate asked.

Hiccup blushed. "Yeah, it's really a nickname."

"Oh," Kate felt herself liking this boy. He didn't seem like some over exaggerated jock. "I'm Kate. You could say it's a nickname as well."

"Nice to meet you Kate," Hiccup said, smiling. "I'm here for a class on technology, so I have to go, but, hope to see you around!"

"Yeah, nice meeting you!" She called as loudly as she dared. She did hope she would see this Hiccup around. He seemed like the kind of friend who stuck around.

Kate reddened at the thought, a feeling of shame washing over her.

Forget it, conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show.

She sighed, once again flattening her already perfect bun, and headed back to the dorms.

She was still slightly fazed by what had happened with Jack. She had already established that she hated him. Hmm, maybe that wasn't quite the word. 'Hate' was pretty strong, and someone like Kate never used something so strong like 'hate.'

That didn't stop her from cursing Jack and all his 'kind.'

How she wished she had the courage (and no vows against it) to say something back. It would probably bring immense joy to say some snappy comeback at Jack or his girlfriend (or whatever she was). But she had promised specifically not to do just that.

When she reached her dorm, she fell on her bed, immediately falling asleep.

She dreamed of a place where she could just let go, where Kate could be herself and not have to worry about any -one or -thing.

While she was asleep, she was also praying for a miracle.

* * *

**By the way, yes, those little foreshadowing(s) are supposed to be very irritating. Haha, I try. Anywho, see you next chapter!**


	6. Over With

**Hello, so my other story, I just posted like, the biggest thing ever, so I have some competition for this story. I think I can come close though...*cue devilish grin* anyways, I will stop rambling on about nothing now...**

**~three months later~**

* * *

"So, the winter festival is coming up..." Kate started.

Hiccup groaned. "Don't tell me you're asking me to go because you know I hate dances."

Hiccup and Kate had become quite close over the past month. Kate had completely avoided Jack (subtly, of course) while they hung out, but that never seemed to be much of a problem. Turns out, Ms. Tooth had made her pass out for no reason, seeing as the winter festival was in December, and November was coming to a close. Now that she thought about it, the key term 'winter' in there should have given her something to go on...so much for genius.

True, both Kate and Hiccup had 4.0 GPA's, but sometimes Hiccup was the most oblivious person Kate knew. Kate loved to tease her best-and-only friend about his major crush on Astrid Hofferson, whom she learned he had had from long since BPAA. Hiccup was from Burgess as well, but he was from another part, Berk.

"No, don't be silly," Kate immediately started. She liked Hiccup, but she didn't like him like _that._

"Then what?"

Kate huffed. She liked being able to open up and show the tiniest bit of r sarcastic side. "Well, I am performing in it-"

"Wait, you're performing in the winter festival? Who are you and what have you done with Kate?" He shook her shoulders playfully.

Kate reddened and flattened her bun when a few people gave them looks, but continued anyways, "Ms. Tooth dragged me into it-"

"Oh, good, I thought you actually signed up for it on your own. Only the best and bravest perform in the winter festival."

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Kate snapped, but what he had said had started to churn her stomach. The best? She could handle that. She was apparently good enough to get in. The bravest? Now that was not the first thing that came to mind when one thought of Kate. She barely wanted to do this in the first place, and would have quit from the start if Kate wasn't such a pushover and got caught in Ms. Tooth's guilt face.

"Uh oh, you're doing it again." Hiccup said.

"What?" She asked, turning red (again).

"Getting all shy and quiet whenever you're thinking about something, getting, upset, getting angry, feeling any emotion of any kind whatso-"

"Shut up!" She said (not very loudly, of course, whenever Kate yelled it was barely louder than an average person's normal volume), whacking Hiccup on the arm.

"Oh, ow, however will I go on?" Hiccup rolled his eyes. Kate's slap had barely even wrinkled his uniform.

Kate mumbled something.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said, shoving an invisible fly-away behind her ear.

"You really need to loosen up," Hiccup chuckled, loosening his own tie as they walked to Hiccup's room.

Kate said nothing, just shaking her head in amusement.

"Seriously, though, Kate, it wouldn't kill you to loosen up just a hair."

_Actually, it just might, _thought Kate, but, again, she didn't reply.

"Hey, do you have any homework?" He said, fumbling for his key that he was always losing.

Kate sighed, reaching over to grab the key from his shirt pocket, unlocking the dorm. He always kept it there, and she didn't know how he always managed to forget it.

"Oh right," he mumbled.

Kate sighed, rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Another thing, you sigh way too much."

"It's not your place to tell me what to do young-" Kate's teasing was cut off as she noticed something off walking into Hiccup's dorm.

Hiccup's roommate must be here. In fact, he was sitting in the dark, on a computer. She had never actually met his roommate before. They often went to Kate's room since she had no roommate.

Hiccup practically ran into her. "Kate, what the-"

He paused as well. Hiccup's roommate looked up. "Oh, hey. Hiccup, did you finally get a girlfriend?"

Kate could hear a smile on the talker's lips. Where was that voice familiar?

"What, uh, no-no, no, she's just a friend. Uh, Kate, uh, Jack, Jack, this is Kate." Hiccup says awkwardly. Her eyes widen. Wait a minute, Hiccup was roommates with Jack? This made her head spin.

"Uh, hi," she said quietly.

"Oh yeah, we know each other." Jack said smiling. Since the lights were still of, Kate allowed herself to scowl. _Yeah, the good old times. Remember when you were all nice to me than made me regret ever thinking that anyone like _you _could be halfway decent?_

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Uh, Kate, do you wanna go to your dorm? I thought Jack had practice..."

"Practice was cancelled," Jack said like he was part of the conversation. Kate found it deterring how the lights remained off, and hoped that Hiccup could see her nod.

He did, so they walked out, Hiccup giving Jack a quick 'bye.'

When the door closed, Jack allowed himself to have a very confused look on his face. He had always noticed Kate Hope around school, ever since he heard her singing. She would be so much prettier if she let go a little...

Wait, did he just think that? He shook his head, thankful that no one was there. Kate Hope fascinated him. He hadn't seen her once without her school uniform, her perfectly perfect bun, a pencil or pen of some sort sticking readily out of her blazer pocket, and that infinite expressionless expression she wore on her face. She always wore it. Even just now, when she had walked in laughing, her face was still dead. Even her eyes. He guessed that Hiccup just accepted that, since he didn't really have anyone else willing to hang out with him.

Jack had always wanted to run into or talk with Kate sometime, but the opportunity never came up. He felt bad about snapping at her right after Jasmine had been such a bully to her, but then Jasmine would have turned on her even worse if he hadn't. He knew those kinds of girls. It was best to side with them until they decided to move on.

He remembered her face though. He cringed at it now. That look of betrayal- for just half a second, so quickly he could almost imagine he hadn't seen it- had made him feel so guilty. But, it's not like Kate could ever understand anything in his life. The new girl, smart, pretty, musician, rich parents, she had it all. What did Kate have to worry about other than her shyness?

He ran his fingers through his windswept hair. What would it take to sear that one platinum blonde from his memory forever?

Kate, in the mean time, was struggling with something herself.

"Hiccup, why didn't you tell me your roommate was Jack Frost?" She demanded in her unintimidating way.

"Well, I know you don't like the guy, but he' actually pretty cool once you get to know him..."

"As if," she snorted.

"Okay, yeah, he's a prat, but you act like he personally wronged you. What's your deal with him?"

Kate looked around, fumbling with the hem of her blazer before replaying the scene from right when Ms. Tooth had told her that she was going to be in the winter festival, ending with when she had first met Hiccup in the first place.

"Wait, he did what?" Hiccup exclaimed in shock. Kate nodded. "That stupid prat. I would never have thought that he of all people would...never mind. Hey, it's Friday, do you wanna go do something fun?"

"Sorry, but I really have homework I need to do. Plus," she drifted off abruptly.

"Oh, right, you don't like going out in public. We don't have to stay on campus. Remember that one place?" Hiccup pleaded.

"I really can't..." She said.

"Don't make me," Hiccup started.

"What, Hiccup, what are you-"

"I will."

"Wait a minute, you wouldn't dare!"

"I will," he repeated.

"Hiccup Haddock, so help me, I will-"

"Yeah, I think I'll take my chances," Hiccup said, smirking.

"No, Haddock, don't-"

And then he brought out the puppy eyes.

"No!" She protested, trying not to look. But, eventually she was forced to. She was a total sucker for puppy dog eyes. That had mainly started with Anna.

_No, conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show._

She sighed. "I hate you."

"Yes!" He cheered.

"Can we get some ice cream or something?"

"Whatever. Let's meet up at the gate, see you, and please, wear something normal!" He called, already walking away. She faked being offended, but walked in, rummaging in her closet. Honestly, the last time she had been in normal clothes was the last time she had gone out with Hiccup. She would do her laundry at ten in the night so no one would bug her so she just wore her pajamas. She grabbed a white v-neck shirt, skinny jeans, and her blue leather jacket. She then slipped on her white heels, reapplying the necessary makeup and walking out. It was starting to get chilly out and she almost regretted not wearing her trench coat.

Hiccup was already there, in one of his many long sleeved green shirts, his general brown vest, brown pants and heavy boots. His hair was still long and shaggy, and Kate was beginning to wonder if he ever even cut it. Probably not, she decided.

"Wow, I almost forgot what you looked like in regular clothes," Hiccup grinned.

"Haha, very funny," she smirked.

"Alright, let's go."

"You're driving," Kate announced.

"Wasn't expecting anything else," he said walking away. She rolled her eyes and followed. She was glad no one was out by the gates. Everyone ld stare at her. It was a rare occasion if Kate Hope was actually wearing something other than her pristine uniform.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just bought something to make and stayed inside," Kate complained.

"Get out sometimes, it's good for you," Hiccup responded.

"Sure. I think finishing some homework would be good for both of us-"

"Oh get off your high horse, Kate." She was really getting irritated with all of his interruptions.

She sighed, climbing into Hiccup's car.

The ride to the ice cream parlor was short, sweet, and silent.

"Alright, you order, I'll go find some seats. And I want butterscotch!" Hiccup said, handing her a ten and running off. She hated when he did that. She was positive her friend only did that in hopes that she would miraculously meet someone new, but instead it just made Kate hole up more.

She got Hiccup a butterscotch ice cream, getting a chocolate swirl for herself (she loved anything chocolate).

It was quite a mess, trying to find Hiccup and not letting the ice cream melt, but she managed.

After they ate their ice creams, they drove back to BPAA grounds, parting ways until the next day.

**~I'm just going to skip to the day of the winter festival now, sorry if you don't like the time lapses~**

"Hiccup, are you sure I look okay in this?" Kate asked for the thousandth time.

"Kate, I told you, yes, you look fine!" Hiccup the unfortunate had been dragged along to go, of all things, dress shopping. He had found it odd how Kate had waited until the very last moment possible to buy a dress, but girls were strange like that.

"And you are going to stop by and watch me perform, right? I need at least one familiar face!" Kate had been panicking all day.

"Kate, please, shut up."

She gave him a half-hearted glare, but turned to look at herself.

The dress she had bought was a light crystal blue. She'd say to match her eyes, but, alas, her eyes were no longer blue. It didn't look too bad and strangely complimented her brown hair color. She planned on wearing her heels, and went to retrieve them.

"But yeah, I'm coming, I'll stop and say 'hi, bye' and we can both leave."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kate agreed.

She ran to the bathroom to add finishing touches, making sure her bun would stay in place, and walked out.

"Okay, I think I'm ready."

"You think?"

"Shut it, Haddock," she growled softly.

"Okay, well, good luck I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks," she said truthfully. On the outside, she looked regal, poised, sophisticated, but on the inside she was shaking in her heels.

She walked out, agreeing to meet Hiccup when her song was finished.

She desperately wanted to hide out with hiccup, but knew that Ms. Tooth would never forgive her.

She sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

**Everyone wish Kate good luck on her song! Did I forget to mention that a certain popular boy we all know and love is going to perform as well? Guess I did. Until next update! Review please!**


	7. Titanium

**New chapter, yay! So sorry about not updating yesterday! By the way, if I don't update regularly (which is every other day) then that means that I was caught up in a bunch of stuff and didn't have time (like this update, sorry for the delay!) Lol, you know you're obsessed with Fanfic when updating your story comes before homework. Anyways, Imma answer a few reviews, and if you are not on here please don't be offended.**

**Livia Toric: thank you for all of your reviews, I love getting feedback. And there's this thing called time zones, and since it's only 9 45 or something when I usually update, I should probably be asking you that question as well...**

**Snowman(guest): well, good to know you understand:) and thanks for the suggestions, I might just have an idea planted in my head from them!**

**Shimmer Shine: well thanks, there goes one way one of them finds out (what, oh, you thought Jack wouldn't be the oblivious oaf he is and actually stop grudging over Elsa and open his eyes? Sorry)**

**Spinoff: aww, thanks!**

**gerardienea: first off, I had quite some difficulties with your username, that's hard to remember! and thank you so much, I'm glad that people like you like my story, and that's the point**

**Krisedge: thank you as well, I shall listen to the song and we shall see...**

**So who's ready for another chapter?**

* * *

Kate didn't want to be dragged into this. In fact, she was regretting even have come.

She spent most of the night waiting for the performances and avoiding any and every one. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on where she stood, Kate had already made a bit of a reputation, the Snow Queen, since she was cold to everyone and shut them out. It was better than the Queen of Isolation, like back at her other school.

She never even saw Jack Frost and his gang, but boy did she hear them. While she never caught sight of Jack's laughing and mocking smile or his white flashing hair, she did notice a bunch of girls dancing with a bunch of guys, and she assumed that Jack was among that crowd, so she steered extra clear of that area.

Sometimes, she wondered why she even bothered. It wasn't like she needed to avoid Jack. And it wasn't like he'd even try to talk to someone like her anyways. But, nonetheless, she didn't want to have another spin-out with Jack, so she had to shut him out like everyone else.

"Hello!" Ms. Tooth suddenly called out joyously from the stage. "May I have your attention? Welcome to this year's winter festival..."

She droned on about a list of other things that Kate didn't bother to listen to. The decorations had really taken her breath away. The auditorium was decked out in white snowflakes, glitter, crystals, even an ice sculpture! She began to wonder how rich this school really was.

The snowflakes hanging down from different heights on the ceiling made it feel like it was really snowing. She had to admit, it was pretty impressing. If only she could enjoy it.

Instead, she was stuck freaking out about some stupid performance.

She heard everybody clap, and she looked up to see the stage had dimmed and a figure had stepped onto it, strapping a guitar on. She assumed that it was the one and only Jack Frost.

"So, Frost is performing," a voice said behind her.

"Hiccup!" She greeted, sounding almost relieved. "When did you get here?"

He shrugged. He was wearing a nice jacket, black jeans, and a white button down shirt. His brown hair was forever tussled and his shirt was untucked. He looked very carefree.

Kate was honestly surprised that Hiccup wasn't very popular. He was good looking (in the friend way, he was just and only her best friend), smart, funny, and caring, and yet he was considered a nerd.

She was glad that they were friends though.

Jack started singing a song that was unfamiliar to her, so she didn't listen. He had reverted back to his emotionless tone, and again, no one seemed to notice but Kate.

Instead, she just talked to Hiccup while Jack's fangirls screamed at the stage.

The light show that went along with Jack's performance was giving her a headache, but she tried to ignore it.

"How come you're here early?" Kate asked.

"Thought that you'd be bored," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

A few more people went after Jack, but Elsa didn't pay attention.

It wasn't until one shout, one word that she never imagined she would ever hear again, made Kate's heart stop.

_"Overland!" _ It screamed. Kate froze.

Overland...

She stopped talking, desperately trying to find who had said that name (or, more importantly, the one who it was directed to). Hiccup followed her through the noisy crowd. Kate slipped through gracefully and unnoticed, but she was in a daze.

She saw one guy dressed in a black, with his hair sleeked back, his skin a sickly pale shade. His dark eyes were and unnatural gold, and his face was contorted in rage. She looked at the person he was talking to, and was dumbfounded to see...

...Jack Frost.

Only, it wasn't Jack Frost. Who she saw standing there was not Jack Frost. True it was Jack Frost with his arrogant smirk and cocky stance, but his hair was brown, just like she remembered.

Overland...

That meant, that meant that Jack Frost...Oh God, he _had _been here the whole time. But he wasn't the same. No, he would never, he could never...

Overland...

The name ringed in her head. Of course he didn't recognize her. And she most certainly would never have thought...sure, he apparently bleached his hair and had become popular (disgust), but even still. Her Jack, her best friend in the whole world, was here. And he had become the one thing they both had hated most of all.

Jack Overland turned to the one guy who fumed at him. But his eyes went straight to Kate as she slid to the floor.

Hiccup shouted something and caught her, but she didn't hear what.

Ms. Tooth called into the microphone, "And now, please welcome Kate Hope!"

Kate still lay there. She didn't hear anyone. She just looked up and blinked.

She saw all the faces that had gotten to her, and she caught one in particular; Jack.

Was he really...? She couldn't even think straight. She tried to get a grip, she told herself that she was being stupid, she was drawing too much attention to herself, and she had to stop. But she couldn't breathe.

"Kate?" Ms. Tooth said distantly on the stage. She blinked again.

Jack gave her a look that she couldn't see since her head was spinning.

"What, too afraid to get up there? Are you going to go cry" He said in a sneering voice. That brought Kate out of her state.

How could he be so mean? His attitude had been easy to accept when he was Jack Frost (where did the 'Frost' even come from?) but he wasn't Jack Frost anymore. How could she ever ignore him now? Why had she decided to go here? This was a huge mistake. In fact, yes, this whole night had been a mistake, maybe even her whole existence.

Okay, that was a bit rash, but all Kate wanted to do was get the hell out of range of the one person she had always counted on- who obviously had long since moved on.

So she got up, and ran.

**~after a couple minutes~**

Kate had run out. He had tried very hard not to run after her. That would have given Jasmine and the rest of the girls a heart attack. Kate was probably fine. He approved that she had become fast friends with Hiccup, and wished more than anything that he could hang out with them, but he couldn't throw away everything for one girl he didn't even know.

Hiccup had gone after her, and Jack had to stay put while the performances went on. Ms. Tooth had announced that she would probably go on later. He kept fidgeting with his coat, trying to decide what to do next.

Jasmine came up to him, flirting in a way that made him sick.

He ran a hand through his hair. It had been a daring move to leave his hair unbleached for the night, but he thought why not? Let the old Jack out. He had lost Pitch in the crowd when Kate had run off, thank God. He had dealt with enough crap for the night, and he didn't need to hear whatever Pitch Black was angry at him for who-knows-what.

But, something bothered him. He hated when he had said those words to Kate. They had such a hateful tone. But everyone was expecting it from him. In fact, most people had even looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

He tried not to make it too terrible, but it had all gone wrong.

_Sorry Kate, but I can't sacrifice everything I've worked for for some fascination._

What even was his deal with her? He didn't know her, and he was pretty sure she wanted nothing to do with him. He sure wouldn't in her shoes.

He pushed Jasmine roughly away, tired for the night.

"Hello, Jack," a hateful voice said in his ear right before he was decked in the face.

"Pitch! What the hell?" He cried out, turning to face the guy.

"That's for what you did," he said, shaking his hand.

"What did I do this time?" Jack asked, smirking despite his head swimming.

"You know what, Jack."

"No, I really don't." Pitch was always blaming him for something that Jack had never known. They had been enemies since the day they both came here. This wasn't the first black eye Jack would get from Pitch, nor would it be the last.

Fed up with, well, everything, Jack did what he normally didn't do, he turned around and punched Pitch Black.

Everyone gasped. They always were surprised when Jack just shook it off and walked away, no matter what bruising comments Pitch made. But now they had come to expect it. After a while, the crowd began to cheer for Jack.

Pitch had gone sprawling to the floor, but he got up and tackled Jack.

Jack grunted, heaving him off, getting ready for a fight. But, then, he relaxed, shaking his head and evening out his tie.

"Not today, Pitch," he spat, storming out of the auditorium.

Kate had gone to the one place she found solstice in; the practice rooms.

She lay in the corner of her usual room, head between her knees while she tried her hardest not to think about everything that had just happened.

Jack had become such a jerk. She would never have thought that he of all people would become like that. He had always been so nice.

In a way, Kate was glad that she hadn't found out earlier. It would have made it that much harder to not run to Jack, throw her arms around his neck and just stand there hugging him, clinging to her past. Yeah, while he stood there completely baffled, looking at her like she was an idiot.

She sniffed, close to tears. But, she pulled herself together, regained her sanity, and went to the bench.

She slid her hands over the smooth keys, smiling to herself. She was glad that Hiccup hadn't caught up with her. He was sure to find her in time, but for now, all she had was an empty room and a piano. Just the way she liked it.

She found the tune, and began to sing.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

She smiles in irony at the words. Jack had been there the whole time. She had even looked for him. But there he was, in the devil form of Jack Frost. That bastard. Kate always felt the need to hide. She wanted to say things, and her isolation nearly screamed secrecy to her, but no one else seemed to care.

_I'm criticized  
_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

If Jack was going to continue to bully her with some mean words, he would have to do better than that to take Kate down. She had been to hell and back and wasn't going to let n old friend get in her way. Even if that friend had been the world to her.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Yeah. Jack would have to do much better if he wanted to bring Kate down. She was strong, she'd survive; she was titanium.

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted luck_

_Raise your voice_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard, as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot em down, but I wont fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Kate wanted to break down in sobs right then, but she'd never done that before and she wasn't about to start. Conceal, don't feel.

_I am titanium! _She concluded, much slower with just one final chord. She let the notes ring out and fade away, bringing her hands to her lap.

She heard slow clapping behind her, and jumped. Hiccup must have found her already, Oh no, she hoped she wasn't too loud!

But, when she turned, she found Jack.

"W-what are doing?" Kate choked out.

"Well, needed a place to let off steam, looks like we had the same idea." He said easily.

She glared at him. "We have nothing in common." She said hastily. _At least, not anymore..._

_No. Didn't I just say conceal, don't feel? Get it together Kate!_

He held up his hands in mocking surrender. But then, he gasped and almost fell.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" She rushed to him, the nice side of her getting the better of her.

"Yeah, fine," he said sarcastically. When he moved his hand, she saw that he had a large black eye forming.

She gasped. "When did that happen?"

"Uh, after you left?" He responded.

She dropped his arm when he said that, suddenly remembering why she was here in the first place.

Because he's a jerk and doesn't deserve her pity.

"You-you should go." She said, getting up and closing the piano.

"Why? By the way, you sound amazing," he said. She turned red, but looked away, thankful for the darkness.

"Um, thank-thank you," she muttered quietly.

He got up, coming over to the piano, running his hand along he smooth surface. He had a sad and forlorn gaze in his eyes.

Even though he had just said those awful things to her (okay, maybe they weren't that bad, but they were still terrible, especially since they came from _his _mouth) she felt interested in the story behind his gaze.

"It's been a while since I played," he whispered softly. Just then, he sounded so lost and alone, that Kate almost cringed.

"Didn't you just play tonight?" She said, trying to lift his mood. He was always so carefree, even way back when he had been the shy little scrawny kid in the corner, it was a bit unnerving to see him like this.

"I mean the piano," he laughed somberly. "Did you hear what Pitch called me?"

She shook her head, unsure of who Pitch was.

"He was that guy there. He yelled out 'Overland.'" Oh. So that's who...never mind. But even hearing his last name was like a slap in Kate's face. She tried to breathe as he continued. "Overland's my real last name. Frost is the name of my step dad."

So his mom had gotten remarried. And no wonder Jack went by Frost. She remembered how much he had hated his father. It sounded like this new addition to his family was a good one. She wanted to ask about his sister, Jilli, but she had decided that Jack should not know Kate's real background. She hadn't planned on telling her Jack when she had got to Burgess and didn't plan on it now.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You probably hate me for what I said, sorry about that, by the way."

"I don't hate you," she argued, finding, much to her surprise, that the words coming from her mouth was true. She could never hate Jack, even if she told herself that she did.

"That's another thing, you can't just be mad, yell at me, hit me, do something!" He groaned and turned away.

"Uh, sorry?"

"No, no, I should be the one who's sorry. I really am, you know, for what I said. It's kind of expected from me."

"Then why don't just do the unexpected? Actually, probably because you're Jack O-I mean, er, Frost, and you always do the expected." She said, sighing and sliding down the wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He huffed playfully.

"Well, right now, I expect you to find an excuse and leave, and actually, I'd rather you do that, I kind of came here for a reason, you know."

He laughed at that. "Well, then, just to prove you wrong," he said, sliding down next to Kate, ignoring her shocked face.

"Well, we wouldn't want the famous Jack Frost to lose his reputation, now, would we?" Kate muttered.

"So you do have a sense of humor!" He exclaimed, smiling. God, how she had missed that smile. And, just for her, it wasn't the fake one she saw him use in school, it was a real, genuine smile from 'before.'

"I actually wasn't joking, you should leave," she tried, putting on a teasing smile.

"Wow, two in the same minute! This has to be a record," he kept going on.

She smiled, pushing his shoulder. It felt like old times. Just her and Jack, talking and teasing each other, waiting for Anna to be able to come outside and play...

Suddenly, she heard a crash, but Jack didn't move. The crash came from inside her, in her memory.

"Elsa!" Shrieked a young and terrified voice.

Kate was swept in a wave of vertigo as she subconsciously felt the sickening crunch of the car as it rolled over, caving completely in on eleven-year-old Anna.

"No!" Kate cried loudly, standing up suddenly.

"Sorry, uh, did I do something?" Jack asked awkwardly, standing up as well.

"What? No, sorry, I just, I have to go. Ms. Tooth wanted me to perform and I should probably..." She didn't wait to finish. She just gathered the skirt of her dress and rushed out of the practice room.

She couldn't slip up like that. She had left everything behind for a reason. And that reason became the very thing she depended on. She couldn't let it all go just for Jack.

But boy was her life about to get a heck of a lot harder now that she knew.

* * *

**Phew! Long chapter! I won't complain though, I owe my faithful readers one for not updating yesterday (again, so sorry!) And if it felt a little rushed when she found out about Jack, it was supposed to be! It was a big surprise for her and, believe or not, not everything in life happens with a big crash and boom type of dramatic-ness! (But seriously, I think it would do me good if I found out if that is actually a real word or not. And if it isn't, which it probably isn't, oh well, real words are overrated. Dasjfhfbu) Well, catch you tomorrow! Review to let me know what you think, please!**


	8. Let It Go (but hold on)

**How are you guys? I had a little time so I decided to write a little early (okay a lot early).**

* * *

Kate ran down the halls back to the auditorium. She couldn't believe that she was actually going back there but anything was better than that practice room with Jack.

Another thing she couldn't believe. Jack was here. He had totally changed but he was still here. And man, did he change. Did she do that to him? In his emails, he sounded so much the same, not anything like the Jack Frost she knew.

A fluttery feeling filled the pit of her stomach, but she pushed it away. She had bigger things to worry about.

"Great, what am I gunna say to Ms. Tooth?" She asked herself.

"Maybe I can help."

She spun around to find Jack. He had caught up with her and was barely winded, if at all. Where Kate was out of breath but that might have been due to the fact that she couldn't breathe back there.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Trying to help."

"I don't need your help," she snapped, almost cringing at the iciness of her words. Kate was rarely ever like this, but something about Jack pulled a bit of her old self back out. And now she just wanted to get rid of the only friend she had ever known. No wonder they called her the Queen of Isolation and the Snow Queen.

"To speak, no I don't think so, but I think the shy little Kate does need help talking to Ms. Tooth."

She scowled at him, but the lights were dim in the room with Jack so it was hidden.

She sighed, reaching a hand up to flatten the top of her french braid crown twist bun.

She gasped when her hand came back dyed the tiniest bit brown. Oh no, time for more dye. Re-dying her hair was a bit of a hassle. She hated how the color she needed didn't come in permanent dye, and if she didn't want to completely trash her real hair she had to undye and redye to apply the chocolate brown.

She hoped her makeup was still okay. Nothing could hide her natural paleness, but a lot of bronzer never hurt anyone.

"Fine, fine," she said, turning around and walking away with Jack in tow.

"Ms. Tooth!" Jack called. She looked up.

"Oh, Kate, there you are, are you alright?" Kate nodded. Ms. Tooth quickly scribbled something down on her clipboard with her pen in her mouth. Then she said quickly, "Alright, well, I'm afraid you'll have to be our last performer..."

Kate sighed, then nodded. Oh well. It wasn't what she wanted but at least she wouldn't disappoint Ms. Tooth.

The scheduled last singer went, and then it was Kate's turn.

She shakily walked up the stage, but was stopped.

"Good luck up there," a familiar voice said.

"Hiccup! You stayed!" She said.

He nodded, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, I'm gunna need it." She replied.

"Knock 'em dead," he said, pushing her the rest of the way up the stairs.

Her heart caught up in her throat when she saw all those people staring up at her.

"..."

"Kate?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, what?"

A chuckle rang through the crowds. Kate reddened.

Ms. Tooth just looked at her warmly. "I said you're on, sweetie."

She nodded, walking to the piano. She guessed she missed her introduction.

She sat down gratefully, eager to lose herself in the music. She looked one last time out in the crowd, catching Hiccup in the front row. Then her eyes caught Jack. Once again, her throat was clogged with her heart. She looked away and began to play the original song of her own.

The lyrics came almost naturally, but she couldn't help but stop and think every now and then.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like_

_I'm the queen_

How true were her own words. She was trapped in a world of her own isolation. She never let anyone in, and she never let herself out. She had to stop trying with Jack. It would only bring more pain.

_The wind is howling_

_Like the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I tried_

With Jack, it seemed like everything could go back to normal. But it couldn't. It just couldn't.

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

True enough, the metaphorical cold never bothered her. Sure, she missed having her friend and Anna, but sometimes it was nice to not have to rely on anyone but herself. At least she couldn't ever let herself down.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

If only she wished that was true.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong_

_No rules for me_

_I'm free_

Kate sometimes wondered why she came up with these lyrics. They couldn't be farther from the truth about her own world. She would never be free from her endless isolation. That was the way things had to be.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

Well, she never said that all of it wasn't true. But no, she would always remain strong enough to never show tears in front of another.

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

Right again. Right here was where Kate stood, and she would always stay there.

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

She then began the difficult but fun bit where she just went all out on the piano. It was filled with tons of different things, and she loved hearing the outcome.

_My power flurries through the air and to the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past_

Yes, she could never go back. She had buried the past beneath her hair dye, color contacts and makeup. And she was sure as heck not to let back up.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

Kate had to reach an upper octave to sing that note, but it was worth the result. She sang very clearly, the song giving her strength for what she had to face the next day.

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

She concluded with a small minor chord, letting the note fade away to nothing.

She took a deep breath, standing up.

That was when the crowd erupted in applause. Kate blushed, hurrying off the stage.

"Good job, Kate!"

"Well done."

"You're awesome, Kate!"

A chorus of many compliments followed her out of the auditorium, and she had to push through with many polite 'thank you's' and nods. She looked for Hiccup but had lost him in the crowd.

"Excuse me," she said, even though no one really heard her.

Suddenly, her feet decided to disobey her and fall. She yelped, preparing for the ground...

...But then she was caught.

By none other than Jack.

What was she supposed to call him now, Frost or Overland? She decided on Frost. It would make things easier.

"Whoa there," he said playfully.

"I'm sorry," she said, scrambling out of Jack's arms to stand. She nodded again, stammering a few things before rushing on her way, not waiting around for Jack's reply.

Even the name was hard. Maybe she should just call him Frost. It didn't bring back too many painful memories. Frost it was, then.

She continued to push through the crowds, politely thanking people and muttering "Excuse me," for at least a thousand times.

She finally pushed out into the open air. She sighed deeply, watching her breath fan out in the cold night air.

The cold felt very refreshing, and she felt like all of a sudden she could think.

She took one more minute for herself, then went on back to her dorms.

The next day, Jack was a bit shaken up.

He had completely ditched his cover- in front of a girl he barely knew to top it off.

At lunch, he sat with the usual group, stealing glances at Hiccup and Kate every now and then. He wondered if they were dating. He almost laughed.

Hiccup Haddock wouldn't even have the balls to ask her out. Besides, he had a major crush on the sports major, Astrid Hofferson.

Flynn tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Yo," Jack said flatly.

"That Kate Hope, something right? Who knew the Snow Queen could sing?" Flynn said, laughing.

Jack just nodded. He tried to play along carelessly, but his mind was elsewhere.

"She's pretty hot, too."

That brought him back to earth.

"What?" He said, narrowing his eyes. Flynn, being the guy he was, failed to notice.

"The chick's hot."

Jack felt like screaming in his face that before the whole school was buzzing about Kate Hope's amazing singing voice, he wouldn't have even bothered to know her name let alone think of her as 'hot.'

"Yeah, I guess," he replied evenly.

"What? The player doesn't want a challenge? 'Cause you know that's what she'd be." He said, winking.

He looked over at the topic of their random conversation. He gulped when he saw that she was listening to every word they were saying.

She didn't show it, and to everyone else, it would look like she was completely normal. But Jack had been watching her for the past month or so, and the way she stiffened her shoulders and kept toying with her already-perfect bun was a give-away.

"I bet you twenty I can get her in a week," Flynn said.

Jack smirked. "What's wrong, loose your touch?"

Flynn bubbled in rage. "Fine, three days."

"Okay," Jack said, confident in Kate.

Flynn got up, and Jack followed him. He stayed in the back of the group that had made their way over to Kate and Hiccup's table.

Kate flicked her eyes in annoyance. All lunch people (especially boys) had come over to talk to her (mainly flirting) and it was starting to get irritating.

"What's up, babe?" Flynn said causally, sitting down and draping an arm over her shoulder. She stiffened even more, blushing and calmly pushing his arm off.

"Oh, playing hard to get, are we?" He said and winked.

A crowd of girls had come over, drooling over Flynn, Jack, and the others.

Kate looked down fixedly on her lunch.

"What's wrong, can't handle me?" Flynn said, pulling her arms roughly away. Kate tried to protest, but she still said nothing.

Jack had nearly had it and was about to step in when something surprised everyone.

"Leave her alone, Flynn." Hiccup said.

Flynn stopped in surprise. Then smirked again.

"What's wrong, is little Hiccup gunna stop me?"

Hiccup looked away, even though Kate gave her friend a grateful look.

But no, Flynn didn't stop there. "So it's just Hiccup and a little girl?"

"The little girl says 'bite me.'"

If people were shocked by Hiccup's standing up for his friend, they were surely surprised to hear the never-before-heard clearness of Kate's voice.

Flynn recovered quickly.

"So the little birdie does sing." He smiled, giving her a flirtatious grin.

She glared at him, something Kate never did.

"Go to hell," she replied, getting up, taking her books and lunch with her. Hiccup wordlessly followed.

Everyone was shocked. Especially Jack.

But Jack was happy. _Yeah Kate, way to go, _he thought.

But he hid his triumphant smile from his fellow comrades. Flynn was fuming from his unfamiliar rejection, but Jack assumed that he better get used to it, and quickly.

* * *

**Review answering time!**

**Livia Toric: lol glad you are having a good time reading. Thanks, I hope my song choices please everyone. And yeah, west coast. I live in Washington, state of rain (there is no humor in that. It literally rains every. Single. Freaking. Day. But in summer, it's actually pretty nice so I guess it's okay for now)**

**Snowman(guest): haha, yeah, I like the way you put that. And its just the author in me^-^ I am going to tell you something that I tell a kind-of friend of mine: "use creativity." Lol, it annoys the heck out of him but brings me great amusement ;) speaking of which, you should get a fanfic so I can PM you about your reviews. You leave super long ones (not that I mind, thank you for reviewing!) and it would be nice to be able to answer you in more detail.**

**And yep, you pretty much got Jack and Kate/Elsa right. They annoy the crap out of me too, and I'm the one who gives them life! And yeah, Mr. Black is is Pitch, he seemed like a good character to use for Kate/Elsa's piano teacher. He doesn't make an appearance until later, though. There is going to be a short period of his mysterious "absences."**

**Shimmer Shine: aw, thanks!**

**Guest: yeah, you do know that your username switched to just 'guest'? Anywho, thanks, you make it sound a lot better than it seemed to myself. Jack's knowledge of the real Kate will be plenty dramatic and heartbreaking, trust me. I even have some of it planned already! And don't worry, Kate/Elsa's got plenty of tricks up her sleeves for our dear Jack Frost ;)**

**That's all, if you want me to keep answering reviews, either keep asking questions or request me to answer you, though I might just answer you anyways. Cuz I can.**

**Until next time! ^-^**


	9. Partners?

**Hey guys! So, last update, yadda yadda yadda, random dude hitting on Kate, Hiccup and Kate finally standing up for themselves, and Kate is beginning to get popular, and she isn't quite sure whether that's a good thing or not. So far, it has not given her any reason to be an optimist. Imma see if another song can be incorporated in this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

In choir the next day, everyone wanted to hear Kate sing again. All she did was huddle in the corner giving her best impression of a tomato. People kept coming up to her, mainly to talk about things that she didn't want to.

"Hi Kate!" Greeted a cheery voice. It was Rapunzel, and she was dragging behind her a blonde haired tomboyish girl named Astrid. Wait, didn't Hiccup have a crush on her? Yes, she believed so. She should try to do help him out. She did owe him from yesterday.

"Uh, hi," Kate replied with a smile. She felt a lot of eyes glance at her, watching her actually talk to someone. She felt like scowling but instead reached a hand up to smooth her bun. Crap. The hair dye. She needed to reapply it. She hadn't had time last night. She quickly checked her reflection in the window, and was relieved to find that her platinum blonde roots hadn't started to show just yet.

"Do you remember me, we have art together," Rapunzel said.

Kate nodded. "Rapunzel, right? And, I believe you're Astrid, right?"

The girl brushed her bangs out of her face and nodded.

Before the girls could continue their short-lived conversation, Ms. Tooth stepped up to the stage.

"Alright everyone, today, we are going to receive partners for the partner assessment. Now this project will be worth nearly half of your semester grade so please put some effort into it."

The whole class groaned. Ms. Tooth generally didn't let her students choose their own partners, which was a good and bad thing for Kate.

Good because she didn't have to worry about standing like an idiot with no partner because she didn't know anyone, and bad because that meant that there was the smallest chance she could get paired with-

"Jack Frost and Kate Hope," Ms. Tooth announced. Kate looked around startled. She hadn't even realized that Ms. Tooth was announcing partners.

Jack got up, walking over to the albums and CD's. Kate was still sitting there dumbfounded.

"Miss Hope? Please go and help Mr. Frost choose a song."

Kate quickly stuttered an apology, earning a snicker throughout the class and a deeper shade of scarlet on her face.

Jack smiled at her, not saying anything when Kate set her things down by him to rummage through the CD's.

_Say something, _he told himself.

"Uh, so, what kind of song are you thinking about?" He asked awkwardly but quietly.

Kate shrugged, continuing to search. Great. So she was back to her isolation.

Kate didn't want Jack as her partner. It was like fate was just toying with her. Having Jack as her partner for the next two weeks wasn't going to be something that helped her cover.

Ms. Tooth had finished announcing partners, and Kate and Jack were one of few opposite gender couples. Kate blushed when she noticed this but hoped Jack wouldn't see. He did, in fact, but he decided not to comment on it.

"On certain days, this period will be free for you and your partners to get together and practice, so use your time wisely." Ms. Tooth told her class.

Some people seemed excited, but Kate had her brow furrowed, trying her hardest (and failing drastically) not to think about a) Jack Frost b) Jack Overland and c) Jack Overland-Frost. She was trying to ponder who he really was. He definitely wasn't Jack Overland anymore, so that could be crossed off, he wasn't being a jerk or trying to flirt with her, but he still had a rather large group of fangirls watching him. But he wasn't exactly a combination of the two, no, not quite yet.

_Let's go with d) none of the above, _Kate thought in her mind, silently groaning. She stopped and looked over at Jack. She had to admit, he had grown to be pretty handsome. He had always been handsome, in her opinion, but he had filled out in muscle tone and build and wasn't so lanky anymore. He stopped abruptly, noticing her observing him. He gave her wink.

Kate blushed and looked away.

_All these stupid unwanted thoughts. Because of you, Jack Frost._

Because of you. Hmm, she wondered.

As she went over to the more modern stack of song choices, she tossed the idea and lyrics around in her head. She enjoyed choosing songs that reflected herself, even if those songs were always slow and somewhat depressing. Sad, but true.

But the lyrics for this would be perfect. She knew the song by heart, as she had it on her iPod, and she knew just the parts she could sing. Maybe the other lyrics might not make sense for Jack, since he had literally no worries whatsoever, but he didn't seem to be having any luck in his pile of songs.

Aha, there it was.

Kate grabbed a CD, going over to Jack and gently handing it to him.

He looked up, reading the CD.

"Because of You, Kelly Clarkson, right?" Jack was extremely impressed at the levelness of his voice. He had that song on the playlist he listened to when he was thinking of Elsa.

Elsa... His heart knotted up when he thought of her. He liked those lyrics, most of them described his situation pretty well.

"Alright," he agreed, standing up fully and stretching.

Kate looked away.

"Um, when's your free period?" He asked.

Kate paused. Then she first held up two fingers, then flashed six.

He knew what it meant, second half of the day, sixth session, but he felt like teasing her. "So the silent treatment, eh?"

Kate shrugged, but Jack just happened to notice the blush creeping in her cheeks.

"Alright, well, we're in luck, I have the same free period. So we can have extra time to practice. What's your usual number?"

She held up the single digit seven.

"That one? Why don't we use five? It's bigger," Jack suggests. She pauses, as if thinking. He wondered if she was ever comfortable with stepping outside of her comfort zone. "It's got a grand piano as well, so there's that."

That seemed to decide it for Kate. She nodded, gathering her things.

"Still not gunna say anything?" He called playfully when class was dismissed.

Kate smiled sweetly, leaving Jack speechless when she replied, "Bye, Jack."

Kate hated this project. She thought choir would be where she wouldn't have to bring attention to herself. She was thinking of dropping out of her advanced choir for something, oh, anything else.

She quickly rushed down the corridors to the practice rooms. She wondered if Mr. Black was even gunna show today. He had a schedule that was off and on, more off than on. She had more time to just practice and learn new songs by herself than to actually get lessons.

As expected, Mr. Black was gone that day. No one was there, so Kate started to slowly play some keys, that turned into a song. She then began to sing some of the lyrics to the song she had just chosen for their project. Might as well practice while she could.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me_

_But everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

More tears pooled at the bottom of her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Not before, not now, not ever.

She closed the piano, deciding to just get an early start to art.

When all of her lessons and sessions were done, she made her way back to the practice rooms.

Now which one was it that he had said? She heard a girl laugh, Jasmine. Oh no, this couldn't be good. The laugh came from room five, and yes, she believed that was the one he had suggested.

Kate stood frozen in the hallway, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to barge in there and receive another icy glare from Jasmine and a jerk remark from Jack. Why did he seem so...different around everyone else? Sometimes it was highly irritating.

The door suddenly opened and Jasmine came laughing out, waving goodbye to Jack, who stayed in the practice room.

Jasmine stopped, narrowing her eyes like a cat when she noticed Kate.

"Look," she spat, "just because you're Jack's partner doesn't mean he's going to fall for you, he's still mine. He doesn't even like you, he'll break your heart in two, and no one will even care because you'll just be another one on the list."

Kate wanted to ask why she even bothered-with Jack, that is, and she desperately wanted to tell her that she had no interest in Jack and would, in fact, be delighted if they never had to speak to each other again, but she didn't. She only nodded.

But what she said probably was true, she couldn't help but remember Jasmine's words as she sashayed out. She probably would be just another name on a list for him. This made her angry. Jack wasn't like that! Her fists balled up in anger, then released in sadness.

Break her heart? She had already broken his. It was her fault that he was like this. She could always blame herself for things like these, because they would always be her fault.

She did this to him, and there was no way her Jack would ever come back.

But, when she really thought about it, wasn't that what she had wished and prayed for before coming here?

Break her heart. Yeah right. What Jasmine didn't know was that Jack's heart was already broken, from her work, too. But another thing that she didn't know was something that Kate barely admitted to herself.

Jack had already broken her heart.

Many times over, with every email he sent to her, and especially in that one she sent back claiming to be someone else.

Well, she guessed technically it was true. She was someone else. She was no longer Elsa Summers, or even Elsa Hope. She was fully Katrian Hope now. That much had changed. So it really was the truth when she told him that Elsa was gone. And Kate didn't lie.

Jack had been drumming his fingers against the piano for the past few seconds. Why Jasmine had to come in here was a big mystery to him. Sure, she was a good kisser, but of all the fangirls, she was the most persistent and he really wasn't interested.

Kate came walking in then, and she looked just the slightest bit flustered.

"Uh, hi." He greeted.

She nodded in acknowledgment. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and tussling his windswept hair he had re-bleached it this morning, so it was white as ever.

He got up to retrieve the folder from his backpack, containing sheets of music and various pages of lyrics for the song.

"So I was thinking," Jack nearly fell down when Kate spoke so clearly.

"Uh, sorry, continue," he sputtered.

She looked at him weirdly, but went on nonetheless, "I can probably figure out which parts we sing and you can get the music ready."

The real reason for Kate t suggest this was because she wanted to sing certain parts. If Jack chose parts then she might not get the lyrics she wanted, the ones that fit her perfectly.

Jack also didn't want to get the wrong song lyrics, but he wasn't about to disagree.

Little did they both know, that either way they would have gotten the part that best fit them.

Kate hummed and tapped her fingers absentmindedly while she went through with neon blue and orange highlighters. Jack had noticed how she often tapped her fingers like she was itching for real piano keys. He also found that it drove him crazy, but not necessarily in a bad way.

Kate was quick, and by the time Jack had put together a few strumming chords she was finished.

"Here, I can quickly go through and copies so we both have one."

She grabbed two lyric sheets, going over one with the blue highlighter and shoving it aside. Then she went through and highlighted some lyrics in orange, handing this one to Jack.

He quickly looked through and found that he pretty much had the exact lyrics he wanted. The more he thought about it, the more this song fit his life perfectly.

And, thinking simultaneously, Kate was starting to think that the song was uncannily accurate to her life style.

"Okay, I'm gunna go through with the piano," Kate announced quietly, striding over and sitting down in a flourish.

She flipped open the cover, running through a couple warm-ups before starting on the chords. Every now and then, she'd cut off and go back, replaying one bar measure over a few times until she found it to her liking.

Jack liked listening to Kate figuring out a new song by ear. Her little mistakes here and there made her technique seem slightly flawed but that's what made it perfect.

He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a minute.

Soon enough, it was time to go.

"So, do you want to meet here again tomorrow?" He asked.

Kate shook her head. "Can't, I've got to practice some songs in case Mr. Black decides to come back."

He didn't bother to ask who Mr. Black was, but he nodded, playing it off.

"Alright, see you around," he says, feeling a little guilty as he ran off to find his so-called friends. Before Jack got too far, he stopped and turned around.

"By the way, Flynn will probably be in the gym with me the whole time so you're good to go wherever," he said.

He smiled at her shocked expression. But then she regained her poised composer, nodding.

"Thank you," she said politely.

Jack nodded, running off again.

Kate then stumbled for a second.

Did Jack Frost just actually be nice to her? She almost hoped that he wouldn't make her regret accepting it again this time.

* * *

**Do I need to say 'review time'?**

**Livia Toric: yeah, ikr? While I'm glad you check everyday, I update the two stories I have going on every other day, except on weekends, where I try to write one chapter for both of them everyday, so, since I updated today, don't expect another update until Tuesday. Again, this rotating schedule seems to work for me so Imma just go with it. Thanks for supporting me and my story! (about the snow; or don't we? -_^)**

**PomPomPop: lol thank you, again, rotating schedule, but it's a weekend, so two updates twice in a row! *Gasp!***

**Nerdqueen01: uh...you're welcome...?**

**IDevillicious: again with these hard-to-memorize usernames, my friends call me 'Dory' for a reason here peoples! Anywho, lol yeah, I feel the same way. I love coming up with snappy comebacks for Kate/Elsa to use against others;)**

**Paige Costello: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like it**

**Snowman(guest): oh God, brace yourself. So, lol you must have a really big imagination, but I was literally up until like, 5 in the morning last night (ha whaaaaaat? You heard nothing!) just doing random things on Fanfic. Yes the more the merrier! I love reviews! (PS what the heck is a middleman?) And I was debating whether to put it in there or not, but, since the lyrics didn't quite fit her just yet, there may or may not be a reprise somewhere in the future... Yeah, the characters are weird, don't blame me, they're the ones in the story (that I write...oh well, same difference) and at least Florida is warm! Although, no offense but I would die if I lived in Florida, too hot. Sure you can actually swim without freezing your ass off but I grew up in Washington, I'm used to cold, despite what I tell my friends;P uh...yeah we're actually learning about hurricanes in science so good luck with that.**

**By the way, are you going to get a Fanfic account? It would be a lot easier to PM you all this detail and there are plenty of Fanfic people who have accounts but no stories. And, this is for inspiration, but you sound like a guy, so Imma assume you are, and I'm gunna ask for ideas on what the heck do guys talk about that's awkward? I would not know these things and feel weird for upcoming chapters with Jack-drama. If you are not a guy/teenager please take no offense and disregard those questions while I go in a corner and bang my head against the wall for a few hours in embarrassment...**

**Moon72: everyone, please welcome our (possible) newest member to the little circle of TSOKH (just now realized I got it wrong the first time. Embarrassing!) reviewers! (If you don't know what that abbreviation means then shame on you and look at the title) So I'm glad my story has caught your attention and I hope you join us in the ride through Kate/Elsa and Jack's high school journey. Lol, when did I get so cheesy?**

**Random question for the chapter: have you ever gone in a crowded elevator and said, "So I bet you're all wondering why I gathered you all here today?" My friend did once, I was so embarrassed and one person literally got off the elevator. Yeah... well, see ya next time and apologies for the extra long A/N.**


	10. Just Breathe

**Eh screw it, I'm already behind. Anyways, I have a 3-day event coming up this weekend and I am so excited! Unfortunately that means I will be in a place for four days with no wifi. Sorry but I will probably not be able to update until next Tuesday for this story. Please forgive me and note that I did not die I'm just having an awesome time somewhere.**

* * *

Over the course of the next week, Kate and Jack actually became friends, of some sort. Kate now avoided Jasmine of all costs and had something more to talk about than homework with Hiccup.

Hiccup had it in his mind that Kate liked Jack. Well, she did, but, in another lifetime. Now, she liked talking to him. It was a reminder of old times. She still remembered to hide her real self, but she was glad that her Jack was still in there somewhere.

Because Of You was coming along nicely. Kate still felt choked up at the end of the song by how accurate it was, but she liked singing with Jack.

Was it going against what she had worked for? Kate didn't even know, but she wanted to be there for Jack. He was her best friend, even though she was having major controversial arguments in her head about it.

"Hey Kate!" A certain white-haired boy called out from across the library somewhere, despite it being, well, a library.

Kate looked up from the book she was reading, glancing around. Sure enough, Jack was making his way across the room, ignoring the evil eye the librarian was giving him.

Kate removed her ear buds, pausing her iPod.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Why don't you ever ask 'what are you doing here?' like a normal person?" Jack smiled, sitting down.

Kate rolled her eyes, wincing inwardly at her lack of self composure. She still was far from ready to let it go.

"Well, obviously, you're here for a reason, probably to bug me," she added under breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She said quickly, with a hint of sarcasm that Jack failed to notice. "But, what I want to know is what you are doing, so that is what I ask."

"Why are you so formal?" Jack laughed. Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey, we should go see a movie or something when school's done! I haven't been able to go wandering around Corona since last week! Plus, you need a break. I don't think I've ever seen you out of your uniform," Jack said.

Was...was he asking her on a date?

No. He was dating Jasmine, right? Plus, Kate knew Jack way too well (well, Overland, not Frost, but still) to know that he wasn't himself around his "friends." When he laughed at something, his eyes were drained. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes and his face was always tight, like he was straining to keep a smile.

But how could he be so upset? He was so popular, outgoing, and friendly. How could someone not like him? Well, Kate didn't exactly like the person he was now, but she did find aspects of this Jack that she liked.

Realizing that she hadn't answered him yet, she sat up in her chair. "Uh, I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be _fun!"_ He pleaded.

When he said that, Kate could have fainted.

She gulped once. Twice.

_Just breathe, Kate, _she told herself. _Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show._

But despite her efforts, the flashback came anyways.

_"No Anna, it's a rainy day, something that doesn't happen very often here, let's just enjoy it and watch a movie or something."_

_"But why? Please! Mom and dad need to get out, they've been pushing you way too hard, I can see it!" Anna replied, shaking her head up and down in a way that made her two braids bob up and down._

_Elsa almost laughed. "Anna, you are way too spoiled. Mom! Dad! Let's go for a drive!"_

_The sound of their mother's sigh could be heard from downstairs. "Elsa," her mother called, "when you start driving you are going to be taking Anna for drives, not us."_

_Anna jumped excitedly. "Elsa loves car rides through the country! She needs it because you have been stressing her out too much and she's no fun!"_

_"Anna!" Elsa scolded, but her expression was amused._

_"Come on, it'll be _fun!" _The eleven year old dragged her older sister's arm out the door, waiting eagerly for their parents._

Kate took another deep breath.

"Okay," she agreed shakily. If Jack noticed her sudden shift in attitude, he didn't comment on it.

"Yes!" He cheered. "Let's go!"

"Uh, Jack?" Kate said, stopping hm.

"What?"

"You do realize that we still have the whole school day to get through?"

"Oh." His face fell. "Any chance I can get you to skip?"

Kate did laugh this time, but immediately slapped her hand over her mouth when Ms. Belle shushed her.

As they walked out together, Kate whispered to him, "Not a chance, Frost."

**~the rest of the day goes by~**

"Are you sure Hiccup?" Kate asked.

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah, I've got a big essay due on computers in three days and he just gave us the assignment today."

"Oh. Sorry. Next time though?" Kate said hopefully.

He nodded. "Yay. Now I get to spend the rest of the day with Jack Frost."

"It can't be that bad," he teased, shoving her shoulder lightly.

"Shut up, Haddock." She glared. She did _not _ave a crush on Jack.

Especially when she knew...

She shook her head, emptying the offending thoughts.

She could go with Jack and not have to worry about the past she had left in the past. It could give her more practice and experience with situations like these.

She ran back to her dorm room to change. She threw on a simple soft teal long-sleeved shirt that faded to a darker blue at the bottom, slipping into some dark jeggings and adding her light blue leather jacket. To finish, she thought, why not, and slid her feet into the white heels.

Jack came to her dorm soon after.

He looked really relaxed in a faded dark blue hoodie with what looked like frost designs around the neck and shoulders and dark brown skinny jeans. He was wearing some Vans that looked completely worn out. His white hair was as windswept as ever and his eyes a startling blue. That was one thing she should have recognized. Even though her Jack had had brown hair, she remembered his crystal blue eyes.

"Hey, whoa. You look, how do I put this...normal?" He said, smirking.

If only she could wipe that smirk off his face.

"Um, thanks, I try." She responded coldly, brushing past him into the hallway.

"Relax, Kate. Hey, did you see the news board?" He asked happily.

"Um, no, I don't really..." She didn't really bother to look at the news board, it was all stuff she didn't care about.

"Well, BPAA has decided to allow certain pets here!" Jack announced happily.

Kate snorted. "You want to get a pet?"

He looked offended. "Why not?"

Kate swallowed her laughter. "Oh, no reason."

"What kind of pet would you get?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Kate thought for a moment. "Well, I used to have a dog named..." she caught herself just in time. "But, uh, dogs are kind of time consuming, with all my homework, you know. Probably a cat," she shrugged.

Kate was grateful for Jack's obliviousness, for he did not notice or care about her stutter.

"That's cool. I actually don't know what I'd want. We'll have to go pet shopping sometime this week," he winked.

Kate just smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Do we have to see a movie?" Kate said.

"I guess not. What do you want to do?" He said.

Kate thought. She hadn't really been interested in a watching a movie anyways. But what else to do?

She smiled. "We could go to the park, I think they have a coffee shop there, too."

Jack smiled. "Corona is so different than Arendelle."

Kate choked. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, Arendelle, it's the part of Burgess where I came from. It's a lot smaller."

Kate sighed deeply. She had to stop freaking out about these things. She pushed away the thought that this was why she hadn't wanted to get close to Jack.

"But, uh, yeah. The park sounds good." She smiled.

"Of course, to the park we go!" He said in a very deep and formal tone. Kate laughed, following after him.

The park was pretty deserted, but it did have a coffee shop.

"Do you want to wait here?" Jack asked as Kate nestled into a park bench.

"Oh, uh, sure. I'll just have a caramel frappe." She asked, digging in her shoulder bag for her wallet. But before she could give the money to him, Jack had dashd off.

Jack wasn't going to let Kate pay for the drinks. He had to admit, being here with jer was actually fun. It was like he could be himself. He didn't know why there was just something about Kate that made him feel better, easier, but there just was.

He ordered the drinks, waiting for the man to make them on the sidelines.

The bell clanged as a customer walked in.

"Hey Kristoff!" A very cheery voice greeted. Jack heard the rustling of a coat as the girl hung up her coat.

The guy- Kristoff, apparently, blushed slightly.

"Oh, hey Anna!" He said shyly.

Jack froze.

Anna?

He slowly turned around.

It was Anna. She looked so much older, but her bubbly personality still remained, and her strawberry blonde hair was braided in the usual pigtail braids. Her smile was still the same.

"A-Anna?" He couldn't help himself.

Anna stopped. "Uh, do I know you?"

"Oh my God, it's been forever, it's me, Jack, Jack-"

"Jack?" Anna cried delighted before he could finish. He nodded once.

"Jack!" She cried again, running to envelop him in a hug. "I can't believe it's you! It's been so long, I-oh!"

Anna winced, sitting down with the pained expression on her face, her hand clutching her head.

"Oh no, not again," Kristoff said concerned, coming out from behind the counter.

"No, no, it's fine," Anna protested.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well, Kristoff's grandfather is one of my doctors, so he's at the hospital a lot." She explained.

"Hospital, what? Is Elsa okay?" Jack said, failing in hiding his concern.

Anna stared at him. "Oh Jack," she sighed.

"What? What happened?" Jack pleaded desperately.

Anna pulled some of her hair back, revealing a nasty scar. "Three years ago, there was a crash. Mom and dad were killed, and so was..."

Tears pricked the edges of Jack's eyes.

What was she about to say? She couldn't mean...

"But, when did this...are...I'm sorry, are you okay?" Jack said still in shock.

Anna bit her lip, her own eyes watering. "Y-yeah, I'm managing. It's hard, being an orphan under constant supervision at the hospital. The funny thing is that I don't remember anything about an hour or two before the accident. I remember how I wanted Elsa to let go a little, and just not stress out from all the pressure mom and dad gave her, but that's it. At least I don't remember when she..."

Anna broke off, holding back sobs.

"Shh, it's okay," Kristoff crooned, wrapping her in a hug that Anna gratefully melted into.

"I-I'm sorry, i-it's just...just that..." She didn't finish.

"So. Elsa's really gone." Jack said faintly.

"Oh Jack. I am so sorry. I know how close you were. I would have thought that you knew."

Jack just shook his head somberly. Well, he could forget ever hoping to see his Elsa ever again. God, how he missed her that much more.

He wiped away the tears, looking down. He was thankful that there was no one else in the coffee shop.

The bell rang again.

"Hey Jack, are you-oh," Kate cut off, seeing Anna in the arms of Kristoff. Her eyes were wide, like she'd just seen a ghost.

"Oh, Kate, this is Anna, she's an old friend, you know, from Arendelle." Jack said.

Anna got up, sniffing. "I'm so sorry, um, I'm Anna. Are you Jack's girlfriend?"

Oh Anna. Still so happy even when tears were evident on her face.

"Wait, what? Oh, no, no, we're just friends!" Kate said quickly, blushing.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you," she said brightly, offering her hand.

Kate took it gingerly as Anna looked her straight in the eye.

And she didn't recognize her.

Kate's blue eyes were hidden behind the brown, her platinum blonde hair by the dye, but it still hurt that she didn't see her. But what would she do if she did recognize her? Run away like her life depended on it? Oh well, she wouldn't recognize her anyways.

"Wait a minute, don't I know you?"

And she spoke too soon.

"Um, no, I-I don't think so," Kate mumbled, eyes darting side to side.

"Hmm, I'm almost sure I've met you before." Anna tapped her chin, wondering.

"N-no, I don't think you-"

"I know you!" Anna shouted.

"Y-you do?" Kate whispered, cringing.

"Yeah, you nearly ran in to me with your car a month ago!" She said that like it was an everyday chance meeting.

"Oh, right! I am so sorry about that!" Kate said, too relieved to come up with something better to say.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm alive, aren't I?" She laughed mysteriously, going to talk to Kristoff.

Kate furrowed her brow. She knew she shouldn't have come.

For as worried as she was, Jack must have been ten times. He looked flushed and pale, his eyes swimming his emotion, something Kate never saw.

"Jack, are you alright?" Kate asked quietly.

Jack suddenly was back to normal. "Oh yeah, I was just thinking about this friend I used to have. She was a neighbor. She was from Arendelle as well, barely remember her name now, you know how it goes."

Kate winced. She knew he was referring to her. She had also seen Anna show Jack her scar from outside the coffee shop. He must be pretty horrified to see that. But when he said that about her, he must be true. Why would Jack miss her? She was nobody. He didn't even bother to remember her name.

"Oh. Was she important?" Kate couldn't help but ask.

"Oh no, not really. Just kid memories."

Ouch. That hurt.

She nodded.

Kate glanced over at Anna. She was laughing at something that Kristoff had said.

She looked happy. And why wouldn't she be? She should be. She should be living her life out not having to worry about a stupid scar that had caused her so much head trauma.

Kristoff brought Jack's order out. "Here you go," he said cheerily.

"Thank you," Kate said politely.

"Thanks," Jack said, sucking up the coffee drink greedily.

Kate didn't want to be here with Anna. It was just too hard.

"Can we go?" Kate asked, hoping she didn't sound too rude or snobby.

"Yeah," Jack agreed slightly dazed.

"I'll wait outside, you say goodbye," Kate told him.

He nodded.

"Hey Anna, when did the crash happen?"

"Um, their passing was dated on March 10th," she said.

"Wait...what?" Somebody please tell him that she was pulling his leg.

"Yeah, it's coming up in a few months," Anna sighed somberly.

The 10th of March. The 14th of March. He never forgot the day, or the date. Then, the two weeks later. No. It couldn't be...could it? Did he dare even hope?

"A-Anna," Jack stammered, "I don't know how to tell you this, but I think Elsa's alive."

* * *

**O. M. G. What? Haha, sorry to leave you hanging until Tuesday, but I am going to be having fun. Review time!**

**Artianrose98: haha, good question. We shall see... anyways, thanks!**

**nyce4me: again, good question. But Kate/Elsa knows, so she gets a little credit. No? Okay.**

**Snowman(guest): again, brace yourself. Why would you do this to me? Are you gunna get a Fanfic anytime soon so I can PM you instead of annoying the rest of the readers with a nessecary long answer? I still love getting reviews, don't get me wrong, but you are being cruel! So, first of all, ha, and you say you're not a writer! You leave a very detailed explanation to my question and then you say "oh I'm not a writer," confuzzling much? ;P Haha, but I was literally laughing for like, five minutes just on how long that was. I didn't even think that length-y of a review was allowed! But thank you for the info, that's actually very helpful and gave me some ideas.**

**Oh okay, I guess that makes sense. Do your friends live in Florida as well cuz that made it sound like you just met them on fanfic, like my friend StinnettHe (wave hello, StinnettHe). But anyways, uh, good to know...? Now I have to put that in my story! Kate/Elsa is totally going to be frustrating Jack with the comment "none of your business!" sometime or another;)**

**And, uh, actually, I've stayed up the whole night reading Fanfiction before...yeah, I know...lol, I literally couldn't see across my room and my room is very small. **

**Oh I'm sorry. And Alaska isn't that bad, I've been there before. In the summer time it is possible to wear shorts, believe it or not. And yes, I believe everything you said. Good to freaking know there buddy ;P and oh, I just now notice you guys got a little theme going on there so I retract my previous question of if you guys are friends in the real world, I think I answered it myself...**

**And Jasmine does see Kate/Elsa as a threat, but not in the love aspect. She's basically paranoid with everything to do with Jack and wants him all for herself (why I have no idea, it's a story, just go with it). Anyone who Jack pays attention to would be considered a threat so I hope that explains it. Sorta-kinda-maybe.**

**And finally, oh please, I wish that's the most embarrassing thing myfriends have ever done. I think the top one would be our inside joke quote of, "Always talk to strangers. You get cupcakes." So my friend asks this dude unloading those packaged mini cake thingies at a Safeway and she yells "I'll buy one from you!" Completely randomly when we were sitting there in a group probably looking like we were about to rob him or something. But later, he literally gave her a free box of them, and we were likem "sweet! Free food!" But still, that was horrifying. Of course, later, she went up to say hi to this dude who no joke looked like a murderer. Another weird thing is her chasing me around the band room trying to bite me while screaming "I AM A ZOMBIE!" Ha, I have weird friends...**

**Michelle-Lee: oh good for you. I hope you continue to keep reading my fanfic! It'll get more interesting soon, I promise.**

**Okay, sorry, I just answered the actual important (or really extremely long ones *cough cough* Snowman *cough* jk, love you! ;P) reviews this time since I am getting more. I hope you guys decide to take the survey, but, no hard feelings if you don't! Apologies, I didn't bother to reread and edit so the spelling may or may not suck in this chapter.**

**Wish me luck on my 3-day and see you on TSOKH next Tuesday!**


	11. Not My Hero

**Guess what?! Got back a day earlier than thought and I GOT 8TH IN MY EVENT! I'm so proud :') anyways, OMG 50 REVIEWS! I think this calls for a special! You guys are amazing, as always, reviews at the bottom, if you did review I probably answered you. Enjoy this long chapter!**

* * *

It had been exactly three days since Jack had told Anna about Elsa.

They had agreed to search some things up together on weekends. Wherever Elsa was, they would find her.

It didn't make sense if the crash was on he 10th of March, and Elsa was there for school four days later for the next two weeks, she couldn't be dead. For the first time, Jack saw the same spark in Anna's eyes that she had when they were little. He was glad to see it.

He and Kate had made great progress on the song. He could almost say that they were friends, maybe.

In fact, he was going to meet her there now.

He stopped outside the practice rooms when he heard yelling.

"Leave Jack alone!" That sounded like...oh no, Jasmine.

He burst into the room to find Kate cowered in a the corner, a ferocious and slightly rabid-looking Jasmine yelling at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is this?" He immediately demanded. He felt more than saw Kate's glare at him. Why would she be glaring at him? That girl made no sense whatsoever.

"Jackie!" Jasmine cried, running to throw her arms around his neck.

"Jasmine, please leave," he said pushing her away.

Jasmine suddenly looked very hurt.

"B-but Jack-"

"We're a little busy at the moment," he said, gesturing to the piano.

She nodded silently, sobbing as she ran out of the room.

Kate continued to glare at him from her corner.

How dare he? How dare he waltz into here to save her when a month ago, he probably would have joined Jasmine. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. Just because he had changed didn't mean he had to suddenly...

Suddenly what? She couldn't even finish the thought. Her anger ebbed away, but her frustration remained.

Jack stood in the door way, sighing.

Kate slowly started to rise, picking at a button on her blazer.

"Aren't you going to go after you're girlfriend?" Kate whispered eventually.

Jack looked at her and laughed. "She's not my girlfriend. And good riddance."

Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

He cleared his throat. "Ahem, anyways, are you okay?"

Suddenly, she felt like hitting him again. She seethed inside, but remained calm and collected on the outside. She nodded.

_Just conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show._

_Conceal, don't feel._

This always seemed to help.

"Do you just want to skip it today?" She suggested.

Jack shrugged. "Sure."

Kate sighed gratefully, rushing away to her own practice room.

She set her things down, not bothering to worry about where Jack went.

Jack. Jack. Jack. It just always had to be Jack. Everything she did revolved around Jack. He had cancelled the practices on the weekends s he could party with his friends, he had told her, and now she had to work on their project that was due that Monday all by herself.

Oh well. All the better. She wouldn't have to worry about it so much.

She sat down at the bench, and began to play a simple warm up an old teacher had taught her.

"Very nice," a cool voice spoke behind her.

The keys tumbled out of control as Kate quickly stood.

Mr. Black was leaning against the doorway.

"Oh, sorry, sir, I was just in here to, um, are you here to, my lesson was..." She couldn't even finish one whole sentence.

"Oh no, it's quite fine. My apologies for being unable to attend our previous lessons." Only he didn't sound sorry at all.

His dark coat and tan trousers didn't make him look friendly. His skin was very, very pale and had eyes that she swore were golden.

"Um that-that's okay," she squeaked.

"I hope you continue with your progression." He said, and was gone.

Kate let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

**~The next day, which I have decided is going to be Friday~**

Kate stared at the note on her dorm.

_Meet at the fountain, we're going pet-shopping with Hiccup_

_-J_

Why that little prat. He just assumed that she would go. But of course she would. She was push-over Kate. The shy little wallflower. The Snow Queen. Who now had almost as many rumors about herself as the famous Jack Frost. She couldn't pass don a single corridor without having to pretend not to notice all the whispers and stares she got. A lot of people had tried to become friends with her, but she continued to stay loyal to Hiccup.

She went inside, sighing.

She changed her uniform into a white long sleeve t-shirt, her white-washed trench coat, and black jeggings. She wore her uniform flats and slipped on some silk gloves for the cold. Not that she really minded it, but the feeling was nice.

She had just redone her perfect french braid crown twist bun when Jack barged into her room.

She jumped away from the bathroom mirror with a start. How had she forgotten to lock her dorm?

"Hey, princess, let's go!" Jack shouted.

"I have a name you know," she mumbled to no one in particular.

She turned back to the mirror, adjusting her makeup.

She heard a thump as someone-p probably Jack- at down on one of the beds and soft creak as another- probably Hiccup- sat down on the other.

"Hey, let's just make yourselves right at home," she muttered as she came out.

"Hey Kate," Hiccup greeted. She smiled at him.

"Finally, we haven't got all day you know!" Jack exclaimed. Kate glared at him, but recomposed herself quickly. What was it about him that made her crack her perfectly shined armor?

But she already knew. It was because she still remembered him. Still longed for him she used to know, for the her she used to be...

But no. She had already left that life behind. It was time to move fact, it was long time to move on.

"Let's just go," she said politely.

They drove to Corona's pet shop. Surprisingly, it was very nice.

Hiccup and Kate drifted towards the kittens, while Jack ran over to a few puppies in a pen.

"Aww, look, that one likes you," Kate teased Hiccup as a small black one darted out to attack Hiccup's face.

"Get it off me!" He cried. She laughed more sincere than she had for a long time. It felt good to laugh.

When Hiccup pried it off of his face, the small black kitten had sleek fur, and had no white anywhere. It had the biggest green eyes that Kate had ever seen that were huge orbs of adorableness.

"Aww, he's so cute," Kate said, reaching to pet his head.

"Yeah, I guess he kinda is," Hiccup said, scratching its ears as it rumbled a purr that sounded way too loud for its tiny body.

The kitten snapped to alert, and started gnawing on Hiccups hand.

"Huh," Hiccup said. "I could have sworn you had-"

He yelped as the kitten suddenly nipped him.

"Teeth," he finished, pulled his hand away.

Kate laughed again. She saw a small ball of fluff in the corner of the pen. Her eyes softened when she saw that it was all alone.

She went over to pick it up.

The kitten mewled softly as it was lifted.

She held it in her hands like a toy. Its eyes were closed tightly as it started to purr.

Kate smiled, playing with its tiny paws.

"That one's my favorite," a voice spoke behind her.

Kate jumped, making sure not to drop the kitten.

"Oh, hello Rapunzel," she greeted quietly. Despite everything going on, Kate liked Rapunzel. She didn't seem fake at all, even though she could tell tht she had the biggest crush on Flynn.

"Oh please, call me Punzie!" She said cheerfully. A small green chameleon poked out from behind her long golden locks.

"Hello there,' Hiccup said.

"Oh, this is Pascal. I've loved working here and now I can take him on campus!" She said. "And that black one you've got there is a feisty one, isn't he? Is that Jack Frost over there? Did Flynn come with you guys?" She looked around hopefully.

"Sorry, no," Kate said.

At the same time, Hiccup muttered, "No, thank the Gods."

Kate kicked his side.

"Ow! Was that necessary?" He muttered to her.

"Yes it was now shut up," she whispered.

"Sometimes I like you better when you're the Snow Queen."

She shoved him again, making the kitten scratch his arm up to keep from falling.

"Ha ha," she said. His arm had a few very red marks now.

"You two are hilarious," Punzie laughed. "Oh right, that little girl." She gestured to the kitten in Kate's arms.

"Sad story really. She was a rescue. Her mother died and her three other sibling didn't make it. She's been alone for the past few days. That's the most active I've seen her all week."

"Aw, how sad," Kate remarked. She held him up again, knowing that this was the pet she was buying.

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind them saying, "That's okay, I'll just buy what's necessary."

"Oh no, what'd Jack do this time?" Hiccup muttered, sighing.

Kate couldn't help but agree. They walked over, both of the kittens still in their arms.

Jack was talking with one of the clerks, and in his arms he held a very large grey and almost red bunny.

"Hmm, I wouldn't think that Jack would-" Kate cut off when she realized that the bunny's red color wasn't natural.

The rabbit's one leg was hanging limply from Jack's arms, and its eyes were gleamed with terror. Its one side was covered with blood, but it looked alert to new threats.

"Oh no, what happened?" Kate asked when they reached him.

"This guy here got loose and ran into the dog pens. One of the older dogs got him and, well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. So I've decided to nurse this guy back to health," he replied proudly.

"Poor thing," she cooed t it. She held her small kitten in one arm and stroked the bunny with her free hand.

"I see you two have found your pets," Jack said, nodding to the small white kitten and the black one that had claimed Hiccup's arms.

"Actually, I don't know-" the kitten then purred loudly, scratching against his arm.

He sighed, nodding.

Kate laughed again. She could already tell that those would be a very interesting pair.

They bought their new pets and some food, getting Jack some vet supplies.

They let him take the bunny for free, since they didn't expect him to live the night, which they kept warning him, but Jack just waved them off..

Kate hoped that they were wrong. She knew that the old Jack would be heartbroken if the bunny didn't make it, but she wasn't so sure about this Jack.

They got to the car. Kate held her kitten's carrier in her lap, watching Hiccup's kitten while he drove. Jack held the bunny gingerly in his arms, out of its carrier.

"I think we need names," Kate announced.

Hiccup chuckled from the driver's seat. "Well I was thinking about calling mine Toothless."

"That's a funny name," she said. "But, in a way, it kinda makes sense."

She was thinking about the remark Hiccup ad said hen the Kitten had bitten him.

"I used to take Latin. I think this little girl's nae is gunna be Nevara." She decided. It sounded right. The kitten purred as she stroked its back.

Jack just replied, "I think I'll wait and see if this guy is strong enough."

They talked a little bit more before they got back to BPAA.

"So, Flynn's throwing a party tonight..." Jack started.

"Oh hell no, Jack," Hiccup immediately refused.

"But why?" Jack whined.

"I am not going to a party!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Kate!" They shouted simultaneously.

Kate held her hands up. "Don't look at me!"

"Will you come?" Jack asked.

"Uh oh." Hiccup stated.

"What?" She said.

"Please?" Jack asked again but she ignored him for the time being.

"Sorry, I may or may not have told him-"

"You didn't!" Kate said.

Hiccup nodded apologetically.

"Haddock I will kill you-"

"Please, Kate?" Jack asked.

Kate made the mistake of turning to face him to yell 'no' but that did not happen.

Jack was giving her the most saddest puppy dog face ever. And to make it more, he was holding the bunny in an adorable position.

"No!" She tried helplessly.

"Pleeeeeease?"

She peeked behind her hands. "Gah! I hate you both!"

"Yes!" Jack called. "Be at my Flynn's dorm at nine. You're going to miss out, Hiccup!" With that, he ran away to his dorm, leaving Kate and Hiccup standing there.

"Great." Kate muttered.

"Hey Kate?" Hiccup said seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Just...be careful. There's a reason I said no. Flynn _and _Jack get pretty drunk. I'd suggest you leave if and when that happens. It's not good."

"Hiccup! You're the one who made me go!" She pouted.

"Not technically."

"But you told Jack-"

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't think he'd actually remember. Just be careful." Then he, too, left.

Kate sighed, fixing her bun before heading up t her own dorm.

"This is going to be fun." She muttered to herself as she applied her mascara.

Nevara mewled in agreement.

Kate slipped on her white heels, petting her.

"You'll be okay here? Don't worry. I think if I just make an appearance Jack'll be happy."

Nevara purred in response.

"Okay. With luck, I'll be back soon." She told the cat, walking out the door.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked, hoping her bun wasn't messed up. She inhaled the cold night air as she went. Oh God, why was she doing this again? Because, once again, of Jack.

She stepped into Flynn's dorm. It was quite large, compared to the rest of them, and it was packed with people.

She awkwardly stepped to the side as a group of people rushed by her to grab a drink. Several people offered her a drink, but she refused.

She was sure she was getting a lot of whispers, but the background music and too many people talking covered it up.

She found the living room, which wasn't so crowded, and sat down on the couch. Everyone ignored her or stared at her.

This was a terrible idea. She could just leave and tell Jack that she changed her mind. He would be too drunk and she could tell him that he simply didn't remember seeing her.

Suddenly, a loud group of guys walked in.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hey, look, it's the Snow Queen!" Flynn slurred. There was a half empty cup of something sloshing to the floor in his hand. He was obviously already fully gone.

"Yo! Hey Kate!" Jack slurred.

Kate immediately narrowed her eyes. There was something off about Jack. He sounded and looked almost too drunk. But his actions were too quick, and when she caught sight of his face his eyes were too alert.

That's when she realized that he wasn't drunk at all.

The group stumbled their way over to her.

Flynn breathed over her, and she could almost taste to drink. She just about gagged.

"Hey Snow Queen, why are you so cold?" Flynn laughed.

Jack laughed as well, hiccuping slightly. She had to say, he was doing a pretty good job of fooling everyone. But she knew him too well.

"I gotta say, Jack, I'm pretty impressed." She said loudly and clearly.

Jack narrowed his own eyes, suddenly ditching his act for a moment.

He backed up just slightly when he realized that she _knew._

But just like that he went back to being "drunk."

"Impressed with what, all this?" He gestured to himself, smiling, hoping to play it off.

Kate smiled dangerously. Then she grabbed the front of his shirt.

To anyone else, it would have looked like she was planting a long kiss on his cheek, but she hissed in his ear, "You don't fool me, Overland, whatever you're playing at I hope you get what you deserve."

When she pulled away, her nice and polite smile was back, showing no signs of the hospitality she had just shown to Jack.

For a moment, he was stunned. No one had ever caught him in the act. Everyone believed that he was drunk Even when he came back to his dorm with a fake hangover the next morning Hiccup bought it with no problem.

How was Kate different?

"Excuse me boys, I seem to have made a mistake," she shot Jack a very hard stare. "A very big mistake. If you'll excuse me."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Flynn grabbed her arms.

Jack had to hold himself back.

"You're coming with me," Flynn said, walking away. Jack just about lost it but Kate saved him.

"Like hell!" She shouted (or as loud as she ever dared), bringing her knee to Flynn's groin.

He grunted, falling to the ground.

Kate angrily stalked off. That stupid Jack and his friends. Why did he have to put up such an act?

"Kate!" A very un-drunk Jack called out.

She stopped, twitching her head ever so slightly in annoyance.

"Kate!" He eventually caught up with her.

"Nice show, Jack, you had the whole crowd fooled. I applaud you." Kate rested her hands on her hips icily.

"Relax, it was just some fun."

"Fun? You call that fun? Hiccup was right. This was a mistake." Kate turned to go, but Jack stopped her.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Jack, will you just save it for someone that cares? I'm sure Jasmine is looking for you. Hope you have a lot of _fun _ Jack." She ripped her arm away, walking quickly.

Jack stared after her.

How dare she? She didn't have to snarl at him like that. He was just trying to be nice. Sure, maybe she hadn't liked all the crowds but he really thought that maybe if she loosened up a little she could actually enjoy herself.

So much for that. Whatever. If she wanted to remain the Snow Queen for the rest of high school, then she could rot with those dumb textbooks. What did he care?

His heart clenched when he thought that the only one he did care about was gone. But tomorrow, he would start the search to find _her _again. And nothing that Kate could do could mess it up.

* * *

**Phew! My fingers hurt now. Oh well, review time!**

**Aid-chanz: haha thanks and I have no idea who that is...**

**gerardienea: He will react like nothing cuz she left when he told Anna that and oh you meant Anna...well, she's super excited!**

**Snowan(guest): haha, thank for that I think. Explanations are no trouble ^-^ and I hope you get IR and his friends to read my story, I love reviews! 50 of them now! I'm so happy! And security cameras are everywhere, feel no shame.**

**And where's the proof that you aren't a lunatic? Lol, I'm kinda hyper right now cuz it's late and I've been super busy since 7 in the morning with my event which I got back from today, a day earlier than I had thought so here I am! And yes, you should get a Fanfic. Again? What, did you get too many random PM's? **

**Going back a little, I'm crazy? What was your first clue?! Lol, I'm a writer, I have to have "an open mind, necessary but not mandatory for a little craziness". Anyways, you should try to write a story. It is really fun and if you don't think so then I'm sure I can get IR on my side even though I have no clue whatsoever who he is. Do you go to college in Florida? That must be fun.**

**But yeah, Anna and Kate are pretty oblivious. So is Jack but we knew that already. And, actually, Jack doesn't really like like Kate, he just likes her, as in, a friend. Remember that he's still hung up on Elsa (*cough cough* Kate) and may or may not have been in love with her and he's not quite ready to think of anyone else like that like that, if that makes any sense. And if not, oh well. Sense is overrated.**

**And YES I DID HAVE FUN AT MY EVENT!**

**Livia Toric: Lol how's this for drama?**

**StinnettHe: be happy. Be very happy. And I have to explain this to everyone. Burgess is like a very big city. Kate and Jack and Anna come from a part of it called Arendelle. Berk is another part of it, and Corona is the big part of it where BPAA is located. So hopefully that answers some confusion.**

**Shimmer Shine: Lol patience child;)**

**QueenOfMusicLeea: thank you I spend way too much time with those songs but glad to know it pays off! And I try but it's a little hard updating at 10 o'clock at night. I'm a teenager. I get distracted and I miss things. Don't judge, guys.**

**adrianazaba: if you remember, earlier on n the story (like the first chapter) Jack was talking about how he remembered the day Elsa changed; March 14, so that's why. And March 10th just worked cuz it did and that's when the crash actually happened. Two weeks after March 14th, Elsa left and, unknowingly to Jack, became Kate.**

**DragonIceFury: again, sorry for skipping you on my other story! If you refresh it I included you! But thanks for supporting both of y stories, I'm glad that you like them.**

**See you all next chapter!**

**Aaaand I'm gone.**


	12. Because Of You

**Hello again. I know, I'm being extra nice. It's Memorial day so I have no school and I need something to keep me occupied since it rained on my other plans (shocker). But, here ya go!**

* * *

Kate was still mad at Jack. Just a month ago he wouldn't have even thought of standing up for her, and now he was protecting her? She didn't need protecting, she'd managed just fine without him for the past three years.

Then she felt bad. Maybe he was just slightly reverting back to his old self now that he had a person he could actually be himself with. And she had ruined it. Of course she did. She always did those things.

She sighed. It was Saturday. She might as well go over to the practice rooms and make something of her time.

She grabbed her bag and walked out, locking her dorm and saying goodbye to Nevara.

The practice rooms were empty which was a definite positive. She settled into room 7, running her hands over the keys.

She didn't feel like singing, she would have enough of that come Monday.

She started to play another warm up melody when a voice cleared their throat.

Just like a replay of her meeting two days ago, she was faced with Mr. Black.

"H-hello, sir," she stammered.

"Sir? Please," when he stepped into the light, it wasn't Mr. Black, but someone who looked an awful lot like him. "I'm Mr. Black's son, I guess, but 'sir' is a little over the top."

Now she knew where he was familiar. He was the one who had beaten up Jack at the winter festival. She was unsure of whether she wanted to cower in fear or give him a 'well done.'

When in doubt, leave emotion out.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Mr. Black. I did expect him today so I was just playing," she replied, probably sounding twenty years older than seventeen.

"I'm Pitch, you are?"

"I-I-I'm Kate," she whispered.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"It's Kate," she tried louder,

"Well hello Kate. Listen, I need to practice, so could you try and keep it down?"

Kate was a little shocked. This Pitch was no better than Jack! Seemingly nice one minute, a jerk the next. Whatever. She was tired of this.

"No problem I was just leaving," she told him, despite the fact that she had just gotten there.

She went back to her dorm, working on the lyrics and music through her fingers on the table.

Over the weekend, Jack had met with Anna at the coffee shop, devising a plan. Sure,it would take a little sneaking around and maybe a little exaggerated truths here and there but this was Elsa they were talking about.

They planned to hatch their operation next weekend.

Before Kate and Jack knew it, it was Monday, time for presentations.

Since they were the first to be paired, they were going to be the last be be presenting. Figures.

Kate sighed. Jack came up to her.

"Do you have the music?" He asked coldly.

Kate nodded.

So she gets all shy and polite when she wants to hide, Jack noted.

So he becomes an arrogant prat when he's angry, Kate noted.

She handed the sheet to him.

Lots of people went, and Ms. Tooth was quite pleased with how well everyone was doing.

"Alright everyone, now, the moment you've all been waiting for, please welcome Jack Frost and Kate Hope!"

The crowd erupted in applause. Kate thought she saw some students not even in the choir class come to watch them- her, perform.

There were screams from girls for Jack, and he winked at the crowd.

Kate rolled her eyes, but smiled when she caught sight of Hiccup giving her a thumbs up. She waved slightly, and then went to sit down.

She brushed the navy blue skirt behind her, resting it so it was comfortable. Jack strapped on an acoustic guitar and walked over behind Kate. She was a little unnerved with how close he had to be but they had to interact and listen to each others parts.

This was going to be fun.

Elsa started off with a small little melody, which Jack then joined in the play the familiar beat.

**(Jack: bold,** _Kate: italics, __**both: bold and italics)**_

**I will not make**

**The same mistakes that you did**

_I will not let_

_Myself cause my heart so much misery_

**I will not break**

**The way you did you fell so hard**

_**I've learned the hard way**_

_**To never let it get that far**_

Jack started out the way he normally did; cold and emotionless but lively to hide it, and Kate was quieter than usual. It was a bit tense on the scene since they weren't comfortable singing together since they were still frustrated. But Kate's thoughts always got heavy with Jack Overland no matter how hard she tried not too when she sang this song. The emotion was already in her voice, but hers grew stronger, more sure. Jack couldn't help but think of Elsa with this song. He allowed the forbidden public emotion in his voice to ring through.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

**I am afraid**

One was there about knowing the truth. If only the other could be. But the one who knew prayed that he would never know. But she also prayed that he would.

Jack wanted to close his eyes and find Elsa sitting there, playing the piano beside him. The lyrics he sang sure were true. If she was singing this, would they be true too? He tried it, but when he opened his eyes, it was still Kate.

If only he'd open his eyes a little wider.

**I lose my way**

**And it's not too long before you point it out**

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

Kate couldn't believe the truth behind that. She wouldn't ever cry. Come close, maybe, but crying was letting go. And Kate never let go.

**I'm forced to fake**

**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**

How accurate for Jack. He didn't even remember the last time he smiled. Even though he really did. It was before Elsa. Of course. But she wasn't here now to care. He would be doing something about that. One doesn't just up and leave for no reason.

No they do not, Kate would mentally agree.

_**My heart can't possibly break**_

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

Kate was now tearing up in her eyes. That was as close as she ever got to crying. She hadn't even cried at her parent's funeral, for God's sake, how could Jack be making her like this? Jack didn't really care. All he did care about was his "fun" events. And he would never know the real truth behind everything. Ever.

**I watched you die**

**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

Kate again was thrown into thoughts of Jack. When his parent's marriage went down the drain, he was so defeated. She had been his rock, but even back then he had no idea how breakable she really was. If he did know he would probably laugh in her face.

**_And now I cry in the middle of the night_**

**_For the same damn thing_**

Kate sang softly and slower with a single piano chord to ring out. And Jack did the same. Each for just one line.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**_..._  
**

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

**Because of you**

**I don't know how to let anyone else in**

Again, the two marveled in the truth behind their lyrics. If anything, those were the most accurate for each of them. Although, they both wouldn't know it about each other. Things would be so much easier if they did. Kate had literally erased herself to forget everything that had happened, she was even willing to let Jack go in the process. Jack always held everyone at a distance, deceiving everyone with his carefree and easy going attitude. No one knew the truth about either of them.

_**Because of you**_

_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

They went on in a finishing harmony, but now all Kate wanted was to get off that stage with Jack. She couldn't handle it anymore.

_Because of you_

**_Because of you_**

They concluded, and the choir room thundered with the claps of everyone.

Jack looked over at Kate, the person he thought was his friend, and saw her eyes were watering. She was his friend, and he did enjoy being around her.

"Kate, I'm-"

She didn't let him finish.

She just gave him a brief glance from the corner of her eyes and ran off, clutching her hand to her chest.

Or was it her heart?

* * *

**CupcakeMonkey567: lol cross my heart and hope to die (not really but it will be plenty dramatic in the future to come, I can promise you that)**

**AhsokaTano11: I feel like that sometimes. And wait were you checking it during school? Uh...good for you I guess?**

**Your awesomness: good question, I often ask myself that at times (haha I'm sure that's comforting for you to know, just wait and see, but trust me they will go through quite a sour patch batch before they do)**

**DragonIceFury: that's okay, I still feel really bad. But anyways, thanks again**

**frozenfaatic45: yeah, I hope I kind of answered your questions in the chapter...**

**Guest: because Kate is highly ignorant as well and is sick of doing things for the sake of Jack. And I plan on explaining this later but, I looked this up, 'Nevara' means snowflake in Latin. I'm pretty sure...Great now I'm not sure. And uh, sorry, I didn't mean to make it that much of a mystery, I just meant to refer that Hiccup told Jack about her weakness for puppy dog eyes and yeah I didn't mean to make it a big question, sorry about that. And no hard feelings on Flynn I just used him cuz he's generally the popular "player." And yes, yes they do.**

**Snowman: lol I think you have some competition for long reviews here ;P but yeah, I tried to explain your confusion in the first part of this chapter and hope that clarified it a bit, and if it doesn't then just say so and I will thoroughly explain it. And yeah, that's pretty much it, I guess. Anna and Jack won't find anything for a while. Not if Kate has anything to say about it...oops, I've said too much...Anywho, yes, you basically walked right into that one, pal. Haha, yeah I'm pretty sure that's like that everywhere. Well that sure gives me hope for my future. And if you don't want to receive all the PMs you could just pull a Kate and tell them "Bite me" and to get over themselves and receive their own damn PMs. Lol I'm such a nice person today.**

**moon72: well hello ad thank you! I am too. Thank you for reviewing and again, hope I answered a little of your confusion in the chapter. And it makes her mad because she doesn't like all the fake masks he always puts up around himself in front of everyone else. She hates how he can't just be truthful (*cough cough* controversy much there, Kate?) and be himself when he had no reason to hide other than losing her, which she doesn't see how or why he would have been so upset by that. Sure, he'd be sad but she thought that eventually, Jack would just forget about her. And, right now, that's exactly what she thinks. ("Oh yeah, I was just thinking about this friend I used to have. She was from Arendelle as well, barely remember her name now, you know how it goes." ~Jack, chapter 10) And yes, there will be plenty of grenades.**

**Guest: don't we all?**

**CupcakeMonkey567: hello again, and Goddammit don't spoil the story for everyone! ;P**

**Shimmer Shine: ha, you wish ;)**

**BellaDK: thank you, I especially did this cuz Elsa does not believe in true love at first sight, and, to be quite honest, it gets annoying with all those fanfics where Elsa and Jack are just like "I see you! I love you!" Ha, it's not exactly that but same difference. But yeah, I like the fascinating love-hate relationships.**

**Until next time my faithful readers/reviewers/followers/favoritors! (Okay, that took way too much effort to put down...)**


	13. Letters

**As always, reviews at the bottom. And I just wanna say, that ending on the last chapter was one of my favorites for this story:) it was probably really cheesy but I loved it nonetheless. Onwards now!**

* * *

Kate ran on, not stopping to think about Jack. He had been about to apologize. Maybe she should've let him. She still missed him terribly...

No. She couldn't. She had left everything behind for a reason.

_Then why did you let him in?_

Kate didn't have an answer to her own question.

She just felt so confused, overwhelmed, and scared. She didn't ask for any of this. Guess that was what she got for going to BPAA. She should just focus on what she came here for. But she couldn't shake the infuriating yet painful ache that raked through her stomach as she ran on.

When she woke the next morning, she found Nevara fast asleep on her pillow. She smiled and pet the small cat. She had been doing well in the past few days. At least one of them was, she sighed.

She avoided Jack the next day, and he avoided her. He was probably giving her space. He used to do that. But he normally caved after a couple days and forced her to tell him what was wrong...

She really needed to stop thinking about this. She pushed all things Jack-related out of her mind and focused on what the teacher was saying.

The rest of the week passed by in a flurry, and soon enough, Kate was all alone to be free for the weekend.

She was quick to run to the practice since she had forgotten her practice sheets there, and went back to her dorm. She paused at the sight waiting for her.

Jack was leaning against her door, looking bored.

She took a deep breath and flattened the top of her bun. What should she do?

She didn't want another reason to let him in again, so she decided against acknowledging him.

"Excuse me," she said politely when she reached her dorm.

"Hey Kate," he greeted brightly.

Kate moved past him to unlock her dorm. She stepped inside but before she could close the door Jack slipped in as well.

"I love your bed sheets!" He announced, falling on them. Kate raised her one eyebrow. So denial was his approach?

She shook her head. Why did everything have to be about something? Couldn't he for once just be doing something nice like he used to? Maybe, but that doesn't mean I want him here.

She sighed. Stupid feelings.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" Jack said, sitting up.

Kate sighed again. She should do something about that habit. "No, I'm sorry. I kinda flipped out for no reason..."

She didn't want to explain herself, and luckily Jack saved her.

"So all good?" Kate almost took a step back.

Jack would always say that when they made up after what petty fights they used to have. They had been too joined at the hip to be mad at each other for long. Looks like he was still there. Whether that was a good or bad thing, Kate was still figuring that out.

She gave a small smile, nodding.

"Good," he pulled Nevara onto his lap, stroking her. She purred and Kate came to sit by him, petting her silky ears.

"Anyways, I need to study so you should probably get out now," she said, trying not to sound too rude but failing miserably. But Jack was used to it and laughed.

"Getting rid of me so soon?" He smirked.

"No, I didn't that, I just-"

"What, can't handle me by yourself?"

"You and you're over-sized ego," Kate muttered before widening her eyes in shock and slapping a hand over her mouth. Did she really just say that? She hadn't meant to insult him. She never insulted anyone!

But he was...laughing. "See? I knew you had a sense of humor in you. We'll get to you, just yet, you wait and see!"

Kate smiled, still sitting when Jack got up and left.

When he was gone, Kate frowned. Why did Jack have to be so complicated?

Jack was very happy walking down the halls. He had patched things up with Kate and he had someone he felt he could just slightly let loose around. Kate was always kind, and he was glad to see her sarcastic and snarky side. It wasn't something she showed often. She would be much easier to get along with if she smiled more. Like, really smiled, not just the small little fake smiles she always gave.

It was always nice to see her smile.

But this weekend, Jack and Anna would be searching around for some clues. Then, next time, Anna would be able to go to the hospital for some records while Jack could drive around maybe even back to Arendelle. Arendelle was really right next to Corona, just smaller.

Jack wanted it to be the next day already.

"Oh, sorry I-oh, hey Kate!" He said the next day as he landed on top of her. Again.

"We keep meeting like this," she whispered, sounding a little crushed.

He chuckled, "Sorry."

He got up and helped her stand. She brushed off her jacket, the light blue leather one, along with a white v-neck shirt. She had turquoise green jeggings on and her hair was forever in that bun.

"I'm just running off somewhere, sorry to run into you, again, you know, anyways, I gotta run, see you around!" He called and excitedly darted away.

Kate could hear a crash and a faint "Sorry!"

She smiled. He and her sister were always so alike. She then frowned again, face palming herself. No, not this again. She had to stop. But it didn't help.

Jack, on the other hand, for once was happy to be thinking about Elsa. He might even find her.

And then what? She had left him. What if she hated him?

Oh no. What if she did hate him? She never replied to any of his emails, and she hadn't once tried to contact him. But no. Elsa was Elsa. She'd never hate him.

Anna was already there when he reached the coffee shop.

"Hey Jack!" Anna called, standing upright. She had originally been leaning over the counter, talking to Kristopher, or whatever his name was.

"You ready?" He asked.

She nodded, giving him a big grin.

"Go wait in the car, first I'm gunna grab a coffee," he told her. She nodded again, practically racing out the door. She paused and ran back in.

"Bye Kristoff!"

"I want a full report!" He called back, slinging a damp towel over his muscular shoulder and smiling.

"Gotcha!" She called back through the glass doors.

"She is...something," he muttered.

Jack smiled. "You like her, don't you?"

"Uh, maybe...wait, what? No, no, no, nothing like that! Besides, Anna's a year younger than me, fifteen!" He stuttered.

"So?"

He sighed. "So nothing. Plus, she has this huge crush on this senior who has a grandma in the hospital room next to her. Goes on and on about him."

"She just can't see you," Jack comforted. "I know Anna, and I'm pretty sure if she opened her eyes she would notice how both of you really feel," he finished it with a wink, but felt a tugging inside. He remembered.

He had loved Elsa. When they were kids, it was simply they were best friends, and nothing could change that. And then, when middle school started, he started seeing her as a, well, a girl. More than his best friend. But she never showed anything remotely close to the same, so Jack knew that it was one sided, but he would still do anything to just talk to her once again.

Oh, Jack. Why did he have to be so oblivious?

He ordered his coffee and walked with the steaming cup out into the afternoon sun.

New year's was coming up soon. A new start.

He laughed to himself and made his way to his car. Anna already had turned it kn and was blasting the heater. She had hated the cold then and couldn't stand it now. She breathed into her hands, rubbing them together before she finally noticed Jack and unlocked the doors.

"Sorry," she said, distracted.

"No worries. Alright, so, what are you going to do?"

"I'm gunna go up and say the doctor prescribed me some medicine, but I don't know if I'm allergic or not. Then I can snoop around and try to find something on Elsa," she winked.

"There you go. And if we don't get anything, we'll just try again the next time."

"Patience is a virtue," Anna grumbled, sinking into the seat.

"That's right. I'm dropping you off, then I'm going to drive around, maybe go back to Arendelle for a bit. You've got my cell in case anything happens?"

She held up her own phone. He couldn't help but double check that she did, Anna was not notorious for always remembering.

"Okay. Meet you back at seven."

"But what if they catch me? I'm gunna have to sit around and wait all day." She pouted.

Jack reached down And ruffled her hair. "You'll live."

She huffed and got out of the car, waving him off.

Jack, for a while, just drove. It felt nice to be free, to have anywhere he wanted to go.

But soon, he saw the sign. _Arendelle: 3 miles._

He could do this. For Elsa.

He refused to stop by his own house, though. He knew where the spare key was kept, and if not, he knew how to scale up to Elsa's window from the old oak tree. He came and spent the night at her house often when his parents would fight. They never noticed he had snuck out.

His house was right across the road, slightly left. His mother wouldn't recognize the car, and North would be at his shop. He flipped up the hood to his faded blue hoodie, the one with the frost designs around the shoulders and neckline, and stepped out. His brown trousers didn't keep out the cold much, but that was okay. He liked the cold.

He looked around and found the rock. H slid its cover off, but there was no key.

"Fine. Make me do it the hard way," he murmured, moving to the back yard.

He heaved himself up into the giant tree, and plopped gracefully on Elsa's balcony.

He found the little piece of tool that she had hidden beneath the chair cushion so that Jack would be able to crawl in through the window. Her doors had been incredibly creaky.

He unlocked the bottom window, pulling himself through.

He looked around at Elsa's room. It was empty. He remembered tons of pictures of Anna and her, nor even of her and Jack, himself. Now it bare.

She had definitely moved.

He started to look around her room.

She had left barely any trace about her existence side for the bedspread and the dresser mirror.

He reached under the bed and something crinkled beneath his fingers.

He pulled it out and found a crumpled ball of paper.

He unwrapped it, carefully, reading in his head.

_Jack._

_Where to begin? I must have written this letter a thousand times, but I never seem to get it right. I want you to know that I'm leaving. Yes, I know I told you I was moving, and that's technically true, but really, I could not bring myself to tell you in person. I am a coward, but I have nothing else to be. Therefore, I will be a coward. I hope you have the most wonderful life, you deserve every bit of it. Live life to the fullest, you always tried. Now's your chance. Get out there and see what you can do without me to push you on your face right before I force you up. This isn't a joke. I wish it was. I'm going to miss your jokes. And I'm going to miss you. More than you'll eve know. Because, Jack, I-_

Jack searched for the other half of the letter she never sent, but he found nothing. He even stupidly checked the trashcans.

Poor Elsie. He wondered what she was doing right then, right now. Did she think about him as much as he thought of her?

He hoped so.

The answers to his questions were literally right beneath his nose.

But Kate was not Elsa. That was one thing she was sure of. At the moment, she was playing piano, humming Let It Go.

She sometimes wished that Jack would remember her, but then she wondered what in the world she'd do if he did. It was really for the best, for everyone to forget her. Jack already had. She should feel better, like what she wanted to accomplish was accomplished. But it wasn't the accomplishment she was happy with. But, right now, Kate didn't need happiness. All she needed was focus.

And without Jack around, maybe she could finally breathe.

* * *

**Sorry for the filler chapter, everyone needs one, right? Anywho, also sorry for the late timing. I wanted tk get it up and I just happened to be able to do that at 11:30 pm...so moving on now.**

**CupcakeMonkey567: haha, thanks, I am very happy to know that my story is worth fangirling about ;)**

**Falcon88: it was nice chatting to you on PMs, hope you enjoy and keep reading the oncoming events I have planned! (Don't worry, they're far more interesting and way less rushed than this chapter)**

**Shimmer Shine: well, looks like a-no.**

**Your awesomeness: yes, I am too. First, I should probably brainstorm what will happen in the first place, hehe..**

**Guest: hello! Yay you finally reviewed! It's about time! (It's okay, guys, this is one of my real life friends and I've known her since we were little kids, she and her sister and I are like triplets so it's all good) haha, I forgot your middle name so I am giving you the pen name of Rose. Hello, Rose. And no offense taken, I like this one better than my other one, too, probably because this one is newer and I have fresher ideas. Thanks, and CAN YOU BELIEVE WE ONLY HAVE TWO WEEKS LEFT OF SCHOOL?! (All you people already out of school *cough cough* StinnettHe *cough* then don't rub it in, let me be happy!)**

**Snowman: first off, oh no, this is a Jelsa fanfic, there will be romance, but I will just say that it will take time seeing as Jack is unwilling to look past the feelings he once had for Elsa and how she left him without ever contacting him again, leaving him to deal with everything alone. As for Elsa's previous feelings on Jack, that will soon be explained (if I remember). Yes, slapping some sense into them would bring me great joy, but I have to make them somewhat confusing, and I think I passed with flying colors^-^ and you will just have to wait and see to find out what kind of character Pitch turns out to be, and actually, I originally meant for Mr. Black to be Pitch, but then I realized that I put Pitch in the winter festival yelling at Jack so obviously that would not make sense...I'm a very forgetful person so don't judge guys.**

**Livia Toric: thank you so much, and I apologize for the lateness, I didn't feel like updating and for the time, I had to quickly throw together a book project due tomorrow and I had an algebra EOC today which was not fun. I think I'm gunna do alright, and I love English (obviously why I'm writing:P) so you wouldn't be able to tell I just threw it together:) okay I'm done rambling on about random things, next review!**

**Guest: yes, I'm glad you noticed that, I put that there to mean more like it was her natural instincts being mad at Jack, therefore she would use what was natural to her, even if he wasn't really focused on that.**

**DragonIceFury: don't worry, you didn't I'm the one who feels bad...but thanks again and hope this really crappy chapter pleased you! (Note to self, never write at 12 in the morning)**

**Moon72: I actually tried to explain a lot of what you said in this chapter, but thank you and I will try to make note of that and do better for everything, I see your points on how controversial it seems, but that's the way they are now. Remember, they are teenagers:) and I guess I should have made this clearer, but Jack and Jasmine were not dating, she was just one of the crazier fangirls who hung out with him a lot. Sorry about the confusion.**

**shobbs10: haha, welcome to my other fanfic! Thanks to you and everyone else favoriting my story, it means so much!**

**Whew! Long review answers. It's okay, I love getting reviews. They make my day-er, night, or, uh...morning now, I guess... see ya next chapter!**


	14. How To Save A Life

**Sorry, end of school in two weeks, last band concert in three days, another 3 day event (in which I'm riding two horses!) in two weeks as well, you know how it goes. But don't worry, for this event, it will be in my home town so I won't be leaving you all for another three days^-^**

**Is it possible to have 3 songs stuck in your head? Well, it is is for me. I can't get I Stand by Idina Menzel, Rude by Magic, and How To Save A Life by The Fray (which is one of my new favorite bands, btw) out of my head.**

* * *

Jack rushed as fast as he could back to Corona.

He had taken the letter, and it lay on the passenger seat of his car.

His radio softly played How To Save A Life **(Brief A/N: lol, any wild guesses where I got that from? *wink wink*) **as he drove.

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

This letter was eating him up. Had Elsa written something? And why hadn't she sent it?

_Where did I go wrong?_

Why couldn't he have found the rest of that letter? Maybe it would have cleared some things up. But Elsa had left him. Maybe she hadn't really cared all those years?

_I lost a friend_

Why did Elsa have to disappear in the first place? His best friend just gone, like that. It had hurt really bad, he couldn't even imagine what it must have been like to believe she was dead and gone forever for three years, like Anna.

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

When the stoplight turned green, it was all he could do to race back to the coffee shop.

Having received his text, Anna was already there.

"Hey, so, you found something?" She greeted. "I can't stay long, I have a therapy lesson in twenty minutes."

"Yeah, don't worry." He smiled. Luckily, the hospital was right across the street from the park, and since Anna was under such intense supervision, she lived at the hospital.

"So, what'd you find?" She bounced excitedly.

"This," he held the letter t her. She quickly skimmed her eyes over it.

When she jumped up, she was squealing, her two braids flying all over the place.

"Oh my God! Jack! She was about to say 'I love you!' I just know it!"

Jack had to admit, the thought had crossed his mind at first, but that couldn't be it.

"Anna, we were fourteen, we didn't love anyone that wasn't our family," he argued, snatching up the letter. He didn't tell her that if he ever came anything close to loving someone else, that would have been Elsa.

"But I just know it Jaaaaack!" She said, stretching out his name for emphasize. "Besides, I'm only a year older than you two when you were...uh, separated? Anywho, and I already am in love!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?" Jack exclaimed, folding his arms.

"Yes, his name is Hans," she sighed dreamily.

"Okay, just because you are seriously obsessed with someone doesn't mean you're in love, little sister." He said, ruffling the top of her strawberry blonde hair.

"Jack!" She protested, laughing but fixing it. "But I do love him. Love is an open doooor!" She half-sang very out of tune.

"Oh, God," Jack teased, pretending to cover his ears. Anna playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Shut up, Mr. Jack Frost!" She said. Suddenly, she looked up at the clock. "Oh no, gotta run. See you next weekend Jack! Bye Kristoff!"

The two boys were laughing as she ran out, tripping and very nearly falling over her own feet.

"Well, she's very lively today," Kristoff chuckled. "I've never actually seen her smile reach her eyes before. Thank you, Jack."

Jack shrugged. "Her sister has put her through a lot of things she shouldn't have to face alone. But she is like a sister to me."

"Who is this Elsa? Anna speaks of her often but she always gets quiet when I ask."

"Oh." Jack cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, Elsa and I were best friends and neighbors growing up, we were kind of the shy kids in the school. Then, one day, she shut me out, and I never knew why.

"Until today, that is. Now I know that she was in a car crash, and her parents died. Anna didn't remember anything, and Elsa had always been a bit empathetic towards others. I guess she thought it would be easier if Anna thought she died? A couple weeks after, she announced she was moving and I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Oh. I'm sorry. To hear that her sister might be alive must mean a lot to her." Kristoff sighed.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Nevara, get off of me," Kate said, waking up from her little nap.

She had fallen asleep while doing homework in her dorm and the sneaky little kitten had crawled on top of her head and had fallen asleep as well.

Her dream had been nothing, and it had been nice. It was one of those dreams that she never remembered, and it was nice to fade away into something that beyond her own miserable self.

But then, was she really that miserable? Sure, she turned away people and never let them inside her forever-shut gates, but was she happy? Not really, mostly. But then again, she had been the one to cause this.

But the emptiness, the loneliness, the nothingness, it was easier than having to face reality. Hiding behind a mask was so much easier than showing off your face to others, especially when you never wanted to show your face to anyone ever again. Not even your sister. Not even your best friend. Not even yourself.

Kate stretched, then jerked awake, hearing a knock on her dorm.

"I-it's open!" She called. If they didn't hear her then they would go away, right?

Jack walked in then.

He sighed, walking to her fridge and pulling out one of her vanilla milks.

"Gee, just make yourself at home," she muttered, turning to face him.

She rubbed her eyes. It was not a good idea to sleep in contacts. But she was glad she had. For once it payed off.

"These are good, where do you get them?" He asked, holding the milk out.

"It's called a store, you know, where you buy food, other necessities" She got up, then winced at the coldness of her words.

But again, he laughed. "I told you you had a sense of humor."

"Oh shut up," she told him, going to get her own vanilla milk.

Nevara came and scratched against Jack's leg.

"Hello kitty," he said, picking her up.

"She likes behind the ears," Kate said, sitting down on the opposite bed.

Jack complied to the suggestion earning him loud purrs from the white kitten.

"I need to get more food soon," Kate said, glancing at the small food bag.

"I need another vet kit for the bunny. Maybe we can carpool to the store," Jack said.

"Sure. How about tomorrow during our free period?" They agreed on tomorrow.

"Nevara and my bunny need to have a play-date," Jack said, holding said kitten in front of his face. The kitten adorably sneezed, blinking slowly.

"Aw," Kate couldn't help but be warmed by the sight...her kitten, not Jack...

"You really need a name for that bunny of yours," Kate said, going over to take Nevara in her own arms.

"Can't I just call him Bunny for now? At least until I know he's a definite survivor."

"Yeah, that's reasonable," Kate agreed.

"Okay, I need to be going," Jack said downing the last of his milk.

"Why did you come here for in the first place?" Kate asked.

"Oh right! I need to ask you something, but I kind of got distracted and now I have to go, but I'll tell you tomorrow, bye!"

"Uh, okay bye?" Kate responded but he was already out the door.

"You are so crazy, Jack Frost," she mumbled amusedly to herself.

The next day, Kate's classes flew by quickly and before she knew it, her and Jack were driving down to the pet store.

As they got out, the pet store was empty.

Since it was technically still school hours, they didn't see Punzie there, which meant they were stuck with the other clerk. The one who had wanted to put Bunny down.

"That thing's still alive?" He said bored, handing Jack his bag of vet supplies.

"Yes, he is," Jack shot back defiantly.

Kate calmly purchased her bag of cat food, thanking the clerk.

They walked out, Jack tugging on his hair frustratedly.

"I-it's okay," Kate said, trying to console him. Wait, why was she reaching out again? She didn't even know.

"Some people just have no belief," Jack replied, walking on.

"Whoa, that was deep," Kate said beneath her breath, catching up to him.

"Hey little girl, want an ice cream?" Jack laughed.

Kate shrugged, smiling. "Sure but I'm not getting in your pedophile van."

"Progress!" He cheered.

"Shut it, Frost," she smiled, shoving her shoulder into his.

He took her to the same ice cream place Hiccup had taken them a while ago.

Kate and Jack got a sugar cone with mint chocolate chip ice cream. Kate got one scoop while Jack got two.

He refused to let Kate pay, and they sat down at a table.

"So, what made you want to play the piano?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Kate said, licking her ice cream, "I guess I was always interested in it and went from there. What about you and the guitar?"

From her memory, he hadn't played the guitar, and if he had only been playing for three years, he was quite talented.

"Oh, I used to play piano, actually. But I wasn't too infatuated so I tried guitar a couple years back. It's been little more to my...style."

They laughed.

"Yeah, I can't picture you playing piano," Kate barely saved herself from saying 'anymore.'

It was so nice, just the two of them. Talking and laughing.

"What, don't think I can be a sentimental guy?" He held his arms like, what?

Kate snorted and shook her head. "Uh, no."

"Ouch. Immediate denial," he chuckled, making Kate laugh even harder.

It felt like it was just how it was. Like nothing had ever changed.

But she was wrong.

Everything had changed.

Which was why she couldn't afford to slip up like this.

Her smile faded, and she looked away, the small glimmer of happiness gone. "We should get back."

Jack, noticing the sudden change for once, wiped away his own smile, turning it into a frown. Why did this girl have to be so bipolar?

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just have a lot of homework."

"You're a bad lier," he stated, walking sideways to try and catch her eye.

"Not now, Jack. Please." She said, stopping at the car.

They stared at each other for a moment from each side of the car.

Jack eventually nodded, unlocking the car and stepped in, his jaw clenched.

Kate pretended not to notice as they drove back in silence.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Finally they get somewhere and Kate ruins it! She's so frustrating. Review time!**

**Your awesomness: haha, uh, yeah, sure, that's what I meant by that...**

**shobbs10: oh wow, I didn't think it would be THAT good:) I was just writing for entertainment of myself and to see what others thought, the usual ;)**

**Shimmer Shine: I know right?! Ha, I wish things could be that simple**

**Snowman: okay, so this pretty much explains your entire review. One fact of life (or more, girls..) girls are freaking confusing, they are going to be a bit controversial and, as our dear friend Jack has found out, bipolar. We are very moody and tend to over-think things whereas with my fourteen years of expirience boys tend to not think at all. Like how Elsa became Kate to erase her past to escape it instead of dealing with it, coming up with an elaborate plan to recreate herself, and then Jack just didn't want to be the same person so he became a jerk. Maybe that's not the best example but it's an explanation. And yeah, she pretty much doesn't want a reason to revert back to Elsa.**

**And haha, see? I took your advice into consideration! Although, I'm afraid the telling of Elsa to, well, Elsa, will have to wait for a more dramatic part that I have planned. Don't worry, it will be equally-if-not-more amazing that your idea:)**

**Livia Toric: haha, that is in my plans (hopefully) that becomes one of my careers;) and thank you so much!**

**CupcakeMonkey567: haha, yeah...**

**Falcon88: um...I think I answered most of it in Snowman's review. Ha, us girls, what can ya do? ;P oh yeah, no offense, but to my teenage mind, it is very hilarious to hear a college student using words such as like-liking. Sure, you're just quoting me but I find it highly amusing, don't ask. It's really late again so I may or may not be just the tiniest bit crazy :}**

**DragonIceFury: haha, thanks, and yep. I totally agree. On a school night, when else? Pfft.**

**AhsokaTano11: lol it's fate! Haha, but thanks!**

**Faithfulfollower: just want to let you know, I', m normally very good at updating on a regular basis, (ask any of my reviewers, hopefully they'll back me up on this...) I've just been super busy! And haha, thanks;)**

**I feel like I say 'thanks' too much. Oh well.**

**"I stand for the power to change! I live for the perfect day! I love til it hurts like crazy, I ope for a hero to save me! I stand for the strange and lonely! I believe there's a better place! I don't know if the sky is heaven, but I pray anyway!"**

**"Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gunna marry her anyway! Marry that girl, marry her anyway! Marry that girl, no matter what you say! Marry that girl, and we'll be a family! Why you gotta be so rude?"**

**"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life!"**

**Random fact about the author!: I generally have a different song (in this case song(s)) stuck in my head very day/hour. Moving on now...**


	15. Conceal, Don't Feel

**Haha, I switched to writing on a computer (for now), and it is actually a lot easier. Not that I don't hook my tablet up to Bluetooth and type on a keyboard anyways...**

**I promise reading this chapter will all be worth it! And if it is not, I REGRET NOTHING! ;)**

**Also, I know I said I was gunna have Kate/Elsa interfere with the "investigation" but I have decided against it due to a better idea. Okk, enjoy!**

* * *

Kate kept a low profile from Jack all week long. Her classes were quite boring, but luckily, in choir, Jack always seemed to have some sort of distraction.

Hiccup and her hung out a lot. Nevara and Toothless would often play together. Kate decided to leave it up to Jack to decide whether or not the pet play date was still on. Seeing as he seemed to be avoiding her as well, she figured probably not.

"I don't understand you two," Hiccup said at random during the weekend.

"What?" She replied.

"You and Jack. One day you're like long-lost best friends," -cringe- "and the next you're moody and brooding like siblings."

Kate sighed. She couldn't agree more, but she didn't need another reason to be around Jack. Okay, maybe not that far. She still wanted Jack by her side, but far enough that he wouldn't find out who she was.

"Speak of the devil," he whispered.

Kate quickly turned to find Jack walking towards them.

She spun back around, flattening her bun and taking a deep breath.

_Here we go,_ she thought. _Remember, conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show._

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

"Hello, Jack," she greeted politely.

"Oh cut the formality, Kate," he said.

Kate blinked, taking a step back in surprise. Did he really just say that?

"We need to talk," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away to her dorm.

"Uh, okay?" She shot a look back at Hiccup, mouthing the words, 'help me,' in which he just shrugged.

She rolled her eyes at him. Some help he was.

"Key?" Jack demanded, stopping at her dorm.

Kate didn't even question his behavior (nor the fact he just automatically went to her dorm instead of his or even a random other place). She dug the key out of her bag, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Jack sighed, laying down on the extra bed, not hers (for once).

"Okay, what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Why don't you ask 'what are you doing here' or 'what are you doing now' or something like a normal person?"

"I feel like we've been through this already," Kate straightened her skirt, resting alert on the side of her bed. Nevara jumped up, crawling in her lap.

"Yeah yeah, you just want to get to the point, I got it. Fine, have it your way. Why do you always shut me out?"

The directness of the question took her by surprise. "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"I feel like whenever we get to being friends, all of a sudden you decide you hate me or something and push me away."

Kate sighed. "Now you care what I think?" She muttered sarcastically, just to have something to say.

"I do care, I just want to know. You seem to shut everyone out. No one hates me, no one ever has before, why you?" He doesn't exactly look at her when he talks, more like through her.

"I don't know," more like, 'I do know there's just no way in hell I'd ever tell you.'

"Alright. Just let me know when you want to talk and when you want to be shut behind doors," Kate cringed at that. She was shut behind doors, but the doors were her safety. Sometimes- often times, she wanted to break free, but that would mean risking everything. She couldn't afford to let go. It just wasn't in the cards for her.

She just nodded, folding her arms for silent comfort and biting her lip.

"Okay, now that that's done, want to get together and let the cat and Bunny play?" He smiled, the former twinkle in his eye.

Kate smiled. "Sure."

Kate had decided to bring Nevara over to Jack's so they could join with Hiccup and Toothless as well.

"Argh! Get off me you useless cat!" They heard Hiccup's muffled screams from outside the dorm room.

Jack and Kate stifled their laughs, as they walked in.

"Hey, Hiccup," they said, walking in to find Toothless attacking him.

Jack burst out in laughter and Kate tried her hardest to control herself.

"This isn't funny guys!" Hiccup argued, chasing Toothless to the bathroom.

Jack said through his laughter, "So, um, you can just put Nevara down. Toothless does enough damage."

As soon as Kate set Nevara down, Nevara went running off to find Toothless, no doubt to help Toothless torment Hiccup. That seemed to be their common hobby.

"How's Bunny doing?" Kate asked, changing the subject.

"He's doing a lot better." He walked over to Bunny's cage, lifting him out. The bunny at first protested, but he complied when Jack scratched beneath his chin.

Kate went to stroke the its soft blueish-grey fur. His leg did indeed look a lot better.

"So," Kate cleared her throat, awkwardly trying to find something to talk about. "How's life going for you?"

"Good," he responds. "And you?"

She shrugged. "The usual."

She didn't mention that her usual was generally bleak and dreary, but, Jack didn't necessarily need to know that.

"Are you still doing good with your piano?"

"Obviously," she smiled. "And you with your sports?"

"Honestly? They don't seem too important now. But I guess I still enjoy them."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. I guess the wire's thinning, or whatever they say about that," he chuckled, rubbing his neck.

He didn't know then and he still didn't know now.

"My parents were big in the business, I'll probably follow in their footsteps."

"But do you want to do that?" Jack asked as he shifted Bunny's position.

Kate shrugged. "I haven't rightly thought of it much, it's just always been in my future I haven't had the time for much else."

"You always have a choice," Kate distinctly remembered Jack telling her that when they were younger and discussing futures. Of course, they had both planned on always being there. Things didn't always go according to plans.

Kate didn't prepare for the incident, nothing could have prepared her for that. Jack didn't plan on losing Elsa. To be honest, Kate hadn't either.

"Most of the time, yes. But sometimes you have to do what's best, even if that's not what you want." That was deep for her.

"Mm, it seems like you still always have a choice." The conversation tone was light and easy, but the contents were very sentimental. Kate didn't do those kinds of things very well.

"Yeah. Anyways, I have some homework to do. Can I pick Nevara up later?"

"Yeah. I might not be here, but I should be," he said. Of course, probably off partying and getting "drunk."

Well, if he wanted to put up an act, whatever. She just wanted to be left out of it.

"Okay." She said, getting up to leave.

As soon as she was gone, Jack got up and dashed to his car, driving to meet Anna at the coffee shop.

"Hey, sorry lost track of time," he said lamely, walking in.

"Oh, no problem. Kristoff here was just telling me about the ice business his family runs. It's pretty cool. Anyways, nice talking to you, Kristoff!" She greeted cheerily.

"Bye Anna," he said amused, wiping down the counter.

"Okay, ready?" He asked.

"Yep, and we're going to the hospital today so I just parked over there," he pointed to the park lot. She nodded, bouncing along.

When they got to the hospital, Anna went in completely at ease. Jack felt a little at unease. He hated seeing all the people hurt, but luckily Anna went in through a special entrance.

"Miss Anna, who is this?" The nurse raised her eyebrow at Jack. He felt himself going red. He looked his age, and so did Anna. He wondered what the nurse must be thinking. A seventeen-year-old guy with a fifteen-year-old girl. Which, wasn't much of an age difference if one thought much of it, but still. Anna was like a sister to him.

"Oh, no, Jack's a friend from Arendelle. Well, friend of Elsa's," she smiled sadly at the name.

"Ah. Now don't be getting in trouble now, miss Anna." She went back to typing.

"Yes Girda!" She replied cheerily, bounding off again.

"Mr...?" Girda called.

"Jack Overland-Frost," he said, shaking her hand. Why he decided to tell her his full last name he would never know.

"Well, Jack, thank you. I've never seen Anna so...happy. She's always cheery and bouncy, but her smile never lights up her eyes. I'm glad you're her friend." Girda smiled.

"Me too. Her and me both lost her sister, we were all really close. It's nice to see her again."

She nodded, going back to computer.

Jack ran off in the direction Anna had gone, then came at a crossroads when it forked.

"Anna?" He called.

"Oh, hey Hans!" He heard distantly. He smiled, walking towards her voice. "Sorry!"

He found Anna scrambling to get off of a nice enough looking guy.

"I'm, sorry, this is awkward. Not, 'you're awkward,' I'm awkward, you're gorgeous! Wait, what?" Anna rambled.

Jack inwardly laughed as her brain finally caught up with her mouth.

"Here," he said, giving her a hand.

"That's fine, Anna," this so-called Hans said, dusting himself off.

"I'm super sorry!" Anna said again.

"That's fine. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh right! This is Jack. He's a close friend of mine!" She said. "Jack, this is Hans. He's super sweet and really caring for me."

Hans smiled, shaking Jack's hand. There was something there that Jack didn't really like, but he shouldn't really go judging people by their looks.

"So, anyways, gotta run! I'll see you around!" She bounded off. Jack sighed.

"She has a lot of energy. Is she always like this?" Jack asked Hans.

Hans shrugged. "Yeah, just about."

Jack almost waited for Hans to stop and say something about Anna's smile finally reaching her eyes, like all those who deeply cared about her had, but Hans didn't say anything else.

Jack eventually ran off after Anna.

"Anna- whoa!" He cried, being yanked into a side room.

"Shh!" Anna cupped her hand over Jack's mouth.

"Mmm!" He protested.

"Okay, search around."

"What is this room?" He looked around.

"Records room." She said, rummaging through some things.

"Where should we start?"

"Obviously Elsa's profile. Look for 'Summers.'"

"Mm 'kay." He said, heading for some files.

After a few minutes, it was Anna who found it.

"Summers, Elsa!" She quietly cheered.

They quickly skimmed through it.

"Most of it's medical history. Skip to the end," Jack recommended.

Anna complied. When they looked at it, all they saw was all their hope drained.

_Elsa Summers is to be moved and adopted on March 25th._

The rest was nothing.

The two sank back in silence.

"So she's not coming back." Anna eventually whispered.

Jack closed his eyes. At least they knew she was still alive.

He looked over and saw a single tear fall from Anna's eye.

"Oh, Anna," he said, bringing her into a hug.

She sobbed quietly into his shoulder, clinging to him for the loss that she could never get back.

Elsa was out of both their reaches.

Kate looked at the mirror. Yes, definitely time to redye her hair. Shame she had to go get Nevara.

She looked at the clock.

Ten minutes until it was against the rules for girls to be in boy's dormitories and vice versa. Well, Nevara would be fine.

She grabbed her phone and texted Hiccup to bring Nevara over the next day.

With that, she would have to wait until midnight to dye her hair. Maybe it was a little paranoid but at least there was no chance she would get caught.

At eleven forty-five, she decided that was long enough.

She grabbed her special bag and went to the bathroom.

**(A/N: I've never dyed my hair so I have no idea how this really works, apologies for lack of accuracy)**

First, she removed the previous dye, so as not to ruin her platinum blonde hair entirely. She quickly twisted her hair into a messy french braid, the kind she used to start her bun and the kind she used to wear all the time before.

While she waited for her hair to drip the rest of the dye out, she removed her contacts, grabbing her glasses.

**(Another A/N:Think the cover image, just the jacket is a hoodie)**

Someone then knocked on her door.

Oh no.

She could act like she was asleep...

"Kate I know you're up," Jack called softly.

She sighed. She had left the lights on. Big mistake.

She tucked her damp-but-dry-enough braid inside the hood of her jacket, heading out.

"Jack what are you doing-"

She was cut off when he fell through the doorway.

"Jack?" She asked, barely holding him up. She couldn't hold him any longer and they both went crashing to the floor.

Luckily, it was a Saturday night and Kate's neighbors threw loud parties. Yes, even at this time.

"Jack?" She asked again. She grabbed her glasses again. Then froze.

Jack was staring straight at her and her hood had fallen off.

"Hey, Elsaaa," he slurred.

She smelled alcohol on his breath.

Oh God, he was for real drunk this time.

And not only was he here staring at her, but he _saw _her.

"Uh, hi Jack." She said, pushing her glasses up.

"Anna and I have been looking for you," he hiccuped. She wondered if he had ever actually gotten drunk in his entire life.

"You have?" He couldn't really understand anything, so why not.

"Mm hmm. We just found out that you moved. Anna's really upset."

"Oh."

His sudden demeanor changed. "You, Elsa." He growled.

"You ruined me!" He got up, swaying slightly.

"Jack, please don't-"

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, shoving her away.

_He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's talking about, he doesn't know what he's talking about._

"You left me. And Anna. All for what? Do you really hate us so much?"

_He doesn't know what he's talking about, he doesn't know what he's talking about._

"You made me be like this! I hate you so much." He tripped and fell on her carpet, crawling back up. Tears glistened at the corners of her eyes, but she would not let them fall.

_He doesn't know what he's talking about, he doesn't know-_

When he fully got up, he walked over and slapped Kate.

She was sent spinning to the floor.

"I hate you. I wish you would stay out of my life!" He called, slumping over.

Oh man, was he drunk. She wouldn't be surprised if he never remembered any of this.

But she would.

Always.

As he lay there passed out, Kate sat there, her face stinging.

"Be careful what you wish for, Jack. You just might get it."

With that, she pulled up her hood, running to get her contacts. She texted Hiccup, and soon enough he was there.

"I'm sorry, he normally comes to our dorm when he's drunk," he says.

_Yeah, because he knows what he's doing._

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

She closed the door.

She wouldn't let the tears take control.

He didn't know what he was saying.

But he must really hate her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, allowing herself a moment to take her hood off.

She walked back to the mirror, staring at herself for a moment.

Then, she undid her braid, taking out the dye. She only whispered one thing.

"Goodbye, Elsa.**"**

* * *

**Sorry guys. don't have time to do reviews. Imma have to skip it until next time. If u want me to respond to your last review just remind me of it and I'll answer it next time, I promise!**


	16. Sober-I Want You Here

**So first, wanna say that I went through and basically spell-checked everything so it should be good. However, when I updated Chapter 6 it wasn't working and I clicked the wrong thing. I fixed it but I don't know how long it will take for it to renew since it hasn't renewed yet and it's been a while.**

**So sorry guys! Since I have left for a long time cuz of my busy schedule, I HAD MY LAST BAND CONCERT IT WAS DLIPPING AMAZING!**

**Haha, moving on now. Imma actually answer some previous reviews that were either a) really long *cough cough Snowman (jk, love you!)* b) asked a question or c) suggested something.**

**idontusemyaccoun: lol good for you and wow, coincidence!**

**Snowman: Yep-p. And congrats for coming to terms with this. Although, really? You thought ****_too _****much? *face palm* and they say ****_girls _****are confusing. And that seems cool, but I am going to just pretend I know what Quantum Physics are... And because she was upset and blames herself even though I haven't explained that yet and yes. Doors open people, beware. (Shocker, I had to learn this the hard way...multiple times)**

**DragonIceFury: lol yess! Unfortunately, I have a B in science and need to get that up so I cannot afford to miss any school :(**

**Livia Toric: actually, I thought of that, but, if you think about it, the lyrics wouldn't make too much sense for what is going on..**

**Falcon88: immature? Do you even remember middle school? I swear I'm face-palming half the time around my friends. And yeah, I'm not quite sure. Actually, an author would be more of a side thing but I definitely have an idea. And haha, that must have sucked.**

**Yes, yes, complications, problems, "issues," and other such things have now formed. And the more it goes on the more such things will happen...**

**Rose: ofcoursethebunny'sgunnalive! I mean...uh...yes, I will.**

**Sorry, this is kind of a short chapter, but it is very meaningful so don't feel obligated to count it out!**

* * *

Kate rose the next morning, feeling very down. But, since she was sad, she had to cover up extra.

She put on a normal face as she got dressed in her uniform.

She quickly ran to the bathroom to get ready. Her contacts, she had left deserted in their holders after the events last night, so she quickly put them back in.

_"I wish you would just stay out of my life!"_

His words echoed in her mind.

She hugged herself, sitting cross-legged on the toilet. He really hated her. And, if he did, what's to think that Anna didn't, too?

She had decided to become someone else, to forget the pain, and everything else, she would just have to deal with it.

She sighed, getting up and finishing her makeup.

Jack woke the next morning with a headache. He had had a dream, a really good dream, that had turned into a nightmare. Elsa had been there. He couldn't remember where, how, or why, but all he knew was that she had been there.

"Elsa," he breathed as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning," Hiccup said.

Jack looked over. "What time is it?"

"Past time to leave." He sighed.

"Then why are you here? What happened last night?"

"You went to Kate's dorm on accident last night, got drunk again. And I don't have classes until the afternoon."

Wait. He had gotten drunk? He didn't remember a party at Flynn's, and he never "got drunk," not really...

Then he remembered everything.

How Anna and him had found out that there was nothing they could do to get Elsa back. He must have gone to drink something and overdone it...a lot.

"Crap. Kate's gunna be pissed," he muttered. He remembered how she had been able to see through his drunken act. How would she act when he actually did get drunk?

"I gotta go," he mumbled, getting up and throwing on his uniform.

He brushed his teeth, washing his face with some water.

He sighed, checking his reflection. Nothing really looked different. His eyes were still the dead that no one ever seemed to notice, his uniform was untucked and unkept, his tie was too lose for any teacher's liking, but he never cared. When he was satisfied, he walked out.

When he walked out of his dorms, he found himself wanting to skip class. He decided for it, walking to the practice rooms. It wasn't the first day he had skipped, it certainly wouldn't be the last.

He walked to the room, picking up a guitar and wondering what he should play.

He remembered being really happy, and then something had ruined it. He couldn't remember.

_"Be careful what you wish for, Jack. You just might get it."_

The words echoed in his mind. Someone- probably Elsa- had said that.

Before he knew it, he was picking a tune and singing.

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_Then why do I feel this party's over?_

The words just came to his mind, he hadn't even been aware that he knew this song. Sober by Pink wasn't something he listened to daily.

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

He smiled bitterly, thinking of Elsa. He couldn't remember her face, but she had certainly grown. How old was she? His birthday was in September, hers was in December. She'd be seventeen, now. So he had missed it. Oh well, she had missed his, too.

_But how do I feel this good sober?_

He couldn't really remember any of the rest of the words, so he just continued to play and sing the chorus.

It felt fitting.

Kate, in the meantime, had had her class cancelled for lack of teacher, and had just been heading to her practice room.

Of course she could hear Jack singing.

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_Then why do I feel this party's over?_

She stopped, just listening. She knew he must be feeling very upset. She wondered if he remembered who she had been for just a few minutes. She hoped not. She didn't want that anymore.

Or did she?

No. It would just bring back everything she had wanted to forget.

She walked by, ignoring him.

Of course he had to be facing the door.

He caught sight of her, putting the guitar down and walking over.

"Hey Kate," he said, seeming to emphasize her name. She flinched. Did he remember?

"Uh, hello Jack," she said politely.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, looking down.

"Mad for what, exactly?"

"Well, I'm really sorry for showing up at your dorm. I hope I didn't do anything really bad." He said, chuckling nervously and rubbing his neck.

She almost breathed a sigh of relief. "It's fine."

She felt like she was in monotone, like she was talking to a complete stranger. Although, he seemed to be backing off. Hmm.

"I have to go practice now, so please excuse me," she said, walking on.

He looked confused, but moved out of the way,

"Thank you," she said.

She walked to the practice rooms, dumping her things and sighing. She slid down the wall, resting her head on her knees.

She had to do this. It was just second nature. If she wanted to remain in her state of everything and nothing, she would have to keep this up. She almost wanted to reach out to Jack, to tell him. But even if she did, she wouldn't know how.

It wasn't something she even remembered how to do.

She sighed again, flattening the top of her bun. Everything had to happen to her.; She couldn't just have had a normal life, having fun with her sister, worrying about the future later, having fun with Jack, falling in love with him from the sidelines...

Wait, what?

Did she just admit...never mind. It didn't matter. Not anymore.

Besides, it's not like he ever saw her as anything more than his best friend, his partner in crime, his next door neighbor.

She got up, walking to the piano and playing a simple tune.

In the mean time, Anna had found a room where she could just relax and cry.

Yes, not two things that go together, but it was what she wanted to do. That and eat chocolate, loads of it, but it didn't have enough in the vending machine and she couldn't drive.

Tears littered her iPod, and she sniffled all alone. A song came on, one by her favorite singer, Plumb. She took one earbud out to listen to herself sing.

Jack picked up the guitar again, remembering a song that he had heard Anna listening to a while ago.

Kate continued the tune, making it more elaborate.

**(This is a movie instance where it shows three people. In this case, Jack and Kate play the guitar and piano, and Anna and Jack sing. You should look this song up, it's called I Want You Here by Plumb, and is utterly perfect!**

**Bold: when we see/hear Jack** _Italics: when we see/hear Anna **Bold and italics: when we see/hear both Jack and Anna and the occasional Kate)**_

_An ache_

_So deep_

_That I_

_Can hardly breathe_

_This pain_

_Can't be imagined_

_Will it ever heal?_

Anna's eyes closed as more tears spilled out. She sat alone, with no one to hold her as she cried. Just like it had been for three years. Why did it hurt so much more now?

_Oh...ooh..._

**Your hand  
**

**So small**

**Held a strand of my hair**

**So strong**

**All I could do**

**Was keep believing**

**Was that enough?**

Jack felt like crying himself. Everything was falling apart. Everything was just so unfair.

**_Are you still there?_**

_I wanna scream _

**Is this a dream?**

_**How could this happen**_

_**Happen to me?**_

**This isn't fair  
**

_This nightmare_

_**This kind of torture**_

_**I just can't bear**_

_I want you here_

**I want you here  
**

_Oh...ooh..._

Jack's eyes closed as he remembered Elsa. Anna's did too. They both grieved for the sister and friend they'd never see again.

**I waited so long**

**For you to come**

**Then you were here**

**And now you're gone**

**I was not prepared**

**For you to leave me**

**Oh this misery**

Kate sang the words in her head, for she didn't wish to sing. Singing meant emotion, and she had to be devoid of it. At least now, she did.

**_Are you still there?_**

**_I wanna scream_**

**_Is this a dream?_**

_How could this happen  
_

_Happen to me?_

Anna had lost everything. And everyone. How was it fair? How could everything be taken away from her in less than a second? Because of one little accident, she was completely alone.

**_This isn't fair_**

**_This nightmare_**

**This kind of torture**

**I just can't bear**

Jack had lost his wall. His standing support. Elsa had helped him through every rough patch in his family life, and he couldn't do a thing for her. He didn't even know where she was. He felt so alone.

_**I want you here**_

_**I want you here**_

Kate wanted everything back. But it wasn't that easy. Taking everything back included the pain. She had erased it, sacrificed her pain for loneliness and isolation. It was worth it in her mind, but she still wanted Anna and Jack by her side. She had pushed them away, it was her fault that they hated her. She couldn't blame them. It was her fault for _everything._

_God help me_

_God help me_

**God help me  
**

_**Breathe**_

**_I wanna scream_**

**_Is this a dream?_**

**_How could this happen_**

**_Happen to me?_**

**_This isn't fair_**

**_This nightmare_**

**_This kind of torture_**

**_I just can't bear_**

**_I want you here_**

**_I want you_ _here_**

_Oh...ooh..._

Kate closed her eyes, her fingers knowing where to go. She sighed and sang the last stanza out loud.

_An ache_

_So deep_

_That I_

_Can hardly breathe..._

All three of them collapsed then, Anna in tears, Jack in defeat, and Kate in acceptance for everything she had to give up.

* * *

**For reviews, since I had so many (this makes me happy) I am only going to answer the same ideal as the answers in the first A/N. Sorry!**

**Falcon88: I know. He just has to go ruin everything. *sigh* at least it wasn't Kate/Elsa this time, right? And hmm, never...actually, uh, saw that movie, ahem, but I'll look it up^-^**

**frozen fan2014: don't worry, she frustrates everyone ;P**

**94monkeystogo: haha, the whole reason I said ~quote~ ignore the dramatic-ness (is that a word? Oh well) of title for time being ~unquote~ and I'm glad. Yeah, this is mainly a drama story...**

**DragonIceFury: haha, Pearl... Oh, you have no idea what I mean. Well, the whole reason for 'Pearlness' is because I'm such a Dory and need something easy to remember, and my sweet Golden Retriever's name is Pearl and Pearlness is one of many nicknames I have for her :) and thanks!**

**shobbs10: oh God no! And cuz he was angry and sad, (and let's not forget, ****_freaking drunk!) _****so there ya go...**

**Snowman: again: and you say you're not a writer! Lol and I like your 'I'm gunna go stare at the wall now' thingy, and yes. No Hope Zone. Totally accurate.**

**Michelle-Lee: lol thank you. and no, I am not gunna have her cut her hair, sorry. I am quite fond of long hair... Weirdness for the day...**

**Okk, until next chapter!**


	17. Bring Me To Life

**Hey guys, so, things are kinda going slowly so Imma start getting into the heavy actions. Love the suggestions, but I'm afraid Imma have to say that for most things, I have some ideas of my own, but keep them coming, I just might find one I like better ;P**

* * *

It had been a week since Jack had found out, now. He kept meeting with Anna every weekend, but they rarely ever talked. Mostly, they were just happy to have each other's company. Especially since Kate seemed to be completely weird with Jack.

It was like they were strangers again and they hadn't even met. He wondered if this was what she was like back at her old school.

Don't get him wrong, Kate was one of his only real friends, but he didn't like her like _that. _There was no one that could replace the first one he lost. That may sound pathetic, like he really needed to move on, but there was something inside him that refused to let go.

Still, he wanted to know what was up with Kate.

Hiccup wanted to know this as well.

But, unlike Jack, he did something about it. Maybe because he Kate was his best-and-only friend, but, either way, he cornered her in her dorm and made her sit down and explain.

Lately, Kate had been saying everything she wanted to say in her head, like she normally did, but this time, it was even worse.

"Alright, Kate, spill." Hiccup said.

She sighed. "Nothing's wrong, Hiccup."

"Kate," he said, raising his eyebrows.

_Of course there's something, you idiot! Can't anyone tell?_

"Hiccup, stop looking at me like that, please, I'm perfectly fine."

_Uh oh, extreme formality. That's a definite sign. Please notice._

"Kate, I know something's up. Please tell me."

"I'm fine, Hiccup," Kate pressed.

_Help me, please. I'm so confused._

"I'm here for you, Kate."

She said nothing.

_I know, Hiccup, and thank you, you're really my best friend ever, thank you._

"And you know who else is?"

Kate sighed, looking away.

_Please no._

"Jack is."

Kate stopped, looking at him.

_Don't you dare-_

"I can go get him."

_Hiccup Haddock you wouldn't dare._

"I will interrupt his track meet just to drag his sorry ass over here."

Kate laughed inwardly.

_Oh Hiccup, if only you had the guts to do that._

"Okay, well, you've forced my hand." He got up, walking to the door.

_Holy shit, you're serious!_

Her eyes widened and she ran to close the door.

She shut it in his face, flinging him back.

"So?"

Kate sighed, leaning against the door.

"Spill."

_Thank you._

"Fine." She said out loud.

Hiccup sat cross-legged on her bed and she sat down heavily next to him.

"Okay, well, Kate's short for Katrian-"

"I know that."

She glared at him. _Don't interrupt me, young man._

"As I was saying, but Katrian isn't my real name. It's only my middle name."

"Why is this important?" He asked, getting impatient.

_Will you shut up and let me explain?_

"Because it is, now, before I moved here, and before I moved there, I was...somebody else. But my parents died in a car accident, and nothing was the same. So, when I moved, I wanted to recreate myself. So, I have to tell you, this is not my real hair color," she said, pointing to her chocolate brown french braided crown twist bun.

"What?" He asked, confused.

Kate sighed. She went to the bathroom.

"Wait, don't leave!" He said.

_Idiot._

"I'm not. It's part of the explanation."

She got to the bathroom, washing her face with some water. The bronzer came off easily, showing her pale complexion.

She stared at the mirror for a second.

Was she really going to reveal everything?

_Yes. It's time. And if you don't want to tell Jack or Anna, might as well tell someone you can trust._

But could she trust Hiccup?

_Of course! He _is _your best friend._

She sighed, walking back out.

"Whoa, you're really pale," Hiccup commented.

_Thank you, Einstein._

"Yeah."

_Now for those pesky contacts..._

She sighed again. Then, she reached up, taking off her color contacts.

"You have blue eyes." Hiccup noted.

She nodded, sitting back down.

"I'm gunna guess blonde hair?"

Again; nod.

_Very pale. Almost white, but natural looking._

"I'm sorry, why is this important?"

"Because I when I wanted to recreate myself, I wanted no trace of who I was before. I never wanted that part of my life back, even though I left behind a lot. It was better that way..." She trailed off.

"I see. Where did you used to live?"

She whispered the Godforsaken place, but he didn't hear it.

"What?"

"Arendelle." She said louder.

"Oh. Jack's from Arendelle."

"Yeah. I remember him." She said it faintly, but Hiccup missed the emotion in it. Luckily.

_Luckily? Are you sure?_

"Oh, shut up."

"What?" Hiccup was slightly taken back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean you, I just...am going crazy."

"Oh. Well, the rest of the story?"

"Right. That's pretty much it. Everything was just too painful to carry, so instead, I dropped it all to become someone else."

"Well," he said. "If you ask me, that seems harder than carrying it all around."

She looked up at him.

"Well, it's just, you left behind the ones you love. You sacrificed everything. It seems kind of selfish if you ask me."

_Well I didn't._

_But I am. But I also can't face the past. I'm just not strong enough._

_Conceal it, don't feel it._

_But you don't have to conceal._

_Yes._

_You don't have to be erased._

_I._

_You don't have to hide._

_Do._

"Okay, I need to go," Kate announced, getting up and briefly petting Nevara.

"Wait," she froze. "Okay, you've told me just about everything."

_Just about? _She raised her eyebrow.

He got up.

And held his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Hiccup Haddock. My real name's Harry, but no one calls me that anymore." He smiled.

Kate looked hesitantly at his hand.

_Go on._

She gave a small smile.

"Katrian Hope. My real name's Elsa, but I don't call myself that anymore."

She shook his hand.

"Well, nice to meet you," he said.

She ran back to the bathroom to reapply her makeup and put in her contacts. She just about left.

"Oh wait. Hiccup?"

"Mm?"

"You...you can't tell anyone."

"Of course."

"And you can't call me by...that."

"No more than anyone calls me 'Harry.'"

"Hiccup..."

"I know."

Kate sighed, looking down. "But swear on your life that you won't tell anyone."

"I swear to the Gods."

"...Especially...Jack..."

"What? Why?"

"Just promise!" She snapped.

"I promise."

She stared at him again.

"And when I make a promise, I don't break it." He said meaningful.

Satisfied, she walked out.

"I'll be holding you to that." With that, she left to the practice room.

_Now didn't that feel good to let it go?_

_Yes it did, _she agreed. _But I can't let it go. Not now. Not ever._

_Baby steps..._

Hiccup, on the other hand, was completely unsure on why she didn't want him to tell Jack. He understood on everyone else, but she had specifically said Jack. He wouldn't, either way, but it was confusing. But that must have been hard for Kate. She didn't have anyone to turn to. He knew the feeling. His own father practically hated him. He wasn't strong, buff, and combat-talented. Nor would he ever be, but he was turning out alright, right?

Most certainly not in his father's eyes.

He walked back to his dorm, loosening his tie as he stepped into the room.

He found quite an odd sight.

His roommate was laying down in a dark room, just staring blankly at the ceiling, completely flat.

"Uh, hey, Jack?" He greeted awkwardly.

"Hi." He replied dully.

"Um, okay." He said, setting his things down.

He got a drink out of the fridge, then sat down on his bed.

He sighed. He had already played therapist once today, what was one more?

"So...what's wrong with you?"

"Everything."

Well, it was more progress than he had had with Kate.

If he could call this progress.

"Care to explain?"

"Nope," Jack said, popping the _p._

"This was stupid." He mumbled to himself, going to turn on the lights.

He got a glass of water, walking back to the main room.

"Just remember, you brought this on yourself." Hiccup warned before dumping the water glass's contents onto his roommate.

Jack jumped up, sputtering. "What the hell?"

"I said you brought this on yourself." Hiccup shrugged.

Jack grumbled something else that Hiccup probably didn't want to hear anyways.

"Now explain."

Jack laid back down, the wet bed already forgotten. "I've lost her."

"Who?" Hiccup asked, very interested.

He looked over, seemingly surprised that he had said anything at all. Jack looked back up at the ceiling. "No one."

"Jack, don't make me," Hiccup grabbed the glass again, getting up.

"I'm explaining, I'm explaining!" Jack got up again, sitting upright.

"Okay, when I was growing up, my neighbor was my best friend. She and I did everything together. Then, one day, she shut me out, and, I never knew why. Until a while ago." Jack had used almost those exact words to someone else he could remember at the moment, but it made sense so he simply repeated it.

"Apparently, she and her family got in a bad accident, where her parents were killed, and her sister got amnesia. Her sister remembered nothing. When she found out that her parents had died, the sister thought that her older sister had died as well. The girl was heartbroken and simply shut me and everyone else out. Then, two weeks later, she moved away and I never saw her again." He sighed.

"And a while ago, her sister and I did a little digging around-"

"What kind of digging?" Hiccup asked suddenly.

"Oh, you know," Jack said suspiciously. "But anywho, we found out that she got adopted to a family somewhere and she's not coming back."

_Kate hadn't said anything about a sister, but I wonder...their stories match._

"What was her name?" He asked, clearing his throat. Curse his lying abilities. He could keep secrets no problem. Lying? Not so much.

Jack sighed again. He and Kate had this little thing going on with themselves, he decided.

"Elsa Summers." He said.

Hiccup could have fallen off the bed.

He did, in fact.

"Hiccup! Are you okay?" Jack looked over the edge of the bed.

"Oh, yeah," he groaned. "You know, pain, _love it!"_ He gasped.

Jack tried to keep his laughter in but failed miserably.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," Hiccup retorted.

"Ahem, sorry," Jack said, sitting tall.

Hiccup sighed this time. _But...why wouldn't she...maybe I could..._

_No. I promised._

_Sorry Jack._

"I'm really sorry." He said.

Jack shrugged, brushing it off.

"It's okay. People leave. No big deal. Honestly, you're the only person I've ever told about Elsa. It's not that big of a deal."

But Hiccup could see that he was more trying to convince himself than Hiccup.

Jack awkwardly wiped his hands against his uniform.

"You're not...gunna tell anyone about this, right?"

"Got it, lips are sealed," Hiccup said, demonstrating.

Jack laughed nervously. "Thanks. You're a good friend."

"What I'm here for," he said, smiling.

Jack left, then.

Hiccup relaxed, falling on his bed face-first.

Why did people have to be so damn complicated?

Kate headed to the practice rooms.

She just had to run into Jack.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" She said, getting up.

"Oh, hey Kate," Jack said.

"Oh, hey Jack. P-please excuse me," she said, walking away.

"Kate, wait," he said.

_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

"Yes?"

"Please stop."

"Stop what?" She said, stopping and looking concerned.

"What's wrong." He didn't ask.

_Everything, Jack._

"I can tell."

_Can you? Can you do something about it?_

"Why do you shut everyone out?"

_I don't want to. Reach for me, I'm drowning. Save me, please._

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you feel like I'm shutting you out. There's just...some stuff going on."

_Oh God, help me Jack. I'm so deep in this hole I can't get up by myself._

He blinks a few times. He looks concerned, but he drops it, walking off.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

_No matter how much I want you to now, you can't really know. I'm sorry._

She fixed her bun, walking on.

When she reached the beloved piano, she ran her hand over the keys. So smooth and comforting.

She opened it up, playing the first song that came to mind about her situation.

Her inner self was singing and Kate was along for the ride.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it and lead it back home_

She sang slowly, letting each note reach its full potential. She wished that she could express herself in more than just a song already written, but she wouldn't allow herself.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Kate felt like Evanscene's lyrics fit her. It sure felt like she was trapped in an nightmare. She couldn't reach out even if she tried, but she wished that Jack would save her. But that would ruin everything.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Kate continued to sing slowly, but she felt very emotional. It was almost pleasurable. It was the one time she would allow herself to really be what she wanted.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

She closed her eyes as she sang the next part. It was a little faster and her fingers flew across the keys.

_All this time I couldn't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

Jack had bleached his hair, but she still should have recognized him and avoided him from the start. It would have been much easier that way.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

She opened her eyes. If one looked close enough, they could probably find the faintest of blue behind her brown eyes.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Her fingers danced across the piano as she played a small harmony part.

_Bring me to life  
_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

As the song concluded, she brought her fingers back to her side gently, bringing what little comfort she could.

Unbeknownst to Kate, Jack Frost slipped away into the shadows, heading back to his own practice room

* * *

**Haha so, I deleted the Fanfic Survey, so now I don't exactly know where the reviews for the real chapter 16 starts, so Imma start somewhere and sorry if I skip you.**

**Rinrinlizzie02: nooooo, she's just gunna go through the whole story hiding who she really is and then she dies alone, unhappy -_- haha, sorry, couldn't help myself. But anyways, thank you and I will try not to disappoint!**

**ATA: don't worry, it won't. I'll have a lot more time in summer for updates :)**

**Livia Toric: thank you so much!**

**toomanyfeels: lol don't worry, I'm pretty sure we all do. My schedule when I'm done with my real life: take a shower, go on Fanfic.**

**Jewelaria Rosha: haha thanks**

**nyc4me: we shall see...**

**Shimmer Shine: exactly!**

**Snowman: oh. My. God. Who are you and what have you done with Snowman! Lol, jk, but had to comment on it. And firstly, you want a teenage girl to describe a slightly older teenage girl as 'woman'? But I did take your suggestion into account! Just with a few minor thingies here-and-there. But, actually, being a writer isn't that hard. Hopelessness, actually, it was a very short chapter but glad it was soulful ^-^**

**RinRinLizzie02: hello again, thanks**

**parker: I'll see**

**AhsokaTano11: again, wow. I'm surprised. But I am glad, nonetheless :)**

**ATA: apologies if I don't use it, I have some ideas for it. Don't worry, they'll be _very _dramatic ;)**


	18. Nobody's Home

**Haha, I keep forgetting to say this, but OMG 100 REVIEWS! Another things, congrats my faithful reviewers, I now have more reviews for this story than my other story! I'm glad it's such a hit! And omg I'm a freshman now...this is weird...**

**School's out for me! I'm on summer! But I have another 3-day event so I'll be busy but I promise to try and find time to update.**

**By the way, you guys should go check out my newest story Camp Frozen , which is another product of my boredom, and submit a character! More info if you check it ou-ut...!**

* * *

The days passed by quickly.

Kate was tired of the same classes everyday. She couldn't wait until break. Jack would occasionally try to talk to her but mostly left her and Hiccup alone.

Oh well. She was fine with that.

There was only three weeks left of school, and Kate decided to go with Hiccup to the ice cream shop.

"It'll be fun." He told her.

"I doubt it," she mumbled.

"Come on, please?"

"Only because I have nothing better to do."

"That's the spirit," he said sarcatsically.

Kate rolled her eyes.

She went to her dorm to get dressed.

She threw on some white jeggings and her boots, with a baby blue shirt and leather jacket. She made sure to fix her makeup and bun before leaving. She was content with her appearance.

She sat there for a minute petting Nevara, who had grown into a very beautiful feline, and left.

As she turned away from the dorm, she ran into someone.

"S-sorry!" She said, scrambling up.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" The other person snarled.

Kate looked up to find Jasmine.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Whatever." She said, getting up.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"What do you care?"

Kate backed up a step. "What, being cold just because I'm not friends with Jack anymore?"

She had no idea where those words came from.

Kate was apalled at herself!

Jasmine just lowered her gaze, giving her an icy glare.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"N-nothing," she said, darting away.

But Jasmine caught her and pushed her into the wall, hard.

Kate tried not to cry out in pain, only faling so-so.

"Jack is still _mine _and don't _ever _forget it!" She hissed in Kate's ear.

Kate slid down the wall, tucking her invisible fly aways behind her ear and whimpering.

Maybe Jasmine hadn't heard her, but Kate and Jack weren't really friends anymore. They didn't even talk.

Jasmine slammed her into the wall one more painful time before walking off.

Kate struggled with even breathing for a moment before uprighting herself.

She smoothed her clothing before putting on a pretty face and walking out to meet Hiccup.

"Are you okay?" He asked when she got there.

"...Let's just go." She said.

Hiccup drove.

The ice cream shop was emptry side for one person sitting with her back turned to them.

Kate got the usual mint chocolate chip and Hiccup got a strawberry banana smoothie.

They sat down.

The person sitting in the back then got up, removing her hood.

Kate stared.

It just had to be Anna.

Anna stopped, too, looking at Kate. Then she smiled, coming over.

"Hey, aren't you Kate, Jack's friend?" She said.

"Mm hm," Kate said, nodding.

"I don't know if you remember me, but-"

"You're Anna," Elsa interrupted quietly.

"That's right," Anna beamed.

Something clicked in Hiccup's mind and he got up.

"Ahem, excuse me, ladies, I think I'm gunna go for a walk around."

"Do you want me to go?" Elsa asked.

"No, I need to take care of something," Hiccup smiled.

He mouthed 'you can thank me later' behind Anna's back.

Kate glared at him, thinking that she would be doing anything but thanking him later.

"Anyways," Anna said awkwardly.

Anna laughed.

"You look beautiful," I say.

"Thanks!" She says. "You look beautifuller! I mean, not beautifuller, you don't look fuller, just, more beautiful..."

Anna clams up, blushing.

Kate laughs softly. "Thank you."

"Isn't it supposed to rain this week?" Anna asked, sitting down.

"Yeah, I think so." She sighed.

"Oh." Anna says, looking away.

"So what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"Oh, I asked for Girda to drive me here, she's a nurse, so I could shop around a little." She smiles.

"Sounds fun," she commented. Anna was fifteen now, she was almost all grown up.

Kate grew quiet.

This couldn't be good for herself. Anna was like a link. A link Kate couldn't afford.

"So you're going to school at BPAA?" Anna asked.

Kate nodded, licking her ice cream.

"What profession?"

"Music," she replied gruffly.

"Sounds interesting," she smiled.

Kate shrugged.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Did Jack tell you about me?"

"Uh, other than the fact that you two were old friends, not really," she said.

"Yeah. Well, I live at the hospital, three years ago I was in a bad car accident. My parents were killed. I thought my sister was killed, too, but, recently, me and Jack found otherwise. But it's not like we can do anything, she's gone forever."

Kate's heart clenched. Oh if she could only tell her. But, Kate had to panick and freeze up.

She sat up, starightening her already-perfect posture. "Um, Jack and I."

"What?"

"It'd be Jack and I, not me and Jack," Kate half-smiled.

"You don't seem very inviting to new strangers," Anna noted. It wasn't to sound rude, she was just stating something.

"Yeah, I guess not." She sighed.

"Why do you shut me out?" She asked.

"Don't take it personal, I do it to everybody." Kate said somberly.

"Oh." Was all Anna responded.

"I'm sorry, I guess your story was a touchy subject. I also lost my parents and sibling in a car crash," Kate said. Why not, Anna wouldn't be able to piece things together.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Life happens. It's just the way we deal with things. You are very strong to be able to smile," Kate complimented.

"Well, I'm the only one to be strong for me," Anna smiled.

Kate thought about that.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again," Kate said, getting up.

"You too, see you around!"

"Bye, Anna," Kate called quietly as she walked out the door.

She walked back to the parking lot to find Hiccup at the car.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Nope."

The rest of the drive passed by in silence.

The next day, Kate didn't feel like going to school. The downpour outside matched her mood as she got dressed in her uniform.

She rushed outside, shielding her books as she ran.

She was dripping wet when she got to math class.

"Welcome, miss Hope," the teacher said. Kate realized that she had been late to class.

"Sorry," she said, sitting down in the only avaible seat by the door.

Which also happened to be a seat next to Jasmine...and Jack.

She avoided eye contact, sorting through her books and papers.

Jasmine whispered something to a friend, laughing.

After a while, the teacher left to go get something, leaving everyone alone.

Jasmine got up, sitting down on Kate's desk.

"Jasmine," Jack said.

Jasmine just glared at him, looking back to Kate.

Kate got a bad feeling.

Jasmine stared at Kate's scared face and laughed.

She felt like everyone was staring at her. Kate's face reddened.

Then, she ran out of the room.

Jasmine followed her into the halls.

Luckily, they didn't run into any teachers.

"Katrian," Jasmine called mockingly.

"Please go away." Kate whispered.

"I just want to let you kow that you can't win."

Kate stopped. "Win what?"

"Jack's heart."

Kate snorted. "Whatever. You can have it for all I care."

Jasmine looked at her, unconvinced. "Jack's going to crush your puny little heart beneath his boot and he won't even give you a second glance. You're no different than anyone else. You're a freak, a nobody, you're no better than the air we breathe in and out and around us. You might as well be invisible."

Kate cringed with each word, walking on. Each word was a bullet and she was bleeding out fast.

Class let out then.

Students noticed Jasmine and Kate, and circled them to watch.

"You are nothing! Do you hear me, Kate, nothing!" Jasmine screeched.

Kate kept walking, trying to push through the crowds. She had left her school stuff back in math class. Oh well. She wasn't even planning on going to the next period anyways.

She then caght sight of Hiccup pushing through the crowds. She stopped, smiling.

At least there was one person who cared.

"Why did you stop, did you realize that no one loved you?" Jasmine asked.

That hit a mark. She had people she loved. But she had pushed them away and now they were gone forever.

"Jasmine," Kate said. "Shut up."

Jasmine pushed her down.

Kate stayed on the ground, waiting a few seconds before getting up and continuing on.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Jasmine screeched, flinging Kate down.

Everyone laughed at Kate.

Why would they laugh? Were they just so hypnotized by Jasmine's "perfection"?

Kate got up.

She turned, spinning, staring at every sneering face.

She couldn't breathe again.

"Aw, are you gunna cry?" Jasmine laughed.

Kate then bolted.

She pushed through the crowds but this time they let her pass.

She only bumped into one person.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, holding her in place.

Kate wanted to cry. But she wouldn't let anyone see.

"Let go." She said dangerously.

"Kate," Jack said, but she didn't let him finish.

"Leave me alone, Jack," she said, tearing herself from his grip and darting out into the rain, not caring about the downpours.

Nobody followed her, but she just wanted a place to run to.

A place to go home to.

She thought of Anna, and how lost she must feel. She thought of a song and sang it in her head as she ran.

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help her_

Anna didn't deserve Kate's help anymore. Kate didn't even deserve Anna's pity.

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

Kate was already soaked to the bone. If someone was following her, well, she hoped nobody was following her. Not even Jack.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

While Kate had Anna in her mind as she sang the song in her head, she had one more person. Herself.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

What a mess everything was. Kate couldn't stand up to a school bully, she couldn't be grateful for her one and only friend, she couldn't help but push out the one thing from her past that longed to reconnect with her. She was a mess herself.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't where she belongs, where she belongs_

Kate kept running, drenched by the rain but she didn't care. She didn't necessarily care about anything at the time.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

Kate stopped running, pausing at a small sheltered place, leaning against it.

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's fallen behind_

She sighed. Her bun was soaked in a useless heap. Who was there to care? So she pulled the pin out, allowing her hair to fall in a very wet braid. Her makeup was probably faded. She hadn't really been thinking.

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's fallen from grace_

_She's all over the place_

_Yeah, oh_

Kate walked out of the shelter, aimlessly wandering the school grounds. Because who was left to care?

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

She picked up the pace, running again. The rain blurred her vision but she didn't care. She kept on running.

When she reached some grass, she couldn't see and she slipped.

She stayed on the ground, just staring at the grass.

A hand suddenly was in front of her face.

Kate looked up to find Jack, his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" He was soaked as well and looked like he had been following her.

She stared back up into his eyes.

_She's lost inside_

She turned away from his outstreched hand. No, she was not okay.

_Lost inside...oh oh yeah_

"Come on," he said.

Kate didn't acknowledge him. Instead, she slowly got to her feet, walking off into the rain to her dorm.

The whole way there, Jack followed her.

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

* * *

**Review time! And sorry, I'm gunna skip the really short complimentary ones, due to too many reviews (which is not a bad thing!)**

**CupcakeMonkey567: haha, calm yourself, and thanks! I feel like I did a really crappy job on this chapter but enjoy anyways.**

**ATA: of course I'm gunna add more chapters when Jack finally finds out! Sheesh, do you people have no faith in me? Jk, I know, I thought the same thing:)**

**Snowman: haha, yeah, it's gunna be that way for a bit longer so hang inthere. It will all turn out all right...probably... jk, what's the point of a jelsa if it doesn't have a happy ending, right? And I thought why not add Hiccup in in some important roles, there? So I'm glad it worked out. And I did say that they were oblivious, did I not? And we shall see on that one, I still kinda like my original idea but I will work it out and twist some stuff in and see how it turns out. That's what you guys are here for! Lol, anyways...**

**corde amare: haha, sorry, haven't completed a story yet...but I promise when I do finish a story I will update it to say complete. Thank you so much! Reviews like yours make my day! (Or night...technically it's nightime) **

**Your awesomeness: had to say something, lol I see what you did there... ;)**

**shobbs10: haha, no prob, I'm used to it. I always say I'm bilingual in normal and crazy cuz I can understand and interpret my friends when they are being really weird. Is that sad? And haha, yes, yes it will be.**

**Falcon88: haha, I haven't been that good with updating... *sheepish grin* and thanks I spent a while working with that piece. I have yet to look that song up but I will tryto remember. And I know, I thought that Kate/Elsa needed somebody to tell! And oh? I'd like to beg to differ. Teenagers are SO freaking complicated that half the time I don't even understand myself. Haha, coicidence!**

**And uh, I hope you'd remember middle school. If you're in college, you're what, twenty something? That's too young to have such a terrible memory! *says the one who loses her phone every 5 seconds...speaking of which..where did I put my phone...? Crap* Yeah, 8th grade was pretty fun. Key word there: was! I'm a 9th grader now! It feels so weird! ^-^ and wow. Always remember that you are surrounded by idiots. Fact of life. If it makes you feel any better my friend didn't know who the first president of the United States was and actually believed me when I told her it was Abraham Lincoln. She's obviously the blonde of the group...**

**Michelle-Lee: exactly! See? Hiccup really is the best supporting friend! Haha, coincidences everywhere! And thanks, I probably won't do much but somethings probably will play a part in the big revelation.**

**Nerdqueen101: yes, that's eaxactly the point. And that's where the controversy part comes in.**

**spinoff: I kept thinking Bring Me To Life was called Wake Me Up and kept getting those lyrics and wondering why..yeah, but idk why, I haven't really listened to those lyrics but will do. And no, she was the only child when she was adopted.**

**Phew! Sorry for the long A/N. Thank you all so much for supporting this story!**


	19. Say Your Name

**Please don't hate me! Honestly, I don't even remember if I updated on schedule last time...Don't judge me, guys. And, first of all, to all of you who are like, 'congrats on making it to high school' welllllll... ha, my district's all weird and like joke's on you! with a system of 7th through 9th middle school. So, yeah, I'm in 9th grade. Not at a high school yet, though. Sadly. *tear***

**Oh! And my event was amazing! One did okay for the technically first event at a higher level and the other was a ****_rock star _****for her first event ever! I'm so excited! I'm going to see The Fault In Our Stars this Wednesday with my friends! Anyone seen HTTYD 2 yet? Don't give spoilers, I just want thumbs down, thumbs up, or every single freaking thumb in the world up. Yep, that's all...**

* * *

Kate trudged silently all the way to her dorm. When she got there, Jack pulled her key out from her bag, wordlessly letting them both in.

He waited outside patiently while Kate took a long hot shower.

She changed in the bathroom, stepping out.

Her eyes were stinging but that's what she got for taking a shower in contacts.

"Please leave." Kate said when she got out. Jack didn't move.

"Jack," she said, sounding broken even to herself. "Jack, you aren't listening."

"Well yeah I'm not listening!" He exploded. Kate flinched. "Why don't you stand up for yourself, why do you let them torment you like that?"

_Because I torment myself much worse than they ever could torment me._

"It's not my place to," she shrugged.

"Well it damn better be your place to!" Jack brought his hands up to grip his hair in annoyance.

"It doesn't get to me..." Kate said. She barely convinced herself.

Jack looked at her.

"Then why'd you run off?"

"Because I did, okay?" She snapped.

"Fine, fine," he said.

She sighed, falling to her bed. Nevara jumped up, nudging her hand. Kate smiled, rubbing her ears.

"I just don't understand you, Kate." Jack said, sitting down.

_Trust me, I don't either._

"Most likely not," she whispered, amused.

"And now you're the one lightening the mood. Is the world upside down today?"

"Oh shut up, Frost." She smiled, laughing just slightly.

"Don't call me Frost, Hope," he smirked.

She glared at him playfully.

She sat up, pushing him with her arm.

"What is wrong with us?" Kate laughed.

"I have no idea," Jack smiled.

Kate had to admit, they were a bit weird. Like siblings, Hiccup had said. Cold one minute and laughing the next.

"Okay, even though I've known you since the beginning of the year, I know barely anything about you," Jack said.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'cause I know _so_ much about you!"

_But I do. And you know everything about me._

_Well, almost everything..._

"Seriously though. Where did you live before BPAA?"

"A town farther out," she said.

"That's not helpful," he pretended to be mad, pouting.

Kate laughed again. She had laughed more in the past three minutes than in the past three years.

It felt nice.

"Okay, Mr. Let's-Get-To-Know-Each-Other, just ask away. But there are certain things that I will refuse to answer." She warned.

"Well, we all have our secrets, don't we?" He smiled. Was that a melancholy she detected behind that smile?

"Fine. Where did _you _come from?"

_Arendelle, Burgess._

"Arendelle, Burgess."

"What about your family?"

_Mother, father who was rarely ever in the picture, and a younger sister that you adore._

"My father left us a while ago. My mom remarried Nick, a guy who has helped us out a lot."

_Hm. He didn't mention Jillie._

"No siblings?" She asked.

Jack looked away, smiling bitterly. "That's something I'm gunna have to pass on.

_Oh God. What happened?_

"That's alright. I guess your turn?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Pass."

"What are your parents like?"

"Pass."

"Why is your name Katrian?"

"Why is your name Jack?" She fired back.

"Haha, hysterical, but really."

She giggled. "It's a Scandinavian name. It means 'pure.'"

"Oh. Do you just go by Kate 'cause it's easier?"

"Well, Catheryn mainly started calling me that-"

"Catheryn? Is that your mom?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Kate reddened.

_How am I gunna get myself out of this?_

"You call your mom by her first name?"

_I don't lie, what do I do?_

"We aren't too close," that much was true. Kate generally stayed put in her room, refusing all attempts Bob and Catheryn made. They were still nice and Kate was eternally grateful, but she couldn't help wanting to be shut out from the world.

"Me either, with my mom," Jack admitted.

_I know._

"Who was your best friend growing up?" Jack asked, surprising Kate.

"M-my best friend?" She stuttered.

"Mm hm," he nodded.

"Well, I,- uh...pass?"

He shook his head. "Do you mean to tell me you never had a best friend?"

_Of course I did. I just can't tell you that it was you, silly._

"Obviously not, Hiccup's my best friend," she defended.

"Oh, I'm hurt," Jack grinned, falling backwards dramatically.

"I think you'll live."

"Ouch. I can feel the concern there, Kate," he sat back up, smiling.

"Anytime," she said innocently. "But what about you?"

"Hm?"

"Your best friend growing up?"

"Oh." His face slightly fell.

Kate's did too, but she hid her frown.

_Oh God, he really does hate me._

"Well, that girl, Anna, you met her once, remember?"

Kate nodded. She feared of saying anything. She shouldn't have asked.

"Her sister and I were best friends. I don't exactly know what happened."

"Oh. I'm...sorry," she said awkwardly.

_Jack! I'm right here! I didn't abandon you!_

"No problem. Okay, love life." He said, cheery again.

"Oh," her face flushed again, turning into a tomato.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well, nothing. My love life is very...nonexistent."

_But, I love-_

_Shut up. Thinking I'm in love at fourteen with someone who will never ever_ ever_ feel the same way does not count as a love life._

"What about you? I'm sure you had girls left and right," she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. But I only ever really liked this one girl." He said, blushing. Kate smiled.

_I remember her. She was one of the nicer people. You had a crush on her forever. I can't even remember her name._

"What was her name?" She asked, poking him.

"Stop it!" He laughed. "And, um, pass."

"Oh you're no fun," she huffed.

Jack would_ not _tell Kate that the only girl he'd ever been interested in never saw him in that way and that she was gone forever.

"But I miss the old days," Jack sighed.

Kate stopped smiling.

Did he miss her? He was so much better off without her, though.

"Sometimes life gets hard." She said.

"Hard enough to desert everyone?" Jack said back.

Kate swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat.

"You know, they say that letting people in is hard. Really, that part is easy. It's shutting them out that's the hardest."

He looked up at her.

"A picture's worth a thousand words. But what if it's the wrong picture?" He stared blankly at the wall.

She paused, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Then I guess you look at the right one."

He looked back at her.

She looked at him. Their gazes met again. This time, they didn't look away.

For a moment, Kate was wondering if Jack could see behind her brown eyes. Straight into her blue ones. Maybe even further. It terrified her. It also willed her.

_Tell him._

_I can't!_

_Yes you can._

_I don't know how!_

_How about, 'hi Jack, it's me, Elsa.'_

_I really can't._

_Tell him._

_I'm afraid._

_Tell him._

_I can't._

_I beg of you, tell him._

"Jack, I..." But the words couldn't form on her mouth.

She looked away.

"I have to go," she whispered.

_So close, and yet, so far. You'll never be happy, you know._

As Kate walked out of her dorm, she responded to herself, _Well, I'll just have to live with that, won't I?_

She made her way to the practice room, rubbing her eyes. They were still stinging. But she didn't dare take the contacts out.

Jack weighed heavily on her mind.

She had actually wanted to tell him.

What was wrong with her?

She yearned for him by her side again. She wanted to remember everything.

Except everything.

Everything was just too complicated.

She sat down at the piano in a flourish, setting her things down by the stand.

She hummed a tune and began to play, eventually singing along.

**(Quick A/N: this song is called Say Your Name also by Plumb which you should look up as well, it is utterly flawless for TSOKH)**

_When does a scar become a tattoo?_

_When does the sky fade back to blue?_

_When will this broken_

_Heart that I'm holding_

_Beat on its own?_

As usual, the song fit her events in real life. When was she going to accept that things could just never go back the way they were before? She thought she had a long time ago, but seeing Jack changed everything.

_When do I stop feeling this burn_

_When do I live, when will I learn_

_When will I realize_

_That look in your eyes_

_Won't come back?_

From the sounds of things, Jack hated her. But, on the rare occasion, he sounded like he missed her. What was she supposed to do? Either way, things were never going to be the same. Even if she did tell him, he would never be able to look at her the same.

_I'm right here_

_Standing in the pouring rain_

_Tick tock_

_Hours all feel the same_

_I say your name_

_I say your name_

_Well I'm right here_

_Running just as fast as I can_

_And I swear_

_I'm never gonna do this again_

_I say your name_

_I say your name_

Kate really wanted to forget. As much as she wanted to remember, forgetting was easier. It was so much less of a burden. If she had to keep running from the past for the rest of her life, so be it. But that didn't mean she couldn't have one time to just let go.

_I try to be strong but I keep dreaming of you_

_Oh I really wish this was easy to do_

_But I've never felt this_

_Tied up and helpless_

_And all that I know_

_Is you're gone_

_How do I let go?_

A very good question, indeed. Jack had moved on. She should too. She had tried so hard, she couldn't risk it all because she was going through a time of small regret.

_I'm right here_

_Standing in the pouring rain_

_Tick tock_

_Hours all feel the same_

_I say your name_

_I say your name_

_Well I'm right here_

_Running just as fast I can_

_And I swear_

_I'm never gonna do this again_

_I say your name_

_I say your name_

She closed her eyes for a few seconds. It was nice to just sing her heart out. It was the only time she could.

_Well I know_

_That someday_

_This pain_

_It will fade_

_But right now_

_I can't explain_

_How I feel_

_I wanna scream_

Being two people was not an easy thing to do. But, technically, Kate wasn't two people. She had decided who she was a long time ago.

_I'm right here_

_Standing in the pouring rain_

_Tick tock_

_Hours all feel the same_

_I say your name_

_I say your name_

_Well I'm right here_

_Running just as fast as I can and I swear_

_I'm never gonna do this again_

_I say your name_

_I say your name_

Just because she had chosen didn't mean she couldn't have one last moment of small remembrance. And so, Kate whispered the name, for she dared not say it aloud, that had been ringing through her mind the entire song:

"Elsa..."

* * *

**Haha, oh, you thought it was Jack's name? That was a surprise, huh ;P**

**I just love that song for that moment. It was just so perfect!**

**Again, have to skip the short ones, I'm loving the reviews peoples!**

**corde amare: well, we shall see. And why Drop Dead Diva? Apologies, I rarely go on Netflix anymore. I'm a total Once Upon A Time nerd so there's that :) especially since the newest season will have Frozen (eek!)**

**Shimmer Shine: well, I know next to nothing about hair dye, but she had to use dye remover each time so her hair didn't come clean, but her makeup probably smudged. Haha, I don't think Jack notices, though...**

**Snowman: again, *sigh* alas, still stuck in middle school... but I love their relationship, too. Originally, Anna was a very, very, very minor character and didn't even appear until the end, (and that one time when Kate/Elsa sorta-kinda-maybe almost ran her over but who's counting?) but nothing is ever definite in the world of writing. And BPAA stands for Burgess Performing Arts Academy, it's the school that they go to. And since they are seventeen, they are in their junior year. Kate just finally decided to man-up and accept their request to apply. BPAA was also Elsa's and Jack's dream school when they got older. And sometimes those endings are very annoying. I mean, I understand it (not really but you get the picture) and how you'd want to die for the one you love, but honestly, Romeo, you saw her dead, be sad, never love again, but why the h-e-double-hockey-stick would you kill yourself too?! Besides, it was all for nothing anyways, you ended up killing your loved one, in a way, anyways. So, pointless endings. That's the way I feel, anyone else with me on this?**

**Livia Toric: haha, dream on...I mean...haha, suuuuure! ^-^**

**shobbs10: lol thank you so much and here you go!**

**that-author-with-a-number-name-that-I-do-not-feel-like-writing-down: haha, wow. I hope you like my Jelsa story!**

**CupcakeMonkey567: that sounds amazing, but I still like my idea! (no offense) but I promise you will love it! And if you don't, suck it up and read it, girl, it's my story. Haha, jk, but I really hope you will love it!**

**Rose: um...actually, I think I know what times you are referring to. I am still so sad about that ='( anyways, maybe, it all depends on my real life schedule and my inspiration but if I don't update everyday, expect one at least every two days. And see Shimmer Shine's review. Also, yes you could. Only, my phone may or may not be in the process so good luck with that.**

**ATA: ikr? But it's just not who she is...yet.**

**DragonIceFury: okay, I'm answering you this time, sorry I can't answer, I have such a long list of reviews! But thanks and sorry, so many reviews! This story actually now has more reviews than my first story! Congrats my faithful reviewers!**

**Falcon88: haha, you don't know the half of it...surprisingly, that's not even the worst thing she's done. If you're scared you should be. She's in algebra and honors English with me. Sometimes I can see why and other times I'm just like, 'how?!' Anywho, I have to survive another year -_- But no, breaks are not allowed. And thank you for realizing that. I want to ask all of my reviewers something but will wait until I finish your answer. And again, I do not know anything about hair dye but it didn't wash out in my story. Or, at least, not that I know of. Haha, yes, that makes perfect sense. **

**Okay, here is the question:**

**What would be a good amount of chapters for this Fanfic?**

**(i.e. 20, 24, 30, just give me a number. Rose, that does not mean 50 or forever -_- yes I can read your mind)**


	20. Hiccup's Date

**Okay, guys, so, obviously, this story cannot be 20 chapters long, that would make it unbearable seeing as it would end here, 20 was just an example. But, from what I'm hearing, you guys really like this story so, for now, I am going for somewhere between 30 and 40 chapters. Definitely under 40 chapters.**

**I do plan on giving you more story after Jack finds out, but would you guys want more drama after that or just add ons for what happens afterwards?**

**Well, your voice counts to me so thank you, and since I am "In summer!" {Frozen reference intended;P} then I have so much time to write my story, so, occasionally, you might get treated with two chapters a day...**

**But please know that I do have a life and will be occasionally going places with no wifi so sadness (like later on this week).**

* * *

The next day, Kate went about classes as usual. She ignored Jasmine's snide comments and focused directly on her work.

At lunch, she sat in the usual place with Hiccup.

"So," he asked awkwardly. "How's it going?"

She looked up at him momentarily pausing her oh-so-hard concentration of pushing her salad around with a fork.

"Okay, not in the talking mood today." He said.

A girl came over then. Hiccup immediately sat up straighter.

Kate would have laughed if she hadn't been thinking too hard.

"Uh, hey Hiccup," Astrid Hofferson (aka, Hiccup's long time crush) said.

He didn't say anything, more gaped at the fact that she was actually talking to him.

Kate figured she better step in before he ruined his one and only chance.

She nudged him-non too gently, might she add- with her foot under the table.

"Oh, uh, hi, Astrid, hi Astrid, hi, Astrid, what are, you, ahem, doing here?" He sputtered.

_Smooth, Hiccup._

Even her outer self had to agree with that one.

Astrid casually dug through her backpack, pulling out some papers.

"Here. Thanks for letting me borrow your notes for calculus." She said.

"N-no problem," he stammered.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Astrid," she called. Astrid stopped. She looked surprised that Kate was actually talking to her. Not in a mean and snobby way, just Kate never really talked to anyone other than Hiccup and Jack.

"Hiccup over here would like to know if you would like to get together sometime."

"Kate-"

"Oh hush, you'll thank me," she hissed quietly. Then, louder to Astrid, "He asked when you're free?"

Astrid smiled, flicking her bangs out of her eyes. "Sure, how about Friday night?"

Hiccup looked up, blushing. "Yeah, that'll be good."

Astrid smiled again, walking off.

Afterwards, Hiccup turned to Kate, pushing her.

"Excuse me, I just saved your butt!" She said, smiling.

"You're right, and right after this, I'm going to hug you. But first, _whatthehellKatewereyoutryingtoruinmylifewhatifshesaidno?" _He said almost too quickly for her to understand.

"Oh, she watches you at times, she wouldn't have said no." She waved him off.

"How did you know that for sure?" He asked.

"It was a definitely-maybe situation." She admitted.

"Kate!"

"Well she said yes, didn't she?" She said, in her defense.

He sighed. "Okay, now, thank you so much you are the best friend ever!"

"I know," she smiled.

As they headed out, she said, "But I am picking out your outfit."

"Outfit for what?" Someone asked behind them.

"Oh my gosh! Jack! Guess what?" Hiccup called happily, running to his friend.

"What?" Jack asked amused.

"Kate got me a date with Astrid!"

"Seriously?" He looked questioningly to Kate. She shrugged.

"Okay, first, congrats, second, I am helping too, I know a thing more about dates then Kate," he said, whispering the last part.

"I heard that," Kate said, folding her arms.

"You know we love you!" Jack called back, smiling. Kate shuddered inwardly.

_Wait. Where in the world did _that_ come from?_

"Whatever," she waved it off. Since yesterday, she had decided to dismiss what had happened. If she didn't acknowledge that she had been that close to telling Jack she wouldn't think of it. Too much.

The three headed to the boys' room. Kate liked how the three could get along so well. This was why she couldn't tell Jack. One, he couldn't know about her, period, and two, things were going so well. If she allowed herself not to get too close she should be good.

Friday came then, and Kate was supposed to meet the boys in their dorm.

"Alright, how about this?" Hiccup said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jack said.

Kate smiled to herself as she walked in.

She walked in to various shirts discarded on the floor.

"What did you guys do?" She asked.

"Well, Hiccup is coming up with the worst items available." Jack responded. "Please let me take him to my closet."

"Um, how about no? But between the two of us, we should be able to find something suitable."

"I'm right here, guys!" Hiccup said, raising his hands. Kate giggled and Jack laughed.

"Alright, let's get to work."

"Is the date formal or casual?" Kate asked.

"Casual." Hiccup called back, sitting on the bed and munching on an apple.

"Hm," she wondered.

For Hiccup, she picked out one of his favorite long sleeve green shirts that he always wore. She thought it complimented his eyes well.

"What pants?" She asked.

"Here," Jack tossed her some of his brown trousers from his closet.

"Perfect," she said, catching them.

Normally, Hiccup liked his fur vest, but Kate decided on making him wear a tan zip up jacket.

"Since when do you have this?" Kate asked, inspecting it.

"Something from my father, or something." She heard him mutter that last part.

"Time you wear it," she noted, ripping the tag off and setting it down with the rest of the outfit.

"What shoes?" She asked Jack, who was rummaging.

"He has so many boots, what's up with it?" He asks.

"Berk is colder than Arendelle, excuse me!" Hiccup called.

They sighed. "Fair enough."

They took some dark chocolate brown boots.

They shoved the things to him, pushing him to the bathroom.

"Now change," they told him.

"Going, sheesh," he said.

They talked for a second about what he was probably going to do.

"I doubt he'll do anything too fancy, he's Hiccup," Kate said.

"True," Jack commented.

"Okay, how's this?" Hiccup walked out.

He looked nice in his outfit, perfectly casual but nicer than usual. He had combed his hair but to no avail. In fact, he had just made it worse.

"Come here," Kate sighed.

She messed with his hair, shifting it this way and that.

"Boys," she muttered to herself.

When she finished, it looked considerably better.

"Thank you, mom," Hiccup teased.

"Damn right," she laughed.

"Hiccup, your hair is an utter failure." Jack came over, tussling his head with his hand for a few seconds.

Something he did made it look perfect.

"Of course you can just fix it by messing it up," Kate said, crossing her arms.

"It's a guy thing," Jack shrugged his shoulders.

She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, go, be polite," Kate said.

"Have fun!" Jack called.

They smiled as he left.

"He's growing up," Jack got fake teary-eyed.

"At least we got him this far."

They decided to wait around for him.

They talked, watched a movie, got in a popcorn fight, the usual for best friends. Even though they really weren't.

They laid on Jack's bed on their sides, not paying too much attention to the movie they had put in.

"Okay, back to Hiccup's date, do you think he'll kiss her?" Jack asked.

"Honestly? No. Besides, you need to know someone better before you kiss them, I mean, he's liked her for a while but he's never really talked to her." Kate reasoned.

"How long do you need to know a person before you kiss them?" Jack asked playfully.

"For the general population, at least a few months to actually see if you actually like them or not. By your standards, about five seconds."

"Excuse me?" He laughed. "Probably true. Who was your first kiss?"

"I've never had my first kiss," she admitted.

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"It's not something I'm too interested in. I've got...other things I need to worry about." She shrugged.

"So let me get this straight, you've never been on a date, you've never kissed anyone, have you ever even had a crush?"

Kate blushed. It didn't hurt, he'd never know who. "Well, there was this one guy back at my other school. But he wouldn't see me like that and that was okay, I guess..."

"I know the feeling," he sighed.

_I can't believe I can't remember that one girl he had a crush on in middle school! She was nice to him, they would have made a cute couple._

_But-_

_Don't. Even. Start._

"Well, I highly doubt Hiccup would kiss her on the first date." Kate said, changing the subject (sort of).

"She might kiss him, though," he said.

"Well, even though she's pretty bold, I don't think she'd be that kind of girl."

"You never know, Hiccup might decide he likes her enough and kiss her."

"I doubt it," Kate snorted. "He's Hiccup."

_"I'm right here. I never left."_

They both jumped, suddenly remembering that a movie was still playing on FX.

Their original movie had ended and a new one was playing. A girl was standing out in the pouring rain, talking to a guy who looked lost.

"Do you know this movie?" Kate asked.

"No idea," he responded, looking around for the remote.

Kate popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth, watching while Jack searched for the remote.

_"Why can't you see me? Please, I love you."_

Kate snorted. How corny could a movie get?

The male character responded, _"I can't forgive you."_

_"I'm sorry," _she responded

The girl walked away, crying. Suddenly, the guy ran to her grabbing her and kissing her.

"Of course. Jack! Find the remote!" She whined.

He came up empty handed. "Sorry. We could just turn it off."

"But then we'd be in silence and that'd be weird." She sighed. "Just turn it down and we can ignore it."

"Okay."

They laid back down on the bed, surprisingly watching the movie.

As the two characters kissed in the rain, Kate sat thinking.

_He's so close._

_Gah! What am I thinking? Pull yourself together, Kate!_

_But I'm remembering why-_

_Don't even. You can't afford this!_

She sighed, looking away.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to push away thoughts that I just might be falling for you again._

_Don't admit it!_

"No more than the usual," she said truthfully.

"What happened that made you so uptight?" He asked.

"Well gee, thanks for the subtly there," she teased.

She could have sworn his face got the smallest tint of pink. "Well, you are."

"But, it's something I'd rather not talk about." She sighed.

"Things get complicated?"

She nodded, staring intently at the television.

"Kate, you know you can tell me anything."

_Anything that isn't everything._

"I know. I'm sorry, I guess I just have trust issues..." Sure. That's what she was going with.

She felt him staring. She turned over to look at him.

And he was still looking at her.

"The movie's on the screen, you know," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back.

Slowly, they both leaned in.

Kate was just about to close her eyes.

But then she pulled back quickly, snapping them open.

"I need to go, tell me how it went, say hi to Hiccup, later," she dashed across the room, grabbing her things and running out.

Jack sat there, bewildered, and didn't stop her.

He was still trying to fully grasp what had just happened

Holy crap. He had almost kissed Kate. What was _that_ about?

He didn't _like _like her.

Did he?

Kate had never been that way to him. He'd never seen her in that way. Had she? But now, did he?

His head was hurting.

What was going on?

_Okay, calm yourself Jack. Think. Just clear your mind and think._

_Okay, so, we almost...kissed._

_But, we don't like each other like that, do we?_

He had almost _kissed_ Kate.

And, the more he thought about it, the more he found himself realizing that he was okay with that.

* * *

**Well, since I'm on summer break and extremely bored, I figured I could just ignore the crap out of you guys with this chapter!**

**It worked, did it not? *devilish grin***

**L.M.H. Shimmer Shine: sorry... Although I don't think I made the anticipation any better with this chapter, did I?**

**crystallizedwinter: ^-^ you know me so well *smirks***

**ATA: 45?! Hahahano. Sorry, thirty five MAYBE but probably somewhere between thirty-five and thirty, despite what I said in the first A/N. But lol you're still in school? And wait. You're allowed to use your phone/iPhone/computer/whatever you use to read Fanfiction during school?!**

**Snowman: Yeah. And by the way, I didn't make this very clear, I guess, but Jack had already been there at BPAA the whole time. It was Kate/Elsa who was new. And, again, I think I made you go want to bang your head against a wall now with this chapter. Honestly, it frustrated myself, too. And I was the one who came up with it! And haha, all in good time, all in good time... Really, you're review made me laugh so hard. Of course, that might have been due to the fact that I hadn't slept yet and it was 3 am in the morning and I may or may not have been just the slightest bit out of it but who's counting, right? And actually, you pointed out almost all the things I had put in there for those controversial reasons exactly (except for the song lyrics, that just happened).**

**spinoff: idk how that would work too...**

**adrianazaba: well, if that chapter made you sad I think this one might just kill you...**

**CupcakeMonkey567: exactly, and I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this update!**

**Livia Toric: haha thank you. I feel like you're going to explode any moment now...don't know why**

**shobbs10: haha, I enjoy your smiley faces ;) unfortunately, he did not hear it. I normally put if Jack was secretly listening to her, so there's always that**

**Rose: yes. Yes I can. And no offense taken, but I am super excited for my sequel to The Guardians, The Shifters! And what *_* No. Dlipping. Way. OMG YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ABOUT IT HOW WAS IT?! And really? 49.9? -_^ 'cause that's sooooo possible *eye roll and face palm***

** for-some-unknown-reason-my-computer-won't-keep-your-username: it might be longer...and I'm free now- er, I mean, on summer vacation...so I'll have lots of time to update. This story might actually be finished a lot sooner than I anticipated.**

**Fiji Anonymous: thank you!**

**Okay, just a question, do you like all the songs that I put in here? At the end, I'll credit all the songs I used (hint hint, whenever there is a song that's the chapter title except for the few that don't i.e. this chapter). Plus, I put in the lyrics scattered through with thoughts. Sometimes I think it's so boring to just read lyrics straight through, this way I can explain my thinking for why I used that song to describe what's happening. If you would just like straight lyrics, though, that's fine, although it's harder to tell why I chose the song, but...**

**Anywho, later! (probably tomorrow;P)**


	21. Stay-I Don't Wanna Love You

**Haha, I think killed some of you last chapter... but this chapter is mainly a filler (at least, what it intends to be at the moment, could change to more...) so it's a break from all the dramatic-ness. I have decided that, against the dictionary, that is a word. Moving on now.**

* * *

Kate kept running to her dorm.

What was she thinking?

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_But you were so close!_

Grr, she hated this!

But, as she ran, she couldn't stop thinking about Jack.

What was wrong with her?

She shook her head and kept on running.

This was so stupid!

What was she thinking?

She needed to breathe. But that wasn't going to work, so instead, she ran back into her dorm, trying to stop shaking and fall asleep.

That, and trying to knock that stupid smile off her face.

After that night, Jack said nothing to Hiccup, but all through the next week, Hiccup could sense the tension between the two.

And he thought that they were finally getting somewhere.

"What happened now?" Hiccup eventually said one night when he knew that Jack wasn't asleep.

"Oh, Hiccup, I-I thought you were asleep..." Jack trailed off.

"I was. But your turning around kept me up. How long are you guys gonna go at it this time?" Hiccup sighed.

Jack said nothing, turning to his side and facing away from Hiccup.

"Everything's messed up." He whispered.

"Care to explain?" Hiccup asked, rolling over as well.

"Not tonight."

"Well, the kitchen's only a few feet away and I feel like a glass of water..."

"Fine, let's not ruin my clothes again." Jack sighed.

"Darn Kate," Hiccup said.

"What?"

"She's got us sighing all the time now."

"Oh."

"Oh my God. What's up?"

"Honestly? I don't even know." Jack flipped over to look at Hiccup from across the room.

"What happened?"

"I...really don't want to tell you. This is worth a glass of water to the face so go ahead if you want."

"Nah, I was just kidding. That was just to make sure you were still Jack."

"Gee thanks, what would I do without you?"

But Jack didn't tell Hiccup that Kate had been driving him crazy all week long. She racked his thoughts and he was so confused that he didn't know what to think anymore.

"I...have a question." Jack asked, blushing in the darkness.

"Mm?"

"How...do you know if you like someone?"

"..."

Hiccup burst out laughing, but immediately covered his mouth with both hands.

"What?" Jack glared.

"Did...you seriously just ask _me_ that?"

"It's a serious question and if you want me to punch you I would be delighted to." Jack grumbled.

"Fine. But, I'm not too experienced with this. Honestly, through all the girls you've been with, I don't think you have much experience either."

Jack didn't mention that he knew what it was like to love. Just not like. Or have so confusing thoughts that it shook his brain.

"Well. I guess, if you like someone, it's more than just teasing and flirting, it's where you hate seeing them upset, or you feel happy when they're around or when you make them smile. Mostly, I think, to like someone is to be happy when they're happy. I mean, I guess it's more than that, that basically includes friends, but, if you could see yourself with them as more than friends then you've got it bad."

Jack sighed. Great. He hadn't exactly despised the idea that he and Kate had almost kissed, and the other things pretty much all applied to him. Did that mean...?

He sighed.

Was he even ready for this? What if she broke his heart?

That was a stupid thing to be worrying about. It wasn't exactly Elsa's fault. She just didn't know what to do. But she wasn't coming back, it was time to move on. Even so, would he feel bad for falling for someone almost immediately afterwards?

If only Jack knew that he was falling for the same person...

Kate was having difficulties on her own.

She did _not _like Jack.

It just couldn't be that way, anyways.

Great. Now this was middle school all over again.

She hated this.

She quickly ran to the practice rooms when classes were over.

She was having a nice time, minding her own business, when none other than Jack Frost walked- or more, barged into- her practice room.

He quickly shut the door behind him, breathing heavily and glancing out the window.

"Um, hi?" Kate said uneasily.

Jack suddenly turned, realizing that Kate was in the room.

"Oh, hey Kate, sorry, I didn't think you would be in here," he said, nervously rubbing his neck.

"Well, I am," she said coldly.

_Conceal, don't feel._

Jack looked a bit taken back.

Kate sighed. "What's this about?"

"Oh. Well, let's just say, someone's looking for me..."

"Oh?" Kate raised her eyebrow, shuffling through some papers.

"Yeah." He smiled, walking over.

He seemed so utterly flawless. He was so carefree and laid back. Kate almost envied him.

She wanted to pull back, to shut her gates tight, but something just stopped her. It was like Jack was standing there, stopping her from shutting him out.

"Just, whatever, I'm going to practice so, you might want to leave," she said. Hoping that maybe she could get rid of him so that she could think.

"Just practice. I think I'll hang in here with you," he smirked.

Kate just paused to stare at him, but went back to her music.

Eventually, after searching through various practice sheets, she decided to just play something along with her iPod.

She plugged it in to the speakers, hitting shuffle.

Sometimes, this was a good exercise. It was good practice to just listen to a song and immediately try to play along with it.

Of course, it had to be from one of her more dreary playlists.

She ignored it, forcing away the blush that had crept into her face as she began to play to the slow melody.

She hadn't intended to start singing along, but she did anyways. She hated how fate had randomly decided to play with her and give her a song that fit the mood.

**(this is an unknown duet (meaning Kate didn't know that it was going to be a duet) so, the usual.**

**Jack= bold, **_Elsa= italics, __**both= bold and italics**_**)**

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something"_

_He said "If you dare come a little closer"_

She ignored Jack sitting in the background, listening to her sing. Just focus, breathe, and relax. Simple. Don't even acknowledge him.

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

She pressed her foot into the petal, hitting each chord perfectly. Jack was a bit awestruck by her talent. The way her beautiful voice echoed through the lyrics, the way her fingers danced across the piano like they were born knowing how to.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

Kate hadn't really planned on singing along with the next part, since she wasn't a male singer, but was quite surprised when Jack came and sat beside her, singing along quietly.

**It's not much of a life you're living**

**It's not something you take-it's given**

Kate didn't stop playing, but she did look up at him through playing. He gave her a comforting wink, and she just sighed, moving her fingers with the music.

**Round and around and around and around we go**

**Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know**

Kate had to admit, she liked Jack's singing voice. Especially when he actually sang. He was quite good at it and was surprised that he hadn't enrolled here as a music major. He kept singing along with the chorus, and Kate kept playing.

**Not really sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**

**It takes me all the way**

**I want you to stay**

When the two singers started to sing together, Kate joined in singing with Jack. She could see the smile from the corner of her eye. Truth be told, he looked much better with it than without.

Too bad she was mostly the reason to make it go away.

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone**_

_**Funny you're the broken one**_

_**But I'm the only one who needed saving**_

_**'Cause when you never see the light**_

_**It's hard to know which one of us is caving**_

Kate's fingers moved elegantly across the piano keys, so effortless and easy. She looked...at home.

**_Not really sure how to feel about it_**

**_Something in the way you move_**

**_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_**

**_It takes me all the way_**

**_I want you to stay, stay_**

**_I want you to stay, oh_**

They concluded to together.

Kate's face was red, and she started to pack up her music.

"Kate, please don't go."

"Sorry," she said, not looking directly at him.

"You can't avoid me forever."

_Watch me._

"Kate."

She kept moving across the room, picking up her various things.

"Kate."

She tried to block him out. Why was it so hard?

"Kate," Jack grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop.

He let go when he saw her eyes visibly swimming.

"I want you to know-"

"I'm sorry Jack. About the other night. I shouldn't have. I don't need something else to worry about. Trust me. It would probably best if you just forgot about me entirely."

_Like what I intend to do with you._

_Key word there: intend._

"That's not gonna happen," Jack muttered almost to himself.

"Please excuse me." She said, walking to the door.

"Kate," Jack leapt in front of it, blocking her exit.

She nervously picked at her fingernails. What should she do?

"Please. Stay." She ignored the song title reference, pausing.

She looked at the ground, biting her lower lip.

"Not today, Jack," she pushed her way through him, leaving.

He sighed, brushing his fingers through his white hair. She frustrated him so much. But why couldn't he stop chasing her?

God, he had it bad.

He went over to the piano.

_Hm. It's been such a long time..._

He slowly ran his fingers over the keys.

But then he pulled them back.

_No. I can't._

He backed away, pulling out a guitar.

He strummed a song he remembered from a song he had heard on someone's playlist. Whether or not it was from his own he could not say. But he began to sing, pushing in all the emotions he was feeling right then.

_Pretty baby don't you say you weren't_

_Your tears say everything_

_I can say that there's heart that's hurt_

_Don't try to hide it from me_

_I never want it someone so much_

_So why is this got to end like this_

_Pretty baby if you're done I'm done even though I'm not over it_

He didn't pay too much attention to much else when he sang. It was just so confusing.

_And I don't wanna love you if this fight is one step walk_

_I don't wanna love you if you got one foot hangin' outside the door_

_I don't wanna love you if you're only gonna be my delouse_

_I don't wanna love you I don't wanna love you but I do_

He shut his eyes for a second, feeling nice to just be thinking of nothing. It hadn't been this complicated the first time. He had just knew that he had liked Elsa in that way. But why was Kate so much harder to understand? Maybe because she kept pushing him out and that no matter what they both thought he would always keep knocking.

_You say for now you just need a friend_

_Said I could handle the sane_

_I never knew what love sick meant_

_Until I bought it plane_

_I felt so cold when deep in my chest_

_Blowing stronger each day_

_I don't want half of you_

_'Cause having half of you won't be the same_

He didn't even know if it was worth wondering about Kate. He didn't even know if she liked him back. From all their previous encounters, he was pretty sure she didn't. But then there were times...

Just sing, Jack.

_And I don't wanna love you if this fight is one step walk_

_I don't wanna love you if you got one foot hangin' outside the door_

_I don't wanna love you if you're only gonna be my delouse_

_I don't wanna love you I don't wanna love you but I do_

Maybe 'love' was a bit strong, but there was definitely something there. He hated how fast he had come to terms with that. It had only been a week! He'd known her since almost the beginning of the year.

_oh oh oh_

_But I do_

_Yeah_

_Wish I could make it stop_

_Stop every feeling that I got_

_Tried everything I can_

_I still don't understand_

Sometimes he wondered why others were even worth it. All people did was beat you and curse you and cheat you **(quick A/N: haha, see what I did there?) **not one was any different, even if they didn't mean to. But the real reason was, people were worth it. All the bad times, the uncontrolled rages, they were all worth it for those small moments of bliss and happiness. That's just who Jack was. He still believed that there were good people out there. He had met many. But the world dragged them down.

_I don't wanna love you I don't wanna love you_

He didn't want to get involved, but he couldn't help it. There was just something about Kate that was so familiar. It felt...right to be laughing and smiling with her.

_I don't wanna love you if this fight is one step walk_

_I don't wanna love you if you got one foot hangin' out the door_

_I don't wanna love you if you're only gonna be my delouse_

_I don't wanna love you I don't wanna love you but I do_

He wanted someone there for him. He had been so alone for the past three years. Everything had fallen apart then. Around Kate, it seemed like it was possible to piece things back together.

But now, thanks to him, it was crumbling to pieces once again.

* * *

**You guys should look up the second one, I Don't Wanna Love You by Taylor Mathews. I was looking for a song like this and found it. I know I said I would try to use songs that almost everyone would know, but, not everything goes according to plan. There are some songs in the world that just fit these two so well.**

**L.M.H. Shimmer Shine: haha, yeah...**

** : omg I hate it when authors do that! I mean, it's understandable if they have a good reason but you know, still frustarating. It's like noooooo! Besides, I probably won't stop writing 'cause writing is a good way to vent one's emotions so there you go**

**TheMashedUpSisters: ikr? Actually, fun fact, Jack wasn't going to like Kate until he found out that she was Elsa. Something I wanted for the epilogue changed that. Don't worry, we still have a ways to go for the epilogue!**

**ATA: darnit. Well, that was cool for a while, right? And yes, I totally agree with that normal statement. Although, eh, normal's overrated.**

**Snowman: again, I was laughing at your review but I swear it wasn't at 3 in the morning! And haha, actually, she really is thinking that it was someone else he had a crush on. Remember? She doesn't think that he liked her back? I was going to put Toothiana but then I remembered that I had Ms. Tooth in here, so, thus the reason she can't recall the name. And the door thing, I kinda actually put that in this chapter... Hey. No one ever said they were geniuses (no one mentioned that they listened like a block of wood either... oh shut it). Unless? No offense to whoever said that but that is a terrible idea! Yeah, he does fall in love with Kate (wait...did I say that? Oopsies...haha, spoiler alert I guess?) but when and I should stop talking now, sorry. Can't give away my whole story now, can I?**

**CupcakeMonkey567: haha, calm yourself there. Haha, poor Hiccup. So discriminated against. Jk, ikr? Haha, yess, calm, calm is always good. OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ALMOST KISSED AND I'M THE ONE WHO WROTE THE DARN THING okay, I'm calm...**

**Guest: too bad. What can I say, I'm sort of the cliff-hanger master :D**

**Falcon88: lol thank you, and I know about that. Sorry if the whole like thing seems a bit sudden, just note that it has been a week since it happened in this chapter so...And if he did tell her then she would know that he actuall****y did like her back all these years and we can't have that now, can we? And I'll just say it did go really well, just not gonna go into too much detail. And it's not that strange. Our school district just didn't wanna build another high school so they built another middle school (the one I transfer to) so yeah. And I'm like, 70% sure that there are other districts out there in the US like that...**

**Rose: holy crap girl, how do you review more than once?! And seriously? Lol I love how you put Cyanna's name and yet you don't use yours. Nice going there. But anywho, yeah let's not slap me on the face... I kinda need my vision for...seeing...things...yeah, that's what I meant to say. And, sadly, I actually got your review at 11:00. Don't judge, it's summer.**

**ardrianazaba: *hides in corner* please don't kill me!**

**corde amare: haha, here ya go...it's really more of a filler chapter but it leads up to stuff.**

**Question, do you guys want some big stuff to happen next chapter? (Note, the sooner the big stuff the sooner things draw to a close, so...)**


	22. Turning Tables

**Omg I am so excited for some things to come. I think I'll hold off the big stuff for another chapter or two, but, who knows, some unplanned drama is always bound to happen. Again, though, another filler chapter. I'll just post it today, so, hey, flip you guys out with 2 chapters! Tomorrow, though, I have plans for some indefinite drama...so brace yourselves while I find all you guys and burn all possible weapons in your houses. Oh, and write the chapter. That too.**

* * *

Kate scolded herself all through the next day.

_I am such an idiot. I'm too close, I have to back away._

And that's exactly what she did. She refused to acknowledge Jack that whole day.

She had been successful, mostly. Maybe a glance here and there but she had all together avoided him. She couldn't tell if he was too but honestly, she didn't care.

Her grade in math class had dropped to a 90% since one of her tests had gone missing (probably courtesy to Jasmine who was a TA for the front office, where the etacher happened to grade all the tests in the teacher's lounge) so she needed an extra credit packet.

She hugged her textbook to her chest, staring intently at her feet.

_Just one foot in front of the other, _she told herself.

She suddenly stiffened as she walked.

That's when she heard him.

Well, not technically him, more like him and a bunch of fangirls surrounding him. He talked and flirted with them with a smile, which Kate highly admired. How he could pull a smile that fooled everyone (side for herself and now Hiccup) was unimaginable.

She walked faster, praying to God that he didn't see her.

Except for, that was impossible since she was the only other person in the hallway.

She tried to hide her face but with her hair pulled back in her bun she couldn't.

She heard him fade off, no doubt because he'd caught sight of her.

She walked even faster, her shoulder bag whacking against her side.

Kate looked up briefly, just for a second, and what she saw broke her heart.

None of the other fangirls noticed that Jack's smile had dropped, and that he was staring at Kate with a look of pure sadness. His eyes said it all.

It seemed like that half second eye contact lasted for hours. But Kate tore her eyes away, staring back at her black flats as they _click clacked _against the floor.

She was shutting him out again. She knew that he needed support right now, but she also knew that she could never be the one to give it.

"Hiccup, I think I'm going to explode." She announced at lunch, setting her things at the table.

"Why won't you just tell him?" He blurts out.

Kate stopped for a second, then continued on with placing her food down. "Tell him what?"

"I know your guy's history. He told me about...you."

"Really? What did he say?" She said, sitting down and sounding disinterested.

"Don't make me say it."

"Say what? I'm sorry, Hiccup, but, I think you are mistaken."

"I will."

_Don't._

"Hiccup, what-"

"He told me about-"

She cut him off by rushing over and covering his mouth with her hand.

"Alright, fine. You promised you wouldn't say it out loud." She glared at him icily.

When she removed her hand, he looked away. "I did warn you."

Another glare.

"Fine. But why won't you tell him?"

She sighed. "It's not that simple, Hiccup."

"I don't understand you two."

"Me either."

"What makes things so complicated?"

She looked emptily at her lunch.

"I'm so broken, I'm not even worth attempting to fix. I wish he could see that, and leave me alone," she whispered.

Hiccup leaned back in his seat.

"You don't really mean that," he stated.

"What?" She eyed him.

"You. You don't really mean that. You are worth saving, Kate. Despite what you might think. But it's not me who can save you."

Before she could even open her mouth, everyone was let out for the afternoon classes.

She thought about what he said for the rest of the day.

But, being Kate, she completely dismissed the thought entirely when she thought too much about it.

When her free period came, she couldn't help but go to the practice rooms. She was glad to see that Jack had gone to the gym today.

She sat down, breathing in and out.

Why was everything so complicated?

_It could be so much simpler if you didn't complicate things, yourself._

Well, they were. He still didn't know, and if that's the way that things had to be then that's the way that things had to be.

But she couldn't help it. She still wanted all those memories of him. But the memories of him would only bring back memories of...the incident. The question was; was she willing to risk Jack for a better future?

Yes. She was.

Her fingers began to sweep across the keys, playing a pretty tune. She hummed a little, but started to sing.

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say_

_You always say more_

It was too much to deal with Jack. That one night of Hiccup's date had been like old times, but it was gone now. Dead and gone. So she needed to suck it up and get over it.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

Jack was just too confusing. One moment it seemed like he was the old Jack, and then he was someone she didn't even know. If only she could just take a step and realize that he wasn't the same Jack. He would never be the same Jack ever again.

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No I won't rescue you to just desert me_

_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_To turning tables_

She couldn't let him in again. She mostly likely would again because she couldn't stop herself, but, for now at least, she needed to breathe without him. She would probably completely break if she let him in and she found out that he was just as broken. Jack had given her his all three years ago, and what had she done? She had left him. Without so much as a goodbye. He couldn't know then, he couldn't know now.

_Under haunted skies I see you_

_Ooh_

_Where love is lost your ghost is found_

_I braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down whoa_

It only seemed in the worst situations that she could really see him. Back from before, _where love is lost, _where she left him...he was probably still there. But he had moved on, she needed to, too. Oh, how hard she was trying to shut him out, but when she had said that shutting people out was hard, she meant it. No matter how hard Jack came bursting through her metaphorical doors, her castle wouldn't fall. She had built it too strong.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No I won't rescue you to just desert me_

_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_Turning tables_

Kate picked up the pace a little, trying desperately not to think about the truth behind the next set of lyrics.

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_When the thunder calls for me_

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_Standing on my own two feet_

She paused the music for a second, letting the note ring out before continuing.

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No I won't rescue you to just desert me_

_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_To turning tables_

Once again, her vision blurred just slightly. Her tears didn't fall, forever caged in her eyes. She bit her lower lip as she finished the song.

_Turning tables_, _yeah_

_Turning, oh_

She gently lifted her hands. She could have sworn she felt them shaking.

She quickly hid her tears, taking out some worksheets and practicing some drills that Mr. Black had given her last week.

Jack went back to his practice room, grabbing his school bag that he had left there the other day, tearing himself away from the wall to Kate's practice room. He left then, realizing that she had pushed him out and had no intention of letting him back in.

* * *

**I know, super short, I think my shortest chapter yet, but, (oh, never mind, it hit my 2,000 word minimum although I think that's because of the A/N's. Oh well) you got two in one day! I just wanna point something out. When "Elsa" is "talking" to Kate, she symbolizes all of you and your real life point of views. Also, Hiccup is another symbolism for all the reader confusion and seeing it from your guy's point of views.**

**And OH MY GOSH 200 REVIEWS I AM FREAKING OUT HERE! Alas, only have time for the longer ones with/or questions, sorry!**

**Rose: gee thanks. I feel so special :3 anyways, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you... jk, but you it's one of those things where if I told you I'd give away the story**

**Snowman: um...I-you-I can't- urgh! Another one of those times where if I explain it to you I'd give the story away! *face palm* why do you have to ask such complicated questions?! Haha...keep track of things, yeah, that's what I do...hehe. **

**Shimmer Shine: well, when they do might not be for a while or I could just have Kate turn to him and say, 'hey I'm Elsa' happily ever after and then the story ends, but, that would be no fun for you guys, right?**

**shobbs10: oh my gosh, you are coming up with some great ideas (and if that's the first thing you've ever suggested then someone is) but I have plans for their much awaited first kiss *wink wink* and I don't think it will fail to disappoint. So, just hang in there!**

**x-pounce-x: aww, thank you! *blushes* and, personally I feel like they both are a little OOC but glad to know you like them.**

**TheMashedUpSisters: actually, I came across Plumb for a Jelsa video (and haha, just wanna point out that my computer just autocorrected Jelsa to be capitalized...I'm so obsessed) and I loved it and thought it was utterly perfect for this story. The song was a little down for Anna and originally, she was going to sing Say Your Name and Kate/Elsa was gonna sing I Want You Here but the lyrics were more fitting for Anna. And, what?! I love that song! It's Stay by Rihanna feat. Mikki Etto or something like that.**

**ATA: 1) HAHA YOU'RE STILL IN SCHOOL! ;P and 2) yeah, I have lots of time now *throws hands up in carefree way* and okk, I'm not putting the Big Revelation (as I'm calling it now) until later so not to fear! But I think I will add a little (big) drama soon...**

**Alright, Pearlness4700 out! Until tomorrow!**


	23. Reveal?

**Hey, so, again, I'm gonna be coming out with two chapters today (probably) because tomorrow I'm going to be leaving for somewhere where I will not be able to update, so...**

**And brace yourselves, some heavy stuff to come. Remember, you have no weapons anymore!**

**Btw, last night I watched Frozen AND Rise Of The Guardians, it was so cool to see my protagnists in action! Haha, love it. Here, I'll stop blabbing now.**

* * *

Jack had decided that enough was enough. There was only a few days left of school and he was not going to let Kate and him end like...whatever they were doing right now.

After classes, he made his way tot he practice rooms.

Sure enough, Kate was there. She was leaning over and writing something down on a sheet of paper.

"Hey Kate," Jack said, leaning against the doorway. He felt proud when she jumped.

"Oh, hi Jack," she said, nervously tucking a nonexistent flyaway behind her ear.

"Look, I'm sorry about how things have been, just, can we go back to being friends again?" He blurted out.

Kate was honestly a little surprised. Normally, they'd just have a conversation and eventually work things out. To be perfectly clear, Kate had planned on avoiding Jack all summer. She had applied to stay at BPAA over the summer.

Yes, BPAA would let students stay over the summer, as long as they went home for the first week to get their stuff. Then, they could come back here and stay in their dorms to work on their majors. Kate knew that Hiccup had applied to stay. There was only a limited number of students who were allowed to stay but Kate and Hiccup had made sure to put in their applications as soon as possible so they were good to go.

Kate had hoped Jack was going home but, of course, his name was on the list for people staying. Along with Jasmine's, but, she could deal with that. She hoped.

"Um, me too, and uh, yeah, I'd like that," Kate smiled.

"Good." Jack smiled back.

"So, um, are you staying for the summer?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah. Want to have as little to do with my mom as possible." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Me too," Kate muttered, but Jack heard her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you have a fun summer," he smirked.

"Define 'fun' please."

"And here I thought you had lost your sense of humor," he winked.

"Oh no, just all common sense," Kate smiled, cocking her head a little.

He laughed. "Gee thanks."

"Anytime," she said, turning back to her sheet.

Jack walked over, loosening his tie.

"On the bright side, we don't have to wear these uniforms."

"I guess." Personally, Kate liked the uniforms. It gave her a break to pretend to be like everybody else.

"God I hate this freaking tie," Jack said, disposing of it on top of the piano."

"Hate the tie, leave the piano out of it!" Kate cried overdramatically, rushing over the throw the tie back at Jack, smirking.

He caught it, draping it around his neck. "Fine."

"Much appreciated, kind sir," she mock curtsied.

"Of course, your highness," he bowed back to her, smiling.

"Well, Mr. Frost, I believe we should go find Mr. Haddock, shall we go?" She said in a formal tone, smiling while she picked up her bag.

"Why, of course Mrs. Hope, away we go," he said, holding out his arm in the same formal tone.

She laughed, playing along and taking hold of it like they were in an old movie.

She tried to ignore the small blush that was creeping into her face.

"By the way, Jack," she said, dropping his arm when a couple people gave them looks. "It would be 'Miss,' not 'Mrs.' I'm not married."

"School's almost out, screw grammar," he replied.

"I happen to like correct grammar." She playfully pushed his arm.

"Temper, temper, Kate," he smirked.

"Oh shut up." She said, looking away.

"You're too easy, Kate," he snickered to himself.

"He said he was in your guy's dorm," Kate said, tucking her phone away.

"Okay, to the dorms we go!" Jack said enthusiastically, running away.

"Jack!" She called, dashing after him.

Hiccup was there, packing his clothes. Since he and Jack were definitely _not _OCD, (like say, Kate) clothes were strewn everywhere on the floor and he was attempting to find which were his and which were Jack's. Which shouldn't have been too hard since most of his wardrobe was nothing like Jack's but it was shockingly hard to tell from a scrunched up bit of material.

"Oh, hey guys...oh, finally!" He called when he saw that they were actually talking again.

"Uh...okay?" Jack looked at Kate. She just shrugged in response, plopping down on one of the beds. Before folding the clothes that were on it, of course.

"Thank you, Kate," Hiccup said, giving Jack a glare. Jack had just wiped the clothes off the other bed so he could lay down it.

"I've got no reason to clean," he said.

"Except for the thing where you're going home for a week before coming back here," Kate replied through closed eyes.

"Shut up, Kate," he looked over.

She looked back him, pretending to be horrified.

"Is _that _the way to talk to a lady?" She gasped.

"There's only one 'lady' in the room," Hiccup said, looking up for a moment.

"You're right. I should apologize. I'm sorry, Hiccup." He turned to Hiccup.

Kate burst out laughing and Hiccup just glared at Jack again.

Jack felt very smug with himself.

"Yeah, alright. Just remember, I know where you sleep at night," Hiccup growled.

"Oh, thanks, I'm flattered," Jack said, pressing his hand to his heart.

"You guys are so weird." Kate said to herself.

"Who, us?" Jack and Hiccup both said innocently.

"No. All guys in general," she replied, throwing a pillow at Jack.

"Oh, it's on now," Jack threatened, tossing a pillow to Hiccup and grabbing the one behind his back.

"You guys! No fair!" Kate shrieked, running around the room.

They eventually cornered her and bombarded her with pillows while she giggled uncontrollably.

_You see? You let him in again._

Just for that moment, she didn't care.

The next day was their last Monday of the year.

"I'm going to miss classes," Kate mumbled at lunch.

"I know," Hiccup said back. "They were so...distracting from real life."

"Tell me about it." Even though they had different reasons for the truth behind that statement, they could both agree on it.

"Let's talk about something else," Kate said, sitting up straighter and changing the subject.

"What do you want to do first when we get back?" He asks.

"Ice cream," she said, not skipping a beat.

He laughed. "Okay, first, we'll go get ice cream."

"After that, I'll probably practice. I might want to write a new song over the summer..." She said, trailing off.

"You should let me hear it!" Hiccup said. He still remembered the other song she had written. "And then you should perform it."

"Oh, God no! Remember what happened last time?" She cried.

"So what, you got some attention, it was totally worth it to see the looks on all of their faces!" He replied.

Kate's own face was red now. "N-no, let's not."

"Fine," he pouted. "You need to be more outgoing."

_Yes. I totally agree._

_No one asked you._

_Technically, Hic-_

_Go away._

"Well, that's just not me," she settled with, pushing her salad around.

The next day, Jack had come to her practice room again.

"Okay, so, what are you going to be doing all summer?" Kate asked. She hadn't gotten much practicing done. "Let me guess, the gym, runs, maybe a little music, hang out with all your friends?"

"Pretty much," he said, holding his hands up.

"Wow. So, typical summer for you?" She asked.

"Sort of. Normally, Hiccup is forced to go home so I haven't stayed over the summer before. Back at home...let's just say it gave me a lot of time to think."

"Is thinking a crime?" She replied.

"No. But, it's kind of hard." He said, reddening a little.

She knew she shouldn't go any farther, that she should just drop it, but...

_Just go for it._

"Why?"

He looked up at her. "Everything there reminds me of...someone. Where we used to hang out, the house across the street, everything."

"Who is this someone?" She didn't look at him, afraid that if he caught a look at her eyes he might be able to hear what she was screaming inside.

"Someone who was important to me." Jack sighed. Well, he trusted Kate. He guessed that he could let one more person in on his secret.

"She was my best friend. The sister to Anna. She helped me through a lot of hard times with my parents."

"She sounds like a good person." Kate smiled very small.

"She was. Is. But, I'll never see her again."

_I'm right in front of your eyes!_

"What happened?"

"In a way, she died."

_Please see me._

"Oh. I remember you told me about the car crash. Is that why you don't see her?"

"Yeah. I don't know where she is now."

_Yes, you do!_

"Sounds like you two were close."

"We were. Best friends, right?" He laughed bitterly.

Kate cringed. She could tell now just how much pain she had caused him. And he was wallowing in it. He shouldn't be.

"Who was she?" She couldn't help but ask.

He paused, looking away.

"Her name was Elsa."

She flinched inwardly. It was a good thing she was good at hiding things. She got up, walking around and trying to breathe.

_Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel._

Just hearing the name brought her to this state. She couldn't deal with it. She wondered how Jack must feel.

_Conceal it. Don't feel it._

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, getting up as well.

_Don't let it show._

She nodded.

_Make one wrong move and he will know._

"Sorry, just got a sudden headache. I've kind of been stressing myself out with the math final tomorrow." She smiled reassuringly.

_But Kate..._

"Okay. You'll do fine, don't worry." He said.

_Let it go._

She stared at Jack for a second. He was still smiling. She looked into his eyes and, for the first time, she saw what lay beneath.

He was just as broken as she was.

She had to tell him.

"Jack..." She started.

"Yeah?"

_Tell him._

She suddenly felt dizzy.

_Just tell him._

She felt the room spinning.

_Why aren't you telling him?_

"Jack...I think...I'm gonna..." She wobbled on her feet.

"Whoa, Kate!" He called, running over to her.

She started swaying.

_Do you think you even know how to tell him?_

"N-no...I don't..." She slurred. Her vision was blurring over.

"What? Kate, easy," he said, steadying her on her feet.

"J-Jack..." She mumbled before fainting.

* * *

**CupcakeMonkey567: there is a guest here for your response.**

**Kate: that reviewer is weird. Doesn't she know how complicated things are?**

**Me: girl, _I _don't even understand the complications half the time and I'm the one coming up with this stuff!**

**Kate: true, true. I understand her confusion...I guess.**

**Me: *face palm***

**Snowman: yes, yes, I know, I'm fast. Critical thinking? I thought you didn't think too much ;P haha, I'm fourteen and I do that. Drives my friends crazy. They're too easy :) You point out some very good quotes there. Lol, I'm sure you're reaction in real life is HILARIOUS. Heck, _I'm_ face palming at Kate and Jack! I love the response to her castle. This is semi related to the topic, my friend was once annoying me, so this is what the conversation went like:**

**Me: where do you live**

**Friend: why?**

**Me: so I can murder you in your sleep**

**Friend: well, I have bulletproof windows *smug smile***

**A Normal Person's Response: uh...good to know...?**

**My response: ha, we'll see what bulletproof windows do against a bulldozer**

**I felt very proud of myself :) Yeah... I think all my readers are moping in a corner now.**

**Falcon88: my secret; imagine about three months where the only thing that takes up your time occupies about two hours give-or-take and then you have the rest of the day to do, wait for it, absolutely nothing! Then imagine you're a teenage girl who gets bored fairly easily. You put a title to that and it's summer! Yeah, I'm happy to be in it but there is so much time, so little to do. Haha, to Fanfiction! And yes, I am a pretty positive person, in my opinion. There is literally never any drama in my life so I make it in my stories! Look at it from my point of view, reading your guy's responses to the drama is highly amusing. And she just does, okay? Don't judge Kate/Elsa. Yeah, yeah, I know, she's being as oblivious as Jack, her drama/problems are like mosquitos, you can kill off one of them, but then there are millions more of them to come after you. I hate mosquitos and fail to see their...what's that scientific word that means an organism's role in its environment? I forgot. Oh well, I fail to see their purpose in life other than food for bats and stuff but they can eat other things, right? Haha, moving on now. YOLO, yeah, I feel like I've gotten that suggestion before...maybe cuz I have.**

**Livia Toric: haha thank you so much! Prepare for your mind to be blown...**

**corde amare: again, the whole 'summer' thing. And okk, I'll look it up**

**ATA: well, no promises but the Big Revelation is in the future. Somewhere. *Over the rainbow!* and, well, we shall see.**

**TheMashedUpSisters: haha, I generally don't like Rihanna's songs cuz they're just...eww...but I really like that one. It's actually semi normal! *gasp!***

**Guest: haha, thank you. I actually go through songs on my Spotify playlist (and look up random songs, which are all the ones that you most likely have to look up to know) and listen to see which ones are perfect for what is happening at the time. And thank you so much! ^-^**

**ElevenWhovian: okay. Just wanna bring up the whole bulldozer conversation...and HAHA joke's on you! I don't even own a teddy bear! Or do I? Hmm... And make me! There will be drama and confusion! :D**

**Niche! That was the word I was searching for! Okay, moving on now...expect another chapter today.**


	24. Try

**Alright, this is the last chapter!**

**Ha! You should have seen your guy's ****_faces! _****I was just kidding, I only mean the last chapter until next Sunday when I get back. But, who knows, I might be able to fit in another chapter tomorrow. We shall see. Probably not, though. For now, just breathe, guys, I was only kidding!**

**And great. Fanfic logged me out and now I have to start over on the chapter. Just great. :(**

**OMG I JUST SAW HTTYD 2 IT WAS DLIPPING AMAZING! I highly suggest it to any/every -one. I loved it. Haha, Toothless is so awesome:)**

**Hint hint: might we find out the real reason for Elsa becoming Kate in the first place...?**

* * *

_"See? Relaxation. It's nice, right Elsa?" Anna said._

_"Hm?" Elsa said, distracted._

_"Come on, Els, you're not even trying!" Anna complained._

_"I'm sorry Anna, it's just that...oh, never mind. Fine. Let's relax."_

_Anna giggled. "Do you even know how to relax?"_

_"Yes, I do." She said._

_"Oh really?" Anna raised her eyebrow. From the look in her eyes, Anna felt very accomplished with her inner Elsa. "Then slouch your shoulders."_

_"That's ridiculous!" Elsa complained._

_"Els..." She said, once again using occasional nickname for her older sister._

_"I can relax...okay, I can't relax." Elsa admitted after attempting to dismiss her regal posture._

_Anna giggled again._

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She sang._

_Elsa smiled, singing along with Anna in the same out-of-pitch but fun tone._

_"It doesn't have to be a snowman!"_

_"Girls, please," their father scolded._

_"Okay, byyyye," they sang together, laughing._

_"Elsa, please release the ridiculous composure." Her father said._

_Elsa got a little upset. "But Dad-"_

_"That's 'Father' to you, young lady," he scolded._

_"_Father,_" she replied through gritted teeth. "It has to be okay for me to relax sometimes, and just let it go a little."_

_"Not if you want be the best, Elsa."_

_But what if she didn't want to be the best? What if she just wanted to be...Elsa?_

_'Don't be afraid to just...let it go.'_

_Jack's words echoed in her mind. For once, maybe she needed to take his advice. For once, maybe she needed to speak her own mind._

_"Father, I don't like all the work I have to go through. I'm still just a kid-"_

_"Don't like it?_ Don't like it?_ Well, listen to me young lady, there is going to be a lot of things you are not going to like but we've talked about this before. I don't know what has gotten into you lately-"_

_Elsa then saw something that she never knew how much it would change her life._

_"_Dad watch out!_" She shrieked, but it was too late._

_All that she remembered was the other car crashing head on while her father tried to swerve the car, and the impact making the car flip over, crashing down on Anna's screaming little body._

_Headline: Deadly Car Crash_

_Family of four in fatal car crash in Arendelle, Burgess. Parents killed instantly, youngest daughter (12) in ICU with no current condition update. Eldest daughter (14) currently suffering from traumatic stress._

_Elsa just couldn't keep her mouth shut. She always could before that. If she had just let him rant on like always, he wouldn't have turned around to yell at her, and he would have seen that other car coming..._

No, Elsa, _she told herself. _Just conceal your emotions. Don't feel them. Don't let them all know how much it hurts.

_It was all her fault._

_Like her father always said, "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show."_

_Her fault._

_Conceal, don't feel..._

_When she returned to school a couple days later, all she wanted to do was run to Jack and tell him about how Anna thought she was dead and how she was now and orphan. But nobody really read the newspaper. He didn't know what had happened._

_But when she caught sight of Jack, Jack; her best friend, the one person she trusted most in the world...she turned the other way._

_Two weeks later, she quickly ran across the street. She had rewritten that letter a hundred times and had finally come as close to perfection as her most un-perfect self could reach. She quickly dropped the letter in her next door neighbor's mailbox. She couldn't bear to say goodbye. It just might kill her._

_"Bye, Jack," she whispered, running back to the awaiting car in her driveway._

_"Are you ready, sweetie?" Mrs. Hope asked her._

_She nodded._

_"Okay. Don't worry, we'll take care of you, Elsa," Mrs. Hope said, smiling. She had a kind smile, a meaningful one, but Elsa just couldn't bear that name anymore._

_"Please, call me Katrian," she said, hopping into the back seat._

_"Katrian." She repeated. "Where does that come from?"_

_"It's my middle name," she said._

_"That's pretty. Mind if I shorten it to Kate?"_

_Kate. It sounded pretty. But her platinum blonde hair and blue eyes didn't really look like a 'Kate.' She'd just have to do something about that._

_She got into that car as Elsa, but she left it as Kate._

* * *

Kate woke up, letting out a small scream.

"Shh! Kate, it's okay!" Jack called, rushing to her and holding her in his arms.

She sat there, breathing heavily and clinging to Jack for dear life.

Last time she had fainted, she hadn't dreamed about the incident. Just those memories tore her apart.

She wanted to tell Jack about them. But...did she dare?

_Maybe...?_

She pressed her face into his shoulder.

"It's okay. Do you want to tell me about it? You were thrashing around for a while, there," he said.

"N-no." She whispered, shaking.

She then sniffed, still dry-eyed, thank God.

"I'm sorry. I hope I wasn't much trouble," she said.

"No problem. You've only been out for a few minutes. I was actually just getting up to call Hiccup to help me move you to your dorm." He had stayed by her side that whole time?

_You think too much._

_You might think just enough._

"Uh, Jack?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"You can...um...let go now."

Jack blushed, releasing her and standing up. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," she said. Kate didn't get up. Not yet. She sat with her legs in an awkward _w _position but she didn't move. She also didn't see his red face because she was too busy blushing herself.

She stood then, brushing off her skirt.

"Well, that was embarrassing," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's fine." He smiled.

"Let's just, go back to the dorms. Or something."

"Okay. Can you walk?"

She nodded, taking a step.

She cursed her unstable legs when they buckled beneath her.

"Whoa." Luckily, Jack caught her. "Easy there."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Come on, let's go."

He continued to help her walk out.

Out in the halls, Kate could walk a little better, insisting that she could but Jack continued to help her. To be honest, Kate wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure that she could, but she felt weird with Jack helping her.

But when she saw Jasmine stop and give her a glare that could melt ice, she went pale, letting go of Jack.

"I can walk now." She said firmly.

"I don't think so," he said warily.

"I'm fine." She said, steadying herself.

"Kate, I don't-"

"Jack, I'm _fine."_ She hissed. She loosened her glare a little when he looked the tiniest bit offended, but walked on.

Fortunately, she really could walk fine now, just a little wobbly.

Kate snuck a glance to Jasmine, but she had left. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, let's go."

Jack left Kate alone in her dorm. She stayed crawled up in her bed, snuggling Nevara. The cat purred as she stroked her soft white fur.

"What am I going to do, Nevara?" She whispered.

"Knock knock knock," Hiccup said, letting himself in.

"So, what happened?" He asked, taking a vanilla milk.

"Do you guys ever ask?" She commented.

He shrugged.

"So...?"

She sighed. Might as well just get it over with.

"I was about to tell Jack."

Hiccup looked like he was about to spit the milk out.

"What?" He said after he stopped choking.

"You heard me," she said, bored.

"You were gonna tell him?"

She nodded.

"So, what happened?" He asked again.

"I just got overwhelmed." She said.

"Is this like, really bad?"

"I don't know. I just...I actually do want to tell him, but, I'm scared." She admitted.

"That's understandable," Hiccup reasoned. "You planned on going the rest of your days without telling him. The thought that you want to tell him now must be a little freaky."

"A little?" She scoffed.

"You guys were best friends, he'll understand."

"I really, really hope so." She muttered.

_Me too._

The next day, Kate spent the morning on her math final.

It went fairly well and she was finished before lunch. She was still working up the courage to talk to Jack again, because she knew that it would have to end with her telling him, but for now, she could just pretend like this wasn't happening.

She ditched her lunch, trying to focus on the rest of her classes.

_Free period, finally, _she thought, walking quickly through the halls.

"Hey Kate," someone said.

She froze, looking at who called her.

She narrowed her eyes when she saw Flynn coming towards her.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound decent.

"Nothing, don't worry. It's just something you might want to see."

"What would I want to see?" She asked, walking on.

Flynn ran up beside her, grabbing her arm. "The truth?"

"Please don't touch me," she said, jerking her arm away and pretending not to be remotely interested in what he had just said.

"Look, I know you don't like me, but this is worth seeing, okay?" He said.

Kate stopped.

"Fine. But only so you'll leave me alone."

Flynn led her through the halls to an empty classroom.

"I heard them talking a minute ago," Flynn whispered, gesturing for her to listen.

"I. Don't. Care. About. Her." She heard Jack say through gritted teeth.

_What is he talking about?_

A pause.

"You don't understand. I really don't care about her."

She heard him pause. Wait. Was this 'her'...her?

But...who was he talking to?

She knew that Jack really cared about her...but...he did...didn't he?

"I don't care about her! I only care about you, please believe me." Kate started to slowly look around the door.

"I've only ever cared about you, not her. I was just using her, okay? I don't care about Kate!"

She froze.

He was talking about her.

But...

She regretted fully looking around the corner.

What she saw was a dark room, too dark to only make out two figures. One of them definitely had white hair. Jack had someone pressed against the wall with his back to Kate, kissing someone rather passionately.

She wouldn't have believed it if it was Jack pressed against the door, struggling against the other person, but it wasn't. It was full Jack, kissing someone else. Meaningfully.

He wouldn't care even if she did tell him the truth.

She thought that maybe he didn't mean her, but he had said her name.

Kate did the only thing she could do; she ran away.

As she ran, she felt angry with herself.

She should have known. Someone like who Jack had become shouldn't be trusted. And she was a fool for thinking that he would actually care. Maybe he was heartbroken about Elsa, but he never cared about _her._

When she got to the practice rooms, she collapsed against the door.

She wouldn't cry. Not for him.

She bit her lip, holding back the tears. This time, she wouldn't even let them in her eyes.

But then, why did she care if he didn't really care about her? Why did seeing him kiss someone else like that make her feel so...like this?

She didn't _like_ Jack. She had already agreed that she couldn't fall for him. Not as Kate. She had already come to decision that she didn't like him as Kate. But...this felt more than just their friendship crushed.

Oh boy.

Kate _had_ fallen for Jack.

Hard.

And now he didn't even care.

She dragged herself to her beloved piano, holding back her tears.

She tapped her fingers on the keys, playing a slow tune and singing.

_Ever wonder about what he's doing?_

_How it all turned to lies?_

_Sometimes I think that it's better_

_To never ask why_

She hoped that Jack was happy. She couldn't be mad at him, he deserved happiness. She was mad at herself for ever thinking that he could- that he would- care. But she hadn't been the only one caught in a web of lies when they met, she guessed. She shouldn't ask why. It wasn't her place to. Whatever, she didn't care. More to the point, she _couldn't _care.

_Where there is a fire there is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try and try and try_

Even though she was feeling lost, she had pulled through her parents deaths. She had lived through worst. So what, she had just lost another person. Story of her life. She would make it through. She had to. She wouldn't let it be ruined because of him.

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Why do we fall in love so easy?_

_Even when it's not right_

She had told herself not to fall in love. Did it ever listen? No. She thought she had it under control, but apparently not. She knew that she shouldn't have. She knew that it wasn't right. Yet, here she was. Here she was. She guessed that this state just couldn't be avoided.

_Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

It was no point worrying about her pain. It didn't matter. She would deal with it. Just like she always did. No difference. She was just alone. Again, nothing out of place there.

_Ever worry that it might be ruined?_

_And does it make you wanna cry?_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing_

_Are you just getting by?_

_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?_

She could make it. She _would _make it. She cursed her eyes which had started to water. Not today, though.

_Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try, and try,__ and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

He wouldn't ever know. He didn't need to know. It was his business that Flynn had snooped on. She was glad that she had seen it, though. Now she knew to stay the hell away from him.

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

She shut her eyes, feeling the familiar burn. She wouldn't cry. She had pulled through with no tears for Anna. She could pull through for Jack. He didn't need her tears. He didn't need her, period.

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

Funny how one little thing can change the outlook you have on things in half a second. Someone you never thought would ever do anything as hurtful as that just turns around and does...that. How did Kate get roped into it? She had convinced herself, she really had. But now she knew that she had told herself and lie and bought it. Kate couldn't blame Jack. It was her fault. All her fault. Just like always.

* * *

**Oh Jack *shakes head* what have you done?**

**CupcakeMonkey567: ****please don't kill me!**

**crystallizedwinter: very. Yep, that's all I got...**

**Snowman: uh huh, riiiight. haha, anyways... Quote#1: oh, that's helpful. Quote#2: well, not a lot of guys in general are very OCD, just a fact. There are guys out there who are, don't get me wrong, I just don't happen to know any... Quote#3: don't argue with the truth *pats shoulder reassuringly* Quote#4: yep, if only she could see that. Well, maybe not anymore but it would have been nice to realize in that one particular moment. Well, uh, that's not exactly what I was aiming for...it was really she just got overwhelmed because she was having such a mental breakdown with wanting to tell him or not.**

**shobbs10: umm...is it creepy that that is totally something I would say in real life?**

**x-pounce-x: haha, I was wondering if anyone was gonna pick up on that ;P thank you, but, despite Snowman's and Falcon88's comments on my speedy updating skills, I'm not _that _fast :3 otherwise, the story would probably be over and that would be sad ='(**

**ATA: uh...so who likes chocolate?**

**Rose: don't you remember, the cliffhanger master? Anyways, since you are my real life friend, please, I'd advise you to build a bridge and GET. OVER. IT. I do have a life, peoples. *it's a very sad life don't judge me!* and on that cheery note thank you!**

**TheMashedUpSisters: cuz she just did she was just overwhelmed like me right now and- *faints***

**Alright, see you guys next Sunday!**

**#KeepCalmAndLoveHowToTrainYourDragon(2) (cuz I now love love _love _that movie(s)!)**


	25. Leave Me Alone

**Look! I had time for one more! Okay, a lot of hateful things going towards Jack. I don't blame you, but it's almost making me sad, but, I guess you'll find out why a jerkwad like him deserves to make me sad about his hate in a few seconds...**

* * *

"Jack, you better clean up your act," Jasmine said.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" He asked, bewildered.

"I know about you and Kate," she said viciously.

"Hey, leave Kate out of this," he snapped defensively.

"So you do like her," Jasmine said slyly, strutting around the dark room that she had dragged him into.

"I said leave her out of this." He remembered how Kate had taken the last time Jasmine had simply talked to her, he couldn't imagine what she would do if Jasmine went full out.

"Maybe. You know how good I am at finding dirt," she said, twisting her hair.

"You are such a-"

"Go on. Say it." She said, staring him straight in the eyes. "I dare you."

He glared back but didn't say anything, knowing that Kate would pay if he did.

"Just leave Kate out of this," he said one last time.

"That depends," she replied thoughtfully.

"What do you want?" He asked, knowing where this was heading.

She twirled around. "Convince me."

"What?"

She walked over, backing him into the wall. "Convince me that Kate is nothing to you."

"Fine. Kate's nothing to me," he said, walking away.

"I don't think so." She snarled, slamming him back. For such a tiny girl she had some muscles.

"Ow," he muttered.

"Convince me that you love me, and me alone!" She hissed.

"You promise you'll leave Kate out of this?" He said, narrowing her eyes. He couldn't say that he was shocked to see this side of Jasmine.

"I promise to leave Kate out of this." She replied.

That wasn't good enough for him, but anything was better than what she could- and would- do.

"I don't care about her."

"I'm not convinced." She said.

He groaned, frustrated. He flipped her around so that he was the one pinning her to the wall.

"I. Don't. Care. About. Her." He snarled, clenching his teeth.

Jasmine didn't respond, only looked at him with a bored look.

He inwardly sighed. Looked like he'd have to take it up a notch.

Good thing he was a good actor.

"You don't understand!" He said, turning to a pleading tone. "I really don't care about her!"

Jasmine looked genuinely surprised at his act of tone, but she returned his stare, still gazing at him, waiting for more.

"I don't care about her! I only care about you, please believe me," he said, meaning the last part. If he didn't do this, who knows what kind of hell she would put Kate through.

She kept staring at him.

"I've only ever cared about you, not her. I was just using her, okay? I don't care about Kate!"

She looked at him. Her eyes met his, and they said, 'I'm not convinced.'

So, he took a risk, kissing her on the lips.

Jasmine was really doing all the kissing, he was just standing there. He let her kiss him for a few seconds before breaking away and pretending to kiss her neck.

When he reached her ear, he hissed, "Happy?"

He shoved her off of him, stalking off.

"Now leave Kate alone," he threatened, slamming the door on his way out.

He walked in a huff all the way to the practice rooms. He didn't plan on telling Kate about this. It would only make her upset that Jasmine was out to get her. He had seen the things that Jasmine would do to 'get to him' to other girls, and since he was actually interested in Kate, he almost shuddered at the thought of what she'd do to Kate.

Speaking of which, he happened to run into Kate on the way to his practice room.

Literally.

"Oh, hey," he laughed.

Kate didn't say anything, just waited for him to get up.

"Sorry about that," he said, offering to help him up.

Kate just stared at his arm, getting up on her own.

"O...kay..." He muttered, taking his hand back.

Kate started to walk off.

Uh oh, cold shoulder.

He sighed, hurrying after her.

"Okay, what's up with you?" He asked. He actually had to walk pretty fast to keep up with Kate's pace.

She didn't respond, just kept looking straight ahead.

"Kate," he said. Nothing.

"Kate?" Still nothing.

"What'd I do this time?" He said, stopping her with his hands on her shoulders to force her to look at him.

She gave him a very hard look.

He couldn't describe it. It was one of Kate's looks.

It wasn't a glare, it wasn't angry. It wasn't sad, either. It was just...nothing. But it said whatever she wanted it to.

This time, it looked like she was about to say something with her mouth slightly opened, but she snapped it shut after a second. Her eyes read, 'You have got to be kidding me.'

"Kate, what?" He was so confused.

She scoffed quietly, tearing herself away and walking off again.

This time, he didn't follow her.

Kate walked on. How dare he? The nerve. She felt like she had been here before.

Probably because she had.

Oh right, this was only like the millionth time he'd done something to mess everything up. Of course, she had been the one to start all the messes...

But she couldn't think about that right now.

Why did Jack have to do that to her? Of all the times. Well, now was a good a time as any to figure out. At least she didn't tell him.

She couldn't focus.

As she walked through the halls back to her dorm, she ran into Jasmine.

She smirked, grabbing Kate and flinging her into an empty classroom.

"So," she said deviously. Kate shuddered.

"Um, hi-hi, Jasmine," she said, trying to remain calm.

"Listen up, you better stay away from Jack." She snarled.

"N-no problem there," she said sadly.

"Glad we had this chat," Jasmine said very perky and bright, sauntering off.

Kate slid down the wall, huddling in a corner by herself in the dark classroom.

"Kate? Are you okay?" She heard someone call.

The lights flicked on and two people came into the room.

Punzie and Astrid walked to her.

"Are you okay? We saw Jasmine drag you in here," Astrid said.

Kate nodded. "I'm fine."

"What did she say?" Punzie asked, concerned.

It was weird for someone else other than Hiccup and Jack to care about her.

"She just...warned me to stay away from Jack." Was all she told them. Which was the truth.

"Oh. Well, you shouldn't listen to her," Astrid said.

"But do be careful. The last girl who tried to get Jack ended up-"

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm not 'trying to get Jack.' I don't even like him!" She protested.

Punzie and Astrid both gave her looks.

"Oh please, even Astrid can see you guys have something going on," Punzie replied.

"Hey!" Astrid said, but she was smiling at Kate.

Kate sighed. "Well, whatever it was, it's definitely nothing. I just caught him..."

"Oh no, what did he do?" Punzie asked, sitting down next to her. Astrid slid down on the other side.

"H-he was kissing someone else. But, it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have trusted him. I really thought he was my friend and that he wouldn't lie to me. Although, I guess it isn't my business..."

"Of course it's your business!" Astrid fumed. Mumbling something very un-ladylike.

"Astrid, language," Punzie scolded.

"But you do like him?" Punzie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What? No, I-"

"Okay, she does, moving on," Astrid cut in.

"You guys, I don't-"

"Well, it's obvious he liked her. He's never shown interest in any other girl, even though he's probably dated half the girl here at some point or another."

"I don't like-"

"But didn't Jasmine normally chase them off?"

"I don't care about these-"

"Yeah. When things got serious-looking, she got serious."

"Okay, well," Kate stood up. They had been ignoring her the whole time.

"Oh, sorry. But really Kate, it's okay if you like Jack." Punzie soothed.

"Well, first of all, no it isn't, and second, I don't like Jack that-"

They cu her off just with their stares.

"Okay, fine, maybe a little. But it's not like it matters," she admitted, rushing to say the last part before they could get a word in.

"That jackass." Astrid muttered beneath her breath.

"I don't know. It doesn't really sound like Jack," Punzie said thoughtfully.

_Actually, it sounds exactly like him._

"I should get back to my dorm, thanks, guys, really," Kate said.

They smiled at her, getting up.

"It's nice talking to you when you actually talk," Punzie said.

"Yeah. I kind of have...shyness...issues..." She replied.

Astrid laughed. "Don't be afraid to just...let it go."

Kate stared at her.

Even though it was a reference to the song Kate had sung at the winter festival, it was more than that.

"What?"

_Don't be afraid to just...let it go._

Where did one think she got the inspiration to write that song in the first place?

It had just been something silly Jack had said to her, and he probably hadn't even remembered he had said it. She had written that song in metaphor to letting go of her past when she moved in with the Hopes. Jack as her final inspiration.

"Sorry," she said, snapping out of it. "Nice talking to you."

"Oh, wait! Let me see your phone!" Punzie asked.

"Um, okay," she hesitantly handed Punzie her phone.

Punzie typed something quickly in for a few seconds, a few more buttons, another round of furious numbers, and handed it back.

"See you around!" She said, walking out.

She looked down at her phone.

On her contact list, she had originally had four numbers; Bob's, Catheryn's, Hiccup's, and Jack's.

Now, she had six. Punzie and Astrid. It was nice.

She smiled.

Jack slammed the door to his dorm.

"What happened to you?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing," Jack replied curtly, jumping on his bed.

Hiccup thought to himself.

_Stay here and stay out of it, or go over and get involved in more drama._

He sighed.

Toothless hopped up on his desk, demanding to be pet.

He scratched his ears and the small cat purred.

The cat looked over at Jack, then stealthily leapt to the ground.

He stalked over to him, then, when he was close enough, he pounced on top of him.

"Argh! Get your cat off of me, Hiccup!" He shouted, wrestling with Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hiccup scolded half-heartedly.

"What would I do without you," Jack panted when Toothless finally hopped away.

"I'm sure you would die of depression," Hiccup said dramatically.

"Well, I might die of depression soon," he threatened.

Hiccup held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. But what's up now?"

Jack groaned and fell back down on his bed.

"Does everything have to happen to me?"

"Is this your drama or Kate's drama?"

"A little bit of both," he admitted.

"Great." Hiccup sat down on his bed, shooing Toothless off. For such a sleek-haired cat he shed a whole awful lot.

There was a long pause.

"Are you going to tell me?" Hiccup finally asked.

Jack sighed. "Well, Kate's all mad at me for who-knows-what now and I don't even know what for."

"Oh. Well, I can find that out for you," he suggested.

"Thanks. And then, Jasmine is threating Kate-"

"Wait, what?" hiccup gasped.

Jack nodded, a sour expression on his face.

"Uh oh. That's not good."

"Definitely not," Jack agreed.

"What'd she want from you this time?" Hiccup asked.

"To 'convince her' that I didn't like Kate." He said angrily.

"Well, that's not too bad," he offered.

"No, but she never lets it go unless she gets a kiss out of it, so..."

"Well, it shut her up, right?"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jack rolled off of his bed, going to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Wait, you're afraid she won't shut up?"

"No, believe me, I'm all for locking her in a room and letting her rot there, but her promise was too vague. I'm afraid she's still gonna go after Kate anyways."

"I see what you mean. But why's Kate mad?"

"That's the thing..."

"You think-"

"Uh huh."

"This isn't good." Hiccup said. getting up as well.

"If she set it up, then Kate would have seen it. Jasmine's plans never have flaws. At least, none that I've seen."

"We need to tell Kate."

"But she won't listen to me, she'll think it's just a lie," he said. "It was in a dark room, I don't think she saw that it was Jasmine, but she would definitely have seen me." He pointed to his hair just for show.

"I can try to talk to her..." Hiccup said.

"You can try. I don't think that'll blow over too well." He said, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"This is hard."

"I think we should just give her time to cool down and maybe she'll be willing to listen." Jack asked. He would try to keep talking to her, but he got the feeling she wouldn't want to listen.

"Okay. But I am going to try to talk to her," Hiccup said. They both cared about their friend and didn't want her hurt like they knew she would be.

Hiccup left to go meet up with a group of mechanic majors, so Jack grabbed his phone.

_Jack: Hey Kate_

Nothing.

_Jack: Kate, answer me_

Still nothing.

_Jack: I know you're there, and I know you're probably not going to answer_

He kept typing.

_Jack: I'm going to keep txting you until you answer_

_Jack:Kate_

_Jack: Answer me_

_Jack: I know what you're mad about_

After that, he got a reply almost straight away. He smiled until he read it.

_Kate: Do you now?_

_Jack: I'm sorry, please just listen to me_

_Kate: Please just stop_

_Jack: Look, I know you saw...that_

_Kate: Later, Jack_

_Jack: Please listen_

But he didn't get a reply.

He'd just have to keep trying. He did plan on giving Kate her space to cool down and have enough time to decide on whether or not to listen to him, but that didn't mean that he was going to give up.

* * *

**Falcon88: oh okay, I think I could pretty much figure that out. I didn't mean it like that, otherwise she'd never be able to tell. That would actually be interesting ut, no. I'm sure a lot of people are feeling that way. I never really did cuz I had this planned so there's that. And haha...yeah...looks like it's a little late for that one now but thank you holding it in kind of :)**

**ATA: lol there's a reason**

**Rose: uh, well, I don't know. Remember, though, Jack only ever liked Elsa (and now Kate, even though she is Elsa...I made this very confusing for myself...) so there wouldn't exactly be "competition." More like one-sided obsessions over him. Not that Kate is obsessed, unlike some girls *cough cough girl* in this story.**

**Snowman: uuuuuuuuhh...okay, let's see here... well, think of it this way; you always let your father rant on about being the best to you without so much as a peep and the one time you do say something, you end up getting in fatal car crash and losing your family. Of course you're going to feel guilty. And sheesh, do you guys have no faith in Jack? Trick question, of course you don't ;P but honestly, I like the Fanfics where Jack is forced to say or do something to protect Elsa, but when he does it on his own will, it gets tough. I just think, it's a good plot twist I just wonder how the h-e-double-hockey-stick Elsa will forgive him. I mean, _I _sure wouldn't in my personal opinion. But I liked that idea and how he was just protecting Kate. Maybe it seems like he should have stood up for her, but, Jasmine is evil and he knows it. I hope you hate Jack less now.**

**Michelle-Lee: thank you to the one person who has faith in Jack. And actually, you were pretty spot on. Exactly spot on, to be precise. And thanks!**

**adrianazaba: haha, I had a little extra time so I whipped this chapter up just for you guys! Sorry if it's a little rushed, I literally wrote this in like, thirty minutes. Maybe longer, I don't know. I have difficulty telling the difference between five minutes and fifty minutes. And I actually looked on your profile, and I have no actual idea what country your flag is, haha. But yeah, I assume so since I live in the U.S.**

**DragonIceFury: lol I have so many reviews, sorry! (but I love them so keep 'em coming!)**

**Guest: well, I have this really cute idea for the ending so Imma have to say probably not on that**

**shobbs10: yeah... hey Michelle-Lee, we have another one! Yay!**

**Alright, see you guys next Sunday!**


	26. New Old News

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Of course you did! Lol jk, I know you only missed my story ;P but wow, lots of reviews...I love it! Thank you so much! I was rereading this story last night and...wow. I have improved a lot. I hope. But it reminded me of a lot of things:) It is a little (okay, a lot) unclear on what eye color Jack has. I've put brown, I've put blue, I am just going to clarify that he has natural blue eyes in this story. Also, if I have messed on the tense, I mean to always have it in past tense so sorry for some random present tense in there. Now, I believe Jack has a mess he needs to fix...**

* * *

Kate looked down at her phone the next morning.

_27 new messages_

She scrolled through them quickly, all of them being from Jack. She sighed, throwing her phone on her bed without reading any of them. She went to get dressed, twisting her hair up in her bun and quickly putting in her contacts.

Her phone dinged, notifying her another message. She rolled her eyes, expecting one from Jack, but there was one from Hiccup.

_Hiccup: We need to talk_

Her thumbs tapped a reply.

_Kate: Not you too_

_Hiccup: I'm not telling you over txt. I'll meet you in your dorm after school._

_Kate: Let's not and say we did_

_Hiccup: I'll bring the ice cream. See you then._

_Kate: Actually, I have something I need to do after school!_

_Hiccup: And that would be...?_

_Kate: Well, 1) avoid both you and Jack, and 2)-_

Before she could send the message, another text from Hiccup popped up.

_Hiccup: You better not say 'study'_

She glared at the phone like it had personally wronged her, then deleted part of her message so that it just read the 'avoid you and Jack' part.

_Hiccup: You better be there, Kate_

_Kate: Fine_

She ran through and deleted all of Jack's messages, then grabbed her school bag and walked out.

She sighed.

All of this drama and she only had three days left of school.

She finished the day, surviving. Just barely. At least Jack hadn't tried to talk to her. She just felt stressed out with all of school. It was down to the wire and BPAA ran until the last day. She needed to maintain perfect grades.

She walked through the door, no sooner than setting down her bag and giving Nevara a pet did Hiccup come walking in.

_Knock much?_

"Hey," she greeted.

"Okay, sit down." He ordered.

"First, can I take my contacts out? They've been killing me all day," she said.

"What? Oh, right."

She peeled them out, setting them in the round contact holders on the bathroom counter.

"Jack's not supposed to be coming here, right?" She asked, sitting on the bed closest to the bathroom in case she had to dash in there.

"Right." He stared at her.

"What?" She snapped, feeling moody.

"Sorry, it's just weird to see you with blue eyes."

_Well you don't have to announce it to the world._

"Uh...thanks? Anyways, what did you want to tell me?" She was slightly afraid of the answer.

He chuckled nervously. "About Jack..."

"I don't want to hear how he made a mistake and how I wasn't supposed to see any of that, okay?" She immediately started out.

"Wait, what? Made a mistake? Oh right, sorry, you don't know the real story. Which is why I'm here, stupid!" He scolded himself.

"Uh, know what?" She asked.

"Okay, look, first of all, that wasn't Jack's fault. Jasmine made him do it-"

"Jasmine? I should have known. Wait, that doesn't matter. Jack is free to do whatever he wants. No one 'makes' him do anything." She said.

"Well, not..." He mumbled something that Kate couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Just, hear me out, okay?"

"Okay, but, why won't Jack tell me this himself?"

Hiccup face palmed. "Because you won't give him the time of day!"

"Oh right. But, can you blame me?" She asked innocently and in defense.

"No, honestly, I can't. But you're right about one thing, this is totally something Jack would do. To any other girl. Not one he actually cares about."

"The term you use for me doesn't make me any less concerned," she stated, folding her arms.

"Point is, Jack cares about you. More than I've seen him care about anyone else, okay? Jasmine was threatening you if he didn't convince her he didn't like you and you have no idea how far Jasmine's willing to take things."

"Wait, what?" Kate exclaimed. "First of all, that's ridiculous, and secondly, I can handle myself, thank you very much." Even though she doubted that herself.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe against her everyday nonsense. Barely."

"I heard that," she pouted.

"Oh, you know it's true. You won't even stand up for yourself, what are you going to do when she gets serious?" He demanded.

Kate shrank back. Truth be told, Jasmine highly intimidated her. She had everything to intimidate Kate with; the high status, the will to go as far as it takes, the people to back her up, no one to turn her in. Kate wouldn't want her after her.

But that didn't mean that Jack had to just willingly let her do whatever it was she wanted.

"But Jack could have defended me." She said.

"Last time Jasmine felt threatened by a girl, Jack did say something in her defense. And he didn't even care about her. Trust me, be thankful that Jack didn't stand up for you."

Kate sighed. "I suppose he does know me well enough to know that Jasmine would probably ruin me in a day..." She started to feel bad. She should have given him a chance to explain.

"Wait a minute..." Hiccup started. "I have a question."

"Uh, yes?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"Why did you care so much when you found Jack kissing Jasmine?" Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

She sighed. "Because he told me, er, in a way, that Jasmine drove him nuts. I just thought that he wouldn't lie to me."

_Yeah. _That's_ the reason._

Hiccup raised his eyebrows. "Really? Are you sure this has nothing to do with your crush on Jack?"

"I've told you a million times, I don't like Jack!" She cried frustrated.

"Uh huh. But now that you guys are actually friends?"

"Hiccup..."

"I just don't see how you got so worked up over this." He said.

"I don't like Jack." She stated.

"Uh huh, sure. Do you still plan on telling him...you know...about how you're Elsa?"

Kate ran over to Hiccup, shoving her hands over his mouth.

"I told you never to say that!" She whispered.

"Sorry," he pushed her hands away. "But, are you? He has a right to know."

"Well, he did. But now I'm not sure."

"He did that to protect you!" Hiccup argued.

Kate looked down shyly. "Yes, I guess so. And I'm not mad at him anymore. He's a good friend for worrying about me enough to do something he didn't want to do. But right now, I can't worry over whether he knows about my hair dye or contacts, okay?"

"Fine. But try at the end of the year?"

"That's only three days away!"

He laughed. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that."

"Whatever. But don't worry, I get why Jack did it," she smiled.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that you did. Jack's such an idiot."

"I don't want Jasmine on my case, though," she pointed out.

"Yeah. You can thank Jack for that." He smiled.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"I know that you like him."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not- ugh, just, forget it, I'm am _not _arguing over this." Kate dropped the subject. Hiccup, on the other hand, had different plans.

"Which means that I am right, and you do."

She sighed heavily. "Fine. Maybe a little bit. But it doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does! He didn't really kiss another girl, he kissed another girl for you!"

She put on a questionable face.

"Hmm, that didn't really sound right, did it?"

"Not in the least," Kate agreed.

"You guys are so complicated."

_I agree. It doesn't have to be so complicated if you would tell him._

"I know. Just, drop it, okay?"

"Okay. I'm happy now."

"Alright, go away now. Besides, it's about time to go anyways."

"It's still light out," he complained.

"Summer. Now see you tomorrow," she waved, pushing him out.

"Sheesh, someone gets aggressive."

"Well, I need to redye my hair so, again; bye!"

He walked off, leaving Kate at the door.

She fidgeted with her hands for a minute before going back inside.

She went to her special bag, pulling out the dye remover and the chocolate brown hair dye.

She ran through, removing the dye. She took out her glasses, placing them on her face and continuing.

She missed her glasses, to be perfectly honest. She really didn't like the contacts, they scratched at her eyes. But she had to wear them if she wanted to remain as Kate.

She stared at her blue eyes. They were actually very pretty, but they were so full of sadness. She almost couldn't look at them.

She applied the hair dye, brushing out her long hair with her fingers. After that, she twisted it into a French braid. No sooner, a knock sounded on her door.

She got up to get it.

A girl with wavy brown hair and kind looking eyes stood there.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could use your bathroom?" She asked. "My dorm's on the other side."

"Oh, yeah, no problem," Kate said nervously.

She found it a little strange that the girl couldn't use the public bathroom, but, then again, it wasn't exactly in close range.

"My name's Belle, by the way," the girl said through the door.

"I'm Kate," she said back. She felt extremely thankful that she had already put her dye kit away.

Belle came out. "Thanks again."

"No problem," she smiled.

Belle bit her lip nervously, tugging on her sleeve.

"Okay, it wasn't a coincidence!" She blurted.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kate said.

"Jasmine sent me here to spy on you." She admitted.

"What? But I thought Jack got me off her list."

"Oh, you know about that?" She seemed surprised.

"Wasn't I supposed to?" That seemed like a perfect way to separate her and Jack, and Flynn was often around her, wouldn't he have just shown her anyways?

"Um, anyways, in other words, she wasn't convinced. She's got her eye on you now."

"Oh no, what do I do?" Kate sat down, worried.

"Well, I don't know. Just, be careful. Here, these are the 'instructions' she gave me. You might want to look." Belle handed her a folded slip of paper.

"Thank you," Kate smiled.

"Yeah. Thank you, too. I'm really sorry. See you around," she left then.

Kate watched her go for a second.

Then, she opened the paper.

She gasped, letting it flutter down. It landed face up, the message staring back up at her.

She backed up, stumbling against her bed. Then, she ran to the bathroom.

"Oh no," she said quietly after glimpsing the counter, dashing to her bag.

She shifted through it, eventually dumping the contents out.

Makeup, the bronzer, eye liner, mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick, the hair dye, the dye remover.

But the most important thing was gone.

She ran to the door, flinging it open.

She could swear she heard Belle laughing from across the corridor.

"No," she gasped.

She couldn't go out there! But her contacts...

She brought her hand to cover her eyes.

She slammed the door shut, afraid that someone might see her even though there was no one in the halls.

How had she forgotten? There was a person there and she forgot!

"No," she stated.

She looked back down. The message scrawled out in neat and bubbly handwriting seemed to tear apart her world.

_Pretty eyes, Elsa_

She could have died then.

So Jasmine knew her secret now.

How had this happened?

She grabbed her phone, dialing a number.

It rang several times.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," she mumbled, pacing the room.

After what seemed like an eternity, a voice rang through her phone.

"Kate?"

"Catheryn!" She almost shouted.

"Oh, hello sweetie," she greeted.

"Okay, look, this is an emergency. I, um, lost, my contacts, and I can't find the extra. Please tell me there are more back at home?"

"No, sorry. Even if we could mail them to you it wouldn't arrive overnight."

"Can't I go to the local ophthalmologist?"

"Sorry, they wouldn't have your prescription ready in a heartbeat."

"Can you please special order?" She asked. This had happened once before and she had gotten new ones the next day.

"If it's an emergency," she said.

"Thank you so much," Kate said sincerely.

"No problem, give me a second." She hung up the phone.

Kate sat on her bed for ten minutes, impatiently tapping her fingers to a symphony.

When her phone rang she picked it up within a second.

"Yes?"

"They'll be at the Corona Ophthalmologist in the morning at nine."

"Thank you so much," she said again.

"I hope you're having fun. We'll see you in a couple days, okay?" Catheryn said.

"See you then." Kate smiled to herself.

"We love you."

"Love you too," she replied, hitting the end call button.

Oh well. There wasn't too many important things going on tomorrow. She could just skip the morning and be free for the second half of the day.

She sighed. Tomorrow was going to be hectic.

* * *

**When you're gone for three days, there is going to be a lot of reviews, so only the ones asking questions or really long ones.**

**CupcakeMonkey567: Jack; hey, Pearlness4700 makes me do all those things!**

**Pearlness4700; what are you doing out of the story! Get back, now!**

**Jack; you're no fun**

**Pearlness4700: oh, go stare at Kate or something**

**Jack; WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Pearlness4700; haha...nothing...**

**moon72: wow, okay, um, okay. Lots of reviews. But thank you, I really enjoy the advice. It actually helps a lot and I try to take it into consideration. For the first one, unsure of something in real life? Haha, no. If the drama seems a little iffy, it's because, like I said, there is literally no drama in my life so I make it. If it's a little unrealistic it's because all of my real knowledge of drama comes from my mind, not real life, sorry. And I will try to fix Kate/Elsa's personality a bit. **

**TheMashedUpSisters: uh, don't remember. It would be the name of the chapter if there is a song. though**

**Snowman: it's a story. There are plenty of Fanfics where Elsa's father's goals were very unrealistic for her so there's that in my defense... And no, I don't take offense. If I didn't want those reactions, I wouldn't have ended the chapter letting you all think that Jack was a heartless Satan, now would I? Yeah, I know. There was a little internal conflict over that issue but I just decided to keep it that way. And uh, okaaaaay. And really? I feel like I have but couldn't name any. Oh well. Lol, I'm sure Falcon88 is pleased with you spoiling the story ;P And uh, for the reference, I'll just say I do (I really don't). And the reason for the stalling is because I wanted Hiccup to tell her and if Jack told her at that time it wouldn't make sense for what I have planned. And well, she believes other people *cough cough Hiccup* and he believes Jack. Plus, he knows Jasmine a bit better. And sorry if what she will do is a little unclear, I feel a bit uncomfortable and weird making up a decent bad past for her.**

**Rose: okay, you are way too overdramatic. Please remember that they're only like, four years older than you. And haha, everyone does:)**

**Falcon88: got it. And yes, thank you. Well, in a way, I shall agree. Yes, unfortunately, I do. Middle school, you know it, yay! And I totally get you, I'm like, the only one in my group of friends who thinks before they act. I'm often telling them things like, "let's not throw food in the cafeteria" and "don't chase me around, you're a person, not a dog!" Note the person, not human. The fact that they are human is sometimes questionable. And yeah, I know, he fell for it too easily. But there's a reason he did! Sort of, but you get the picture. Everything that happens plays a part in some way or another. Well, not a lot of people will actually stand against Jasmine because it's high school and a story, so she probably won't get any of the stuff she deserves.**

**TheDerpyMustache: Kate; I am not in a state of depression!**

**Pearlness4700; oh great, why don't all of you just come out of the story, huh?!**

**Kate; I was not in a state of depression**

**Pearlness4700: sure you weren't. Sure you weren't.**

**I don't really know how I would make a sequel to this. I doubt I will but I'll make the end so absolutely fanfastic that you will be satisfied, how about that? ^-^**

**ATA: haha, yeah...if something doesn't make sense, there's a 50-50 chance I messed up or something.**

**Kat Way: coolness! My best friend plays the flute! And I play alto saxophone:)**

**Kat Biersack: I'm sorry! I mean no offense to all the Jasmines of the world!**

**Okay, thank you guys so much and enjoy the rest of your day! See you tomorrow!**


	27. Secrets

The next morning, Jack woke up with the sun in his eyes. Hiccup was already gone, his things stacked in a neat pile for when he came back to finish packing.

He looked around his room.

It was so gloomy.

He got up, stretched, and walked to his closet.

"Two more days of you," he muttered to his uniform, pulling on the shirt.

Kate got up and quickly dressed. She didn't put on her uniform since she wasn't going to be going to school.

Curse the fact that she hadn't brought any sunglasses.

She wore a blue long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, her tan boots, and then she slipped on her hoodie.

A bun would be a little hard to hide underneath a hood, but she put it up anyways. If she didn't have her contacts, she needed as much normalicy as possible.

She sighed, plugging in her iPod and listening to music.

Jack was very bored in class. He also happened to notice that Kate wasn't in any classes that morning.

He wondered what had happened. Even if she was mad at him, she wouldn't go as far as to skip class. Kate would never skip class.

Jack walked around the halls through passing time, waiting for everyone to go to their class.

He suddenly saw Jasmine out of the corner of his eye.

She was talking to someone else. Jack eyed her. The girl handed a small item to Jasmine and some sort of box. Jasmine then went over and threw them in the trash. She also took out another box.

The person she was talking to pointed out Jack. Jasmine looked over, her eyes widening. She quickly threw away something and strutted over.

"Hello, Jack," she smiled.

Jack kept walking. "Not in the mood, Jasmine."

"What, going to find _Kate, _are we?" She spat, following.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he told her. He could circle back around and find out what she had thrown away. The way she had hidden it seemed like she was hiding something.

"She's not who you think she is."

Jack stopped.

"And what would you know?" He glared.

"Trust me, you don't know her. But whatever, your heart," she said and was gone. Did she just leave without threatening him or Kate?

He was so confused now.

Everyone had started to file into the classrooms, so Jack quickly ran back to the trash can.

No one was around so he sifted through it. Luckily nothing gross had been thrown away.

What he found was very strange.

The one box had been torn up beyond salvaging, and the other small object was...what he believed to be a contact lense holder. He threw them back in, but the final thing caught his eye.

_Now why would Jasmine have a box for this? _He wondered.

He kept the ripped off top, shoving it in his pocket and wondering about it on his way to class.

Now why would Jasmine be carrying hair dye remover?

Kate looked at her clock. It was only eight. Thirty more minutes.

She looked longingly at her phone, wishing that Hiccup was out of class as well. It was so boring. She didn't have any homework that she could dive into, or a book that she hadn't read that didn't involve a trip to the library, and listening to music for thirty more minutes wasn't sounding like too much fun when she had already been listening for an hour and a half.

After one song had ended, she turned off her iPod.

SHe flicked through her phone, scrolling through messages. She almost wished she hadn't deleted all of those from Jack. Then she could look and see what he had to say on the matter.

Oh well. Too late now.

The song that had ended got stuck in her head.

_I need another story_

She kept flipping through her phone, thinking about Jack.

_Something to get off my chest_

Why Jack? Why did she have to meet him here? And why oh why did she have to fall for him again? Wasn't it bad enough three years ago?

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

It was hard hiding from him. She wasn't technically lying, was she? If you just didn't tell someone the story behind the mask, did it count as a lie? She didn't know. She hoped not. She hated lying and was terribly awful at it anyways.

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly, I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

'A truth is only the truth if it rings full.' Her father had said that a lot. But, then again, he was the one who always said 'conceal, don't feel.'

_Tell me what you want to hear_

Jack had always been there for her, and vice versa. Why did she have to lie to him all of the time?

_Something that will light those ears_

Jack did deserve to know the truth. And it would probably crush him if anyone but herself told him the real truth. She remembered when he was drunk and he found out. She shivered. When he was sober, he would either be overjoyed, or seriously pissed. And she wasn't too certain on the whole overjoyed.

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

She needed to tell him. Didn't she? She had decided a while ago to. What had changed? Maybe the fact that she finally realized her feelings?

_This time don't need another perfect line_

She always had to be perfect, pristine, poised. Sometimes she just wanted to let it go. In fact, she had taken Jack's advice and written that song after she moved. That was the only reason she had dared to sing it at the winter festival.

_Don't care if the critics ever jump in line_

Her secrets were the things that made her who she was. If she let them go, would she still be her? She liked who she was. It was safe. She had some risks, Jack was one example, but sometimes the risks weren't worth it. She was fine with that, she liked her world. She didn't want to change it. But the question was; was she willing to risk her perfect world for something with the possibility of being better?

She looked up again. Somehow, she had killed twenty minutes. She got up, grabbing her bag and flipping her hood up and low to hopefully cover her eyes. She gave Nevara a farewell and headed out the door.

She didn't know if the sky was really heaven, but she was praying to God to help her through this.

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Now if only she could get that song out of her head!

Jack had completely skipped class.

It wasn't worth it. Instead, he wandered around the halls, praying he didn't run into any supervisors or someone.

He did run into someone in the halls, though.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked mockingly.

The other person cringed.

"Shouldn't you?"

Jack gulped inwardly. "Oh. Hey Kate."

Kate sighed. "Hey Jack."

"What's up with your outfit?"

"Oh, um, I- uh," she coughed. "I'm sick."

He was unconvinced but played along. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"O-out to buy some c-cough drops. Or something."

"You are a really bad liar." He noted.

"Thank you, Einstein," she muttered.

"But why are you looking so gloomy? Well, more so than usual," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I, uh, well..." She stammered.

"Hey, wait a minute. Are you," he looked at her closely, but she kept moving around. "Wearing glasses?" He finished.

"Yeah," she said simply and quietly.

"Whoa. Since when?"

"Since I lo- er, needed to get new contacts." She replied curtly, walking on.

"Wait a minute," he said, running after her.

"What?" She snapped, still avoiding his eyes.

"Where are you going in the middle of the school day?"

"Out."

"What's wrong?"

_Everything, _she thought, but pushed it away.

"N-nothing," she said, trying to sound convincing. It didn't work.

"Kate, hey, listen," he said, suddenly sincere.

She stopped, still not looking at him.

_Please don't see me._

"The thing with Jasmine, it wasn't-"

"No, no, it's fine," she said.

"No, it wasn't. I want you to know-"

"No, that's okay, Hiccup explained everything to me, please just stay away," she said, backing up with her hands outstretched.

Jack advanced, trying to look at her.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Please, don't come any closer. Jack, but I know it wasn't your fault, I believe you, I really do, please. You should probably go."

"But I just got here," he smirked.

"Jack-"

Suddenly, she tripped.

"Kate!" He cried, running forward. She fell backwards and her hood slipped as Jack tripped on something as well.

"Is this...wire?" Jack asked, looking down at his and Kate's coiled feet.

"Ow," Kate mumbled, sitting up and pressing a hand to her head.

"Here," he said, handing her her glasses that had fallen.

"Thank you."

Jack froze.

"Uh, Kate?"

"What?"

"Aren't..." he cleared his throat, "aren't your eyes...?"

Kate's eyes widened. Oh no, not now. Not like this.

"I have to go," she said, but she couldn't move with her feet trapped.

Someone set this up. And Kate had a pretty good idea who. She wondered if Jasmine knew about her secret beforehand or she heard it from Belle who happened to have heard it when she had been talking with Hiccup. It must have been Belle because there was no way she could have known otherwise.

"Kate, I thought your eyes were brown."

She fumbled for her hood, but was too distracted with her feet. Did the walls seem to be caving in on Jack, too?

"Jack, please, I need to _go!_" She cried.

Suddenly, something very heavy and very wet fell on both of them.

They both coughed and sputtered, tasting something that wasn't quite water.

"Well we're soaked, now," Jack said.

Kate coughed. "Yeah."

Her feet were finally free, and Jack had gotten himself up at the same time.

"Well, I wonder how that..." He trailed off when he saw Kate.

Except, it wasn't Kate.

Everything clicked in his mind now.

How Kate was always so isolated and cold, how she was always afraid to get close to him, even that first day when she had seemed tongue tied at his name, and was so flabbergasted when she found out about his real last name.

And about the contacts that he had found in the trash.

Even the dye remover.

Someone had planned this. But Kate...how could she?

"Jack, what is it?" She asked.

"Elsa?" He breathed.

Kate's eyes widened.

What did he just say?

She ran her hand on the top of her bun.

When she brought it back, it was very brown.

She gasped, backing away again.

Oh no. There must have been something in that water...

Dye remover? Jasmine...

No. She couldn't even think to blame Jasmine right now. All she could think and see and hear was Jack's eyes.

They appeared angry, but beneath he was just confused and sad and scared.

"Oh no," she looked down at her hand with the dye coming off. Had all of it washed away?

"No," she whimpered.

"Elsa?" Jack asked again, louder and clearer this time.

"Jack, I can explain-"

"Save it," he blurted quickly.

"Jack, I-"

"Don't even try. Why didn't you tell me? You were here the whole time?"

"Yes, I was, but-"

"Don't even try to tell me why! I went on and on about you and you did _nothing!_ What gives you the right to keep this from me?" He demanded.

"Nothing, I, Jack, please-"

"Save it, Elsa," he said, backing himself away. Kate cringed hearing Jack use her name. "Or should I even call you that?"

"Jack, please-"

"It's my turn not to listen. You can't undo this," he walked away.

"Jack, wait!" She called desperately.

She couldn't let him leave hating her. He had to-

Had to what?

She got herself in this mess. What was she supposed to do?

Jack spun around on his heels, facing her.

She almost backed off, but she stood her ground. Sopping wet, eyes scared, hair dripping brown in a very loose bun, but she stood facing him nonetheless.

"You must really hate me." Jack whispered.

The worst part was that he didn't sound angry then. He sounded like the fire had died out in him. Like that by finding everything, he lost everything. Like he was completely broken.

When he turned back around and walked off with his hands in his uniform pockets, she didn't stop him.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

She turned away and ran, not caring about the water that was running down her face. Why would someone hate her this much to ruin her life?

_Something that will light those ears_

If Jack hated her before, he most certainly did now. She looked back at the door. Who cared about her contacts now?

_Sick of all the insincere_

She wiped her hands across her hair. A lot of dye came off. Was it all worth it? What happened to her?

This was how Jack found out. And it had all gone horribly wrong.

She made her way to the practice rooms. On the way, she stopped, leaning against the wall and catching her breath. At that time, she would have let the tears fall. If they had come.

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

* * *

**OMG THE BIG REVELATION! IT HAPPENED!**

**Rose: how was this?**

**shobbs10: haha yeah... I'm being very un-creative because I just reread the Big Revelation and whoa, so much emotion! It seems like it's a lot better than what I felt it was when I was writing it. I hope it's dramatic and big enough for you all!**

**Snowman: you don't say -_- And well, she did believe him, when she actually heard what happened from someone she trusted, she got it then. Well, I guess I have both, where Jack AND Elsa(/Kate) are to blame. But, with Elsa(/Kate), she wasn't appearing to cheat on Jack or anything...even though they were just friends...Yeah, moving on now. And uh, okk. Still don't know who Neville Chamberlain but suuure. And there is it again, guys "think too much." *face palm* And haha, the 27 was my own twisted irony. Look at the number of this chapter, this was the Big Revelation, get it, get it? :D Because Belle was a sneaky little *insert a very impolite word* and snooped through her bag to find the extra. Uh, in a way it was...?**

**TheMashedUpSisters: I'm like, 80% sure that I did say that I was going to be going somewhere until Sunday...But thank you anyways**

**moon72: no, that's fine, it's always good to know what I need to fix on ^-^ And well, no offense, but no dip Sherlock. But okk, that makes sense :) I was actually going to leave that unclear because with brown hair, he had brown eyes but as Jack Frost, he had blue eyes. But when I went back I saw that I did put his eye color (and put different colors...whoops) so then I wanted to clarify it. And it does a little inflict her personality. I mention several times about how Elsa wouldn't be afraid to stand up for herself and how she used to love to perform. She got really shy because she didn't want to get close to anyone and it's now sort of a defense mechanism. Well, again, Kate/Elsa was mad at Jack because he was just pretending to be something he was not (yes, I am highly aware of how extremely controversial that is for Kate to be saying since she became a whole new person, but, that's just her reason) and generally, I do have an idea and know where I want to go with it, I just don't always write it out too clearly. And yes, generally there is something going on and Jack feels all bad and Elsa(/Kate) feels cheated, but don't worry. The reactions were highly entertaining for myself;) Well, I really didn't know who to use. I probably should have used Vanessa (but seriously, I thought the evil witch in The Little Mermaid II was named Morgana?!) but Jasmine worked too...nothing against that movie, just who I happened to use. Thanks! Just to let you know, this isn't the end (well, obviously) there is still more to come, so hang in there!**

**CupcakeMonkey567: they are all depressed right now so Jack and Kate/Elsa could not come today. But lol, that would totally be a conversation in real life.**

**Kat Biersack: how she heard was she was outside when they (Kate/Elsa and Hiccup) were talking and she found out about her secret which she later informed Jasmine. Jasmine did not know the true history between Jack and Elsa but she wanted to show that she wasn't who he thought she was. Mission accomplished. And aww, thanks so much!**

**Falcon88: read the last review, and um, forgot what that was but what'd ya think? :DAnd you should TOTALLY write a Jelsa story! Me and Snowman will be the first to read it you have to PM me when you're going to publish it! Are you in summer now? If you are, you should have plenty of time to work on stories and whatnot. But, then again, if you have a job to worry about then that would be time consuming. Idk, I haven't gone down that road yet. Well, my friends are pretty straight forward and we're not really the kind to get involved in a lot stuff. Plus I hate real life drama. Especially when I'm caught up in it. It's fun in stories, though. And I'll hope it stays that way. Probably won't though. I would probably be IR, but sadly, there is no you in our group. I'll get crazy with my friends but only with my friends and I'd be the one stopping them from...idk, yelling random and inappropriate things at cars in the parking lot at Safeway (note: that did actually happen but also note that I was NOT there, I had already left) Well, real life does have a lot of monologue, so...**

**crystallizedwinter: I've heard that before. The entire lyrics do make sense but I'm kinda coming down to the wire for depressing songs, I'll probably use a snipet of it like with this chapter. Thank you though. I really wanted to do one a few chapters ago with Jack singing Break Your Plans by The Fray about Kate/Elsa but, alas, didn't happen like that. *sigh* sadness. Oh well, it worked out, right?**

**Okay guys, thank you so much! R&R and catch ya tomorrow!**


	28. Let It Go

**Omg sorry guys! Very busy and didn't have a lot of time. Apologies for the lateness and leaving you all hanging on such an important moment. I'll make up for the wait by answering ALL of the reviews! It will be a really long A/N but whatever.**

* * *

Jack went bursting out the school doors. He didn't care that school was still in session, he just needed to get away.

He needed to think.

He stopped for a moment, leaning over and breathing heavily.

_Kate was...is..._

He couldn't even think it.

He was boiling mad. He had every right to be! She lied to him! She shouldn't have kept something like this from him.

But at the same time, he wasn't mad at all. He just felt even more broken because his best friend in the entire world hadn't trusted him enough to tell him who she really was.

He stood upright, running his hands through his tangled white hair.

Jack then reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys.

He ran all the way to his car, hopping in. As he started it, he grabbed at his tie, loosening it enough so that he could rip it off his neck. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and pushed the sleeves up after taking off the blazer.

He blasted the warm air conditioning until his hair and clothes were mostly dry.

He drove and drove until he found himself at the park.

He walked with his one hand shoved in his pocket and his blazer slung across his shoulder.

Jack burst into the coffee shop to find Anna there with Kristoff.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Anna jumped up, leaving Kristoff...who's arm had been around her.

"Uh, decided to skip. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He raised his eyebrows at her. Sure, he skipped class but he didn't approve of Anna doing the same.

"Oh, silly, our school got out yesterday," she giggled. "Wait. Um, Jack, are you...wet?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. So, when did this happen?" Jack asked, eying her and Kristoff.

"Oh," Anna blushed. "Well, Hans...Hans asked me out but then a few days later, I found him cheating on me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you upset?"

"Heck no," Kristoff chimed in. "Feisty pants over here went right up to him and decked him right in the face."

"But I was a sobbing mess when I reached the shop," Anna pointed out, before realizing what she had admitted and shut her mouth.

Jack laughed. Actually laughed. At a time like this.

He looked at Anna.

Should he tell her?

Even if he was upset, it wasn't exactly his place to tell her. He had to respect Kate...er, Elsa, he didn't know.

"Anyways, you were saying?" Jack said.

"Oh right. Well, we just sat and drank hot chocolate as I recalled what had happened. I just kinda realized that he had been right under my nose the whole time." Anna shrugged.

"Really?" Jack asked.

""Yeah. I mean, sometimes it's hard to admit that we couldn't see it the whole time when we do finally see it, but it's worth seeing if you give yourself the chance to look."

Jack and Kristoff blinked.

"And none of you followed me." Anna sighed. The two boys shook their heads. "Well, Kristoff and I kind of had a fight earlier and I didn't really want to talk to him and I thought he hated me because of what we were arguing about but he came and comforted me even after that happened."

Jack looked away, thinking about something (or, more to the point, some_one_) entirely different than Anna and Kristoff.

"People make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stressed, but love fixes everything, if you just give things a chance."

Jack thought really hard about what she just said.

He then realized that even though he had every right to be mad and angry and upset, it wouldn't change anything. He had wanted Elsa back. Now she was here. But if he didn't do something real soon, it wouldn't stay that way.

Jack stood up.

"I have to go," he announced.

Anna and Kristoff seemed too distracted to mind, but he didn't really care.

As he walked away, he smiled. Actually smiled. At a time like this.

Elsa had been here the whole time. He still had a chance to get her back.

He just hoped that it wasn't too late.

Kate slammed the door shut to her practice room.

She flung her wet bangs out of her face, catching her breath.

Why did it have to happen like this?

Jack would never forgive her. Not for this.

For the first time in her entire life, she wished the tears would come.

What was wrong with her?

She hadn't wanted to cry for her parents' death, yet the tears came anyways. She had kept them in her eyes. She hadn't wanted to cry for the loss of Anna, yet the tears came anyways. She had kept them in her eyes.

She wanted to cry for Jack, yet the tears didn't come. She would have let them fall.

How wrong was that? She felt incredibly guilty, but she couldn't help how she felt.

She dragged herself to the piano, her only solstice left. How could she ever face anyone ever again? Before she set her hands down, she took off her damp sweatshirt.

She started playing a very familiar tune, her wet hair clinging to her face.

Then, she began to sing her own lyrics.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like_

_I'm the queen_

It looked like she was alone again. It was all her fault. If only she had been able to hold it in. But, strangely, she felt no regret now that Jack knew. Sure, she felt sad, frustrated, and confused, but no regret.

_The wind is howling_

_Like the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I tried_

No one could argue with that. She had been able to hold it back for so long, even with Jack. But she guessed that secrets were never meant to be kept.

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl_

_You always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

Her eyes glued down to her hands, with the brown dye still on them. Most of the dye had probably been washed out by now. Especially since she had freshly redyed her hair last night. The brown looked out of place. It didn't belong there. Not with her. At least, not anymore.

_Well now they know_

She gave her hands a hard stare, then looked back up, dismissing them entirely.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

As she was singing, she began to relax in a way she hadn't for over three years. Her posture was less stiff and more bent over, her voice soared happily, her movements more joyful and overall...free.

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

She actually let a smile decorate her face. She was actually letting herself go, fully and completely.

Kate-or was it Elsa? She didn't know. For once, she didn't have to. For once, she didn't care.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

Her smile grew wider. It was a little saddening that Jack would probably never even look at her, but her secret was out to him. Was she going to tell Anna? Whatever. She would just cross that bridge when she got there.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, now wrong_

_No rules for me_

_I'm free_

She needed to see what she could do without the restraints of the past. That had been the whole point with Kate, but she was so wrapped up in forgetting her past that she forgot who she was. It didn't matter anymore. Kate or Elsa, it didn't matter.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

She entered the fun part, finally allowing herself to actually have fun with it. It didn't worry her that she might mess up. It was only her and her alone. No one could tell her she was wrong when the only person in her world was herself.

_My power flurries through the air and to the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

She swiped the wet bangs out of her face once more. Her hair was mostly dry. And now her bun was killing her scalp.

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past_

As she held the note out, she reached up quickly and tugged out her bun, allowing her French braid to fall freely over her shoulder.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

She smiled again, finally feeling free.

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Kate finished, standing up with a ridiculous smile plastered to her face. As she did, she realized who she was. The old her wasn't back, but she wasn't Kate anymore. She was just Elsa Katrian Summers-Hope. And that was who she would always be.

She didn't have anything to tie her down. She felt like no one would ever hold her back again, not even herself.

The feeling was short-lived, however.

"Let it go, huh?"

Elsa jumped, turning around, the smile vanished.

She found Jack leaning casually against the doorway, like this was just an ordinary day.

Elsa tucked an actual flyaway behind her ear.

"I guess I should have caught that." He chuckled nervously.

"Okay, Jack, please, just stop."

Jack actually looked surprised by her sudden and unexpected outburst.

"Look, I know you're angry, and you have every right to be. But just, let me talk. Then you can scream and yell and hit me, I won't stop you. Three years ago, yes, I lost my entire family. I blamed myself, Jack. I couldn't face Anna. I didn't want you there because you would convince me that it wasn't my fault, and bring me out of the dark. That doesn't seem bad, but the thing was, I didn't _want_ to leave the dark. I _liked_ it. I was terrified of what the light would bring and I shied away from it. You were the one person I still had left and I pushed you away. You relied on me and I left you. I'm sorry. You were the one person I trusted, the one person I still had left who I knew was there that I...loved. And yes, I...did..." Elsa cleared her throat, embarrassed. "Um, ahem, like you. More than a friend. More than a best friend. And when I came here, I convinced myself I didn't. I convinced myself up until a few days ago. But it doesn't matter. I want you to be happy. You live life to the fullest and don't let anything or anyone get in your way."

Jack stared at her blankly. There was a small smile on his lips. "Including you?"

Elsa winced, but nodded. "_Especially _me."

"I have a question." He said, shifting his position so that he wasn't leaning against the door frame anymore.

Elsa sighed, turning away.

_Goodbye, Jack. I'll always love you._

"Yes?"

"Are you Kate or Elsa?"

She stiffened, but she didn't turn around.

She paused for a moment, wondering how to explain it.

"I guess... I'm not gonna say that I'm both because, honestly, that is just so cliché, and also because, well, I'm not. Kate was someone I hid behind. Elsa was someone I was ashamed of. But, when I wasn't ashamed of myself, I didn't need to hide. So, Jack, I guess to put things in matter, I am Elsa. I'm not back, though. Nothing can ever happen to bring me back."

He didn't say anything.

Elsa looked over at him, and his eyes were so dark, she couldn't read them. Elsa sighed, walking over to the wall furthest from him, biting her lip.

She couldn't stand the silence, so she finally asked, "What are you doing?"

He looked at her, almost amused.

"Why can't you just ask 'what are you doing here' like a normal person?"

She almost smiled. But it wasn't that simple. It never was. It never was going to be.

"Because I don't care about why you're here, to be honest. I want to know what you are doing, because it's killing me and I'm just waiting for you to yell at me, to scream in my face, for _anything. _So, I ask you, Jack Overland-Frost, what are you doing?" Even though it was a question, she didn't ask it like one.

Jack actually laughed. He looked away slowly, like he was going to leave.

Elsa bit her lip again, looking down at her feet.

But then, Jack muttered something that she just barely caught.

"What I should have done three years ago."

Her eyes snapped up then, meeting Jack's.

Blue on blue.

For the first time in three years.

Now, no one can really know what the future will bring. It's just too unpredictable to know anything about what was to come. But, in that moment, Elsa knew exactly what was going to happen.

Jack crossed the room in three long strides, gently grasping her face and leaning into her.

When her back touched the wall, his lips crashed down on hers.

The two best friends were finally reunited.

They hadn't gotten back what they had lost all those years ago. Elsa believed that that had been buried along with her parents. But they had found something different. Something much, much better.

Elsa had lost herself. That much was true. But she had only been lost.

And no matter how lost something- or one, in her case- may be, that something could always be found.

It just took one person to care enough about the thing that was lost.

It just took that one person to do a little searching.

* * *

**OMG I am going to cry! Jk, I don't cry at things like this, but there are some serious emotion in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**Alright, brace yourselves for the extremely long A/N.**

** again-my-computer-won't-type-your-username-for-some-reason: um...I guess this answers your question(s). Haha, I love The Fray! I haven't really listened to those lyrics but I'll look it up. Well, this is kind of third person so it'd be hard to do Jasmine's POV and that's not what you meant, never mind. Um, I don't think so, but I'll consider it**

**TheDerpyMustache: yes, and she's all mad at you but oh well. Life goes on.**

**Livia Toric: thanks, also, thank you for reviewing this story for almost every chapter!**

**ElevenWhovian: darnit. I don't really have a plush bunny but...When do I get to be secretly a ninja the whole time and break out of the darn place? And lol, I don't take it as a threat, but my parents do occasionally look at my emails and the reviews are in those so thank you for adding that ;P Parents just don't have the same sense of humor as us... :3**

**Omega EX: lol ikr?!**

**ATA: this!**

**TheMashedUpSisters: well, Elsa now. I know it seems like she would become both but really, that's just too confusing. She was really Elsa the whole time. She just came to light. And thanks!**

**shobbs10**: **thank you so much ^-^**

**Snowman: yeah, well, that's just the way it goes. Elsa, in people's minds, is not that kind of person. She's just too kind. But that's kind of stupid unless they're going for a dark Elsa. Well they need to get over themselves. We don't make fun of _their_ fandom (okay, well, maybe a little) so they shouldn't be all going out like that and that is just stupid and pointless. Haha, I am way too obsessed with Jelsa...Oh well, join me to the club, I guess. I feel like I needed to explain the 27 that for anyone to notice. And honestly, I don't care too much but I don't just pass it off as someone long ago who did something. Obviously he did something big and important enough to be recognized by someone(s) in the distant future so there's that. And eh, neither am I. It's not my forte but I'll pay attention. It's only interesting if the topic is interesting. I guess just listen and do the papers. Which, only works until it doesn't. Oh well. Yeah. I know, Jasmine is completely insane and needs a taste of her own medicine. Unfortunately, Elsa is not one to be physical. Or is that fortunately? I'm not one for much real life violence... But we all totally agree with you here. (Says the one writing this stuff in the first place)**

**x-pounce-x: thank you so much! And that is exactly what the point is. Why he's mad at her is because she didn't tell him and he found out another way**

**adrianazaba: haha thank you**

**Rose: haha you finally admitted it ;P Lol yeah and by the way, excuse me young lady what were you doing up at TWELVE IN THE MORNING?! Yes, I saw what time you reviewed... I may or may not have been up too but that is besides the point. Oh, happy birthday, by the way.**

**Z: thank you so much, and haha no, that is not me in real life. 1) I look nothing like ELsa in real life and 2) that girl has to be at least seventten (which is Elsa's age in this story) and I am only 14, so...**

**Falcon88: yes, I've established this. And well, excuse me! Not every state gets out at the same time! And Washington and Florida aren't exactly neighbors if you know what I mean so they COULD have different release dates. My cousins in the south get out before us but we're still in summer when they start school. Anyways, oh, that's cool, you're bilingual:) I always say I'm bilingual in crazuiness because I can understand and translate what my friends are saying when they are really hyper and ranting on about something. Haha, random fact... Anywho, HAHA SUCKER! I mean...ahem, sorry, you should just tell them that you're not depressed, you do indeed have a life, and you are just busy writing. My parents don't yell at me for being on Fanfic cuz how do you yell at a kid for reading and writing? Oh right. I like Plunge, that one I was like, 'oh, that's weird-ooooh now I get it' and now I sound like a rambling idiot so moving on now. Well, I guess that makes sense in a way. Oh okay. I have always been confused on that. I don't really watch The Little Mermaid everyday. Okay, and that title, I messed up on every word and had to go back and fix it. Stupid keyboard. Thanks, I try, and yeah I doubt that's gonna happen. Sorry, running out of space and time but that is a good idea, and I took it, just substitute Anna for Hiccup and minus the intention to get Jack to forgive Elsa.**

**Jewleia Rosha: haha thanks**

**CupcakeMonkey567: Pearlness4700; Alright every character of TSOKH, get back in the story! Okay, now that that's taken care of-**

**Grace; hello real-live person**

**Pearlness4700; WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET BACK TO YOUR OWN STORY!**

**Grace; but it's so boring, you never update**

**Pearlness4700; that's because I'm finishing this one- you know what? I am _not _going to argue with my own OC. Get back to The Shifters. _Now._**

**Grace; fine... *grumbles***

**EmmaWinterFrost: lol it's Bring Me To Life by Evanscene. And yes. I saw what you did there ;) And thank you!**

**Rose: and yet, 12 A.M. In. The. Morning.**

**Michelle-Lee: thanks, and you honestly explained it better than I could myself and I actually used some of that in this chapter (I hope you don't mind...) And yeah, there are so many Frozen references in here that I can't even count**

**Kat Biersack: we shall just have to wait and see...well, you will, I'll be busy writing it;P**

**IM DYING: first of all, interesting guest name (;P) and lol thanks. I normally update every day now that I'm on summer, this update was just really late cuz I had a busy day.**

**Alright, that's it, thank you so much! The story doesn't end here, so don't be afraid! Until next update!**

**Now I am going to sleep because I got new micro soft bedsheets and they are amazing. Good night/morning/wherever you readers are!**


	29. I Won't Give Up

**So, who's ready for another chapter?!**

* * *

Elsa broke away first, but she had a smile on her face.

Jack smiled, too. He finally had Elsa back. He couldn't have been happier.

"Hey, Elsie?" He smirked.

Elsa laughed, playfully whacking him in the chest.

"Still calling me that, huh?" She asked.

"Hey, I lost three years, I have every right to be childish." He pouted.

"I know. And you're right, I-"

"No, no, now's not the time to get all sentimental on me. Come on, I want to show you something," he dragged her out of her practice room and into another.

"Jack, what is it?" She smiled.

He winked at her, strapping a guitar around his shoulder.

He then got semi serious.

"Well, a lot of people do this, so I though 'why not?'" He smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, most people call it a love song, Elsa."

Elsa blushed.

"Jack, you don't have-"

"I know, but I want to. I hope you remember this song." He smiled, sitting down at the piano.

Elsa walked over and sat with her legs crossed facing him on the piano bench.

He started playing, or more, picking, a slow tune that Elsa would know anywhere.

It had been her favorite song before the accident.

Her eyes lit up, Jack didn't fail to notice, and he smiled as he began to softly sing.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

Elsa smiled back, swaying her head slightly with the music.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

As a child, Elsa never imagined how much this song would tie into her real life. But she loved it even more now that two things; one, that it did fit her life, and two, that it was Jack singing it to her.

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

She closed her eyes for a moment, just listening to Jack's beautiful guitar playing and his voice. She couldn't have been happier anywhere else.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

She opened her eyes to stare at Jack, who was looking straight into her eyes. Her smile only grew wider and brighter. Jack would have admitted that he missed that smile, but, truth be told, it had been there the whole time.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No I won't give up_

Elsa continued to sway her head to the music. She knew that she had Jack back. Maybe she could even get more, if she would open up and let it come.

_I don't want to be someone_

_Who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay_

_And make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot_

_To teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah_

_We got a lot at stake_

As he picked up the pace a little, Elsa just stared at him. It wasn't with anger, it was with happiness. Pure, and blissful happiness.

_And in the end you're still my friend_

_At least we did intend_

_For us to work_

_We didn't break we didn't burn_

_We had to learn_

_How to bend_

_Without the world_

_Caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got_

_And what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up_

Elsa remembered this one part. She sang along as the echo for the chorus for Jack.

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_(No I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough_

_(I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_(We're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it_

_(And we're worth it)_

When the slow part came again, Elsa fully sang with him, both of them with the same smiles.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

As they finished, Elsa didn't wait for him to put the guitar away.

She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He paused before hugging her back.

"Anything for you, I'm glad I found you."

"Me too."

They broke apart.

"Alright, let's go back to the dorms or something, I have a feeling we're not going to be going to class today." Jack laughed.

Elsa flushed, looking up at the clock.

"Well, it's almost second session. Let's go back and get something to eat," Elsa suggested.

"Alright."

They walked out of the practice rooms, hand in hand.

Elsa glanced back at the practice rooms, her practice room in particular, with a certain and undetermined gaze.

She got into that room as Kate, but she left it as Elsa.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm...better than okay," she smiled back.

They ended up going to Jack's dorm, deciding to wait for Hiccup to get back.

"What do you want to get?" Jack asked.

"What do you have?"

"Eggs or toast, your choice."

"Let's go with toast," Elsa laughed.

"Coming right up, your highness."

She rolled her eyes.

They waited out for a while, eating toast and watching a movie.

"What time is it?" Elsa asked, stroking Bunny whom she had pulled onto her lap a few minutes ago.

"Two, I think," he responded.

"Hiccup should be out soon," she said. "We should all go get ice cream."

"Sure, sounds like a plan. Do you think he would want to bring Astrid?"

"I hope so. They make such an adorable couple," Elsa noted.

"Anyways," he said, rubbing his neck.

A very awkward silence passed between them, in which neither of them said anything for quite a while.

Hiccup took that time to burst in the door.

"Oh, hey, what are you guys doing- whoa...Kate...?"

Jack and Elsa looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing.

"You should...see...your face!" Elsa gasped between fits of laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny," Hiccup pouted. "But why is your hair white?"

Elsa stopped laughing.

"Excuse me, it's platinum blonde and it's my natural hair color." He took her braid, observing it. "Well, maybe a bit darker because of all that the hair dye."

"I like your hair," Jack teased.

She rolled her eyes again.

"Well, anyways," Hiccup cleared his throat. "I see you finally told him?"

"Wait, finally? You mean _he _knew?" Jack asked.

Elsa flushed, sending Hiccup a glare. "Er, yeah."

"Did everyone know before me?"

"No. You're only the...fourth person to find out." Kate counted out in her head.

"Great. Anyways, Hiccup, come on, let's go to the ice cream shop." Jack changed the subject, which Elsa was grateful.

"Uh, okay, can I bring-"

"That'd be amazing if Astrid came," Elsa smiled.

Hiccup nodded before texting her.

"Are you guys going out now or what?" Jack asked Hiccup.

Hiccup blushed, but nodded.

Elsa squealed. "Oh my gosh that is just so perfect!"

"Oh shut up. What about you two?" Hiccup demanded.

They both shut up and blushed, looking away from each other.

Hiccup laughed. "So you aren't dating yet? Why not?"

"Hiccup, drop it," Jack said threateningly.

"You're gonna get it now," Elsa warned.

Hiccup nodded, looking back down at his phone quickly.

Jack and Elsa snickered among themselves.

"Alright, she's gonna meet us in five minutes. Jack you might want to change."

"Hmm?" He looked down, realizing that he was still in his uniform. "Whoops."

"Oh my, I look like a slob, I'll be right back." Elsa said, noting her simple tank top and loose hoodie. Her pants hadn't gotten too wet so they were fine.

She quickly rushed back to her dorm room, pulling on a nicer tank top and sliding on her leather jacket.

She shooed Nevara off of her dresser and ran back out.

Jack, Hiccup, and Astrid were waiting outside of the dorm room.

"Sorry guys," she said, embarrassed.

"No problem, let's go."

Astrid and Hiccup walked closely side by side in front of them.

Elsa walked beside Jack, but with more distance in between them.

She wasn't so sure what was going to happen now. It felt super awkward to know that he liked her back. Sure, she had always wanted that, but she had never imagined what she would actually _do _if it did.

Eventually, Jack not-so-subtly grasped her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Elsa looked down at their hands, then looked up at Jack. He was innocently staring straight ahead, but she could catch the small glimmer in his eye and the sideways smile that he was trying (and failing) to hide.

She smiled to herself, moving closer to him.

They all drove in Jack's car.

After they had ordered, Elsa licked on her chocolate chip ice cream cone as they sat at an empty table. The ice cream shop was quite crowded, a lot of BPAA students liked to come here after school let out.

"So, almost summer, huh?" Jack said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Hiccup responded.

"Any plans, other than staying at BPAA?" Elsa asked.

"Not really."

"Hey Astrid, are you staying?" Elsa asked. Quite frankly, Astrid hadn't seemed surprised to see Kate with white-blonde hair. She guessed that Hiccup had explained to her about being Elsa.

She did, however, look surprised that Elsa was talking to her. "Um, n-no, I have family that won't let me stay."

"Oh. Too bad," Elsa smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah," she agreed.

Hiccup's phone rang.

"Hold on a second, guys," he said, walking off. "Hello? Mom? What, now? Um, okay. Yep, see you. Bye."

"Did he just say 'mom?'" Elsa whispered.

Jack replied, "I've never heard him talk about his mother. For all I knew he didn't have one."

"You guys aren't very good at whispering," Astrid noted.

"Sorry," Elsa blushed.

"But what's going on?" Jack asked.

"It's complicated. See, a few days ago-"

"Hey, sorry, I have to get picked up early. It's kind of important. See you guys later," he said, leaning down to peck Astrid on the cheek.

He whispered something in her ear and nodded, giving him a crooked and unhappy smile.

Hiccup left then, leaving them alone.

"So, what's going on?"

Astrid sighed.

"A few days ago, his dad was in a bombing."

"Oh no," Elsa gasped.

"Is he...?"

Astrid nodded.

"Even though he didn't always acknowledge Hiccup, he was a good man. Hiccup's a lot more heartbroken over it then he's letting on."

"Oh my. I can't believe it," Elsa said, more to herself than anyone. She knew the feeling of losing a parent. It was hard.

"Yeah." Astrid checked her watch. "We should probably get back."

They threw away their remains, walking out. They drove home in silence.

Elsa couldn't believe that Hiccup hadn't told them.

_You didn't when that happened to you._

She sighed. It was exactly like what she had done.

She wondered how Hiccup was feeling. Whether he wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there or if he secretly wanted his friends there. He had told Astrid, so that was something. She just didn't want him to go down the same road that she had.

"Thanks," Astrid said, getting out and wandering off to the gym.

Jack and Elsa stayed in silence for a while.

"What are you thinking, Els?" He murmured.

"I don't know." She admitted.

He decided to change the subject. "Are you going to tell Anna?"

She paused. She should, but she didn't know if she had the guts to yet. She was still a bit remorse and was still terrified about facing Anna.

"I think I need a bit more time." She said.

"You know she deserves to know. She needs to. She's ready, don't worry about her," he said, turning to look at her.

Elsa refused to look at him and instead gazed out the window.

"It's not Anna I'm worried about." She whispered.

"Hey, it'll be okay," he said, leaning over and embracing her tightly.

Even though she had been willing to cry for Jack earlier, she wasn't about to cry now. She had to remain strong.

She still had to conceal, don't feel.

"I want to tell her. But I'm just not ready yet." She admitted.

"That's okay," he said through her hair.

"Thank you, Jack."

And she meant it in more ways than he could ever know.

* * *

**Aww. Well, here we go. Again, questions or length.**

**adrianazaba: lol calm yourself**

**TheMashedUpSisters: haha, no. He was considered a "player" when she first got to BPAA so no. But yes, they should**

**Michelle-Lee: haha yeah, thank you! And we'll see. I actually have an idea for something later on but you'll just have to wait. ****And WHAT?! You mean you had never seen HTTYD before this story!? Oh well. You must go see HTTYD 2 it was absolutely amazing! I loved it! Love Toothless! He's adorable and amazing!**

**EmmaWinterFrost: if you want to know the name of the song I use(d) then look at the chapter title. If I do put a song in a chapter then that song will be the title. Also, I will credit all the songs in the last A/N**

**Kat Biersack: haha, it's okay, we don't judge you! And uh, interesting story... but thank you!**

**TheDerpyMustache: whoops, didn't mean to answer you...lol jk. I'm kidding, I'm kidding! And yes, you make an excellent point;)**

**ElevenWhovian: haha yess! Freedom! *runs around like a maniac* lol, or I could just call on my characters to save me. Although I'm not 100% certain any of them would come, but, oh well. Well now Jack and Elsa may or may not have just died in a car crash in my mind...kidding, kidding! But lol, thank you, I will continue to try not to disappoint. And I do have a life peoples! *pouts***

**Snowman: yeah, I get your...very interesting...point...moving on now. Wait, trolls? Did I forget something or where the heck did that come from? Yeah, Jack will protect her or else he shall fear the wrath of my computer, keyboard, fingers, and figments of my imagination. And yes, I have seen the first one, not the second movie, though. Lol, haha a lot of people are having the same reaction, what's up with that? *innocent smile***

**Livia Toric: haha thanks**

**shobbs10: um...okay I have tried. I'm not too good at that stuff but whatev.**

**CupcakeMonkey567: Grace; phew, she didn't say anything**

**Pearlness4700; mm! Hmp! Mmmm!**

**Grace; what? I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Maybe if you would _UPDATE MY STORY_ I would let you go!**

**Pearlness4700; *glares***

**Grace; no I will not go back. It's boring. Anyways, excuse Pearlness4700, she is a bit busy at the moment...You may or may not see her next update. Bye!**


	30. Wait, What?

**Sorry guys! Got caught up in reading a Fanfic...**

**Thought I'd try something a little bit new for this chapter so hang in with me.**

**This goes back in time a little to explain some things.**

* * *

She was broken. Alone. Without a family.

Anna Summers was always one to be strong. She never let anyone know just how much she was upset. She tried her best to put on a smile, to fool everyone. And she had succeeded with everyone except Kai, her therapy doctor, Girda, her closest friend at the hospital, and Kristoff, the dorky sophomore at her school who soon became her best friend.

Now, her supposed forever true love had ditched her.

She had caught Hans kissing another girl after school.

The last day of school, and he had cheated on her. She hadn't even seen the girl he had cheated on with.

She had simply walked up to him, called him a jerk, and left.

Well, sort of.

She had been cradling her right hand for the past fifteen minutes. She had never punched someone before, and never planned on it. She had hit him hard enough to send him sprawling on the floor. _That _had been satisfying. But now, she was starting to regret it.

Not because of actually punching him, the thrill of that was exciting, but her hand felt like it was throbbing now.

Why did everything have to happen to her?

She was so alone. Her parents were dead, her sister had left her thinking that she was dead and no one had bothered to tell her otherwise, she was always so alone.

Before she could help it, tears started to pour down Anna's face.

"I hate my life," she whispered to no one in particular.

When she got to the turn, she immediately started to head towards the park.

Then she stopped.

Kristoff.

She had argued about exactly this just the other day. He had called Hans a lying, cheating jerk and she had actually defended him. How stupid of her. She couldn't face Kristoff. He would just rub it in her face. He probably hated her for what she did.

No. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so.'

She sniffed, sighing, walking away.

There was no way she would let him see her like this. She would probably show him just how much of a mess she was.

She wouldn't let him see her like this...

Suddenly, she heard the familiar _ding _of the coffee shop doors.

How had she not noticed her feet turning around and leading her to the coffee shop?

As usual, the shop was empty so she was the only one there.

"Anna? What are you doing-"

That was when she broke down in real sobs.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Kristoff came from behind the counter.

"E-e-everything!" She cried.

He sighed, awkwardly wrapping her in a hug.

She cried with his arms around her, not having the strength yet to hug him back.

Eventually, she did and tightened the hug even more.

"I-I'm sorry," she breathed.

"Don't be, what happened?" He asked.

And that was how they ended up sitting down at the counter, drinking hot chocolate and discussing what Hans did.

Well, right after Kristoff gave her some ice to put on her hand.

"And then I saw him kissing another girl. I-I got angry so I walked up and punched him-"

"-and that's how your hand is now abnormally red?" He finished.

Anna nodded, her tears drying up.

"Look, Kristoff, I'm sorry about yesterday. I should have listened to you. It wasn't a good idea to think I was in love with someone I had only really met that day." She sighed. "I mean, look at me, I don't even know what love is. I don't even have a family anymore."

She started crying again.

"That's not true," Kristoff said.

"Hmm?"

"Well, your parents loved you. Your sister loved you, even though she left. I don't see it as not loving you, I see it as her just being not strong enough to face you."

"B-but I needed her," she whispered.

"I know. You always will. And someday, I know you'll find her."

"Thanks Kristoff. For everything," she smiled.

"No problem," he smiled back.

"I mean, really. You've always been there for me. I thought you would hate me for what I said yesterday," she admitted.

"I could never hate you, Anna." Was that a little blush creeping into Kristoff cheeks?

She thought for a moment.

Did he...?

No, that was ridiculous.

Who would ever like _her_?

"Can I have another hot chocolate?" She asked shyly.

"Coming right up," he sounded grateful for the change in topic.

She almost giggled to herself.

"So, what's your plans for the summer?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I'll probably work more. Not a lot of business in the school year but it starts up in the summer, believe it or not."

"Oh," her face fell a little. "So you'll be busy all the time."

"Hey, I'll still have time for my favorite little ginger," he teased.

She giggled, hiding the redness that had come into her face.

"Silly. But anyways, when can I come over and meet your dog? I've been dying to!" She asked excitedly. She almost couldn't believe that she was the same heart-sobbing girl that had walked into the coffee shop just five minutes ago.

"I live with my grandfather, remember? It's lucky that his apartment allows pets."

"Oh, so what? I want to meet Sven, I've heard so much about him!" She bounced up and down.

"Calm yourself, and I don't know. He's been really busy lately."

"Oh, fine," she sat back down.

"But hey, we totally need to-ow!" She fell on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Anna!" He called, running over to her.

"I-I'm fine," she gasped.

"No, you're not, what happened this time, it's never been this bad," he said, concerned.

"It hurts around my waist, like, really bad," she said, wincing when she tried to sit up.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hospital."

"O-okay," she nodded, letting him help her get up.

He helped her hobble off to the hospital.

"Girda!" Kristoff called when he burst in.

When she saw Kristoff carrying Anna in her arms, she quickly ran out from behind the reception desk.

"Come dear, quickly," she said, leading her in through the hospital doors.

"Make sure she's safe!" Anna heard Kristoff call out.

She looked back over her shoulder. She was still doubled over in pain, but she caught the concern in his eyes.

_Kristoff? Hate me?_

She gave a small smile, then kept hobbling.

_Never._

***Time lapse***

"And make sure you take your medication I prescribed, okay?" Kristoff's grandfather instructed.

"Yes sir," she nodded. He left then, but paused on the way out.

"Oh, you have a visitor."

She sat up.

She smiled when she saw who walked in.

"Hi, Kristoff!" She greeted.

"God, you had me worried!" He exclaimed as he came in. "Anyways, what happened?"

"Oh, it was only a spasm, like what happens sometimes, just, it was in a weird place and my body reacted differently," she explained. She moved to sit cross-legged on the bed. She hadn't even had to change into a hospital gown, she was still in her shorts and green shirt with her favorite deep green converses. She patted the place across from her, motioning for Kristoff to sit as well.

He hopped onto the bed, a sideways smile.

"Well, that's good I guess."

"Yeah. But that means extra therapy tomorrow," she said, crestfallen. All she did in therapy was exercise. Not that she was unfit, it just wasn't her idea of fun for walking on a treadmill for two and a half hours.

That wasn't really the only thing she did, but it was a frequent one. Which was why she was so good at walking to and from school. The only reason the doctors allowed it was because it was good exercise. And only if Kristoff or someone walked with her.

Corona was a large area, the largest by far, so of course it wouldn't be the safest. Unlike Arendelle, where almost everyone had known almost everyone.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," he said.

"Thanks," she smiled. "But I don't understand what I'm supposed to do over the summer."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find tons of ways to bug the nurses."

"Hey, not funny," she fake pouted.

"Remember, you're fifteen, not a five year old," he said in a teasing tone.

She huffed. "Who says?"

"Everyone," he laughed.

"Well, screw everyone." She laughed with him.

"Easy, there, feisty pants."

"I'm not _that _wild," she argued.

"Key word there; that," he said.

"Oh, you're no fun," she pouted again.

They both laughed for a minute.

"Hey, when is you're grandfather going to be home?"

"I don't know, some time over the weekend?"

Anna squealed. "I want to go see Sven!"

"I'll ask, but, promise not to go all rambunctious on us," he warned.

"Don't confuse me with big words," she stuck her tongue out at him.

He just shook his head at her.

"What?" She asked.

"N-nothing," he said, reddening slightly.

"What? Is there something wrong-"

Suddenly, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

Anna was so shocked, she didn't do anything. Oddly, she felt her stomach flutter. But, in a good way.

Definitely a good way.

The kiss lasted for like, three seconds before he pulled away again,. blushing heavily.

"S-sorry," he muttered, getting up.

Anna sat frozen for a second longer.

_What just happened?_

_Wait a minute...Kristoff likes me._

_And wait. I like him back?_

_How did this happen?_

"Wait, what?" She said aloud to herself.

Before her mind processed what was going on, she got up.

"Kristoff wait!" She called, even though he wasn't even out of the room yet.

She ran up to him, kissing him again.

***Another time lapse. Sorry guys, didn't have a lot of ideas on how their relationship should bloom so hope that that didn't suck as much as I feel it did. This skips ahead to after Jack leaves the coffee shop***

Anna sighed, suddenly finding herself thinking about you-know-who again.

"What's up?" Kristoff asked.

"Just thinking," she said.

"Are you...?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about her."

"Do you...want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. But I always feel better after I do, so bear with me," she sighed.

Kristoff nodded, sitting in a different position to face her. Anna was glad that after they had started dating they could still act like best friends.

"Okay, well, Jack is all heartbroken about Elsa, but he doesn't know what it was like to think she died all those years. I really thought she had. And when I found out she hadn't I felt like I had another chance."

"Anna-"

"No, don't. I know, I've heard it all, it's okay to think about it and feel sorry for myself because my life sucks and yadda yadda yadda." She said, looking away.

"That's not what I say," he deadpanned.

"No, but it might as well amount up to that. I just miss how my family was," she said, finally saying aloud what she had been thinking and tossing over for the past few weeks.

"I know," he wrapped her in another hug. She sighed heavily, melting into it.

There was more that she could have said, but she didn't want to.

Kristoff had been a very big part in the cracks that had been now patched up, about her loneliness, but that was it. It was fixed. That didn't mean that it hadn't happened. She still hurt every now and then. And it hurt big time.

She knew for sure that Kristoff was a part of her family now. That was one of two things she was absolutely one hundred percent convinced of.

The other thing that she was absolutely one hundred percent convinced of was that she missed Elsa.

* * *

**Aww. I think that was a cute chapter:) Some Anna time. Okay, what's next on the agenda?**

**TheDerpyMustache: haha, quoting this one quote my Fanfic friend showed me; "But Mom, they're not strangers, they're part of my fandom, they're practically my siblings!" Lol, so true, so true. And thank you!**

**CupcakeMonekey567: P.N.4700; well, 'Pearlness4700' is a bit of a mouthful to type. But anywho, thank you!**

**C.M.567; as well as 'CupcakeMonkey567,' but, no problem!**

**Grace; hiya!**

**P.N.4700; oh no, what are you doing here?!**

**Grace; I got bored**

**P.N.4700; oh, cry me river. Now, I'm a few clicks away from deleting your story...**

**Grace; you wouldn't *narrows eyes***

**P.N.4700; *smirks* watch me**

**Grace; *angrily stalks off***

**P.N.4700; haha, success!**

**Z: haha, thank you. And really? That person does not look fourteen in my opinion, but what do I know, right? But lol, that'd be awesome if I looked like Elsa:)**

**Livia Toric: thanks girl! ;)**

**Falcon88: haha, and yeah, summer break. I'm not THAT dumb, though. And cool. I'm not! :3 and well, good luck with that... but say what now?! My one friend has told me that he's never seen The Little Mermaid either but come on! You're part of Fanfiction, you have no excuse! Or, apparently, a childhood... And yeah, she is very confused, trust me. And ikr? It worked out a lot better than I thought it would. And that's the point where she realizes how it was possible to avoid most of the pain she went through. Hiccup helps even when he's not meaning to!**

**Pearlness4700fan: I am totally loving your guest name there;) lol, jk, it's totally making me blush but that's besides the point, right? But thank you so much! And, more, but not too much.**

**Ice Ranger: omg hi! And not at all. Falcon88 has told me how busy you are but thank you for taking time to review my story And, well, I could just keep resaying this but I'll save you and me the time/space; thank you!**

**Snowman: oh, okay. I thought that I somehow forgot to mention something about trolls somewhere in the story...it didn't make sense to me either. I really want to comment on that but I can't cuz there are still people out there who have not seen a certain movie yet *bites fist in anxiety* But conceal, don't feel? Hehe...jk, don't worry. She still needs some problems. And gee, you guys are such nice friends (says the one who's friends are constantly threatening her (it's okay, they don't really mean them...I think))**

**EmmaWinterFrost: haha, and actually, I literally heard that song on a Jelsa video on Youtube that I honestly have no idea how I ended up watching, but I was listening to the lyrics and thought it sounded fitting so I did a little research and found those two songs that were just, like, perfect for this story. And lol, I love that song too! Although, I'm a bit more partial to I'm Yours (coincidence, I'm listening to it now...when did that even happen?)**

**TheMashedUpSisters: I know! I'm so happy! And I know, I'm sorry, Hiccup!**

**adrianazaba: sorry for the wait...again. Like I said, I got distracted with a Fanfic. But thanks!**

**shobbs10: thanks!**

**guest: well I've answered everyone else, so, thank you!**

**Kat Biersack: interesting...we shall see how she acts. But don't worry, everyone has. And if they haven't then they're a freak of nature. (Like my best friend...don't ask, long story)**

**Just want to thank all of you reviewers to take time and leave a long enough review that deserved to be answered! It means a lot!**


	31. Family Issues and Bonds

**Sorry guys, but my summer is getting really busy so I think I'm gonna have to push the updating schedule back to every other day. Sorry again but here ya go on the new chapter!**

**Sorry for any grammar (and haha!_ I was right!_ Take that best-friend-who-didn't-believe-me-when-I-said-grammar-was-with-an-'a'-not-an-'e'!) mistakes, I was in a hurry.**

* * *

Elsa stepped out of her car, taking a breath.

Catheryn and Bob wouldn't be home for another few hours, so she was free to unpack by herself and rehearse what she would say.

If Catheryn had been shocked when Elsa had asked for the hair dye those first few days, she hadn't shown it.

She wondered if Catheryn would know what to do with her now that she had her naturally platinum blonde hair again.

She lifted out one of her suitcases, dragging it up the front porch. She dug out her house key from her bag and forced her way inside.

The house hadn't changed. What seemed so different about it, then? Was it maybe that she had?

She drifted her eyes around the room in front of her, staring at her surroundings. Eventually, she walked up the steps to her room.

Her room was extremely plain. It looked like a guest bedroom, one wouldn't be able to tell that this was actually someone's permanent bedroom.

The only thing that she had that was personal in there was the photo that she kept on the nightstand of one where she, Jack, and Anna had been posing happily together.

It had been painful to keep that picture, but she couldn't bring to herself to so much as tuck it out of view let alone discard it. She smiled when she saw it, though.

Sometime, she would tell Anna. But not quite yet.

She was fully aware of how much pain she could and probably was causing her baby sister, but she, herself, just wasn't ready. Anna would juts have to wait for her. Elsa knew that somewhere inside of Anna lay a part of her that would always wait for her.

That same part had probably laid deep inside of Kate.

She took the silver frame with snowflakes and sat down on her bed.

Yes, that was the frame. Even though it was in summer.

She had been the one in the middle, red faced in a blue tank top, overly large glasses falling down her face, and her platinum blonde hair in the now familiar braid. Anna had been giving a toothy grin with her braided pigtails, and green summer tank top with her arm reaching up to hug her older sister's shoulders. Jack had been giving his signature smirk, with a long sleeve whitewashed shirt with the sleeves pushed up. Elsa believed that they were thirteen at that time, Anna had been a few weeks away from ten. Jack had always been taller than her, so of course his arm naturally draped across her petite shoulders easily.

Elsa smiled. She actually remembered that day. Not very well, but she remembered spending hours in her and Anna's treehouse (even though that was mostly her and Jack's special place when they wanted to escape), climbing the trees in Jack's back yard, scraping her knee when she jumped down to reach Anna who needed help climbing, and Jack helping her inside even though it had hardly been bleeding.

And then they had gone swimming in the creek straight afterwards.

So many happy memories.

But she could still remember exactly why she had shut them out.

Even though, if she had a choice, she would chose a much different path than the one she had chosen, that didn't mean she forgot her reasons.

A sharp pain in her chest had her take a small gasp. It still hurt to remember.

_"Anna!" A young Elsa crawling closer to her younger sister's mangled body._

_"It's okay, Anna," she crooned, despite the fact that she could barely keep her own eyes open. "I've got you..."_

_Her world faded to black with Anna in her arms._

She blinked a few times, standing up.

Her vision blurred, but she pushed it down with a gulp.

She couldn't think too much about it. It still hurt. A lot.

She quickly ran back downstairs and out to her car to get the rest of the bags.

Jack pulled into his driveway slowly. He had been putting off coming home for the whole day. It wasn't too long of a drive from Corona, so he had been driving around wasting gas for the past few hours.

He stepped out, running his hand through his messy windswept hair.

There was only a light on in the living room from what he could see, all the bedroom lights turned off.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elsa's house.

It used to haunt him, but now it made him smile, just like it used to.

Out of habit, he stopped and opened the mailbox.

It was very full.

Nick must have been off for business for the past few days.

Jack tucked the thick mail pile under his arm, walking up the steps without worrying about his bags still in his car.

His house was a nice one story, with a big living space, kitchen, and long hallway leading to the bedrooms.

He cast one glance at the one at the end of the hall. No doubt his mother was asleep amid many empty bottles.

He deliberately kept his eyes from diverting to the right of the hallway, slipping to the left to his room.

It was still messy, just the way he had left it. Clothes were everywhere, various food packages, and papers littered the ground and his dresser.

He flicked on the light after closing the door, sighing heavily.

He fell on his bed for a second, the only thing in his room that was completely clear. He groaned to himself.

Jack then got up rather sluggishly, lumbering to the bathroom.

He looked tired, worn down, the usual. But there was something different that he could notice right away.

Something about his eyes...

The blue seemed less stormy, less broken, less dead.

They seemed like they had something to be lively about again.

He smiled when he realized that he did. He let out a small laugh.

It was nice to smile. Like, _actually _smile for real.

He looked around his room. It was home, to him, but nothing about this house that screamed home anymore. There were too many memories, with and without Elsa.

He quickly fell against his bed again, sighing.

He had to drag himself up to turn off the lights but when his face hit his pillow once again he was asleep.

The following morning, Elsa awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

She smiled, slowly sitting up and stretching. She yawned, then pulled on a hoodie.

"Kate!" Catheryn greeted with a warm hug.

"Good morning," Bob smiled, flipping a pancake.

She smiled in response. She was sure that her bed hair was horrendous, but she didn't care. Then she remembered.

"Sweetie, you didn't dye your hair," Catheryn noted. But she didn't sound upset about it at all. In fact, she seemed overjoyed.

"Oh, right," she nodded, blushing.

"Your hair is so pretty," Bob commented, not helping with her blush.

"I take it that you go by Elsa now?" Catheryn asked.

She just nodded, the redness fading. She felt...what was the word to describe it?

_Happy, _her subconscious supplied.

Yes. Definitely happy.

Jack basically slept the whole day. Nick didn't wasn't coming home until two days from then so he could get away with being shut in his room until then. Don't get him wrong, he loved Nick like a father but he wouldn't let him waste time with something as silly as sleep. Even when there was literally nothing to do.

He peeked out from under the covers, the first rays of sunlight blinding him. Why had he not closed the blinds last night?

He got up, closed them, and fell back asleep.

He woke again sometime later, judging from the darkness outside, to the sound of the front door opening.

Was Nick home a day early? But, he normally would just burst open the door with his jolly demeanor, not close it with caution...

Jack grabbed his phone, checking the time. It read 9:15 pm. Wow. He really had slept the day away. He shoved his phone in his pocket.

He heard quieted whispers from the hall, and, thankful that his room was both carpeted and had a closed door, he crept to the door to listen.

"...should be asleep...we're fine..."

"...sure? He could be..."

"He's been...day..."

He could only catch snippets, but the man his mother was talking to certainly wasn't Nick.

He darted back instinctively when he heard them move away from the living room.

He held his breath, and waited until he counted to sixty.

He then slowly creaked open his door, tip-toeing to the end of the hall.

He froze when he heard nothing.

Not the content silence, like the silence where you know that what you're about to see is not going to be pretty.

He cracked open the door, practiced with his own house to know that he could sneak a peek into his mother's room.

What he saw was his mother...passionately making out with a faceless man who was definitely not Nick.

His eyes widened, and he quickly backed away from the door.

Jack tripped and fell, causing a ruckus.

He heard something scuttle from inside the room.

"Jack?" His mother called.

He got up, feeling dazed and winded.

He ran to the front door, bursting out and not caring when he slammed it shut.

Jack was still wearing his favorite faded blue hoodie with the frost designs and some brown trousers. He hadn't even bothered to put shoes on.

All he did was run.

He couldn't think of anything else to do, until the reality of it all settled upon him like the plague.

He had just caught his mother cheating on Nick.

He had known that his mother was messed up, but he would never have guessed...

Suddenly, his vision blurred to the extent that he could barely see. Jack didn't bother to wipe away the tears that fell. He wasn't in control of himself at that moment in time.

The one thing he could do, however, was reach into his pocket and pull out his phone.

He scrolled through his contacts, looking under 'K.' He still needed to change it.

He hit call, shoving the phone to his ear.

After a few rings, she answered.

"Hello?" Elsa said hesitantly.

"I need you," was all he said.

He heard her sigh. He knew that she could detect something in his voice because there was no hesitation in her voice when she replied, "I'll be there."

He ended the call, having no doubt that she would.

He honestly didn't know where he was going, and he probably should have told her about where to meet up, but he knew that she would somehow find him. She always had.

After explaining about a friend emergency, Elsa hopped in her car and drove to Arendelle with no questions asked.

She had quickly thrown on some shorts, a white V-neck T-shirt and her light blue leather jacket with some flats and headed out.

She drove straight there with her knuckles white on the steering wheel.

She knew that the drive was in reality a very long time but it felt like minutes to her.

The sun was rising when she pulled into the old neighborhood.

Elsa avoided the scene of the large mansion next to Jack's house.

She just about to pull in when she noticed a few things.

Elsa was a naturally observant person, so she was good in these types of situations.

For one, Jack's car was still there. Meaning that he had walked off without his keys, also that he was either still in there.

His shoes were still on the porch.

All of the clues pointed to that he was home, but in her gut she knew that he wasn't.

She should just go knock on the door.

Yes, that was reasonable and logistic. That sounded like a good idea.

She got out of the car, staring at the front door.

She found herself turning in the opposite direction.

Elsa gulped when she came to the mansion.

It was big and vast and looked haunted. Even though her best childhood memories were there.

She slipped in through the gate, walking with her head down.

She honestly had no idea what she was doing. Her feet had other ideas and clashed with her brain so she had no control.

Elsa suddenly found herself face to face with...a tree.

But not just any tree. This tree was the tree that held her private getaway. Well, private except to her and one other person.

She vigorously climbed up, poking her head through the hole.

Since her parents were rich, she had been able to have a very nice treehouse, with a place for a small keyboard and several other instruments that she didn't play (but her father hadn't exactly known that).

She found him curled in a fetal position.

She knew from the silent sobs that racked his body with every breath that Jack was crying.

Elsa's eyes dropped. Something really bad happened.

She crawled over. Normally, one would give someone their space to cry and let it all loose.

But, two things. The first, Jack had called for her, therefore he needed her. The second, Elsa had missed three years comforting her best friend when he needed it, therefore she needed this.

She didn't pause before she wrapped her arms around Jack, resting her chin on his shoulder.

He didn't move, but she knew that he was grateful that she was here.

She didn't say anything, it was enough for both of them.

It was unknown to both of them how long they stayed like that, but no one interrupted them, so they were free to do whatever.

"I'm sorry," Elsa finally broke the silence. She meant more than just 'sorry' for whatever had happened.

"I know," Jack whispered. He wasn't crying anymore, but his voice was hoarse and cracked, even at a whisper.

She hugged him tighter, leaning closer.

Whether it was more for his sake or hers, Elsa would never know.

* * *

**By the way, yes, this was meant as a cliffhanger even though it was one of my most mild cliffhangers yet. Review time!**

**EmmaWinterFrost: um, it's been too long since I updated, I don't even remember what happened too clearly. But yeah, lots of coicidences in my life, believe me. Haha, we shall see...**

**TheMashedUpSisters: lol sorry about the rushiness (I don't think that's a word but whatever) about the relationship...**

**TheDerpyMustache: yes, it is horrifying if you really think about it. And umm, okay, um, interesting...uh...action? And by the way, well someone's having fun blowing up my emails now, aren't they? ;P**

**CupcakeMonkey567: P.N.4700; okay, well, I was thinking about officially starting your story, Grace, but now...**

**Grace; what *_***

**Elsa; it's okay, sweetie, she will start it soon I'm sure**

**Grace; you're in the story**

**Elsa; okay, we're getting her now!**

**P.N.4700; noo!**

**C.M.567; wait, wait, wait!**

**Everyone; *pauses***

**C.M.567; let me get the camera!**

**P.N.4700; *tied to a pole and gagged, spits gag out* fine, fine. Just remember that I'm always a few clicks away from making everyone die in the end.**

**Everyone; ... _let her go and get back in the stories_, _ASAP!_**

**Falcon88: no, it doesn't mean you have to watch every fandom, it just means that you have no childhood from never watching Disney classics, duh! Anyone agree with me, here? Yep, that's, that's all I've got to say to that. Well, we shall see, we shall see.**

**Snowman: idk, you're confusing me now! Well, it _is _a big part in the story, drama there. Trust me, I know. Although, I'm honestly pondering about the people out there who have worse friends than me. Yeah, but still. You guys are weird, coming from me. Well, from what I get that isn't going to happen (no offense Ice Ranger, just what I've heard) so, where does that leave you? Haha, group hug everyone!**

**Everyone; groans**

**Me; oh shut up, it's my story so build yourselves a bridge and get over it!)**

**Ice Ranger: lol, no problem, although I'm not sure/I don't remember what for. Well, life has been very difficult for her, I just wanted to put in a little about her. And again, no problem, it's nice to know that people out there are enjoying my story! This one is better than my first story, just be noted on that. And well, Falcon88 needs to learn a new word: optimism. Think of a new quote! How about; there may only be 24 hours in a day but there's an endless set of 365.25 24 hours ahead of us! By me ^-^**

**Rose: haha, probably not. It's hard writing from so many perspectives! I was thinking about doing some deleted scenes/chapters when I'm finished with the stories and I can put some different perspectives in that, how does that sound? And thank you!**

**Loller: sorry, I'm normally pretty good at updating and rarely ever miss two days in a row but, again, my schedule's getting busy so I'll have to cut back on updates now...**

**moon72: really? Nothing to say on anything? (I promise, I'm not being sarcastic here, I really thought that that chapter was super rushed with everything) But, I do agree that it was cute, though :)**

**ATA: lol no problem, although I feel like you were exploding silently in your room...**

**Jewelaria Rosha: haha, thank you!**

**kat biersack: oh, don't worry, I was walking into school one day with, like, three sets of new passwords written on my hand cuz a) Fanfiction kept locking me out and b) I write things on my hand to remember them**

**Alright, thank you guys so much and catch you next update!**


	32. Where The Story Ends

**First thing's first; stop freaking out, guys, the chapter title is just the song I use, okay?**

**Sorry for the delay, had a lot of stuff I was doing yesterday with little time to write a new chapter.**

* * *

After a few moments more, Elsa let Jack go, forcing both of them to sit up.

"Okay, spill," she said simply.

Jack sighed, reaching up and ruffling his hair.

"My mom. I saw her..."

"Oh no. Jack, I'm sorry, you don't have to-"

"No. It's okay. I need to tell someone. She was cheating on Nick, my stepdad." He explained.

Elsa gave her own sigh, looking away. Why would his mother do this?

"I remember your father," Jack cringed when she mentioned him, "and what he used to make your mother into. She wasn't pretty then, but she would never even think about something like that."

"No, not before. I guess I should have seen this coming. I don't know what to do, though," he admitted.

Elsa wondered how she, herself, would handle this. Truth be told, she didn't know how. She had never had to worry about anything like this. Her parents were happy together and, though her father always pushed her for the best that she could be, she loved them very much. And she knew that they loved her, no matter what.

What would she do if her parents were falling apart at the seams?

What would anyone do?

The only thing she could think to do was bring Jack in for another hug.

"I'm really, really sorry," she said sincerely.

"What do I do?" He mumbled.

She sighed. "I think you need to figure out that one, Jack."

He slumped down even further.

"Do you want to come stay with me until you figure it out?" Elsa blurted out before she could even register what she was saying.

Jack looked a little surprised at first, but he seemed grateful.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" He asked.

She nodded, even though she wasn't quite sure herself.

"Thank you, you're the best," he gave her a real and genuine smile.

She smiled, too. "I know."

She got up, walking over to the keyboard.

"Remember this place?"

Jack got up and walked over to her, fingering the guitar.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing your dad never knew that you only played piano."

A few other instruments lay on stands in the corner, including a flute, violin, harp, and clarinet. All of them were professional quality and were gone to no good use up here. No one had bothered to take them away.

"We should play something," Elsa suggested.

Jack came up behind her, the acoustic guitar. "What do you want to play?"

Elsa thought for a moment. She still liked to sing songs that replicated her life.

So, she sat down at the keyboard and started to play a slow variation of the song. She knew that Jack would know this song. She knew that it used to be on his iPod way back when.

**(Bold= Jack,** _Italics= Elsa, **Bold +Italics= both)**_

**Trying not to lose my head**

**But I have never been this scared before**

**Tell you what I'll do instead**

**Lay my body down on the floor**

**To forget what I've done**

**Silhouette til the good lord come**

Elsa smiled bitterly. She could hear his expression in his voice. There was a lot of truth in the lyrics that she had chosen. She kept playing, trying not to look at Jack, for if she did, she might just be scared to know what she would find.

**All we know is distance**

**We're close and then we run**

**Kiss away the difference**

**I know you hate this one**

Jack looked at Elsa playing slowly. He didn't miss the fact that she was doing her best not to look at him. He didn't really want to see the confusion and slight fear in her eyes, but he couldn't tear his vision away.

_Trying not to lose your own_

_Boxing up everything you've got_

_All you ever knew of home_

_You're scared to see_

_Your mother in, in the door_

_You wonder where did the years go_

Jack loved Elsa's voice. She was such a good singer, he didn't understand why she was afraid to sing in front of others. She used to want to perform... The again, she used to do a lot of things. But now wasn't the time to worry about those things. She was here now, that's what mattered, right?

**_All we know is distance_**

**_We're close and then we run_**

**_Kiss away the difference_**

**_I know you hate this one_**

**_But this is how the story ends_**

**_Or have we just begun_**

**_To kiss away the diffierence_**

**_I know you hate this one_**

Elsa was worried about not only Jack's problems now, but she was thinking about them, as well. What were they going to do? So, she was Elsa again. Where did they go from there? To some, an open road full of opportunities may seem like a satisfactory ending. But to her, the thought was frightening. She always knew what would happen. But everything had been torn away in less than five seconds.

**The violins make no sound**

_And I begin to feel the ground_

It was a very good question. Where would the two go from there? Jack had always had family problems before, but Elsa was there for the first round. She would be here for the second, she could guarantee that. She wouldn't leave Jack a second time.

_**All we know is distance**_

_**We're close and then we run**_

_**Kiss away the difference**_

_**I know you hate this one**_

_**But this is how the story ends**_

_**Or have we just begun**_

_**To kiss away the difference**_

_**I know you hate this one**_

Elsa stepped away from the keyboard with shaking fingers.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine," she breathed.

"Besides," she took a deep breath, "I should be asking you that."

"I'm gonna go call Catheryn and ask if you can stay over, 'kay?" She said, giving a frail smile.

Jack didn't stop her as she left. He gazed down at her, a worried and questioning look on his face.

**~a few hours later~**

Catheryn had been all too willing to let Jack come stay with them for a few days. It might have been because in all three years of Elsa's stay, she had never once done anything social related, let alone bring a _boy _home.

Elsa had thought she had clarified that Jack was _just _a friend, but Catheryn didn't treat him like one.

"Hello!" She called when the two drove in.

"Um, hi?" Jack said, getting out.

"Oh no," Elsa muttered.

"Should I be worried?" Jack asked under his breath.

"Maybe?" Elsa replied as a question.

"Oh great," he said. Then, putting on a fake smile, he greeted Elsa's adopted mom. "Hi, you must be Elsa's mom."

"Yep, you can call me Catheryn, I guess. My husband went to work already, but, Elsa can show you around."

"Thank you, Catheryn," Elsa said politely.

_It's like she's just staying with them,_ Jack noted in his mind.

Elsa led him upstairs through the grand house. It was actually a very nice house. It wasn't a mansion like Elsa's first house, but it was by far nicer than Jack's house, still.

"You can stay in this bedroom, I guess," Elsa said, opening a door to a guest room.

He walked in, taking note of his surroundings.

It was a fairly large room, with light blue walls, a connected bathroom, and a window overlooking a friendly looking backyard.

He set down his backpack with a few extra clothes and necessities on the bed.

"Are you...okay?" Elsa asked, biting her lip uncomfortably.

He nodded. "Strangely, yes. Thanks again."

"Yeah. Want to go do something?"

"Sure, which one's your bedroom?" He asked teasingly.

She smiled. "The one down at the end of the hall."

"Race you to it!" He hopped up, running out the door.

"Wait! Jack! Don't go in there!" She called after him, running after him.

"Jack!" She called once again, but he smirked as he opened the door, letting himself in.

She groaned, stepping in herself. She didn't like anyone in her room. For one, it was her special place to be by herself and two, she had nothing to make it look like her room.

Jack was laying on her bed, grinning at her.

"This is my room," she reminded him.

"I would say are you sure, but I see your things in the corner, so..."

She blushed, sitting down on the end of the bed with him.

"I didn't really bother with decorations," she said quietly.

"So I see. It's like you're a guest here," he replied.

"I didn't really...want to trouble them."

"Oh, sure. But you have nothing here..." he broke off when he caught sight of the picture on her nightstand.

Elsa looked over to where he was staring at. He was looking at the photo of them as kids.

She blushed furiously, walking over and picking the photo up.

She took it and tucked it into a drawer.

"You still kept that?"

She almost jumped at the close proximity of Jack. She hadn't noticed that he had crept up behind her.

When he said that, she plunged straight into a flashback.

_"Smile, kids," Elsa's mother called._

_"Anna, make a real smile," Elsa instructed. Anna brought her fingers out of her mouth, smiling as wide as she could and wrapping her one arm around Elsa's waist, trying to reach her shoulder._

_Elsa rolled her eyes, turning away._

_Jack smiled, "Hey, relax Elsie."_

_She poked him in the ribs like she did whenever she wanted to make him stop._

_Jack had laughed, then got serious again._

_"You did that on purpose!" He accused. "I'm gonna get you!"_

_"And do what, Mr. Overland?" She giggled._

_Jack suddenly got a spark in his eye, leaning down and pecking her on the cheek._

_Elsa blushed a very deep shade of scarlet and Jack draped his arm over her shoulder, smirking._

_Click!_

"You remember that?" Elsa blushed just thinking about it.

"Of course," he said with no trace of the usual mischief.

She turned around to face him with a shaky breath.

"I still remember," Jack replied.

"What's with the seriousness?" She said, awkwardly trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, it doesn't help when-" Jack cut off, laughing.

Elsa smirked at him for a change, crossing her arms and resting on one leg.

"Hey! Still doing that?" He asked, pretending to be furious after she had jabbed him in the ribs.

"What are you going to do about it?" A smile danced across her lips as she tried in vain to keep a straight mouth.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before leaning down and kissing her.

Well, Elsa had succeeded in lightening the mood, but she hadn't exactly expected _that._

Instead of just on the cheek, he fully kissed her.

After freezing for a second, she soon melted into his arms wrapped around her waist.

He pulled away laughing, leaning down and pecking her on the lips once more before darting away.

"Jack Overland Frost, you are going to pay!" She shouted after pushing down the heat in her face, grabbing a pillow and running at him.

"Oh no, I'm so scared- ow!"

After she whacked him in the head with a pillow, he grabbed another one and chased her around her room.

She shrieked, running away.

"Jack!" She cried, jumping on top of her bed.

"Surrender," he demanded, a deadly smirk gracing his face.

"Never," she laughed, holding her pillow like a shield.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said before leaping onto the bed and tackling her down.

"No...fair!" She gasped through fits of laughter.

"All's fair in war," he said, pinning her down.

"I think you got that quote wrong." She said, raising her eyebrow and blowing some hairs out of her face.

"Mm, I don't think so. Surrender yet?"

"I surrender," she said, giggling.

"You know what that means?" He said, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes," she sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Admit that I'm the best."

She opened her mouth, but he cut her off.

"Sounding like you mean it," he added, and she gave him a glare.

"Jack, you are the best ever in the entire world!" She said overdramatically.

"And don't you forget it," he said, tapping her on the nose and letting her up.

"I hate you sometimes," she mumbled, sitting up.

"'Sometimes' is the key word there," he said, smiling.

"Oh, would you rather I leave it out entirely?"

"But then it wouldn't be a true statement."

She sighed, pushing him. "You're such a dork."

"I thought I was the best," he reminded her with a teasing smile.

She laughed, tilting her head back. "Oh, sure. How ever could I forget?"

"Exactly."

"Come on, let's actually go do something now," she said, hopping off the bed and brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Lead the way, Elsie," he winked at her.

She just rolled her eyes, walking out of her room.

* * *

**Aww, I love writing scenes like those. Jack and Elsa are just such a cute pairing ^-^**

**Kate Biersack: I am honestly not sure what I am going to go from here with that topic. I guess that's Jack's problem...which makes it my problem...I wasn't thinking too clearly on the matter...**

**Snowman: Well, I tried to explain that, I guess I just didn't do that too well. Lol, yeah. And like I said, still thinking about where this ordeal is headed. Well, more like more on the task at hand and I felt like the next part should be in the next chapter. He was just not really thinking and his subconscious led him to a place that it had registered as 'safe' and they better get it through their heads soon because it's giving me a headache. And sounds like a plan to me! And weird about what? I forgot. Patience, there, patience.**

**EmmaWinterFrost: Lol thank you:)**

**CupcakeMonkey567:P.N.4700; Grace! Give back the camera!**

**Grace; *Sticks head out of story* make me!**

**P.N.4700; irony. She's really not like this in the story, I promise...**

**C.M.567; lol, sure, sure.**

**shobbs10: lol, dictionary expanding! And thank you**

**TheMashedUpSisters: Don't worry, I have noticed this too. I've been having the dreaded writer's block for a few days now, so, sorry. But, uh, okay...?**

**ATA: umm...this?**

**TheDerpyMustache: lol I guess so. And we've still got a few more chapters, don't worry. Originally, I was gonna make it 34 but there are some issues that need to be resolved that will take more than 2 chapters, so...**

**Falcon88: well- just...urgh! How can you NOT have seen The Little Mermaid or others like it?! Well, I hope readers are satisfied with how I made things turn out... For the Anna question, yes. She still gets some sort of spasms resulting from the crash that causes her to still stay at the hospital. That's why she needs daily physical therapy.**

**Jewelaria Rosha: P.N.4700; okay, great. Now you're coming into other people's answers!**

**Grace; I can't help it. I'm bored.**

**P.N.4700; what else did I want to say? Oh yeah. STAY OUT OF RANDOM PEOPLE"S HOUSES!**

**Grace; maybe if _someone _would _start _my story-**

**P.N.4700; whatever. Get back, now. Apologies for whatever damage she caused in your house! :$**

**Rose: lol, okay. I'll see what everyone else thinks on that.**

**scarlet knight: haha, sorry. I used to update everyday but now I have a lot of things going on and just don't have the time, so, every other day.**

**By the way, the song I used is Where The Story Ends by The Fray.**


	33. Alone And In The Dark

**Okay, so, this is going to be a VERY long chapter. Possibly my longest one yet. It might even stretch into the 4,000's...**

* * *

Everything had seemed like it was going fine. But here she was, all alone. Just like the usual. Why did the world hate her so much?

Why couldn't he see that she still needed him?

And he had left.

But she assumed that it was all fair. After all, she had left him for three years. She didn't even have the heart to chase after him.

It was raining. Which was strange for Corona, since it was usually known for its sunny weather.

Elsa lifted her head from her knees to look up at the sky.

Rain crashed into her eyes but she just blinked it away.

Squinting into the sky, she could have sworn she saw the clouds move to cover up what little rays of sun made their way through the clouds.

Tears didn't even threaten to come to her eyes. Lately, it was like all of her tears had dried up, even though she had never shed a single one before.

Pain was something she deserved.

She wouldn't get her own pity.

Not now, not ever.

Of course, she was getting ahead of herself.

Let us go back and see what led Elsa to this state...

**~Three days previous~**

"Okay, I'll see you there, okay?" Elsa waved goodbye to Jack.

"Yeah. I don't think I can handle this, but, I have to sometime." Jack gave her a bittersweet smile.

"That's the spirit," she grinned.

Jack got out of her car, walking up to his house. He paused at the door, waving.

She smiled, giving one more small wave back before watching him disappear into his house.

She sighed, then, wishing him a silent 'good luck' and praying that he wouldn't need it.

She drove off again, back to her home to pack for the summer.

Elsa almost missed Jack's presence in her house.

She gazed over at her picture on her nightstand as she folded a tank top.

It was still in perfect condition. If there was anything that she prized among her possessions, it would be that one simple, yet glorious memory encased forever in a small, silver, and rectangular frame.

She looked up at her clock, checking the time for the third time in the past minute. Still half past five.

Elsa blinked slowly, standing up and brushing off her hands on her jeans.

Her phone buzzed with a new text message.

She went over, sinking sideways on her bed.

Elsa felt her stomach plunge when she read the text.

_Stay away from Jack_

A blocked number.

Her first instincts told her that it was the one who hated her in the first place.

She furrowed her brow and typed a response.

_Jasmine, how did you get my number?_

An immediate reply read;

_I am not Jasmine. Trust me when I say to stay away._

Elsa suddenly felt angry. How dare Jasmine go through the trouble to find her number, tell her to stay away from Jack when they were...friends? SHe didn't know what they were. But, anyways, back on her train of thought, Jasmine must truly hate her.

_Jasmine, if you'll please stop playing your silly games. Jack and I are just friends._

_Aside from the two times he's kissed you, _her subconscious whispered to her thoughts. She blushed as she hit 'send.'

_I've told you, this is not Jasmine. When you get to school, you better be in the practice room at three o' clock._

She scoffed to herself, furiously typing a reply.

_Like hell. Leave me alone._

_You leave me no choice. Remember that I gave you a chance..._

She didn't wait for the person to not reply. She immediately went to block the number.

Elsa threw her phone down on the bed, panting.

Jasmine wouldn't do anything too rash...right? The worst thing she had done was maybe cause a little physical damage, and if that's what it took to get her off of her back then she could deal with it.

She couldn't worry over threats that Jasmine had sent. She could always involve adults if things got out of hand. Elsa would just have to stay close to Jack until then.

She went downstairs to get a glass of water. She sipped it lightly, then returned upstairs with it to resume packing.

In the morning, her phone buzzed again.

For a second, she got worried, but she relaxed when she saw that it was only Jack.

_Hey Elsie, just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to be able to make it there until late. Thanks for everything again, see you soon._

She smiled, but decided against replying.

She had a long drive, she might as well get started.

After a long goodbye to Bob and Catheryn, she was headed out the door.

"Oh! And Ka- er, Elsa! Tell your boyfriend that he's welcome here anytime!" Catheryn called cheerily.

Elsa blushed fiercely. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Catheryn and even Bob raised their eyebrows. "Really?"

"Bye, guys," she said firmly, climbing into her car.

She could hear them laughing in the distance.

She glanced in her rearview mirror and felt her heart warm to see them waving.

She waved back, then settled down in the driver's seat for the long drive ahead of her.

After she had gotten checked into the main office, she saw that only a few other people had already arrived.

Hiccup wasn't here yet either, so she decided to hang around in her dorm until then.

She brought out her phone, telling Hiccup to text her when he arrived and laid back down.

A knock sounded on her door.

She looked around, confused. Did someone maybe get the wrong door?

She hesitantly got up, cracking the door open.

"Hello?"

She didn't get another word in, because one second later something wet and fuming with chemicals wrapped itself around her mouth and she blacked out.

**~An unknown amount of time later~**

Elsa coughed as she sat up. It was dark where ever she was.

What had happened again?

Oh right.

Someone had kidnapped her...

Her eyes snapped open when she realized that.

She struggled to get up, but couldn't move.

She then realized that she was bound.

"N-no," she whimpered. "Help."

She looked around, starting to get scared.

Starting?

Who was she kidding.

She was terrified.

"Jack," she breathed, desperate to her own ears.

"How sweet," someone voiced from the shadows.

It was a deep voice, definitely not female.

"W-who's there?" Elsa squeaked out.

She heard the male voice laugh.

"I have an exact plan on revenge. And you're getting quite involved, must I admit, Miss Summers."

She cringed. "I-It's Hope."

"What, the small hope that you have that Jack will come to save you?"

"No," she gritted her teeth. "My name is Elsa _Hope._"

"Of course. Not Summers, God forbid the thought that you had a tie with your sister."

She struggled even farther.

"Don't mention my sister!" She shrieked. A shiver made its way through her body.

_A draft, _her mind recognized.

_Outside?_

But what really worried her was how whoever this person was had learned about Anna.

The voice laughed again.

"Please, I demand you let me go," Elsa tried in her best formal tone.

He heard the person hesitate, as if he was amused, not thinking.

"No." He said simply. Elsa could almost hear the smirk.

She growled, but it came out as a whimper.

"How pathetic. You know, Jack will never care for you. He never has, in any case."

"You don't know anything," she called out shakily.

"Oh, I know plenty. I know who you are, Elsa _Hope, _I know your greatest fears-"

She scoffed. "And how would you know my fears?"

"I can read you like a book. Just the way you carry yourself gives it away. And your history confirms it."

She felt herself shaking, but she steadied herself with a deep breath.

"You're afraid that no one will accept you ever again. You must suffer from severe survivor's guilt from the crash to change who you are. But you're sister lived. Unless, the crash was your fault..."

She felt broken. She had been thinking those words for the past three years, but to actually hear them aloud was devastating.

"My fault," she whispered. She felt like the tears should be hanging in her eyes right about now, but she remained as dry-eyed as ever, the tears didn't even come to her eyes.

"Exactly. Jack doesn't and won't ever care about you. After all, you left him. He must hate you."

"He doesn't hate me," she said, but she didn't feel so sure.

Somewhere, her conscious was screaming at her that she knew that this wasn't true. But his voice had an effect of creeping into her mind and messing with her head. It seemed to form its own opinion in her mind, causing an extremely torturous internal argument.

The male's voice surrounding her did nothing to help it.

_Snap out of it, Elsa. You know this isn't true._

"He doesn't care. How could anyone care for a monster like you?"

_Yes, how could one? It was all your fault. Why couldn't you have just acted like normal?_

_No, Jack cares about you. Remember how heartbroken he was for those years?_

"Everyone hates you, and you drown in your sorrows. But it's you who brought yourself down."

_Don't listen to them! You know it isn't true!_

_But it is, you see. It is true, and you know it. Give in to the fear, Elsa._

_No! There are people who care for you!_

_Give in._

_Elsa, Jack cares for you. He always has, he always will._

_Give in, girl._

_He always will, no matter what happens..._

_Give in. Give in. Give in._

_No..._

The voice of reason went from desperate shouts to fading echoes in her mind.

Elsa whimpered as she felt her own fears closing around her.

_"Stay. Away. From. Jack."_ The male voice hissed in her ear.

Her hands were unbound and she fell to the floor.

It was hard and cement, but definitely pavement. She was definitely outside.

She shivered to herself, and curled into a fetal ball.

She heard him laugh.

"No one will ever care for you."

And just like that, she felt him vanish.

She choked back a sob, but still, no tears dared to even touch her eyes.

Have you ever been surrounded by an unknown person, voicing all of the thoughts that had been tearing you apart for three straight years?

It may not seem like much to crumble Elsa to pieces, but that's exactly what that person had done.

Elsa always thought of herself as a strong person.

But to hear him in her head, with all of those damn _voices_ fighting in her head, the darkness had won over.

She shut her eyes closed as tightly as they could, and had no idea how long she stayed there, all alone in the dark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It could have been hours, it could have been days, it could have been years, and Elsa wouldn't have known.

But when she felt someone gasp and run over to her, she couldn't move.

"Elsa, oh God, what happened?"

"Jack?" She croaked in a whisper. She felt hopeful, but then remembered the pain she had endured for ignoring his desires.

"No, it's Hiccup. What happened?" He demanded again.

"Oh," she melted down, feeling relief. She couldn't look at Jack now. She had been pushed in a deep and dark and dangerous abyss, and she honestly had no idea how to get out. She was lost, and this time she had no idea how she could ever be found.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Hiccup picked her up bridal style, and she closed her eyes and buried her head in her best friend's chest.

She felt herself aching for Jack, but she pushed the need away.

Elsa didn't- no, _couldn't _need Jack anymore. The abyss would make sure of that.

She fell asleep looking at the night sky.

It was so dark outside. There were no clouds, no stars, nothing to separate where the sky ended and where infinity began. There was no end to the darkness.

She might as well have been looking at her soul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As soon as he hung up the phone, Jack had immediately sprinted at a dead run to Elsa's dorm.

He had just gotten back to BPAA after an extremely stressful and ignorant act with his parents.

That's when Hiccup called.

He burst into the room, immediately seeing Hiccup pacing the room.

"Hey," he said halfheartedly.

"How is she?"

"Still won't tell me what happened."

Jack pushed past him to see Elsa.

She looked completely normal. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, hands cupped together in her lap. Her braid was slightly messy and he could see dark shadows under her eyes from where he stood.

"Elsa?"

Nothing.

"Elsa, it's me."

He sat down, cringing at the creakiness of the bed.

Her position was shifted to stay upright, but she still did nothing to acknowledge him.

"Elsa, it's Jack-"

She suddenly snapped her head up to look at him.

He nearly fell off the bed, but ended up catching himself and stumbling back a few paces.

Elsa's eyes were completely blank.

He had never seen anything like it.

It was like she couldn't see him, like she was looking straight past him...like he was invisible.

"E-Elsa?" He asked quietly.

She blinked slowly, staring up at his eyes. It was still like she wasn't really looking at him.

She then seemed to notice him, and the saddest look crossed her face.

It was so sad, it broke Jack's heart. She looked completely lost and broken, like she had lost all purpose and reason.

"Elsa," he cooed, coming over to set his hand down on her arm.

When he did, he immediately pulled it back.

As soon as his hand touched Elsa's arm, she seemed to spasm like Anna had that one day at the coffee shop.

She whimpered and cried out before tucking her knees beneath her chin, muttering something over and over.

He leaned as close as he dared to try and hear.

It almost broke his heart again.

_"It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault."_

His face softened, but he didn't know what to do.

"Elsa?"

_"It's all my fault, it's all my fault."_

"Elsa?"

_"It's all my fault."_

"Elsa." He said with a harsh tone.

She stared deep into his eyes, seeming to see him finally.

Elsa opened her mouth, but closed it again.

"It's all my fault," she told him.

He sighed.

He couldn't help himself. He crawled into the bed with her, laying her down on her side and cradling her close to him.

He breathed into her hair, tears prickling his vision.

Jack felt Elsa curl up against his side, shivering.

He stroked her hair with his free hand, trying to comfort her.

"All my fault..." he heard her whisper.

He felt her nod off and her breathing slowed.

As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he kissed her head lightly.

"No matter what you say, no matter what happened, it's not your fault."

She whimpered again, subconsciously scooting closer into him.

He took a deep breath, and breathed, "I love you, Elsie."

He felt himself start to drift off to sleep.

"Always have, always will," he murmured before succumbing to the peacefulness.

Elsa woke the next morning, with a funny feeling.

She felt safe...secure...

She carefully turned herself to look over her shoulder.

Jack was still asleep.

She stiffened.

Jack.

She quietly slipped out of bed, walking out to the living space.

Hiccup was crashed out on the couch, softly snoring.

She would have giggled if she hadn't remembered yesterday.

Elsa got a blanket and laid it over Hiccup, walking to the fridge to pull out a vanilla milk.

As she poured her milk into a glass, she was having trouble recalling exactly what happened after Hiccup had found her.

She remembered Jack was suddenly there, but she didn't want him to be there.

No, scratch that. She had wanted him there more than anything else in the world, but she couldn't have him there. She was both physically and mentally incapable of enduring that suffering again.

Truthfully, Elsa couldn't understand what had made her so frightened about the encounter.

It was just a voice telling her things. It was just her by herself, she had come out of it unharmed...

_But you know that's not true._

She sighed in agreement.

Something about the way his voice had wormed itself into her mind, planting a seed of doubt and growing it into a ravenous and overtaking weed of terror.

Elsa shivered at the thought of it.

"Elsa?"

She whipped around at the voice.

Jack had walked out. He yawned.

"Are you okay?"

She dropped the milk, sending glass shattering everywhere.

"What? I'm up!" Hiccup jumped off of the couch, but paused when he saw Elsa and Jack.

"Um, guys?"

"Elsa, are you okay?" Jack asked, trying to find a way to get around the glass.

Elsa looked far from okay. Horrified seemed fitting.

She looked down at her shaking hands. There was a long single gash running from her thumb down to the start of her wrist.

"Elsa? Are you bleeding?" Jack asked.

She looked back up at him.

_Stay. Away. From. Jack._

_Stay. Away._

"Just stay away," she pleaded.

"Elsa?"

"Leave me alone, Jack."

"I'm not going to-"

"I need to be alone, Jack!" She cried, leaping over the glass and sprinting for the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

How else was she supposed to get rid of him?

She was so scared. She could hear her heart beating a thousand times a minute.

She couldn't see Jack.

It only made the fear grow.

She was hurting him.

And there was nothing that the voice of reason could say or do to convince her otherwise.

No matter how much it begged and pleaded and screamed.

Jack just felt confused.

Why would Elsa flip out on him like that?

It just made no sense. She had run to the bedroom, so he should go see what was up.

She said that she needed to be alone, but he wasn't so sure of that. No one wanted to be alone. Not even Elsa. Even if she thought she needed to be.

He carefully avoided the glass shards and slowly crept up to the door.

He knocked three times.

"Elsa?"

No response.

"I'm going to come in there if you don't let me in."

Still nothing. Wait. He heard a sigh.

It was very close to the door, yet low. He assumed that she was kneeling against the door, head resting on her knees and trying to figure out what to do.

He slid to a sitting position, bumping his head back on the door.

"Elsa, I know you're in there. Please come out. I need to talk to you."

He heard her sigh again.

"Jack, leave," she whispered.

"Not gonna happen."

"Jack, I want you to leave." She said harshly.

Jack was almost taken back.

She had sounded so cold.

"Elsa?"

"I-I don't want you here!" She cried. He felt her leave the door in a hurry.

Jack got up.

"Elsa?"

There was nothing.

Elsa, meanwhile, was crouched in the far corner of the room, feeling ashamed.

She didn't want to push Jack out, but she felt like that was the only way.

She didn't know what else to do.

To someone else, the answers may have seemed obvious. But Elsa was still in a traumatizing fit of panic, she didn't know what to do.

So she did the only thing she knew how to do; shut him out.

But he would keep coming back.

She needed a way to make sure that he wouldn't.

It would probably kill her more than him, but she was okay with that.

After all, that was the way things had always been, right?

She thought about something strong enough that would make Jack push himself away.

She sorted through her dust-collected memories, searching for some meaningful ones.

Looking back on them, it was hard to keep watching. But she needed to do this.

_Everything just seemed so happy._

_But it wasn't to Elsa._

_The clouds were all gray, the sun wasn't shining, the kids at school weren't happy._

_Nothing was happy._

_Everything was wrong._

_She walked up the steps to her school, no one acknowledged her. No one read the newspaper, no one knew what had happened._

_She heard a distinct laugh that she would have recognized anywhere._

_She glanced over to find Jack sitting with some of the athletes._

_He had started to become popular since sports started, but she was happy for him._

_Elsa really wanted to talk to her best friend, to break down and tell him everything. She had been looking forward and dreading this moment. He needed to know. If anyone, he would understand._

_She started to walk over, but before he caught her eye, she paused._

_How could she ever tell anyone this?_

_Elsa started to walk away, but still going to forward so as not to seem like she was about to go to him._

_Jack suddenly looked up, she saw him in the corner of her eye._

_She briefly looked over, and he smiled and waved._

_She had only been gone for that Tuesday and Wednesday, he wouldn't think too much of it._

_He was still smiling._

_Elsa then did something that was unfamiliar to both of them._

_She didn't smile back, she didn't wave back, she didn't do anything._

_Instead, she turned away and kept walking._

_She imagined Jack frowning, but shaking it off and going back to his new friends._

_A couple days ago, that simple act of ignorance would have hurt Elsa. But now, she was grateful for it. For once, she didn't want him to come after her._

_And he didn't._

She took a stabilizing breath.

That was the first day back. When everything had changed.

When she had first started to ignore Jack.

At first, he had tried to talk to her, tried to make an effort to reach out to her. But she had snapped at him and shut him out. He still tried to get her attention, but she never did anything.

It was hard to shut him out, but she had managed. She couldn't deal with him knowing, just like now.

_"Elsa!" Jack greeted cheerily. This was the first time she had actually approached him in two weeks, so he must have been overjoyed._

_"Jack," she said politely._

_"What's up? What's wrong? You haven't talked to me in two weeks," he jumped down from the tree branch, landing squarely in front of her._

_She automatically took a step back, and she saw Jack's face slightly fall. She felt something clench in her heart._

_"Jack, I..." She grinded her teeth together._

_"What's wrong, Elsie?" He asked, sudden concern in his eyes. She felt so grateful to have a friend like him._

_"I..." She couldn't do this. What had she been thinking?_

_"I'm sorry, this was a mistake," she said curtly, before gathering her books again and walking off._

_"Wait, Elsa!" He called, chasing after her._

_"Please leave me alone, Jack," she said, hugging her books closer._

_"Elsa, you can tell me anything," he said, walking sideways and trying to catch her eye._

_"I'm moving," she blurted out._

_They both stopped._

_Jack's jaw had dropped slightly, and Elsa still refused to look at him._

_After a while, Jack closed his mouth, looking hurt._

_"When?"_

_She shut her eyes, turning away._

_"Tomorrow," she lied._

_"What?" He exclaimed. "You're moving _tomorrow_ and you're just _now_ talking to me?"_

_She nodded._

_"Is this why you wouldn't talk to me?"_

_She nodded again._

_Maybe if she didn't say anything, he wouldn't see the lie._

_"C-can we at least walk to school together?"_

_She looked up at him, and he was biting his lip nervously._

_She smiled. "I'd like that."_

_He grinned, then turned it into his infamous smirk._

_"Well come on!"_

_He grabbed her hand and started to run down the street, laughing._

_Elsa stumbled along beside him, suddenly realizing how much she'd miss him._

_When they finally slowed to a walk, neither of them realized that they were still holding hands._

Elsa liked that one. That was the last memory that she had of them being happy together.

She remembered when school let out and they had walked home together. That wasn't exactly a pleasant one.

_"So," Jack stated awkwardly._

_Elsa cleared her throat._

_"Thank you, Jack. For everything. I'm gonna miss you," she admitted truthfully._

_"Me too. But hey, we'll email all the time, right?"_

_She nodded._

_But she didn't promise._

_"I should go now," she said, nearing the neighborhood._

_"Can't you do a few more things before you have to go pack?"_

_She shook her head. She couldn't tell him that they were coming at five. That she was already packed._

_But he had a game after school which conveniently started at five and ended at eight._

_"Come on, please?"_

_"No, Jack," she said firmly._

_"Why don't you want to do anything?" He said, frustrated._

_Elsa felt anger bubble up inside of her._

_"Well, I'm sorry. It's not exactly my fault that we're moving!"_

_She froze._

_'My fault...'_

_But it was her fault._

_It was all her fault._

_She hung her head in shame, walking off._

_"Elsa, why do you have to be leaving? I need you!"_

_She stopped again._

_Jack came up to her, planting himself in front of her._

_"Please? You're the only one who's always there for me, I need you," he whispered._

_"I'm sorry, Jack," she whispered, pushing past him and leaving him by himself in the middle of the sidewalk._

_That was the last time she would ever see him in a while, but at least she told him what she needed to._

That was it!

She couldn't have him chasing after her.

**~The next day~**

Elsa woke with dim light in her eyes.

The sky was clouded over with clouds.

Strange. Normally, Corona wasn't like this.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched, feeling rested and relaxed for only a moment before the dawn of yesterday came to mind.

She curled herself in a ball for a minute or so, just closing her eyes to reality.

Then, she woke up and dressed in some jeans, a dark blue tank top and her blue leather jacket.

She rebraided her hair, slipped on her glasses, and took a deep breath.

Now or never.

She slowly opened the door, finding Hiccup asleep on her couch again.

No Jack anywhere.

She sighed in relief and stepped out.

Of course she had to land on a creak and wake Hiccup up.

"Oh, hey, Elsa?" He called sleepily.

"Uh, sorry Hic, got to run, later!' She said, dashing out the door.

"Elsa, wait!" He said, but she was already gone.

She only stopped five minutes later to catch her breath.

She had somehow ended up outside, with no idea how, though.

She was still on school grounds, obviously, but she didn't exactly know where.

"Elsa?"

She froze.

Why did the world hate her?

She swallowed.

"Hey, Elsa," Jack came running up to her, his gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"Jack," she said curtly.

"What's wrong, what happened with last night?"

"I...don't want to talk about it," she started out sadly, but pulled her professional face on and continued.

"Elsa, wait," he said as she started to walk away.

"Jack, leave me alone," she said with a warning tone.

"No, you can't make me-"

She spun around on her heels, mustering all the courage inside of her to say the awful words that was about to come out of her mouth.

"Jack, leave me alone, I don't _need_ you!" She hissed and stormed off.

She hadn't looked at him too closely, otherwise she would have seen the hurt flash across his face.

"What is your problem?" He shouted, surprisingly close.

She sighed heavily, trying to shut his voice out as he followed her.

"Why do you shut me out? Everything was going perfectly fine, then you just decide that I'm, what, not worth it?"

"Jack, enough," she warned, hunching her shoulders up.

"Why do you shut the world out? What is your problem? I thought everything was fine, what happened?"

"I said, _enough!_" She shouted, turning to face him with practiced hatred in her eyes.

Jack took a step back from her gaze.

"You have to tell me what happened," he pleaded.

"Listen, I don't have to tell you anything, okay? I don't want you here, I don't need you here, and I wish you would just leave me alone!"

She stopped ranting on, panting at her sudden outburst.

He cringed at her, and it took all of her self control to keep the burning flame in her eyes.

She fed the fire with everything that she had, for that's what it would take to keep this act up.

He didn't say anything for a while, they just stood in the silence.

"Be careful what you wish for," he whispered.

She blinked in surprise. He...did he remember what she had said to him that night?

His mouth formed a hard line and his voice had a dangerous edge to it. "You just might get it."

He left then, leaving on the last word.

As soon as he rounded the corner, her shoulders slouched down again inch by inch.

Ever so slowly, she fell to the ground.

She huddled to herself on the ground, not caring about the dirt and germs that littered everywhere.

She dragged herself to the wall, tucking her knees to her chest.

No tears came.

Her heart throbbed, her chest ached, and her throat felt caught on something, but she didn't cry.

Why, she didn't know.

It was like all of her tears had dried up despite the fact that she hadn't shed a single one since...well, forever.

Here she was, and here she would stay.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And that was how she ended up by herself, the pouring rain overhead, and crying with dry eyes.

The wind picked up, but, strangely, she didn't shiver.

_With the smallest wind_

_We fall like leaves_

_And the rain washes everything away_

_We forget who we are_

_We can't see in the dark_

_But the crowd will come and take away who we are_

Staring up at the rain, she hated how things turned out.

She didn't want to fight with Jack to make him leave her, but, maybe it was for the best.

How to fix everything, that wasn't in her knowledge.

* * *

**Omg, the feels with this chapter. **

**But guess what guys, 5,000 words and counting! Definitely my longest chapter yet.**

**CupcakeMonkey567: Grace; since P.N.4700 has yet to start my story, she has decided to let me take over answering reviews. And I love that book! And why would you trick me into giving back the camera? I was gonna show that to people!**

**C.M.567; I-**

**P.N.4700; *approaches tired and out of breath* GRACELYNN FROST YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!**

**Grace; how did you get out- I mean...heeeeeeeey!**

**P.N.4700; if you EVER lock me in a closet again, I will guarantee that you will NEVER get a sequel for this story- I mean...what...I said nothing!**

**Grace; _OMG I MIGHT GET A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY?!_**

**P.N.4700; curse my blabbermouth. Well, maybe...**

**Grace; _EVERYONE, IF YOU SUPPORT MY HAPPINESS BACK ME UP ON WANTING A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, STARING ME!_**

**P.N.4700; *face palm***

**Jewelaria Rosha: Grace; DID YOU HEAR? DID YOU HEAR? DID YOU HEAR?**

**J.R.; hear what?**

**P.N.4700; nothing! *hogties and gags Grace in the background***

**J.R.; hear what?!**

**P.N.4700; nothing! Nothing! Sorry that Grace ate your cookies, she will be severely punished. Although, to escape, you do realize she could turn into a- and I'm gonna shut up now before I give away everything about The Shifters...**

**ATA: *sigh* yes, that was. And I cannot yet because having multiple stories going on is stressful. And lol cool. Don't worry, it's not abandoned, but it is kind of discontinued until further notice... I have neither the time nor inspiration to write two or even three stories at the same time. But I will get back to it...eventually. And don't worry, I'll include your characters.**

**Falcon88: I figured that, which was why I put that footnote at the very beginning. I mean...I totally knew you guys would react like that cuz I am psychic! Duh. And idk myself, actually.**

**Rose: Hmm...we shall see. And for Elsa's Big Reveal to Anna I was planning for more feels overload. If that makes sense whatsoever.**

**scarlet knight: haha, yeah**

**shobbs10: calm yourself, and remain calm for your review to this chapter!**

**Okay, sorry I couldn't answer all of you guys, I am already in the 5,000 words so g2g, see ya next chapter!**


	34. My Immortal

**Sorry again, I have been so busy!**

**And I just want to remind everyone that Hiccup and Jack don't necessarily know that Elsa was kidnapped since she hasn't told anyone about what happened.**

* * *

She'd have to face the world sometime or another. Sooner or later.

If it was up to her, it'd be later. But, she needed to practice, after all, that's what she was here for after all.

She could put it off a little longer, right? A little extra sleep never hurt anyone.

She grumbled, turning over in her bed.

Jack had left her alone for the past three days, which she was glad about.

At least, that's what she told herself.

She was just drifting off into the darkness when a knock sounded at her door.

Maybe if she juts ignored it...

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!_

"Okay, okay," she mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

She stumbled out of bed, stopping to check her reflection.

Oh God, she was a mess.

Her hair had fallen out of the braid and was sticking up in all directions. Her eyes were bloodshot and drooping. She looked overall just...tired.

She flattened her hair the best she could and slipped on her glasses to walk to the door.

She cracked it open a little bit.

Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing there.

Jack had his hands stuffed nervously in his faded blue hoodie's pockets, he was biting his lip slightly. What was he doing here?

"Elsa-"

She slammed the door shut, spinning around to lean against it with her arms sprawled out to cover it.

Like that would do anything.

She panted heavily, eyes still wide.

What was he doing here?

_Knock knock knock._

She gulped.

Why she did what she did next, she would never know.

Elsa slowly turned back around, and opened the door.

"Hey," Jack said, instinctively reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

She swallowed again.

"H-hi," she managed quietly.

Jack stuffed his hand back in with the other one.

What was he doing here?

Wasn't he meaning to go out for a walk?

What was he even supposed to say? Now he was standing there looking like an idiot. Why did he care what Elsa saw him as, though? Wasn't she the one who had clearly stated that she didn't need him?

_Say something_ his mind commanded.

Unfortunately, his mouth didn't quite deliver as well as he'd like.

"I- I, uh..."

_Smooth._

_Shut up._

He sighed.

"I really don't know what I'm doing here," he admitted.

Elsa peered from behind the door, staring at him with an uncertain gaze.

"O-oh," she stammered.

He smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, I should...just go," he said, trying not to show his shoulders deflate in defeat.

This was such a stupid idea.

"O-okay," Elsa whispered. At least she hadn't yelled at him for trying to be nice.

She slowly closed the door, and he walked off, in a daze of confusion. She had seemed...not herself. Like she was hurt.

She didn't want him there anymore. She had said that herself.

Although, why should he even care?

He shouldn't.

But that didn't change the fact that he did.

But he couldn't keep chasing after Elsa if all she was going to do was run away. She didn't want him, that much was simple. He was fed up with Elsa pushing him away. But most of all, he was just plain _tired _of knocking down her walls. She crafted them so perfectly, making them higher and stronger each time he made it through. All she ever did was build walls.

Maybe it was time to build his own.

Elsa kept her head down as she walked through the halls to the practice rooms. The memory of those four days ago was still fresh in her mind and she didn't need another reason to come loose.

After Jack's odd visit, she had dressed in an off-the-shoulder sweater with some shorts and her flats, her glasses perched on her nose and her hair in its usual braid. Though she was the only one in the hall at the time, she couldn't risk anything.

Her shoes tapped and echoed back to her in the desolate area.

She was alone.

But that's the way it should be, right?

_No, Jack should be here._

_No, he shouldn't. All you do is hurt people, Elsa. It's best this way._

She nodded once in agreement to herself.

_But...don't you love Jack?_

Elsa jerked to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

_You do._

_Oh my God, you do._

_But you can't. It's too dangerous for you both. Build your walls, Elsa. Conceal it, don't feel it._

She furrowed her brow.

The voice of reason had come back, but it was always pushed away by her sense of doubt and fear. She couldn't listen to any of them.

Besides, Jack must hate her for what she said. And right he should, she deserved nothing else.

Then...why did her heart feel like it was breaking if this was best?

_Because though what's best is best, it is not always the easiest._

She didn't know which voice said that, and she had exactly three seconds to ponder it before something- or more, some_one_- crashed into her.

Elsa looked up to find Jack's face in a fading smile.

It was like he had been happy to see her, but then remembered what happened.

She looked away, hurt, but with no logical explanation why.

Jack stumbled off of her, helping her up even though she tensed when he touched her.

"Elsa," Jack greeted politely.

She just bit her lip, grasping her arm.

Jack looked like he wanted to say something, but Elsa saw his eyes flash and settle with a certain darkness that shouldn't belong there.

He walked off without another word.

And still, no tears came.

Did they just shrivel up from misuse? Or did she finally accept that she didn't deserve to cry for herself?

She sighed, walking on.

Elsa walked to the practice room, shrugging off her bag at the entrance and immediately settling down at the piano bench.

She laid her hands shakily across the keys, but nothing came to mind.

She pulled them back, feeling unstable.

She decided to play along with a random song from her iPod.

Elsa shuffled up, grabbing her iPod and speakers from her bag. Once it was situated, she hit shuffle and ran back to the bench.

A slow and pretty piano tune started to play, and Elsa began to play along with it.

_Ah, I know this one,_ she thought, singing along.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Not for the first time, Elsa was struck by how the song she had begun to sing matched her life. Fate must enjoy playing with her. Thoughts and memories about Jack ran through her head as she sang.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She felt like she could barely breath lately. Elsa couldn't figure out what to do and it was killing her. How could she face Jack and let him in again? It just wasn't possible.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

Elsa realized that she did, indeed, love Jack. How funny for her to realize that after she had decided that she couldn't have him in her life. Once she let him go, only then did she realize just how much she needed him. But he could not need her. Neither could she.

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Even if she could never reach out to him again, she might as well come to terms that even after all of those years, he still had...well, all of her.

_You used to captivate me with your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face- it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice- it chased away all the sanity in me_

He had to leave her. That was the only way she could possibly think of. There was just no room for him in her broken life.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He didn't deserve to be held back and tied down with her broken self. He deserved so much more than her. Of course he had to leave. Of course she had to let him go. And she would just have to live with that.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

She tried to push Jack out her head and focus, but it didn't exactly succeed. Her brow furrowed in her internal conflict.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

She settled into a melody and hummed along with it. Why did her life have to be so complicated when it really wasn't? All in all, it was quite simple; push everyone out, be safe. Conceal, don't feel.

Then why did she feel like she was being torn in two?

Maybe she didn't need a break from everything, maybe she just needed to think.

_There's nothing to think about!_

_Yes there is. You can't see the obvious answer that's right in front of you because you're scared. You may be brittle right now, but man up and face this, Elsa!_

She sighed, taking a deep breath.

Maybe...maybe the voice of reason needed to be listened to.

She sat down, taking her first three fingers of each hand and resting them on either side of her eyebrows.

_Breathe, Elsa,_ she told herself.

So she was shutting Jack out. What was new?

This time, he didn't come back stronger and more willing than the last time to be let in.

It was like he was giving up.

But that was what she wanted, that was what she needed, right?

_Don't sound so sure of yourself now, do you?_

Fine. She would admit it. She loved Jack.

Now that she had pushed him so far that he might not ever return, she saw that now.

But it didn't matter. He couldn't be in her world. He just couldn't.

Then why did she miss him so badly that it hurt?

Why did her arms ache to have him to wrap around?

Why did her heart beat faster when she was near him?

Why her?

Why _him_?

All of those questions swirled in her mind, and suddenly, a voice rung clearly in her head.

_Jack doesn't and won't ever care for you. After all, you left him. He must hate you._

It was her captor's voice.

She still hadn't come clean to a single soul that she had been kidnapped. It was still as traumatizing as the last time she thought about it.

That one experience had been terrifying and she was scared.

Scared of losing Jack, scared that he did hate her, scared that she had lost everything.

But her fears were silly.

She already _had_ lost Jack, he already _did_ hate her, and she most _certainly_ had already lost everything long before she found something worth pain when it was lost.

She was now scared that she would have to face that again.

This wasn't an instance where her head was telling her one thing and her heart another, no, she couldn't make heads or tails of what either was saying.

It was just too confusing.

_Voice of reason? A little help?_

Nothing. Of course. When she actually wanted to hear the voices in her head, there was silence.

_...What does your heart say?_

She paused.

What did it say?

She shoved away all of her hopeless thoughts, and tried to listen to what she _wanted._

_I...don't know which voice that one is._

_It will be the strongest one._

_Oh. Then it says to push Jack out and leave him there. He doesn't need me._

_Good, then, don't listen to it._

_How is that good? __Are you just saying that because you want me to let Jack in?_

_No. You can't listen to your heart because it's been broken and has yet to be fixed. You can't take directions from a broken GPS, now, can you?_

_I...suppose not..._

_What does your head say? That would be the one that is the smallest one._

_It says..._

It was like being in a crowded room, with everybody talking all at once. There is one person that is shouting at you so loudly you can barely hear anyone else, and you're trying to listen to a child whispering in the corner.

How could one do that?

Elsa shut her eyes even tighter, forcefully shoving all other thoughts away. To her surprise, they quieted.

And so, she listened to what her head, the only thing that could ever think clearly (and, coincidentally, the only voice she had great difficulty listening to), was telling her.

_If Jack hated you, would he have been so heartbroken over the fact that you had left?_

_If Jack hated you, would he have come back so many times to break down your walls brick by brick, even when you threw everything you had at him?_

_If Jack hated you, would he have been so concerned about you?_

_If Jack hated you, would he be deciding to let you go?_

_The answer is simple; no. No, he would not._

Elsa sucked in a deep breath. She felt her mouth curve up.

_Smiling,_ her brain told her. _You're smiling._

Indeed Elsa was.

_Sometimes the voice you need to hear the most is the one drowned out by all the ones you don't._

_And though it is the only way that you can see, it does not mean that it is truly the only way to go._

She opened her eyes, making her decision.

She needed to find Jack. Now.

Elsa just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

**Aww! I feel so sad and heart warmed at the same time!**

**And by the way, Elsa is not going crazy, there are just her thoughts that she voices as...well, voices.**

**Congrats, guys, I had to go back 3 pages before I found where reviews for chapter 33 began! Although, the numberous reviews means that I can only answer the long and/or questioning ones...sorry!**

**shobbs10: well, you tried your best *pat pat***

**Rose: this is Fanfiction. All rules of knowledge go out the window, my friend. ANd for the suggestion, ah, no. I don't think you remember, so I'll remind you: PITCH IS IN HIGH SCHOOL WITH JACK AND ELSA! That would be WEIRD. And that's not creepy. Not in the least. (Hey, you're my friend in real life, I can say these things to you)**

**Michelle-Lee: We shall see... and yes, that's what the cloth thing of chemicals was. Lol, okk.**

**Demon's Angel: lol, that's perfectly fine, thank you for choosing to read my story in the first place! And aww, thank you so much! Well, I can't respond to ALL of them, but, most of them! 1) no, the cover image is not me, that person has to at least be seventeen (which is Elsa's age in the Fanfic) 2) Elsa is very kind and goes through all of the stuff she's had to. Though she doesn't deal with it too well, it says a lot simply that she does. I love the way that Jack cares for her and is never afraid or daunted to keep coming back. Hiccup is just the nicest friend ever and supports both of them so much. I hope you meant the traits of all 3 characters in _my_ story... You should get an account so we can PM!**

**Jewelaria Rosha: Grace; yes, I could just shift into a-**

**P.N.4700; WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET PEOPLE READ THE SHIFTERS TO FIND OUT WHAT YOU CAN AND CANNOT DO?!**

**Grace; well they COULD but it's not officially started yet!'**

**P.N.4700; but the first chapter's up so haha. And wait...didn't I say I wasn't going to argue with my own OC?**

**Grace; and yet, here we are**

**Snowman: well..no one said Elsa was the smartest. Again, they didn't know that she was kidnapped because she didn't tell them. And sheesh guys, I haven't even told people who the kidnapper WAS! You just assume it's Pitch?!**

**Grace; spoiler alert, it is**

**Shut up! Oh well, most of them figured it out anyways. Things have a way of catching up on things that you do, so... And though I feel proud that I can make someone feel that way through writing please note that they are stories and this probably wouldn't happen in real life. I would HOPE that someone would be smarter than Kate/Elsa and realize that the road they took wasn't the right one. Honestly, I'm a little uncertain about half the things that happen in the story because they are so unrealistic. And thanks. I hope you do continue to read stories, but I guess that's your decision. If you want to, that would be great but if it's making you depressed than I would advise against it...**

**scarlet knight: again with this Pitch insults! (Yes, even though you now know that it WAS Pitch, but, ya know...he's a good guy in my other Fanfic.) And thank you so much as well! And eh, who cares about real words? (Obviously not me) And Grace/Gracelynn is my OC that I created as Jack and Elsa's daughter. Her story is a sequel to my first Fanfic and titled The Shifters if for some reason you ever want to check it out.**

**CupcakeMonkey567: Grace; Pearlness4700 has decided to let me take over reviewing for this one, so, hello. But she has a lot (and let me tell A LOT) of ideas for a sequel of AFTER they graduate high school (and she won't SHUT UP about them) so idk on that one. One question, what does 'idk' mean? Pearlness4700 uses it a lot and I haven't exactly grown up in the modern era from my story so...**

**P.N.4700; believe it or not, I actually did let her review this time, but, she has gotten a little (lot) off topic, so yeah. Thanks again!**

**DragonIceFury: did you forget your password or something? And thanks for all the comments, too.**

**Falcon88: haha, yep, that pretty much sums it up...**

**Kat Biersack: P.N.4700; may-**

**Grace; YES YES YES YES YES!**

**P.N.4700; *glares at Grace* MAYBE, I don't know yet. And it wouldn't come out for a while so if you want to keep reading my writing when I finish TSOKH then you'll just have to keep watch on The Shifters and maybe/maybe not Camp Frozen.**

**And guess what?! 400 REVIEWS PEOPLES! You all make me so happy ^-^ thank you all so, so much for taking the time to R&R!**

**Oh, and the song in this chapter is My Immortal by Evanescence.**


	35. These Times

**Okay, just a penultimate heads-up,** **this weekend (meaning Thursday-Sunday) I will not be able to update so one more chapter tomorrow (if I have time) and then see you next Monday.**

* * *

Elsa walked along the hall, her bag bouncing against her thigh.

Where would Jack go, if he were upset?

She knew him well enough, she should know.

_If I were Jack, I would...I would..._

There. Of course Jack would go _there._

She passed a few people in the halls, but no one stopped her. Elsa continued on her way, her eyes glued to the ground in front of her.

Man. She really messed up. She had just been so wrapped up in that one fear that she couldn't see that pushing Jack away wasn't the right thing to do. Why couldn't she see what was right? Why could she only see the one thing that didn't make sense?

It just wasn't fair.

She burst into the courtyard, and luckily, no one was there.

Elsa skimmed the yard for a second or two before finding the tree that would be the easiest to disappear into.

When she got to the base of the tree, she peered up at it. Since it was summer, the leaves were full out and she couldn't see if Jack really was there or not. But, she knew that he was. Call it best friend intuition.

"Jack?" She called.

There was no answer.

"I want to say that I'm sorry," she called out. She still got no response.

"Well if you're not coming down, then I'm coming up."

Elsa dumped her bag down against the tree and grabbed the nearest knot.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry. I was just scared. Of what, I don't even know. The thing is, I shouldn't have pushed you out. Ever. Not just now, but before, too. I guess I didn't realize that..." She broke off. She was about to say 'I guess I didn't realize that I love you,' but what if he didn't feel the same way? Sure, he loved her, but she didn't know if he loved her like that.

She gulped. "...I did need you. I still do."

She continued to climb at a painfully slow pace, using what little upper body strength she had to pull herself onto the next branch.

"And you can yell at me, scream at me, whatever. Just, please don't give me the silent treatment." She cringed when she said that. "Okay, not the best choice of words. I mean, please just say something. Look, I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I still wanted to say that I'm sorry. For everything."

Still, she got nothing. She might as well have been talking to the tree.

"Okay, nothing? Come on, I know you're mad at me, and I totally deserve it, but please say some-" Elsa was cut off as she let out a scream.

The branch that she had grabbed had broken off in her hand, and she was sent plummeting backwards...

Or, would have been sent plummeting backwards. Had someone not caught her wrist and pulled her to safety.

"What the hell, Elsa?" Jack shouted at her. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

"That...wasn't the intention," she said, hugging herself and shaking slightly at what had almost happened.

"Wasn't the intention? Can't you _think_ for once?"

She flinched at his words, but she had no place to comment or feel hurt by them and she knew it.

"You are going to get killed," he murmured, more to himself than anyone.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Well, next time look before you-"

"That's not what I meant."

Jack didn't say anything.

"Jack?" She asked.

He looked away, a deep look of agonizing pain flashed across his face.

"Jack?"

Still nothing.

"Okay, I know that I don't deserve to not have the silent treatment. I should have realized that you were just trying to help. And...I understand if you just want me to leave you alone," she said. Just because she understood if he wanted her to leave him alone didn't mean that she wanted it.

But it was his decision, his right, and she had no say in it.

He didn't respond. He just sighed and started to climb down.

_He...gave up on me._

Elsa stayed in the tree, just staring down.

He had decided. She had given him the choice, and he hadn't chosen her.

She couldn't blame him. After everything that she had said and done, it was a miracle he stayed with her until now. She knew that he would probably hate her. So no, she couldn't bring herself to blame him for his choice.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt, all the same.

She brushed her bangs out of her face and descended down.

Well, she had tried.

It was just too late.

_Excuse me?_

_Don't bother. I'm too late._

She shuffled onwards, walking back to her dorm.

_How many times have you been 'too late' before?_

_I'm always too late._

_So is Jack. Too late to realize what happened, too late to notice that you were hurt, too late to notice that you were here the whole time, and yet, he found a way, didn't he?_

_Yes, but-_

_No 'but's.' You've made thousands of walls that he's burst through for _you. _Now it's time to break through a few walls for _him.

But he didn't want her. How could she break through his walls if she didn't even know if he wanted her to?

Then again, she had been so sure that she didn't want him to come through for her, but deep down, that's what she had wanted all along.

Maybe things weren't so complicated. The tables were turned. Now, she was the one who got left behind.

But if Jack could manage to catch up, so could she.

She would make things better, even if she had to do it alone. Maybe this would be the last thing she would ever have to face alone.

The thought made her happy.

Jack wasn't something she would let go. Not ever. Even if she convinced herself that she had.

By the time she got herself situated and down to Jack and Hiccup's dorm room, it was getting dark.

She took a deep, rattling breath and knocked on the door three times.

A few seconds later, Hiccup opened the door.

"H-hi," she smiled weakly.

"Elsa! Oh my God, are you okay?" Hiccup welcomed her in with open arms.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I'm...sorry. About everything. I shouldn't have been so cold."

"It's okay, but, can you at least tell me what happened?"

Elsa froze.

She couldn't. Not yet.

"I can't. Not now, okay?"

Hiccup nodded, understanding.

"Just promise me you won't ignore it?"

She sighed. She couldn't promise that.

"I'll try," was the best she could give him.

"Okay. Now, what's going on with you and Jack now?"

She cringed. "Well, it's a little complicated."

"Oh, I bet. Now, explain."

"Okay. Well, the...thing...that happened, it got me scared. I didn't know what to do, so I said something to him that I knew would hurt him. And now, I think I've pushed him away for good." She admitted.

Hiccup nodded. "Please tell me you're here for advice on how to win Jack back."

"What? Win Jack back? I don't- I mean, we're not...I, no, that's not what I-"

Luckily, Hiccup saved her from her embarrassing stammering. "Yeah, yeah, you don't have a crush on him, got it. Moving on now. Why did you think I could help?"

_Well, he's got the 'you don't have a crush on him' part right._

She could feel the voice of reason smirking.

If it had a face to go along with the voice she would have slapped it.

"I just...I don't know, needed a reason to know that what I'm doing is right."

"Of course it's right, Elsa."

"I mean, I kinda told him that if he wanted me to leave him alone then I understood."

"And he...?"

"Well, he didn't exactly _say_ anything, but I know that he did want me to. How do I go after him without breaking that promise?"

"You've known him longer than me," Hiccup pointed out. "But, the answer's simple. As with every good case, you've got to find the loopholes."

Elsa blinked. "Excuse me?"

Hiccup sighed, shaking his head as if to say, _'amateur.'_

"You said you _understood_. You didn't necessarily say that you _would._"

Elsa finally understood.

"Hiccup, you're a genius!" She shouted, standing up.

"Thank you for being one of few who realize that," he smiled, but suddenly, his face fell.

"W-what is it?" What did she say?

"It's just..my dad," he choked out.

Elsa fell back down on the bed beside Hiccup, sorrow looming in her eyes.

"Hey, if anyone understands, it's me. Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were watering heavily.

"Are you okay?"

_Stupid question._

He sniffed, nodding.

Elsa sighed.

"No, you're not."

"What?"

"You're not okay. I went down this road alone. not because I had no one there for me, but because I chose to. I brought everything on myself, take a lesson from me, don't follow my footsteps, okay?"

Hiccup just stared at her.

"There are people here for you, who will support you through everything. Me included. What happened wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped what happened, no one could have. It wasn't your fault...just like it...wasn't...my fault..." Elsa faded away slowly, coming to even more sense.

She smiled.

"Elsa, are you smiling?"

"It wasn't my fault," she said, testing the words on her tongue.

"Um..."

"Sorry. Back to you."

"No, I'm fine. I'm strong. I'll get through it. And I'm glad you and everyone else are here for me. It means a lot," he smiled, too.

"It's the least I can do. You've helped me through so much," Elsa said, patting his arm.

"Now, go get Jack," he said.

Elsa just about stood, but then she heard Hiccup sniff.

She relaxed back down, pulling him in for a hug.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" But he didn't exactly protest.

"Jack can wait. So what if I'm too late? I've been too late for the past three years. I've made my decision, and being too late won't stop me from going after him, even if he doesn't want me to. Again, he can wait. Right now, you need me. Well, more specifically, you need someone to know that you're not alone in this. Might as well be me." She said into his shoulder.

"Thanks," he said dryly, but she caught the gratitude in it.

"Anytime," and she meant it.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure?"

"Why will you keep going after Jack?"

"Aren't you the one trying to convince me to?"

"Yeah, but I want to know anyways."

She sighed, not replying for a moment. It seemed like she was thinking about it, but, really, she knew the answer. She just didn't want to admit it out loud quite yet.

"You can trust me, you know," he said, and that seemed to be the little nudge that she needed.

"I guess...well, going after someone no matter what, it's just something that you do for...the ones you...l-love," she stuttered on the last word.

Hiccup pulled back and stared at her.

Elsa just blushed, not daring to look him in the eye.

Eventually, he whistled.

"Whoa, I was so right about you not having a crush on Jack," he teased.

Her mouth opened in shock. How could he go from being sad and glum to happy and chipper the next?

She then fully grasped what he had said, and she shoved him in the arm, hard. Well, as hard as she ever did, which was probably equivalent to a shove from a butterfly.

"Shut up!" She said, trying not to blush harder than she already was and failing miserably.

Hiccup laughed.

From behind the door, hiding in the shadows where neither of them could see, Jack smiled as well.

_She passed the test,_ he thought.

Somewhere deep inside of him, he responded, _indeed she did._

He slipped away, heading back to the practice room. Hiccup probably wouldn't expect him for another thirty minutes or so, which gave him plenty of time to practice.

He was glad that Elsa hadn't left Hiccup. He had needed someone there, she was right about that.

Suddenly, he came screeching to a halt as he remembered the last part of their conversation.

Elsa, she had said that she...

The corners of his mouth twitched, and slowly, they curved upwards into a smile.

He continued on again, pushing the joyous feeling down and pulling his stoic expression back.

She had finally come to realize that she needed to stop feeling so alone and realize that she wasn't at all, and was ready to break down some walls of her own.

But she still had yet to do that.

For now, she was comforting Hiccup and that was perfectly fine.

If anyone could understand, she could.

Elsa didn't know how long the two of them stayed together just sitting in the dorm room, but it was very dark when she looked up.

She looked over to see that Hiccup had fallen asleep.

She smiled to herself, and slipped out.

Looking down at her phone, she saw that she still had a little time before light's out.

The summer schedule was very different from the school schedule, so, naturally, light's out was much later than usual.

She decided to stroll to her practice room.

She let herself into the hall of the practice rooms, walking to her own.

Before she reached hers, she heard someone else playing.

Guitar...and the voice was very familiar...

She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as she realized that Jack was here and playing.

Elsa slowly crept up to the door, listening from the shadows.

She didn't recognize the song, but Jack still sang it beautifully.

_These times will try hard to define me_

_And I'll try to hold my head up high_

_But I've seen despair here from the inside_

_And it's got a one track mind_

She smiled while listening to him sing. When he was alone or with her, that was the only time he would really sing. When he flooded his song with emotion, he sounded very beautiful. She wished that he wouldn't be afraid to sing like that in front of everybody else, but, who was she to judge?

_And I have this feeling in my gut now_

_And I don't know what it is I'll find_

_Does anybody ever feel like_

_You're always one step behind_

Elsa agreed with the lyrics. Jack must too, otherwise he probably wouldn't be singing it. He changed pace slightly, pitching into the chorus.

_Now I'm sitting alone here in my bed_

_I'm waiting for an answer don't know that I'll get_

_I cannot stand to look in the mirror, I'm failing_

_I'm telling you these times are hard_

_But they will_

Why did this song fit her, too? It seemed like she couldn't escape the cruel hand of irony.

_And I'm sure there's someone out there somewhere_

_Who has it much worse than I do_

_But I have a dream inside, a perfect life_

_I'd give anything just to work it out_

_It's like I'm only trying to dig my way out_

_Of all these things I can't_

Elsa felt guilt twist her stomach in knots. Jack shouldn't be feeling this way. He should be singing songs about fun and living life to the fullest, after all, that's what he was best at. Key word there, Elsa; was. She had caused this.

_And I'm sitting alone here in my bed_

_I'm waiting for an answer I don't know that I'll get_

_I cannot stand to look in the mirror, I'm failing_

_I'm telling you these times are hard_

_But they will pass_

_They will pass_

_They will pass_

_These times are hard_

_But they will_

She felt a surge of happiness as she heard him singing this. It meant that he still had hope that things would work out. She knew they would. Elsa would make sure of it. Yes, these times were hard, definitely, but she would make sure that they passed. She owed Jack that much, at least.

_These times will try hard to define me_

_But I will hold my head up high_

She held her breath for a second, biting her lip. Why was she so all of a sudden nervous? Maybe because she knew that the song wouldn't last forever, and that when it was over, she'd have to go in and talk to him.

_Sitting alone here in my bed_

_I'm waiting for an answer I don't know that I'll get_

_I cannot stand to look in the mirror, I'm failing_

_I'm telling you these times are hard_

_But they will pass_

_And I know there's a reason_

_I just keep hoping it won't be long 'til I see it_

_And maybe if we throw up our hands and believe it_

_I'm telling you these times are hard_

_But they will pass_

_They will pass_

_They will pass_

Elsa squinted her eyes, wondering if any tears would come. None. But she promised that she would do her best to make sure that Jack never felt like this ever again. He was such a good person, he deserved so much more than what he got and what she gave him.

_These times are hard_

_But they will pass_

_They will, Jack. I promise, _she said in her mind.

She opened the door before he finished so that he wouldn't notice.

When the last note finally faded away, that was when she spoke.

"Pretty song."

Jack jumped, and if she hadn't been there for that reason, she would have laughed.

"T-thanks," he said quietly.

"Please talk to me," she pleaded.

"What do you want me to say, Elsa?"

"I don't know, honestly." What had she been thinking? She didn't know how to fix things! All she did was mess things up!

"Well, good night, I guess," he said.

But she couldn't let him leave like that.

"Jack wait!" She said, grabbing his wrist.

He paused, and Elsa dropped his arm.

"S-sorry. Can, can you just listen, please?"

He started to turn around, but Elsa stopped him.

"No! Don't look at me, just, uh, don't."

She couldn't think clearly if he was staring at her.

_Well, here goes nothing_, she thought.

"Okay. I'm going to make a lot of mistakes, okay? You can blame me, I won't care. In fact, you probably should blame me, but, anyways. I'm not perfect. I've been given so many second chances that I can never repay anyone for, and I don't even deserve those chances, but people still give them to me. They are the ones who show me that I'm not alone. They are the ones who show me the good in people, the good in myself. The good that I can never see.

"I pushed away everybody. I shut them out. But you knocked down everything I threw at you. Why? You didn't know me at that time, I was just a stranger. You shouldn't have cared, even if you did know who I was. Why you?"

She saw Jack's jaw muscle move, and she couldn't be sure if he was angry or what.

He turned around, and he was...smiling?

"Because that's what you do for the ones you love," he said quietly.

Her eyes widened, and then she blushed.

"Oh. You...you heard that?"

He nodded.

"I know you're going to make mistakes, Elsa. Everybody does. But I just...I just can't keep chasing after you. I need you to see that I'm not going to leave you alone, but I have tried, everything. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Jack, I-"

"Please don't. I'm glad, really. I'm happy that you've finally found what it is you're searching for, or whatever you want. I just can't keep following you if you keep running away."

"I..." What did she say to that? An idea formed in her head. She sighed. "I understand."

"Good," he said. He gave one last smile before slowly turning back around to leave.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to accept it."

He paused, hand on the door.

_All or nothing, Elsa._

_Are you going to conceal?_

_Or feel?_

She walked up behind him, and he turned to face her.

She brought his face down, pulling hers up until they were just inches away, until they were staring right into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but he asked it softly, like he already knew the answer.

"It worked for you, didn't it?" She replied.

He just stared further into her blue eyes.

"I'm not going to give up on you. I understand if you do, because God knows how much I've been running. But maybe it's time for me to do a different kind of running. I'm not letting you go, even if you let me go. I need you. I lied, okay? I need you, that's just a fact."

He started to smile. "Is it now?"

Feeling a little bolder, she glared at him slightly.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she told him.

And he did.

For the first time in forever, Elsa fixed something instead of breaking it. She was still far from complete, but she most certainly wasn't broken.

They pulled away, leaning against each other.

"I'm sorry I shut you out," Elsa breathed.

"I don't want you to leave," he replied back.

"I won't."

Jack started to chuckle, and then threw his head back in laughter.

Elsa stared at him, confused. Only Jack could turn a moment like that into a moment like...this.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I got so scared when I got kidnapped-"

Jack immediately stopped laughing and stared down at her with wide eyes filled with bewilderment and...anger?

_Whoops._

"You got _what?_" He all but shouted.

* * *

**Another long chapter! Not as long as the last long chapter but, 4,000 words and counting.**

**And the song I used is called These Times by SafetySuit. I feel like everybody could relate somehow to that song.**

**ATA: yeah, yeah, it said 'oh no' but that's who you normally are so don't hate. And lol that's totally fine, we all do it. Actually, I'm, pretty sure we all want to whack Elsa on the head with a big two-by-four, am I right everyone?**

**CupcakeMonkey567:P.N.4700; gee, way to be discreet about your "ways"**

**Grace; eh *shrugs***

**P.N.4700; well if you're going to be like that, I might as well just delete the work I have so far of Chapter 2 of The Shifters...**

**C.M.567/Grace; NO NO NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**P.N.4700; haha, yeah, that's what I thought. Now stop locking/chaining/trapping me in any way shape or form to/into things!**

**EmmaWinterFrost: thank you! And haha, me too. I think my profile pic is really cool because I had a really hard time finding one that I liked. **

**Rose: lol, uh, okk, I'll keep that in mind *not* haha, whaaaat? I said nothing! Because it is no one said she was the brightest light bulb of the bunch!**

**scarlet knight: btw, sorry if you get nightmares for the next week or so, I am not responsible for the things that Pitch does 24/7. And thanks, I feel like my song transitions are getting really crappy now but I try, that counts right?**

**shobbs10: lol A for effort! And, uh, how...was this...?**

**Livia Toric: thank you!**

**Popcornpollu: lol that's fine. And how did she even get ahold of your account- never mind. I don't even want to know.**

**Kat Biersack: aww, thank you! Lol, they are all so confusing. Even to me. Well, again, even if I did make a sequel**

**Grace; *whispers* sequel sequel sequel...**

**Cut that out! That's creepy! Anyways, where was I? Oh right, even if I did make a sequel, it would take a while to come out because I have more ideas for stories and another two that I should probably finish before I even THINK about another story. Plus, I want to go slow because I don't wan tto be one of those authors that have like, a gajillion Fanfics and seem obsessed. Anyways...**

**Snowman: haha, yep! But, they don't, because that's just the way the story goes. And I totally agree with you, it is a logical explanation, but still. Give the poor Nightmare King a little credit. *But he killed Sandy!* *Hush!* Well...um...interesting viewpoints you got there... Lol, jk, I agree with all of them. The SWAT team, lol I was laughing really hard when I read that part... And like I said, she's not really going crazy, she's just voicing her thoughts in her head. Yep...that's what I mean to say... Um, okay. And I HATE when that happens! But I'm already on edge because I'm reading this REALLY good Fanfic and I NEED the next chapter but it's going too slow sadness *tear***

**Okay, again, *maybe* one more chapter and then I can't update until Monday! (Or Tuesday...if I have readers that far...which would be cool and I'll stop rambling on now.)**


End file.
